Star-Crossed Lovers
by Kezzikun
Summary: A chance encounter brings two people, Kaname and Yuuki, together. But will the love they find in one another be enough to keep them together? As their families are opposing factions, will they accept them and wish them well? Or will their family feud stop them and destroy the purest of emotions that these two can have? YuMe. AU/OOC.
1. The First Encounter

**A/N: Hey gang. I know I wanted to take a break, but I've still been doing some writing here and there. This is a story that will be multi-chapter, but probably short. Just a thought that popped into my head that I wanted to share with you all before concentrating on my next big project, whatever that may be.**

 **This story takes place in present day. Everyone is human with no superpower/supernatural elements.**

 **Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino.**

* * *

 _[Present day...]_

" _Won't you stay with me?"_

" _I can't. I'm sorry."_

" _Yuuki, please. I... I love you."_

" _It's... it's complicated."_

The same conversation used to play over and over again in his head the following days and months after she left him. Slowly, as time passed, it dwindled down to a few times a week, then down to once a week, to once a month, to slowly, ever so slowly, once every few months.

When things were really bad for him or if he had been drinking a lot, the day she left him really hit him hard, even after it being a year later.

"C'mon, Kaname, I think you've had enough for tonight. Let's get you home." Takuma grabbed the thick glass filled with whiskey and set it aside. Some of it sloshed out and wet his hand along with the bar. He patted his best friend on the shoulder.

Kaname lifted his head off the polished wood, ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, and pushed Takuma away from him.

"Lee' me alone!" he slurred, almost falling off the stool. "I'm fff~ine."

"You're not fine. You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk, you're drunk!" Kaname retorted, trying to sit up. "I'm perf'ell fine!"

"You can't even speak properly anymore, Kaname. Let's go."

"Nn~o!"

He shoved Takuma away again and grabbed the glass of whiskey, downing it all in one shot. He stood up, swaying back and forth, and tried to point at Takuma. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, his tie was loose around his neck and his shirt was half untucked from his pants. Dark circles shadowed red rimmed eyes. He looked thin and sick from depression.

The bartender threw a towel over his shoulder and placed his hands on the counter.

"You having problems with him again, Ichijo?"

"Sorry, bro." Takuma sheepishly apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"Need help?" He crossed his muscled arms over his chest.

"N-No, I got it. Thanks, though."

"Iuneed anyone's help!" Kaname slurred again. He spun around, almost losing his balance and falling over. "I'm leaving!"

He started marching toward the entrance to leave, but bumped into a table with a man and woman. He fell over the table, their bottles of beer tipping over and spilling everywhere. The woman shouted in surprise and stood up while the man pushed her behind him.

"Hey! You stupid drunk! Watch where you're going!"

"I'm not drunk, _you're_ drunk!" Kaname replied.

"Stupid ass."

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry about him. Let me pay for your drinks," Takuma chimed in. He picked Kaname up and tried to straighten him while he reached for his wallet.

"I'm no' stupid," Kaname muttered to himself.

Anger started to fill Kaname's heart and mind as the room spun around him. Why would they call him stupid? He wasn't stupid. What did they know about him anyway? They had no idea what he'd lost. No idea what he'd been through trying to get it back.

He looked at the man and wondered why he seemed blurry. There he stood with his dressy shirt and pants, standing next to a woman who seemed annoyed but still in love.

Love.

Ha. He had love once. But he lost it...

Why did they have love and he didn't? Why wasn't he allowed?

He growled and lowered his head before picking up one of the bottles and slamming it against the man's head. He fell over as he laughed at himself, suddenly feeling nauseous and dizzy. People were shouting all around him.

He felt himself being shaken and thrown around, but nothing made sense anymore. Everything was spinning too much. It all went black.

* * *

Light shined through the open window, turning the darkness into a red sea of annoyance. He rubbed his face and turned over. Pain bloomed in his head as he regained consciousness. His throat hurt, his eyes burned, and his lips were cracked and sore.

"Ugh..."

He tried to sit up, but he moved too quickly and black spots shimmered in front of him. Dizziness made him fall off the couch he was lying on.

"You're awake," a deep voice spoke, surprising him.

That voice, the smooth and rich voice that caressed everyone into a false sense of security, ripped away any lingering thoughts of falling back to sleep he had. He jumped up from the ground and stood up, brushing off his pants and trying to smooth his hair into submission.

His whole body ached.

"Father," Kaname greeted with a bow.

He watched the broad back of his father. He was staring out the open window of his office with his hands behind his back. Kaname looked down to stare at his shoes.

 _Shit_. _Now what do I do? Why is he here? I need to get rid of him fast._

"You made a mess last night."

"I'm sorry, Father." He quickly apologized as he tried to recall the events of last night. He honestly couldn't remember much of it.

"THAT'S JUST IT! You're always sorry now, aren't you?!" His father shouted, spinning around to face him. He clenched his fist in front of him as his angry eyes stared at him. Veins protruded in Haruka's forehead.

"I-I'm sorry," Kaname whispered again.

Haruka sighed in frustration and dropped his hand to his side.

"I'm sick of hearing those words come out of your mouth. I'm sick of you and your lack of responsibility. I'm sick of dealing with you, your problems, I'm sick of even looking at your damn face. I'm sick of cleaning up after you!"

"Sor—"

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare say that or so help me I will beat the shit out of you! The entire military will be needed to stop me!"

Kaname bowed again, his hands clasped together in front of him. His hair hung over his face, covering most of it. His head was still pounding and his throat felt raw. He needed water badly, but he couldn't do anything until his father left.

"I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble, Father."

"You fuckin' son of a bitch!" Haruka shouted.

He lunged toward Kaname, jumping over the couch until he tackled him. Kaname fell backward, raising his hands up to try and protect his already aching face, as Haruka starting punching him, all the while shouting obscenities.

The doors to the office opened from the commotion. Takuma and Senri rushed in and tried to pull Haruka off of Kaname.

"Sir! Sir! Please! Get a hold of yourself! Stop this!" they begged.

Haruka jerked their hands off of him as he laid another hit on Kaname.

"Say 'sorry' one more God damn time, Kaname! I dare you! All this because of _her_?! Because of that _bitch_?!"

"Mr. Kuran! Please! S-Stop this!" Senri shouted.

Kaname numbed it all out. He closed his eyes as he covered his face and tried to put himself into the fetal position. His mind went elsewhere, as it normally did when his father had these angry episodes. It went back to when he first met a beauty, an ethereal deity that graced him with her presence and changed his entire world.

He forgot about all the pain, all the landing blows, all the depression and fights, all the hopelessness he often felt and the overwhelming sense of failure. It all melted away as he thought of her.

* * *

 _[One year ago...]_

Spring was in full bloom. Flowers spread like a wildfire, painting everywhere in their vibrant and various colors while lightly perfuming the air. Birds chirped and cats lay in the warm rays of the sun. People buzzed around, too busy with their schedules to even notice the person next to them. Everyone was in a rush.

Kaname had just left the coffee shop with a warm cup in his hand and a suitcase hanging off his left wrist. His cellphone vibrated, alerting him of yet another irritating message about some meeting or deal that he had to address or attend. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at the message.

" _Things are going south with the Takahashi deal."_

"Shit," Kaname mumbled to himself. He quickly closed out of the message and called his assistant and best friend.

The phone only rang once before it was answered. "President?"

"Takuma, this can't be happening right now. We've been working on this deal for almost a year. The past few months have been taxing trying to meet all his demands while making sure we still come out ahead. It can't fall through now."

"I know, but the opposing group approached him and are making promises of giving him a better package."

"What?!" Kaname shouted into his phone, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. One passerby bumped into him, apologized quickly and then ran off. "That damn cur? Again?"

"Yeah, his team contacted Takahashi's side and now..."

"That snake-like asshole! Hang up. I'm calling him right now."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"I don't give a damn. This deal will cost us millions if it doesn't go through. We can't let their side steal it from us."

"Alright, good luck. But... what about Mr. Kuran? S-Should I let him know?"

Kaname stilled for a moment as he thought of his father, the chairman of Harukan—the most powerful conglomerate in Japan. He shuddered for a quick second and shook his head. There wasn't anyone who didn't fear him, even if it was just a little. The man was ruthless and determined; he didn't care who he had to stab and step over to get what he wanted.

"No, don't bother him with this yet. Let me reach out to Cross and talk to him first. Maybe I can make a deal with him or have him back off. We'll go from there."

When the phone disconnected, Kaname looked around to see if there was somewhere semi-private he could go to before calling Kaien. That man was their life long adversary. Even from day one, if his father opened up a vegetable cart on the side of the road, Kaien Cross would open one of his own on the opposite side of the street, offering vegetables _and_ fruit as a way to lure all the customers to himself.

It was a never ending feud between his father, Haruka Kuran, and the always present thorn in their sides, Kaien Cross. And yet his father was still the more successful and powerful one of the two, regardless of the constant backstabbing and tricks that Kaien tried to pull to steal their clients away.

Hell, his father, through Harukan, practically owned half of Japan and basically had the other half in his pocket. There was no escaping him.

Kaname found a small park nearby. There were a few people sitting and enjoying the scenery, mostly older people; the younger crowd too busy with their life to stop and enjoy what nature offered around them. He marched over to a desolate area of the park and stood next to a tall bush.

He was about to hit CALL on his phone when he heard a lilting giggle. It caught him completely off guard, making him cock his head to the side and wait to see if he could hear it again. He glanced around, trying to see if there was anyone around him, but he didn't see anyone.

"Aww, who's a little cutie?" a soft and angelic voice cooed.

His curiosity got the best of him as he pocketed his phone and started walking toward where he thought the voice came from. There, behind the tall bushes that he had stood against, was a woman sitting on a stone bench. She was leaning into a stroller, holding her hair away from her face with one hand, as she tickled the baby inside and smiled.

Kaname's heart started to run as he took in the sight of her. She was beautiful, accented by the sun shining on her and creating a soft glow around her. Her long hair cascaded down, just barely reaching her lower back. A light summer dress clung to her petite frame, showing off the small curve at her chest and waist.

Her eyes were large and bright, shining with adoration and happiness. She gave off a sense of peace, a sense of being home and safe, of love and warmth.

How was that even possible?

While Kaname never believed in love at first sight, he did believe in lust at first sight. But looking at the radiant splendor of the stranger in front of him, he was starting to doubt himself. His heart and mind were already in agreement to go way past just the physical attraction and desire. They were already in sync and settling into a till-death-do-us-part type of forever.

There was only one problem: The man sitting next to her, smiling and wearing a wedding ring, and the baby in front of her.

How was it possible to find and lose love in a mere second?

His heart sank and his arms went limp at his sides. Was she really married with a child? Did he really have no chance with her? Maybe her marriage wasn't as happy as it seemed. Could he perhaps convince her of having an affair or leaving him?

 _What the hell am I thinking?_ He thought to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

She sat back and crossed her legs, brushing some of her hair behind an ear as she turned to the man and smiled.

"She's so adorable!"

That voice... her gestures... they were just too perfect. Everything about her seemed so celestial and otherworldly.

"Yeah, she is," the man replied with a smile of his own. He stood up and Kaname couldn't help but start comparing himself to him.

Kaname was taller than the stranger. He glanced down at his own forearms, bare from his sleeves being rolled up, and compared them to the man. Kaname's was definitely more muscular, so maybe that could be a selling point for himself.

 _Wait, no. I'm not trying to whore myself out here._

Did the woman like facial hair then? The man had a little bit, whereas Kaname's face was clean and freshly shaven that day. He rubbed his hand over his cheeks. Well, he could grow a beard if that's what she liked. He didn't mind.

"We better get going now. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." He bowed twice to her, then grabbed the handles of the stroller and went on his way.

Kaname stared for a moment, watching her watch them leave.

 _Wait, so... are they not together? I don't understand. Where's he going?_

The woman sighed contently before grabbing her bag, throwing it over a shoulder and standing. She turned to look in his direction and took a step toward him before she stopped.

He stared at her, seeing her whole face fully for the first time. His mind went blank and his mouth went dry as his heart pounded away, threatening to burst out of his chest. Her hair was full and bouncy, completely vibrant and shining. Her eyes were gentle. She looked like she always wore a soft smile.

She stopped in front of him and furrowed her brows.

"Sir, are you okay?"

He hiccuped and immediately covered his mouth, feeling the embarrassment creep up his neck and color his cheeks. With a quick bow, he stepped aside to allow her room to get past him.

"Yeah, sorry."

She bit her lower lip as she studied him.

 _Oh my God, I want to kiss her. Stay calm._

She inched closer, trying to turn her head to the side to see his face clearly. He hung it lower, trying to cover it with his hair.

 _She's getting closer. What do I do? Shit. I... I don't know! I want to hug her! What the Hell?_

"Are you sure you're okay?" She raised her hand and placed it on his forehead.

He almost died.

"I think you have a fever. You should go to the hospital just to make sure. Do you have a guardian?"

He lifted his head to stare at her concerned face and blinked.

"Uh, I'm fine, really. I'm sorry if I concerned you. I was just a little worked up before because of work."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He gave her a smile and rubbed the back of his head to set her mind at ease.

"That's good. Take care!" She turned and started to walk away.

Was his time with her limited to just that? He had so many questions, so many wishes.

"W-Wait!" he shouted. She turned to look at him. "Can I get your number?" he blurted, immediately regretting it. He waited and watched her, wondering what she was thinking and why she was so silent. "Too forward?" he finally asked.

She finally broke out into a smile as she burst with laughter, holding her side as she leaned over. He couldn't help but smile as well, even if she _was_ laughing at him. She just looked so... happy, so beautiful.

"I'm sorry," she finally said, after calming down a bit.

"No, no, I should be the one apologizing. I can't believe I asked that even after seeing you with your family."

"My family?" she questioned.

Kaname pointed in the direction of the man and baby. "Weren't... wasn't that your husband and child?"

She raised her brows as her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh no, I don't know who they are.."

His mind started to race. If that was the case, then did he really have a chance with her? Maybe he shouldn't get his hopes high, but he couldn't help himself.

He smiled at her while still slightly confused. "I-I see. That's good! But, who were they then?"

"Just a father in need of some help. His baby was crying and he couldn't figure out what to do to stop her, so I helped."

He felt relieved to hear that. At the same time, he couldn't help but feel nervous around her and be in awe. It was so unlike himself. He hung onto every word she said, listening to the sound of her voice and feeling like he was being swept away.

"So then... would you like to get some coffee?"

"You already have one," she replied, looking at the cup he was still holding.

Kaname glanced around the park quickly, found a trash can a few feet away, and ran up to it to throw his cup out. He raised his hands up afterward and smiled at her.

"I could use a fresh one."

She giggled and bowed her head, tucking strands of hair behind her ear. He watched with a smile, feeling the desire to make her always laugh building up inside of him. It was so strange to him how much this woman affected him.

He wanted to always make her happy, he wanted to always be with her. And he had just met her!

She looked up at him, delighted, still shining with joy.

"Sure, I can go for some coffee."

His heart melted.

* * *

 **A/N: Any criticism, positive or negative, is welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Surprises Can Pack a Punch

_[Present day...]_

Kaname was leaning back in his cushioned chair behind his expensive desk on the top floor of the tall building that stood proudly in Tokyo, yet he didn't care. Instead, he nursed a bag full of ice on his swollen and bruised face as he kept his eyes closed and tried to think of something other than the pounding pain.

"Kaname..." Takuma Ichijo sorrowfully said. "Are you okay?"

He wanted to laugh, but it hurt too much to move. He removed the bag of ice and let it rest on the desk, thinking about how he should answer. Truthfully? Sarcastically? Did it really matter? Maybe he shouldn't answer at all.

He decided to stay away from talking about his feelings, lest he breakdown, and deflected the question instead.

"What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"Would I be asking if I did?"

"You went out for drink," Takuma hesitantly started.

"Uh huh..."

"You went to the usual bar and got a little drunk, so the bartender called me. Like he always does when you do this."

"I vaguely remember that, but nothing afterward."

"Well, you got into a bar fight."

Kaname sighed as his temples started to throb. He eyed his friend.

"I did what?" He was too tired to care anymore.

"You assaulted someone. You hit him over the head with a bottle and he fell to the ground. His girlfriend started screaming. Other patrons rushed to stop you and you started fighting with them. The cops were called and then Mr. Shoto was called in to settle it all after your father was notified."

Kaname sat up straight, ignoring the protest of his body.

"Shoto? My father's lawyer?"

"Yeah..."

"Shit."

"Exactly."

Kaname sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair, resting his head on the desk afterward.

"I give up, Takuma. I can't do this anymore. I don't have the energy to move on."

"What's going on with you? You've been getting worse and worse over these past few months."

Kaname stared at the tinted window, viewing the clear sky. The sound of her giggling faintly echoed in his memories; the sound of it once a high for him, but now too difficult and painful to hear or think of.

Tears sprang to his eyes.

He whispered to his friend. "I just... miss her so damn much."

His heart sank as he shut his eyes and dragged his face into his hands, covering it and trying to prevent himself from crying.

"Kaname..." Takuma walked around the desk to stand next to him. He placed his hand on Kaname's shoulder for comfort, though he really didn't know if it would be helpful or if it would work. "I'm sorry."

"I want to see her again," he cried, no longer caring about being embarrassed. "I just want to see her. I don't even have a picture of her. All I have are my memories and I feel like I'm drowning, Takuma. I don't want to go on like this anymore. I can't."

For thirty minutes, Kaname helplessly cried while Takuma stood guard next to his friend, trying to give him the strength to get himself together and move on. The intercom on Kaname's desk beeped, interrupting them. Takuma patted Kaname's back and answered for him.

"Yes?"

"Ah, Ichijo, there's a guest for Mr. Kuran."

"Who is it, Shiki?"

"Um," Senri hesitated for a moment. "It's Mr. Shoto here to see Mr. Kuran about yesterday. He's following up on some things."

Takuma stared at his bruised and beaten friend and wondered just how someone so great could fall so low in less than a year. Kaname had been at the height of his game, at his prime, shining and powerful, charming and charismatic, well respected and in demand. There wasn't a problem he couldn't tackle and solve.

He rode the high of love for a short time before like a hurricane, was completely destroyed; left stranded and broken, all alone and empty. He had never been able to recover from the betrayal and so for months, he had become worse and worse. He was shattered and volatile.

People watched him fall apart and tried to stay away from him. His descent brought a bad name and shame to Harukan. Constantly missing appointments, being disheveled and not caring. Letting things fall through. Many contracts were negated and moved to their competitor, Kurosu Industries, which was led by his father's number one enemy: Kaien Cross.

It was something his father, Haruka, could not stand. So Haruka constantly belittled Kaname and took out his frustrations on him. Even in front of others, which only further fueled the employees' disdain for Kaname and lack of respect. Haruka couldn't understand how his one and only son, the CEO of Harukan, could be so irresponsible. Kaname should have been able to get over it and do as he was told, or so that's what Haruka thought.

* * *

 _[One year ago...]_

"So your name is Yuuki? It's a beautiful name."

"Yup, thank you."

Kaname played with the straw in his iced coffee and watched the plastic tube bounce across the cubes of ice. He was trying his best to stop himself from staring at her so she wouldn't be creeped out. It was still a shock to him how someone could be so beautiful and kind.

She rested her arms on the table and leaned in, sucking on the straw and drinking while keeping eye contact with him. She had a twinkle in her eye and he blushed, thinking of things much dirtier than he should have been while watching her.

"Aa~h, this is refreshing."

She smirked and he was sure that she was purposefully teasing him, trying to get him worked up and flustered.

 _It's working, damn it..._

He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "What do you do?" Although he really did want to know about her, he needed to change the subject and keep things light. Otherwise... he'd be too tempted to lean across the table and run his fingers across her lips.

"I sing."

"Really? Anything you're famous for that I'd know?"

"Well, I'm not sure," she smiled. "How do I know what you do and don't know?"

He smiled in response. "Fair enough."

"What about you?"

"Ah, I work in an office."

She nodded. "Sounds kinda boring." She blushed and sat straight. "I mean! Unless you like that kind of thing! Then not boring at all!"

He laughed, leaning back into the booth seat and watching her movements, transfixed by her grace.

"No offense taken. I like the work, it can be cut-throat. But it does get boring reading reports, attending meetings and signing off on things all day."

"So you're a manager of some sort then?"

Kaname didn't really want to mention who he was if she didn't already know based on magazine interviews. The thought of him meeting someone and having them get to know him based on the real him and not someone who was interested in his money was refreshing. And he didn't want the overbearing shadow that his father and Harukan created to be looming over him for once. She didn't need to know he was the CEO or who his father was. Not yet, anyway.

 _Not until I propose to her._

 _Okay yeah, I'm losing my damn mind._

"Something like that, yeah," he answered. "But my work isn't important. Tell me about your singing."

Her cheeks reddened as she grinned at him. "Promise not to laugh," she demanded.

A smile tugged at his lips. Being in her company truly put him in a good mood, even if he had only known her for twenty minutes.

She placed her hands on her cheeks. "I do singing for voice actors."

Kaname frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"You know what anime is?"

He nodded. Although he didn't watch it himself, it didn't mean he didn't know what it was. They _were_ in Japan, after all.

"The characters in anime are voiced by actors called voice actors. Redundant, I know. Sometimes there are scenes in anime where the characters sing and the voice actors don't know how to or aren't that great. I sing for the character in place of the actor."

"Wow, that's really interesting. Do you like what you do?"

Her eyes beamed as she grinned. "I love it! It's a dream come true. I couldn't ask for anything else in life."

"How'd you get into that kind of work?"

"My father manages a company and he wanted me to take over for him. Having that idea beaten into my head from a young age made me want to rebel. I picked up all sorts of odd jobs here and there to get experience. One was singing at a bar and it just so happened that I got scouted. Behold, the crazy, interesting and loving world of anime was opened up to me. My father hates it, by the way."

She giggled and his heart sang at the sound of it. He couldn't help but smile while looking at her.

"That's wonderful. I sometimes wish I could do something else."

"You should give it a shot, you never know!"

Her words were encouraging, but just thinking of his father made him cringe.

"I'm good at what I do so I think I'll pass on that."

They spent another hour sitting at the café and talking about a wide range of things. It surprised him just how easy going she was and how easily they fell into step with one another; how comfortable they felt with each other. He was sure that they were soul mates.

Both their phones vibrated at the same time, interrupting their laughter.

"Excuse me," she said.

"Ah yeah, me too, sorry."

They both picked their phones up.

" _President? What's the update? How should we proceed?"_

 _Damn it, I forgot about that._

"I'm sorry," he said again, ready to excuse himself so he could tend to business. When he looked up at her, he noticed her hesitation. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, oh no, it's nothing. Don't worry."

He frowned and felt uneasy. "It doesn't seem like something that's nothing. I know we haven't known each other that long but... you can trust me. I'd like for you to believe that."

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Oddly enough, I do trust you." With another glance at her phone and a sigh, she slumped her shoulders. "It's my ex-boyfriend. We broke up eight months ago and he's still calling and wanting to meet."

A nugget of jealousy needled itself into Kaname's heart. It wasn't like it should have surprised him to hear about her having an ex. Heck, he'd had his share of ex-girlfriends over the years. It wasn't like they were dating _yet_ or married _yet_ either, so it shouldn't have bothered him so much. Besides, she said they'd been separated.

"Are you seeing anyone now?" He held his breathe as he watched her facial expressions.

"Oh, no." She tucked some hair behind her ear. "A-Are you, by chance?"

He winked at her. "Nope. Not _yet_ , anyway."

She giggled, which made him place a hand over his heart as he felt it pound away.

"I see that," she replied with a quick smile before her expression became somber. "He wants to meet and talk about getting back together, but we've gone over that conversation a hundred times already. There's no way that's happening. I wish he'd just get it into his head already and move on."

"May I ask why you two separated?" She hesitated for a moment before adding, "If it's personal, I understand."

"It is personal but..." Her eyes traced over his face for a moment. "I'll tell you. He, uh, started turning a little too obsessive. Kept getting jealous any time I hung out with other friends. Constantly went through my phone and e-mail. The last straw was when he hit me."

The seed of jealousy turned into an ocean of hatred for the man. Kaname wanted to find him and skin him alive.

He instinctively reached across the table and held her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I couldn't ask anything of you. I'm sorry, but thank you."

A loud bang echoed throughout the café, startling everyone inside. Everyone turned to look in the direction it came from, which happened to be where Kaname and Yuuki were sitting. They all looked at the glass next to their booth.

Outside stood a tall man with ginger hair and amber eyes. He was wearing ripped jeans and a short sleeve button up shirt that was untucked. He seemed somewhat desperate as he pressed his hands and forehead against the glass, staring inside.

Staring directly at Yuuki.

His breath moistened the window every time he exhaled.

They both spoke at the same time. "Oh my God..." "Do you know him?"

"Yeah," she sighed, looking sadly at Kaname. "The ex I was talking about. If you'll excuse me, I need to go now."

She stood up and stepped out of the booth, grabbing her purse and phone before turning to leave. Kaname shot up and grabbed her arm, stopping her and making her turn to face him.

"Wait, you can't seriously be thinking about going out there to confront him, are you? He looks a little crazy. Besides, how did he know you were here?"

"I don't know but I'm sorry, I have to. If not now, then tomorrow or the next day. It's... it's just never ending with him."

"Let me help you."

"How could you possibly help me in this situation?"

"I have an idea. Just go along with it, okay?"

She eyed him warily before nodding. He sighed in relief and ran his hand down her arm, feeling the softness and warmth of her skin. With fingers laced together, he started toward the exit, keeping an eye on the man outside. The man watched them like a hawk the whole time.

When they exited the café, he purposefully turned them in the direction of where the man was. He felt Yuuki tense next to him, holding his hand tighter and being hesitant. He tried to reassure her by giving her a gentle squeeze.

When they were in front of the man, Kaname didn't stop. He kept walking, leaning into Yuuki flirtatiously. It didn't take long for her to catch on, as she ran her free hand up his arm and hugged his bicep to her chest, resting her head against his shoulder.

A part of him was extremely delighted at having her so close to him, especially feeling his arm resting in between her breasts; however, another part of him was saddened that it was all an act.

 _Give it time, man. I'll ask her out after this is all done._

He flicked the tip of her nose as they continued on. The man watched them, clenching his hands into fists. Just when he thought that they were in the clear, the man shouted to them.

"Yuuki!"

She stopped and looked up at him for guidance. It was clear that she wasn't used to these kinds of things and didn't know how he wanted her to react. He gave her an encouraging smile and nodded, then turned to face the man, still holding Yuuki's hand.

"Hey sweetie, do you know this guy?" he asked.

Yuuki looked up at him before catching on again.

"Aah, ooh~! H-Him! Yeah. I mean, no. Not anymore."

"Ah, okay. In that case, shall we continue?" Kaname stared at the man while he spoke, making it clear to back off. When he started to turn, the man narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm not done talking yet, asshole. Yuuki, who the fuck is this guy? What are you doing with him?"

Yuuki tensed and he tried his best to ignore it. He wanted to desperately hug her and shield her from the ugly things the world had to offer sometimes.

 _Like this douche bag in front of me right now._

"I'm her boyfriend, obviously." He raised his hand that was still holding Yuuki's for emphasis.

"Boyfriend?" He scoffed, putting his hands on his hips. "Don't make me laugh. She belongs to me."

"You're mistaken," he told the man. "She belongs to no one except herself. I think she's made it clear that she has no interest in you, so please, be a man about it and move on."

"What'd you say to me?" The man took a step closer. He was so close that Kaname could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I'm no doctor, but I'm sure you're not deaf. I think you heard properly the first time, so back off."

"Akatsuki, please. I've told you dozens of times, we're over. Please, just leave me alone already."

Akatsuki snapped his head in her direction and grinned.

"Sorry babe, but we're not over until I say we're over. And we ain't over yet."

 _Wow, people like this really exist? I feel like a damn saint next to him._

"Akatsuki Kain! Please! I've had enough of this already!" she begged.

It only made Kaname mad. She shouldn't have to beg to have someone leave her alone. It should be as clear as one plus one equaling two.

"Alright, let's just go," he told Yuuki.

He smoothed his hand over her shoulder and encouraged her to turn around. When she started to turn, Akatsuki grabbed her hair and yanked her back. She screamed in pain and surprise, and before Kaname even realized what he'd done, his fist went flying, punching Akatsuki's face.

Akatsuki immediately let go of Yuuki as he fell back, hitting the ground with a thump. Yuuki covered her mouth as she stared at her ex-boyfriend with wide eyes. Kaname blinked several times as he stared at first his fist and then at the man.

When people started to come out of the café and head toward them, he snapped out of his shock. He grabbed Yuuki's hand and started running down the sidewalk, away from the scene.

They weaved back and forth between people as they started laughing. He wasn't sure what was funny, but it must have been a combination of nerves and adrenaline.

He'd glanced back every few steps to look at Yuuki to make sure she was okay. His heart was already starting to swell with feelings for her. Her beauty took his breath away, watching as her hair bounced up and down with her steps, noticing the excitement shining in her eyes, the wide smile on her face as she laughed, and the flush in her cheeks from their exertion.

Everything about her drove him to be crazy in love.

When they ran for a short distance, he pulled her into a small cubby in between buildings. They rested, trying to catch their breath from the sprint. She had her hand on her chest as she looked from side to side. He placed his hands on his knees and he bent over, hanging his head low and shaking it back and forth.

"Oh my gosh," she said in between breaths.

Kaname threw his head back and laughed, shouting a nonsensical sound.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded with a smile. He looked at his hand in surprise again, thinking about what he'd done. It was like his body just acted on its own accord. Almost like he had no control over it. It was simple: every action has a reaction; Yuuki cried out in pain, he stepped in to snuff out the source of it.

"Are you?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah, I am. I... I've never punched anyone before."

* * *

 **A/N: Any criticism, positive or negative, is welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Stolen Kisses

_[Present day...]_

It had been a week since the bar fight. The swelling in Kaname's face from both the bar patrons and his father's beating had disappeared, but there was still some lingering bruises present. He tried to ignore the looks his employees gave him and continued on with his work, trying to keep himself distracted so he wouldn't think about Yuuki.

They had been together for three months and in that short amount of time, his entire being had changed to accommodate her existence in his life. If it was physically possible, he'd say that she was the equivalent of water to him; something that always existed, yet something he didn't realize he needed to survive until he had finally taken a sip of it.

Unfortunately, they didn't have forever together. He had messed up, but so had she. They had hurt each other and as a result, she left him after they had a shouting match full of accusations and cruel words. Even with the betrayal and hurt he felt, he still missed her. When he'd calmed down a few days later, he had gone back to talk to her only to find out that she had disappeared. If he knew their argument was going to be the last interaction they ever had together, he would have made sure to not yell, to not accuse and point fingers. He would have made sure he told her he loved her and that nothing mattered as long as they were together.

There was no trace of her. Nothing. And so for the past nine months he had been searching for her in his free time. If he had to admit it, he'd be truthful with the fact that he also spent a great deal of time looking for her even while he was supposed to be working. It didn't go past his father that his productivity had gone down though, which only further fueled the old man's ever-growing hatred for his son.

To think that his parents would turn their backs on him. Wasn't it a parent's duty to always protect and love their child, no matter what? Kaname found out the hard way that it wasn't the case. Just because they helped spawn you, it didn't mean they had any obligation to love you unconditionally.

Without prior notice, the double doors to his office opened and surprised him. He glanced up from the sorry excuse of work he had been looking over and saw his mother. She waltzed in, arrogant and pompous as ever. It was the afternoon, yet she still wore a green sequin dress that was more fit for an evening ball. A white, fur-lined shawl wrapped itself around her elegant shoulders. Her hair was up in a fancy updo, a few carefully placed loose strands framing her face. Her make up was impeccable and perfect. There wasn't a flaw about her; that somehow meant she was rich and dignified, but it just made her look fake to Kaname. No one was like that.

He stood from his seat and bowed to her.

"Mother," he greeted her.

"Ah, Kaname, what a surprise."

 _How is it a surprise if you walked into_ my _office...? Who were you expecting to be here?_

Without invitation, she sat down at the head of the table at the meeting area in his office. He rolled his eyes at the back of her head and sat on the couch to the side, ignoring the fact that she was sitting in the seat that was designated for the CEO.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Do I need a reason to visit my son?"

 _You sure as Hell aren't here on a social visit._

"Of course not, Mother. How are you doing?"

"I'd be doing better if I had a grandson to dote on."

Kaname clenched his teeth, trying to remain calm.

"I didn't think you were the grandmother material."

"I'm really not, but we do need an heir. Someone to replace you. It's best you take care of my request as soon as possible."

He scoffed. "Mother, I can't simply go and impregnate someone. That's not how it works."

"That's exactly how it works, Kaname. I have several women for you to meet. You'll attend to the meetings and pick the one you like from the group. I don't care which, as I've already picked the ones I like. Any will do."

"You can't seriously be telling me to go on blind dates and pick one to get married to."

She raised a perfectly plucked brow.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you."

He bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying what he really thought of her. It was getting tiresome, day after day, to be constantly belittled by his parents and told how worthless he was. Did they never go through a hardship? He lost the woman he loved; the woman he had intended on spending the rest of his life with. Why couldn't they give him some time to recuperate? Why couldn't they support him and be there for him?

"I refuse. I have no intention of marrying anyone other than Yuuki."

"That will never happen so long as you are a Kuran. If you think your father is horrible, then you have no idea the things that I can do and put you through. Do not cross me, Kaname."

He pursed his lips as he stared at her. He knew all too well how pitiless she could be. If people feared his father, then they trembled at the thought of his mother.

But regardless, the very thought of marrying someone other than Yuuki put a knot in his stomach, tightened his throat and put a heavy burden on his heart. He just couldn't do it.

"Alright, Mother," he started, trying to placate her. "I'll go on these blind dates, but I make no promises of picking anyone."

She picked up her clutch, uncrossed her legs, and stood.

"Pick one or I'll pick one for you. And trust me, Kaname, you don't want me to do that for you."

She turned and left, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He picked up his cell phone and hit the speed dial for Takuma. After a few rings, the phone was connected.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Please tell me you have good news," Kaname started, ignoring pleasantries. He heard his friend sigh on the other line.

"I'm sorry, Kaname. It's not as easy as it sounds. There're no clues, no traces. With her background, it's no surprise that she's gone completely off the radar. She could be in a different country for all we know."

Kaname shouted in anger as he threw his phone across the room, ignoring the fact that it smashed against the wall and shattered into several pieces. He started pacing back and forth, feeling his body tremble as the rage pumped through his system.

Why? Why did she disappear? How could she fall off the face of the Earth? Just where was she?

* * *

 _[One year ago...]_

Kaname and Yuuki had gone on several dates and each one was better and better. They spoke with each other every day, either via texts during the day or phone calls that lasted well into the night. His heart warmed at the thought of her, which happened to be all the time since he always had her on his mind.

He pulled up to the studio and exited his car, taking his sunglasses off as he looked up the tall building. Inside, on one of the floors in one of the offices, was Yuuki sitting in a booth recording a song. He wasn't sure if visiting her at work was a good idea, but he had some time to kill before his next big meeting.

Although he had smoothed things over with the Takahashi deal, it was still in a very sensitive stage and needed to be coddled constantly. Any wrong move, any wrong word, any accidental moments left unattended, could be enough to make everything unravel and allow Kaien opportunity to strike and pull the rug out from under them.

For the time being, Takuma was handling things. It gave him a few minutes of freedom. Freedom he decided to spend with the woman he had already fallen in love with. He reached into his car and grabbed the bouquet of daisies he'd purchased on his way there. He knew that she liked daisies from one of their hundreds of conversations they'd had over the past two weeks, so he wanted to surprise her.

Bouquet in hand, he traversed the stairs that led to the building and checked the directory for the company name she worked at. After finding it, he went to the elevators and pressed the UP button, waiting for the doors to open.

As he waited, he rocked back and forth, suddenly getting butterflies in his stomach from knowing that he would get to see her. The anticipation was almost too much and he thought for a brief moment of taking the stairs up rather than waiting for the elevator, but he eventually dismissed the idea. The elevator would take him up to see her faster than climbing all those stairs.

The doors finally opened and he entered, turning to push the button for the appropriate floor. As the doors were closing, he heard someone shout.

"Wait! Hold the doors!"

Kaname instinctively pushed the button to keep the doors opened and watched as a man rushed to enter. He slammed into the opposite side of the box they were in and huffed with appreciation.

"Thanks, man!"

"Sure, no problem. Which floor do you need?"

The silver haired man straightened his shirt as he caught his breath. He glanced at the floor buttons and shook his head.

"Same floor as you, apparently."

Kaname nodded and looked straight ahead, ignoring the feeling of being watched. The doors closed and the elevator started to ascend.

"Those flowers are pretty," the man said.

Kaname glanced at him and smiled with a quick nod.

"Thanks."

"Meeting your girlfriend or something?"

He nodded, not really wanting to agree verbally. Although he and Yuuki went on dates and spoke a lot, they had never talked about officially considering themselves to be titled as 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. Although if it was up to him, he'd skip all that and go straight to 'husband and wife'.

The rest of the ride up went in silence and shortly after, they reached their destination. The doors slid open and both men walked out. Kaname turned right and headed down the hall to the office where Yuuki worked, but noticed that the man was following him.

Perhaps he was going to an office in the same direction...

The recording studio was the very last office at the end of the hallway. He opened the door to enter, ignoring the fact that he was still being followed, and walked up to the reception desk. Before he could introduce himself to the secretary there, he noticed the man walk past them without stopping.

 _Does he work here with Yuuki?_

"May I help you, sir?"

He turned back to look at the secretary, tearing his gaze from following the direction the man went.

"Yes, sorry. I'm here to see Yuuki, if that's possible."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Ah, no." He hadn't thought of that. He should have. It's not like anyone could walk up off the street, enter Harukan, and ask to see him. Everyone needed an appointment... unless, of course, it was his parents.

"Hmm, I think she's still in the booth right now but you can wait for her in one of the rooms near by, if you'd like."

"That'd be great, thank you."

"I'll have someone escort you."

He waited as she spoke with someone on the phone. In just a quick minute, the silver haired man walked back into the reception area.

"Hey, you here to see Yuuki?" he asked. When Kaname nodded, the man jerked his head to the direction he came from. "This way."

As they started going down the hallway, the man picked up a conversation with him.

"I'm Zero, by the way. And you are?"

"I'm Kaname."

"Cool. I take it those flowers are for her then, huh?"

"Yup."

"I guess I should tell you then..." Zero stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked at him.

"Tell me what?"

He looked saddened as he placed a hand on Kaname's shoulder. "Yuuki and I are currently dating. Sorry, bro, but you'll probably be rejected if you're here to ask her out."

Kaname's heart stilled. He was confused. How could it be possible that Yuuki was dating someone already? It didn't seem to make sense considering all the time he spent with her lately.

"What?" Kaname managed to croak out.

Zero started laughing. He slapped Kaname's shoulder and shook his head.

"I'm just messing with you, man. She's not dating anyone right now. We're just friends."

Kaname glared at him. "I don't think those kinds of jokes are funny."

"That's cause you were on the receiving end. From my perspective and view," he held his thumbs and index fingers up to create a square, centering Kaname's face in the middle of it, "it was pretty funny. Don't worry, I'm not interested in her. I already have a girlfriend."

Kaname raised a brow at him.

"Who is _not_ Yuuki," he added. "I have no interest in Yuuki, seriously. She's like a sister to me. Come on, I'll take ya to where she is so you can see her in action rather than waiting for her in an empty room."

Kaname grumbled under his breath but said nothing, loosening his grip on the stems of the flowers, and followed Zero blindly. He was led into a studio where there were two individuals wearing headphones sitting behind a large mixer that took up the whole table. Dozens of lights of various colors were either lit or blinking across the board.

A glass half-wall allowed them to see into a room that had a large screen with an anime silently playing on it. There was another door to the right which he could see was the recording booth. A window in the door allowed them to see inside.

When he glanced in, Yuuki was staring at the screen as she sang. The walls were padded, there was a large mic in front of her face and a music stand that held sheets of paper that stood before her.

Zero tapped his shoulder and leaned in to whisper to him. "You can talk in here, just don't be too loud while the recording light is on." He pointed at a large red bulb that was lit. "Here," he said, handing Kaname a pair of wireless headphones.

Kaname put them on but heard nothing.

"Enjoy, buddy." Zero winked at him and then sat down next to the other two directors. After putting on a pair of headphones as well, he pressed a few buttons. Whatever Zero pressed allowed hiim to hear both the anime and Yuuki.

"Cut," one of the directors said. Yuuki stopped singing and took a sip of water, keeping her focus on the screen.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Redo the last part. See if you can slow it down just a little so it matches the character's lip movements better."

"Sure thing, you got it."

Kaname was utterly fascinated. He had never thought of how the whole process was done. He could hear voices for the other characters start replaying again, voices that were already recorded by other actors, and the characters came to life as he watched the screen.

Then there were three beeps and suddenly Yuuki was singing again. He watched everything, transfixed by the process. The female character moved across the screen, dancing as her lips moved and Yuuki's voice came out of it.

The song was slow and beautiful. He couldn't help but get seduced by her voice, singing softly right into his ears. His attention moved to Yuuki as he watched her. She looked positively alluring and happy as she held the ear pieces to her headset and sang with a dazzling expression. She poured herself into it, feeling the lyrics and conveying the emotions of it with her voice. She was like an angel.

Kaname wanted—no, _needed_ —to reach out and hold her. It was like she put him under a spell. He needed to feel her against him. During the two weeks they had known each other, the most they'd done physically was hold hands and hug a few times when they met for their dates or were leaving for the night. It wasn't like he was dying of lust and needed to bed her, but the sudden urge to kiss her was so overwhelming that he couldn't control himself.

He dropped the bouquet of flowers, not realizing what he was doing or that his body was moving without his knowledge, and opened the door to the recording booth. He turned Yuuki around, surprising her while he ignored the angry questions from the two directors. He stared into her eyes, panting from the unexpected need and excitement that ran through him. How could she do this to him? What in the world was she?

His gaze dropped down to her lips. They looked so soft, so supple. Without warning, he leaned down and stole a kiss from her, pulling her into a hug at the same time as he pushed himself against her. Her back bumped into the music stand, knocking it over, before she was pressed against the cushioned wall.

Her surprise was quickly replaced by her own desire to feel and taste him. They fed into each other, causing the other to burn and rise in excitement. His mouth moved against hers, his tongue darting out and tasting the subtle hint of her lip gloss.

He groaned at the feel of her against him, at how her hands ran up his arms to pull his head closer to her. He was being bombarded with so many different feelings and textures at once; her soft skin, her silky hair, her lips, the feeling of the fabric on her dress shifting up, the leather-like wall behind her. Everything drove him crazy.

When she opened her mouth, his tongue entered hers, tasting her and making him want more. He cupped her face with his hands and smoothed his fingers down her cheeks, deepening their kiss.

He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. A small part of him wondered if he was moving too fast or if she'd feel uncomfortable by his advances, but she only responded with equal vigor and desire. It only fueled him to continue, to take what he wanted so badly and to give her everything he had.

As his hands slid up her leg and was so close to having it disappear under her dress, he was quickly brought back to the land of reality when he heard someone clear their throat right in his ear.

Not once in his entire life had he ever wanted someone so badly, so much, that he completely lost sight of everything else around him. He broke his kiss with Yuuki and pulled slightly away, blinking in confusion as he stared at her.

She looked up at him, her face completely flushed and lips pouty and swollen from their kiss. Her grip on his shoulders wrinkled his dress shirt, but he didn't care. The dilation of her eyes only wanted him to continue, but he glanced around them and finally registered their location.

"If you want to continue, we are always in need of voice actors for pornographic anime. If you'll give me a minute, I can change the video on the screen and then you can continue."

Kaname glanced out the glass to see the three sitting behind the mixer with their headsets still on. The director that had spoken had a smile on his face as he looked at them expectantly, the female director wore a blush and stared down at a notepad, and Zero was leaning back in the chair with a hand over his mouth trying to muffle his laughter.

Embarrassment crept up Kaname's spine as he felt his face warm. He quickly let go of Yuuki and took a step back, being sure to keep his hands away from her. It was like he was in Catholic school and had been caught stealing by a nun.

"I-I am so sorry," he quickly said to Yuuki. He stepped out of the booth and bowed down to the two directors, taking the headset off and handing it to them.

 _What the Hell was that? What did I just do? What's gotten into me?_

"I'm sorry," he said again, this time to the directors.

The male director smirked and looked down, then back up and winked at Kaname.

"You should take five and uh, handle that," he pointed to Kaname's pants with his pencil.

Zero could no longer contain his glee and burst with laughter, smacking the table repeatedly as his face grew red and tears shined in his eyes.

Kaname wanted to die.

He covered himself with both hands, turned without another word, and briskly walked out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Any criticism, positive or negative, is welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. Cotton Candy

_[Present day...]_

Kaname stared at the clock on the night stand, watching the minutes pass away. He had been awake most of the night, lying in bed and being bombarded with memories and thoughts. He debated going down to the usual bar in the city and drowning away his misery, but he didn't want a repeat of the previous incident. Not so soon, anyway.

For several hours, he stayed motionless, only breathing and blinking as he stared at the minute change every sixty seconds. It was now almost six in the morning and his alarm would go off soon.

Thoughts of Yuuki were of course on his mind, but he branched out with the hope that he'd pick up some sort of clue that could lead him to finding out where she had disappeared to. Memory lane took him down the start of it all, the start of his demise and downfall...

" _Ah, Kaname! You're here early! Dinner isn't for another two hours or so!" His father greeted him at the door._

" _I don't stop by just for free food, you know. I do like the company of my parents."_

 _Haruka laughed and patted his son on the shoulder, ushering him into the house. They walked through the expansive foyer into a sitting room. Juri was sitting on an overly expensive and completely uncomfortable looking couch with a floral print. She sipped tea from an elegant tea cup._

" _Mother," Kaname bowed in greeting._

" _My precious son! You're here early!" She smiled at him as she carefully placed the cup down on its saucer, ensuring nothing spilled._

 _Kaname glanced at his father and they shared a smile. His parents seemed to be cut from the same cloth, mimicking each other's words without even realizing it. He sat on the couch opposite of her as his father sat in the high back chair centered between the two._

" _So, how's everything going at the office?" Haruka asked, placing his hands on his knees as he turned his body toward Kaname._

 _He nodded. "Not bad."_

" _Sir, would you like anything?" one of the maids asked. Kaname shook his head and she bowed, leaving without another word._

" _That's good, very good. Just remember, what you've been doing up until now has been nothing too difficult. I want to retire, son, and leave the company in your capable hands. But in order to do that, you need to show me you can handle even the hard tasks. The Takahashi deal we're getting ready to work on right now is the turning point. Get it done smoothly and I can retire in peace."_

" _Please, Kaname," his mother chimed in. "I'm dying to see my husband. He's always too busy with work so he's hardly home. And when he's home he's still working, ignoring me. I swear, your father refuses to take time off so he can spend it with me. Not until he's sure you're all settled in and his presence is no longer constantly needed."_

" _I've been dying for a challenge anyway," Kaname smiled. "I promise, I'll handle it so you can retire and tend to your wife properly." He winked at his mother, which she responded with a smile of appreciation._

The alarm beeped but he didn't move. He still stared at it, listening to it go off repeatedly. Tears threatened to spill from his lower lashes as a lump formed in his throat. He missed his parents; he missed what he had.

He didn't blame Yuuki for it. Everyone was responsible for their own actions. He was responsible for what he did, and in turn his parents were responsible for how they handled the situation at the time.

After several minutes of listening to the alarm sound off, he finally sighed and dragged himself up to sit at the end of the bed. He grabbed the alarm and threw it with all his strength. It hit the wall across the room, breaking into several pieces. The alarm slowly died with a whine.

With a heavy heart, he rubbed his face and stood. The alarm fell victim to his pain, along with several other inanimate objects lately. Like his phone, his coffee machine, the toaster, the remote to his TV, his chair for his office at home, and even several cups and dishes.

While it may have felt good at the time to throw a fit and chucking something across the room, it was a bitch to clean it up afterward. He didn't have maids like his parents; he thought the idea to be archaic. For now, the alarm clock would have to wait for its final resting place in the trash can until he felt like getting around to picking up all the pieces.

Instead, he entered the bathroom and took a shower, afterward getting ready for work. His drive to Harukan was made in silence. He no longer listened to music; it reminded him too much of Yuuki and her love of it—especially anything with a female singer who sang with an ounce of emotion like Yuuki did.

Once at the office, he went to work, looking over reports and signing them as needed. Though he was the CEO, ever since his huge failure Haruka ensured that none of the important jobs went to him. Instead, Haruka handled everything of importance himself. Kaname was CEO in name only and simply as a way for Haruka to save face and prevent any embarrassment coming to the Kuran household and name. They were like a brand, after all.

Even if Haruka did cause shame by his actions toward Kaname in front of others...

A few hours later, Takuma entered his office after a quick knock on the door.

"Hey, I got you a new phone. Same number and everything. It's already set up." The blonde handed him a box.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"You need to be leaving soon, you know."

Kaname glanced at his watch. With a heavy sigh, he threw himself back into his seat.

"I don't want to do this."

"I know, but it's the best and safest way to get your mother off your back. Just attend the dates, make small talk no matter how dumb or stupid it is, and do your best. You don't have to pick anyone, just show up. That way it seems like you're trying to appease her and she backs off for a bit."

"Fine," Kaname grumbled. He stood and fastened the top button of his suit jacket. "Let's get this over with."

"Oh, I'm not going with you."

"What? Why not?"

"Uh, they're _your_ blind dates, Kaname..."

* * *

 _[One year ago...]_

 _Why did I do that? Oh my God, I'm crazy. In front of others! At her work! Disrupting her in the middle of a scene!_

He turned on the water and splashed his face to calm himself down. He stared at himself in the mirror, watching the water drip from his nose and jaw.

"Kaname, you've lost your damn mind," he told himself.

He dried his face off with a paper towel, his fingers lingering on his lips. They were pressed against Yuuki's not two minutes ago, tasting her and feeling her with his tongue. His face flushed as he thought of it. The desire to do it again was there, threatening to make him lose control again and rush back into the studio, but he fought with himself to stay focused. His hands tingled, wanting to run over her body once more.

His phone vibrated, interrupting his lusty thoughts. He threw the paper towel out and grabbed his phone, checking the message.

" _There's a lunch date with Takahashi at Riverera in 40 mins. You need to be there."_

He texted Takuma back. _"I'll be there."_

Duty called and thankfully it was at the best worst time ever. It gave him a reason to leave Yuuki's proximity so he wouldn't do something stupid in front of others again even though he _really_ wanted to do.

He turned to leave the bathroom when the door swung open, stopping him. Yuuki walked in and stared at him, her brows in a frown. Kaname looked around to make sure no one else was in the bathroom.

"Yuuki, what're you doing in here? This is the men's restro—"

"Ssshhmm! Zip it!"

She closed her eyes and raised her index finger in front of her, placing one hand on her hip. Kaname stopped, nervous that she would yell at him for kissing her and practically dry humping her at her place of work in front of her peers. He watched silently as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she opened her beautifully burnt amber eyes and stared at him.

"What was all that about?" she finally asked.

Kaname fidgeted. "Um, I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. I just..." he looked at her lips, losing his train of thought as he thought about kissing her again.

She cleared her throat and raised a brow. "Earth to Kaname."

"I... I'm so sorry," he laughed, rubbing his face with his hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me. You just drive me crazy and I—"

She interrupted him again. "Kaname, is what you did back there because you desire me physically or what? I mean it was hot," she admitted, her cheeks turning red, "but I need to know where we stand and what's going on. Is this just fun between us or what?"

His heart raced at her admission, but she had a point. They really hadn't clearly talked about what they were doing the past two weeks or where they stood. Except, as he glanced around the restroom, he really didn't want to admit his feelings for her there, of all places.

"Can we maybe go somewhere else to talk about this?"

"No." She placed both hands on her hips. "Here or somewhere else, the conversation will be the same, so let's just have it now. I don't want to wait. I need to know now."

He sighed, resolved to having to confess his love to her in the men's bathroom.

"Alright, to be honest with you, Yuuki, I know we haven't known each other that long but I'm..." he hesitated for a moment, nervous about admitting his feelings. It was a first for him. "I'm already stupidly, seriously, madly in love with you. I mean, from the moment we first met at the park. If anything, my feelings have only been confirmed and strengthened each day."

He watched her stare at him in silence. For a moment, he thought that she would be appalled by his confession or that she wouldn't feel the same. But then he noticed her cheeks twitch as she slowly started to smile, her eyes shining with adoration.

"Kaname, thank you. I—"

"Guys!" someone shouted, interrupting and surprising both of them. Kaname turned to look at the entrance of the bathroom. Zero stood there, holding the door open with his back as his arms were crossed over his chest. "Wow! Seriously! What a lame place to confess your feelings to the chick you love, dude."

He pointed to the urinals.

"Hello! Ew! Haven't you heard about being romantic?" he continued. "Like in a park full of lights or fireworks or even over dinner or something? Besides, I have to pee so shoo! Leave!"

Yuuki started to laugh as Kaname felt the embarrassment come back. It was a strange feeling and sensation, as he'd never really had an experience in his life before to go through it. He was always in the business world, dealing with meetings and big wigs. He knew what he was doing and he was always sure and prepared; there was no room for error or embarrassment as each situation was assessed and planned out prior to being executed.

But with Yuuki... all bets were off. Nothing could be planned. It was too spontaneous.

He covered his face with his hands and wanted to die. Except Yuuki's giggles made his heart sing, so he couldn't allow the ground to open up and swallow him just yet.

"Come on, _honey_ ," Yuuki teased. "I'll walk you out."

"Ah no, you can leave with him," Zero said.

"But I still have recording to do."

"I talked to the directors and got you the rest of the day off. Take your man here and go have fun. Uh, but I mean right now cause I really do have to pee and I'm not doing it with you as the audience."

She turned to face Kaname and smiled wickedly at him. With a gulp, he allowed himself to be dragged out of the bathroom by her. Her hands wrapped around his one arm as she marched toward the elevators. The gleam in her eyes made him wary of what she had planned.

"Let's go on a date!" she exclaimed as they entered the elevator.

"Right now?"

She pushed him against one wall and pressed herself against him. She traced her fingers up his chest and flicked his chin, then nipped his jaw.

"Yes, right now. Do you have something better to do?" she whispered.

 _Was her voice always this husky? This... sexy?_

"Not... really..." he stammered.

He couldn't even think straight anymore. His heart started to race and his throat became dry as he tried to contain his excitement. She was teasing him and he knew that, but he was okay with it. They could easily be caught in their intimate position if the doors opened, but he didn't care. As long as she was with him, nothing else mattered.

He was getting pulled in by her gaze, losing focus on everything around him except for her alluring eyes and parted lips. He was keenly alert of the hand that was pulling on his tie and her body pressing against his. He licked his dry lips and let out a shaky breath. He wanted to kiss her again, to lose himself inside of her, but he knew that if he started now he wouldn't be able to stop.

"How do you do this to me?" he muttered, eyes fixed on her mouth.

"Mmm, I like having this effect on you, Kaname."

She leaned up and closed her eyes, about to kiss him—which he was incredibly excited about—when the elevator chimed and the doors opened. People waiting on the main floor to go up gawked in surprise and cleared their throats as they noticed Yuuki practically climbing on top of Kaname.

He wanted to hide her and cover her up, away from people's judging eyes, but Yuuki surprised him just like she always did. She simply laughed and dragged him out of the elevator by his tie; her head held high and unashamed of being caught by others. She simply didn't care what others thought. He was the complete opposite as his actions were constantly scrutinized.

She drove his car to where she wanted to go for their date. They ended up at an amusement park, which again surprised him. He had never been to one, even as a child. It made him uncomfortable to be around all those people wandering around and having a good time. He was used to meetings where everyone was stiff, or charity events where everyone was always fake and posh. People at the amusement park where... happy and oblivious to the others around them.

Then there was Yuuki. He watched her laugh at performers at different stalls, play games at others like throwing rings or shooting water balloons with darts, and miserably fail at getting him to go on any of the rides.

Although he was slightly uncomfortable, he was still happy. He got to spend the day with her and be in her company, happy that she enjoyed herself so much. They spent several hours there until the sun started to set. At one point, she ate cotton candy and tried to feed some to him.

"Come on, have some."

"I don't like super sweet things."

"Aww, not even just a bite? It's good, I promise."

She waved a small piece in front of his face. He narrowed his eyes at her, but instead of refusing like he had intended to, he grabbed her wrist instead and ate the piece, slowly licking her fingers afterward. Her smile faltered as he watched her closely, noticing it being replaced with desire.

"You're right," he whispered, almost being drowned out by the crowds surrounding them. "It's delicious."

He pulled her close to him, unable to hold himself back anymore, and kissed her. He tasted the sweet, sugary blueberry treat on her tongue; felt the warmth of her mouth against his. His hand traced her cheek and disappeared into her hair.

"Mommy, what're they doing?" A child's voice threw cold water on Kaname, calming him enough before he did something inappropriate at an amusement park.

"Oh dear! Don't look!" The mother covered her daughter's eyes and turned the child away, giving Kaname a disapproving look. "How crude! You should be ashamed!"

"You did worse to get her!" Yuuki retorted, pointing at the woman's child. The woman gasped as Kaname stared at her in surprise.

Which he shouldn't have been, but he couldn't help it. He shook his head and laughed, holding her hand and escorting her out of the park.

"It's getting late, so let me take you home."

He drove holding her hand the whole time. She played with the radio and kept changing it to songs she liked, singing along with them. He was silent most of the time, simply listening to her angelic voice, but he couldn't help himself from laughing at her silly dance moves. He kissed her hand several times and felt his heart swell with love every time she leaned in and pecked his cheek in between songs.

When they arrived to her apartment, he stepped out of the car and opened the door for her. They stood in front of her building awkwardly. He didn't want to leave her, but there wasn't any reason he could think of to make her invite him up without sounding like he wanted something else.

 _Not that I'm against doing something else, but..._

"Thank you for today, I had a great time," she started.

"Me too. And again, I really am sorry about what I did at your job. I hope I don't get you in trouble."

"Ah nah, don't worry about that. We're all close friends there."

She smiled at him and he put his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth and biting his lip. They stood in silence for a moment.

"So, uh..." He didn't know what to say or how to say good bye.

"Would you like to come up for some coffee?" she asked.

 _YES YES YES OBVIOUSLY I DO!_ The devil in his head shouted.

 _But it's not proper. You won't behave yourself. You're too tempted._ The angel tried to reason with him.

"Um..."

She traced a finger over his chest, a twinkle in her eye. "You don't want to? Alright, maybe some other time then, I guess."

She turned and unlocked the door.

"Wait! I accept your invitation. Thank you."

He was answered with a giggle as she nodded and lead him up three flights of stairs. At her front door, he debated with himself if it was a good idea to be there. The whole day was laced with sexual tension between them. Knowing that he'd be alone with her in her apartment at night was almost too much to think about.

It's not like he couldn't control himself, but why put himself through such temptation?

She opened the door and ushered him in. Lights were already on and as he took his shoes off and entered the tidy living area, he stopped dead in his tracks.

There, a blonde man with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, stood half naked staring at them in surprise, drinking out of a milk carton.

* * *

 **A/N: Guys! Thanks so much for the positive feedback so far! Much love!**

 **Any criticism, positive or negative, is welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	5. Sex May Equal Oops

_[Present day...]_

Tokyo's city skyline could be seen for miles and miles from his seat, accented by the pristine blue sky free of all clouds. The city was beautiful, tall buildings reaching up and trying to catch the heavens. Thick, tinted glass accented three of the floor walls which allowed the people inside the restaurant to have a one-of-a-kind view of their home.

Kaname sat at a private table next to the window, watching the specks of movement way down below on the street level, wondering if Yuuki was among one of them. He didn't care about the crystal chandeliers or the fresh flowers on each table, nor did he care about the rich fabrics used for the table cloth or the shiny silverware next to the expensive China.

He wanted to get these stupid blind dates out of the way.

Exactly at noon, the first woman he was supposed to meet came. He took Takuma's advice to heart and decided to do as his mother said... but on his own terms. In other words, he planned on sabotaging each date to make himself look like an asshole. So when the first woman arrived, he didn't bother getting up or moving the chair back for her.

She stood there expectantly, wearing a cream dress with her hair up. A pearl necklace graced her collar bone and ruby red lips finished her chic look. While she may have looked sophisticated and classy to some, she only reminded him of his mother. And he hated it.

When he didn't bother to stand, she finally inclined her head to the side slightly and seated herself. He could tell that she was already offended but didn't want to make a scene. Once seated, she kept her back straight and forced a small smile as she stared at him.

He stared back, not saying a word.

Her face faltered, but she tried to hide it.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Shigeko."

Again, he said nothing. He simply stared at her with a bored expression. A waiter stopped by, inquiring if they wanted wine.

"No, but I do have a question."

The waiter looked at Kaname. "Yes, sir? How may I help you?"

Kaname stared at Shigeko, the embodiment and clone of his mother, and spoke to the waiter.

"Does this establishment have travel size bottles of mouth wash? And if so, may I acquire one? I suddenly have a bad taste in my mouth, as if I've thrown up."

The waiter looked between him and Shigeko, clearly flustered by the question.

"Ah, um, I-I'm not sure, sir. I can go check."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

With that, the waiter left, leaving an angry woman staring at Kaname with daggers in her eyes.

"How... incredibly rude," she huffed out. Her cheeks grew darker than the blush she wore, her indignation radiating off of her. Though she tried to remain classy; more than likely per her upbringing.

Kaname simply raised one brow at her and held his hand out to the side, showing her the way to the exit. She grabbed her sequin clutch and stood, storming out without another word. Kaname fixed his suit jacket with a smile, incredibly pleased with himself.

 _One down, three more to go._

He waited another hour by himself. By then, Kaname had ordered a bottle of wine that he had already started drinking... on an empty stomach. It was already half way done by the time the second woman came. She had a more toned down look than the first. Her hair was down and she wore a dress in a pale coral shade.

She sat down without expecting him to get up, which was already a plus for him. Except it didn't really matter because no matter how many points she scored, his heart only belonged to Yuuki. She extended her arm out across the table for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Naoki Akiyama. I'm very happy to be here and to meet you. I'm hoping that we can build a wonderful relationship and get married quickly." She smiled at him, waiting.

Kaname held his goblet up, looking through it and examining the wine inside. He looked thoughtful and entranced by it.

"Grass," he said with a murmur.

Naoki gave him a quizzical look. He shooed her hand away with his own, stopping himself from laughing when he witnessed her face falter as well.

 _This is going to be a repeating theme, I see. I like it._

"Never mind all that," he quickly said, feeling the alcohol take its effect on him. "What's more important is grass!"

She looked confused, placing her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. What about grass?"

"It's everywhere and at the same time no where!"

"W-What?"

"And it comes in different colors," Kaname continued. "Isn't it amazing?"

"I-I'm sorry, I still don't understand. Grass is only green."

"Foolish woman," he scoffed, leaning back into his seat. "If it becomes dry or is dead it's no longer green, is it? And there are different shades of green, too! And what about how thickly it can grow in? Or how much it can grow in such a short time if the conditions are right? Isn't that fascinating?"

"Um, well, s-sure. But maybe we can talk about that some other time. Don't you think we should talk about the arrangements your parents and mine made? You know, for us to meet?"

"No no no, that's not important. What's important is grass!"

For the next half hour, that's all he talked about. He really didn't have an obsession with grass, but it was his plan to talk about dumb and insignificant things as much as possible so they would think he was crazy or a freak, and then ultimately be the ones to reject him.

It had worked, for she had asked to be excused to use the restroom and had never returned. Not that he cared.

By the time the third woman—a blonde by the name of Sara Shirabuki—came by, he had already finished an entire bottle of wine by himself with a second on its way. He couldn't remember much of that, but she seemed determined to make things work between them even if he did talk about nonsense and was rude. Perhaps she was attracted to the Kuran name and the power that came with it.

It wasn't clear when she left or when the next woman came, but he was glad that it was almost over. He looked up to notice someone already sitting across from him. Her hair was long and wavy, toffee in color. Coffee bean colored eyes watched him silently. She looked at him differently than the other three.

She didn't look eager or pleased to be in his company or to impress him. It was a refreshing change. He sat straight and introduced himself.

"I'm Kamamay Kuranaranara," he sloppy said, laughing at his own slurred voice. Perhaps he shouldn't have drank so much in so little time...

"Right... I'm Ruka Souen."

"Nice to meet you." He gave her a thumbs up.

"I can't say the pleasure is mine."

Her response intrigued him. He shook his head to clear it enough to pay attention properly.

"Oh, do tell."

"I don't want to be here with you."

He frowned, but not because he was insulted that she wouldn't want to dine and meet with him, but because she was so honest and forward. She took it the wrong way and quickly added an apology.

"No offense, of course. I get it, you're powerful and rich and your father is like a god among men in the business world. But I really don't care about all that."

"Then what do you care about?" he asked, knowing all too well that he didn't care about any of that either.

"Look, I'm only here to get my parents off my back. I'm trying to appease them, but I have no interest in marrying someone I don't love. In fact, I already have someone I love; it's just not you and never will be."

"By all means, let it all out!" he waved his arms around, almost falling back as his seat tilted from his aggressive movements. "I don't love you either! Then and now and even in the future, I'll only always love Yuuki."

Saying her name out loud make him choke up, more than likely because of the alcohol providing him with assistance at letting himself go.

"Y-Yuuki? Wait... Yuuki Cross? _You're_ the Kaname she was seeing?"

Kaname stilled. Did this woman know Yuuki?

As if he'd been dunked into a pool of ice, he sobered and sat straight, pinning her with his stare. Questions flooded his mind and he clung onto the channel she created for him; a line between him and Yuuki. This random stranger who he had originally planned on being a dick to gave him hope as the idea that he could obtain information on Yuuki was presented to him.

"H-Hold on," he said, trying to calm his fast beating heart. It was only working to pump the alcohol in his system quicker, so he was fighting the intoxication off while trying to not get ahead of himself. If she didn't know anything, then he would only end up getting crushed.

"I don't think I should be here," Ruka said. She pushed her chair back and started to stand.

"No! No, please! Wait!" Kaname begged her, standing and holding his hands out to stop her. Dizziness made him wobble, but he fought through it. "I just, I need to talk to you, please."

She pursed her lips and sat back. Kaname sighed in relief and followed suit.

"I'm only doing this because you look so desperate, but I'm making no promises to help you."

"Alright, I understand. Thank you."

"Give me that." She reached across the table and grabbed his glass of wine, finishing off the small amount left. "Alright, ask away. But if I say 'pass', I'm not answering no matter what."

Kaname nodded, trying to remain collected so as not to sputter all his questions out at once.

"Okay. Do you know where she is?"

"Pass."

Kaname frowned and clenched his fist under the table. It was the one question he wanted answered the most, but he didn't press the subject. Some information was better than none, he supposed. It was the first time since he'd seen Yuuki that he'd finally had an opportunity presented to him.

"She's dropped off the face of the planet like a ghost. Is she..." He swallowed hard, "Is she still alive, at least?"

Ruka's expression softened. "Yes, she's alive."

"Is she doing well?"

"She's... fine, yes."

Kaname didn't know what to say about that. It was clear she was hiding things, so something had to have happened to Yuuki, but he knew he wouldn't get it out of her.

"C-Can I see her?"

"I don't think so."

"How do you know about me?"

"The person I told you that I loved. He's my boyfriend and he knows Yuuki. They are very close."

"Who?"

"Zero Kiryu."

Kaname closed his eyes and sighed, relief flooding through him at finding a solid connection to Yuuki. When she had disappeared, he had gone to her workplace but she had quit. And worse even was that Zero had left as well. He didn't have any of their numbers.

"Listen, Miss Souen, thank you so much but is there any way that I can speak with Zero myself? Can you call him or give me his number? Please? Or have him call me?"

"Pa—"

"Please, no. I'm begging you."

She paused and thought for a moment, watching him carefully.

"Fine, you can talk to him."

* * *

 _[One year ago...]_

In the short time that he'd known Yuuki, he had come to the conclusion that heart palpitations were real and he had diagnosed himself with having them. But, he had never actually had a heart attack before.

Until now.

Surely the arteries surrounding his heart constricted and blocked the flow of blood and oxygen to his organ. Surely he had died. How he was still standing, staring at the chiseled torso of a strange man who apparently naturally seemed to have a six pack without even flexing, was unknown to him.

The devil and angel on his shoulders tried to drag him down to their own version of reality.

 _You should just snap his neck and throw his half naked body out the window, then ravage Yuuki to show her who the dominant alpha is._

The angel tried to counter. _No no, that's insane. You're not a wild animal. There's a reasonable explanation as to why he's there wearing nothing but boxer-briefs._

 _Yeah? Like what? He just so happened to enter the wrong apartment and lost a fight with a vacuum cleaner who claimed victory over all his clothes?_

 _No, but maybe... No, you're right; let's kill him._

Kaname shook his head and tried to reign in his wayward thoughts. Instead he cleared his throat and tried to smile, setting aside his jealousy like a rational man until he actually _had_ a reason to be. Besides, he wasn't like her ex-boyfriend Akatsuki Kain. He was open minded and didn't care if females had male friends.

Even. If. They. Were. Naked.

"Oh hey, didn't know you were home." Yuuki threw her bag and keys on a table.

"I'm getting ready to leave actually," the man said, eyeing Kaname the whole time. "Who's _he_?"

"This is Kaname, the guy I've been talking about."

"Oh, you've been talking about me?" Kaname asked, trying to needle himself into the comfortable conversation the two of them fell into. He was also secretly delighted to hear Yuuki's admission.

"Honey, she's been talking about you since day one and now I can see why."

Kaname frowned, confused by the blonde's word choice.

"This is Hanabusa Aidou," Yuuki introduced. "He's my roomie."

"Her very _gay_ roomie. And if I wasn't gay before," he looked Kaname up and down, "I'd be gay now."

Kaname swallowed hard, unsure of how he should react. He'd never been complimented by a man before, other than his father telling him he was handsome, so the experience was new to him.

"Thhhank you for the compliment?"

"More like thank you for the eye candy." Hanabusa turned to Yuuki. "I'll be gone in ten minutes, tops. Oh, and I won't be coming back tonight so the apartment is aa~ll yours." He winked at them both before leaving the room.

"Have a seat. I'll make us some coffee."

Kaname watched her move around the kitchen as she prepared their drinks. He felt relieved to find out that Hanabusa was only her roommate and nothing more. With a few minutes of free time, he glanced around the small and cozy living area.

Pictures hung on the walls and each one depicted a happy scene that included various people. Yuuki, Hanabusa, Zero, and several other people that he hadn't seen before were smiling or huddled together, posing for the camera. She seemed like a popular and outgoing person which didn't surprise him.

One picture had been pushed accidentally behind another and he went to straighten it to look at it. A small part of it was visible which looked familiar, but he felt someone creep up behind him before he could get a view of the complete image. He stilled, knowing all too well that it wasn't Yuuki's petite frame.

Hanabusa, who was almost as tall as he was, slid up behind Kaname and whispered into his ear.

"Hi."

Kaname stiffened and took a step to the side, sliding away and putting some space between him and the blonde.

"Uh, hey."

"I have toys in my room if you want Yuuki to use them on you. Also a camera if you want to record it and show me later."

Kaname blushed, uncomfortable by the suggestion. He never openly spoke about sexual things with anyone. And he certainly didn't want to talk about sexual things that involved Yuuki with anyone _other_ than her either.

"Thanks for the offer, I guess..."

"Oh, Yuuki!" Hanabusa shouted unnecessarily. He watched Kaname as he spoke. "Kaname here has agreed to let you use the toys I own on him so go wild, girl! Enjoy yourself tonight!"

"I did not say that!" Kaname shouted as well, annoyed by the man's audacity.

Hanabusa laughed and patted his arm.

"I'm just joking, loosen up a bit. Oh my..." he trailed off, feeling the muscle beneath the shirt. "Oh, not only do you look devilishly delicious but you also feel so tempting." He squeezed Kaname's bicep with a grin.

Kaname jerked his arm free.

"Listen, I'm flattered you find me attractive and all, but I'm not interested. The only person I'm interested in is Yuuki."

"Oh fine fine." Hanabusa held his hands up. "But if you ever bat for the other team, call me."

"If I ever bat for the other team then I wouldn't be calling you. You're not my type, blondie."

"Oo~h! Well bah humbug to you too, sir." Hanabusa smiled and winked at him before heading out, shouting his goodbye to Yuuki.

Kaname relaxed and tried to forget about his irritation. He was alone with Yuuki now, which could mean so many different things. The night had many possibilities available to them.

She walked in with a tray holding two cups of hot coffee, sugar, and a spoon. She placed it on the table and smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't care that he's gay but is Aidou _always_ so annoying?"

"Oh yes, of course. That's part of his charming personality. Have a seat."

They drank their coffee and chatted for a while, talking comfortably about various things. As time passed, he felt more and more at ease being with her. She would lean into him when she laughed or smack his arm. Each time, he leaned into her as well, fighting the urge to kiss her.

When a strand of hair fell forward, he put his cup down and tucked it behind her ear. His hand lingered by her lobe as he stilled, staring at the beautiful smile she always seemed to wear. Unless, of course, she was being mischievous. Her eyes twinkled with what he hoped was love.

His fingers traced her cheekbone, feeling the softness of her face under his fingertips. Her smile vanished as she gazed at him with longing. It gave him the go he needed to continue.

"If you don't like something, just tell me to stop, okay?"

She nodded her head, keeping her eyes on him the entire time. He cupped her face gently with both hands as he slowly leaned in, giving her time to back away or tell him to stop if his advance wasn't welcome. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up slightly to welcome his kiss.

He smiled quickly before it disappeared, greeting her lips with his own. He kissed her slowly and tenderly, enjoying the feeling of her lips against his. She leaned back until she was propped up against the back of the couch, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to her.

He leaned into her, rising to his knees as his hands held him up. She was so close to him, her warmth radiating off of her, her floral perfume swirling around him and enticing him. If he didn't hold himself up, he would rest completely on top of her and he wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

But she surprised him yet again, as she seemed to always do. She pulled back from their kiss, panting lightly, and looked up at him.

"Follow me," she whispered, then pushed him away as she stood.

She held her hand out to him and he took it, following her lead as she led him through a hallway and into her bedroom. Pastel pink walls with a white floral print matched the comforter she had on her bed. After releasing his hand, she lit several candles and placed them around the room, giving the room a soft and welcoming glow.

He stood at the entrance of the room as she turned to face him, watching him as she slowly started to unzip the dress she wore. He clenched his fist, trying to contain his excitement and arousal by the implications.

"Yuuki, wait," he softly spoke. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes." No hesitation. No thought.

She walked up to him and started to slowly unbutton his shirt, looking up at him the entire time. His heart began to race, pounding against his rib cage. He was sure she could hear it, but she said nothing.

She pulled his shirt out of his pants and smoothed it open, running her hands tenderly over his chest, feeling the expanse and ripples of his muscles. He watched, completely enamored by her. No one had ever made him feel the way she did. He let her explore his body at her own pace and let her undress him.

Slowly, her hands slid down his arms, removing his dress shirt completely. The movement caused her long hair to cascade over her shoulder, casting shadows across her face. He stroked her hair lovingly, moving it back out of her face. He hooked his fingers under the straps of her dress and pushed them aside, causing it to fall into a pool by her feet.

She took his breath away, standing in front of him with matching lingerie and flushed cheeks, looking innocent and seductive at the same time. His desire to touch her and feel her rose with every passing moment until he could take it no more.

He kissed her again, running his hands against her body and making her walk backward until her legs hit the softness of her bed. Their tongues danced as they continued to undress each other. He picked her up and pushed her onto the bed, nestling himself in between her legs.

The soft, orange glow from the candles illuminated her and it made him spiral down into the never ending love that he had for her. He nibbled on her lower lip before he trailed kisses down her chin and neck.

His hands roamed her entire body, rising and falling on each curve of her arm, her hips and stomach, across her breasts. He massaged the wet folds between her legs with his fingers, glancing up to see her head thrown back and mouth parted. Her fingers trailed through his hair.

He fed off of the little sounds she made, learning what she liked, leaving her breathless with each caress and kiss, each flick of his tongue. He worshiped her and her body; made it evident with every gesture and loving touch.

He tasted and was relentless, making her grow hotter and hotter. Soon, her panting grew shorter and shorter until her body spasmed with an orgasm, clutching the comforter underneath her with both her hands. When she finally came down from her high, she giggled with amazement.

"Kaname, please," she begged him, looking down her body to see him watching her from in between her legs.

He kissed up her stomach and chest, massaging her breasts and suckling on her nipples. She closed her eyes again as she let out a shaky breath. He positioned himself over her and she reached between their bodies, grabbing hold of him and rubbing his tip against her folds.

He shivered from the feeling, closing his eyes and lowering his head. When she guided him to her opening, she let him do the rest. He entered her slowly, both of them moaning into each other's mouths as they kissed.

Her legs wrapped themselves around his lower back, locking at the ankles, as she pulled him closer to her.

He pressed himself against her as he pumped into her, feeling her matching each of his slow and deep strokes. He held her hands, pushing them into the bed as the ecstasy ran through each of their bodies. He stared into her half lidded eyes, desire and need fueling them to continue.

She panted his name and each time it made him climb higher, hearing her say his name with so much hunger.

They stared into each other's eyes as the pleasure rocked their bodies, sharing the same breath as they both climaxed at the same time.

It was so intense that his breath caught in this throat. He felt her quiver underneath him and it made him shiver with delight. Their tempo slowly came to a halt as they both tried to catch their breath, amazed and surprised by how extreme the pleasure was.

He kissed her deeply and slowly, cupping her cheeks with his hands, before resting his forehead against hers.

"I hope you're not done yet," she giggled breathlessly.

He smirked at her as he glanced at the bedside clock.

"Oh no, the night is still young."

She pushed his shoulder, making him roll off of her and rest on his back. She followed him, sitting on top of him and placing her hands on his stomach.

"Good, cause now it's my turn."

* * *

The next morning, Kaname woke up spooning Yuuki. He smiled and nestled his face into her hair, smelling the fruity shampoo she used. He was beyond happy and content. He felt well rested and relaxed.

But then an irritating sensation needled itself into the back of his mind. He suddenly remembered that he was the CEO of Harukan and that he actually had work to do. He sat up with a jolt at the realization, thankful that his sudden movement didn't wake Yuuki.

He jumped out of bed quietly and searched for his pants among the littered clothes on the ground. When he found it, he dug into the pocket and pulled out his phone. Somehow, it had been set to silent. He must have accidentally done it after replying to Takuma's text yesterday.

More important than the sound settings on his phone were the notifications he had.

32 missed calls.

20 voice mails.

78 unread text messages.

His heart stilled as he thumbed through them quickly.

Calls from his father, Takuma, Senri, the office.

Missed messages from everyone.

The general consensus of each message?

" _Where the fuck are you, Kaname?! The Takahashi deal! You missed your appointment! THIS IS BAD NEWS! HE'S TAKING HIS BUSINESS TO KUROSU INDUSTRIES! WHERE ARE YOU?! CALL RIGHT NOW!"_

Kaname's heart stilled. "Fuck."

* * *

 **A/N: Any criticism, positive or negative, is welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	6. Conditions and Deals

_[Present day...]_

Kaname was back home in his skyrise apartment. Rich cherry wood brought warmth into the room which was offset by the sleek metal window frames that made up two of the walls. Toyko's landscape was the only art he needed in the room. A black area rug sectioned off the living area, white furniture with clean lines sitting atop it, acting as the focal point of the room. Books accented the room, strewn across the coffee table and on the floors, as well as littered on the floor in each corner.

His apartment was a mirror of himself. The cold lines and simple, muted colors spoke of his own personality; he was structured, followed the rules, was detached from most everyone. But the deep, warm color of the wood and the various books represented another part of him; the part that wanted nothing more than to be considered 'home' to someone, to be inviting and accepted, the desire within him to escape from the cold reality he lived in and go on an adventure.

While he always read growing up, he hadn't been much of a fiction fan. Not until Yuuki had left him. She was his escape, his guide into a colorful world full of vibrant people, his escort to experiences someone of his stature never fathomed to be obtainable—an unfortunate result of the bleak business world he normally lived in.

When she left, she took all that with her, along with his ability to sleep and eat. So as a way to find his own way to escape until he found her again, he read tales of average men being pulled into doing great things, risking their lives to save the world they cherished. He read about women fighting to the death to protect what they loved.

And while it helped him cope with the boring and mundane life he was stuck living in, while it helped him get a glimmer of brio, it was no utopia like what he had with Yuuki. So there he was, pacing the lifeless and uninviting living room, a small piece of paper somewhat crumpled in his hand.

He read the numbers scribbled onto it for the hundredth time, already having it memorized. He knew it better than his own identification number. He was nervous though as he thought of the different scenarios that he could encounter after making contact.

He shook his head, irritated with himself and deciding that this was what he wanted all along. That he wanted to make contact with Yuuki and find her again. Now that he had some hope, he couldn't chicken out of it.

His thumb tapped the numbers into his phone and hovered over the CALL button. His hands became sweaty as the anxiety ate away at him. With a quick glance out the windows, watching the glittering lights of the city against the shadowed sky, he closed his eyes and pressed the button, lifting the phone to his ear.

It rang a few times, each ring adding a thousand pounds worth of dread on his shoulders and making him feel like he was being crushed. After the fourth ring, the line was connected. His heart jumped into his throat as he waited, keeping his eyes shut tightly.

"Hello?"

Kaname's eyes shot open, blinking in relief as he exhaled deeply.

"Ew, is this some pervert? Hey man, I'm not interested. Go breathe in someone else's ear. I'm hanging up."

Alarm ran through Kaname.

"N-No, wait! I'm not a pervert!" he exclaimed quickly. There was a pause on the other line. "Are you still there?"

"Who is this? Your voice sounds... familiar."

"It's... Kaname Kuran," he hesitated. "This is Zero Kiryu, right?"

He heard Zero sigh on the other line.

"Yeah, man, it's me."

He was relieved that it was Zero and not Yuuki. He didn't know if Yuuki was staying with Zero, but it was possible. While he so desperately wanted to see and talk to Yuuki, it had been so long that the thought of actually being able to speak to her made him speechless. He didn't know what to say or do.

"It's been a while."

"I'd say," Zero replied. "Mmm... how long as it been?"

"Ten months."

"Ah."

"I mean, not that I'm keeping count or anything," he quickly added.

"Right..."

Kaname stood in the middle of his living room, looking out at the city, as they both remained silent. The awkwardness dragged on, creating a bigger rift between them.

"I met your girlfriend today. It's how I got your number."

"I heard. To be honest, I'm relieved that you were her blind date today. I guess I don't need to tell you how some rich old people think, so knowing she's forced to go on them is a bitch. They make me worried about her."

"I understand."

"So, thank you. I guess I owe you one."

Kaname wasn't a fool. If someone said they owed you, even if you really didn't do anything to deserve it, you took it and made sure to use their favor at the most opportune time. It came in handy during business transactions all the time.

"Alright, well I'd like to call in my favor now then."

Zero laughed. "Yeah, I figured. I didn't think this was a social call to check on my well being. I'm assuming you're calling about Yuuki."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah."

Kaname's heart started to race.

"C-Can I see her? Can you tell me?"

"I dunno, man," Zero hesitated. "She left for a reason and I don't think she's ready yet. Not after everything you did to her."

Kaname frowned.

"After everything I did to her?"

"Look, it's none of my business, Kaname, alright? But, nah, fuck it. It _is_ my business when you hurt my family and that's exactly what Yuuki is. I told you ages ago when we first met that she's like a sister to me. And I take care of my own. I don't think you _deserve_ to see her after all that."

Any anxiousness and apprehension he felt earlier flew out the tall sliding glass door he had that connected to his outdoor balcony. His hand gripped the phone tighter as he stood straighter, finally being renewed with the will to fight and succeed.

"I'm sorry, Zero, but I have no idea what you're talking about. It's true that Yuuki and I got into an argument and I said some terrible things, things that I will apologize for when I get the chance to, but you can hardly consider that something punishable by death. Couples get into arguments all the time; what they _don't_ do is run off and disappear off the face of the planet."

He was met with silence for a while before Zero replied quietly.

"You really have no idea, do you?"

"Have no idea about what?" he snapped, irritated that he was being accused of treating Yuuki cruelly somehow.

"If it wasn't you, then it was your family. Swear to me that you didn't hurt her."

"I _did_ hurt her though, Zero, by the words I said and the lack of trust I showed her. But if you're referring to me laying my hands on her in some sort of violent way, then I swear to you, I would rather cut my own hands off before even thinking of doing something like that."

"Alright. Then how... _well_ do you know your parents?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want to know why Yuuki left?"

"Yes, of course."

"She left because of your family. They destroyed her, Kaname."

"I..." he trailed off, trepidation running through his veins and freezing him in place. Had it been a year ago, he would have told anyone accusing his parents of being able to do anything evil that they were insane, but after witnessing firsthand and being on the receiving end of their treatments after the Takahashi deal fell through, he had his doubts. "I don't understand."

"It's not my story to tell, but... I'll stick to my word and fulfill the favor. You wanna see her, am I right?"

"Yes," he whispered, dread forming a lump in his throat.

"Then I'll schedule a meeting for you, but under one condition."

"Anything. What is it?"

"Your parents, under no circumstances, can know. If I find out that they know, I will hunt you down, Kaname, and I will hurt you. Do you understand? I'm not saying this because I hate you, but because I want to protect Yuuki from being hurt any further. Although to be honest, I think seeing you will be painful enough, but... I guess it's not your fault you were born to crazy psychos."

Kaname sat down on the floor as he tried to calm his racing heart. He nodded even though Zero couldn't see him.

"Alright, I promise. I won't even talk to my parents until I meet her."

"Good. You know the national park near where you work?"

"Yes."

"Be there tomorrow at noon. I'll be sure she's there."

"W-Wait, what part of the park?"

"I'm not doing _all_ the work here, man. Walk around, get some exercise, bask in the sun. You'll find her. Ah, hey sweetie." He listened as Zero's voice pulled away from the phone and changed from the authoritative tone to a tender one. There was a kiss and some mumbled words before his focus was returned. "Ah, sorry, Ruka just got here."

"Alright, I'll let you go. Take care of her."

"I will. Remember, don't let your parents find out."

"Zero," Kaname said quietly, still in a state of subtle shock. "T-Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, bro."

With that, the line disconnected. Kaname sat there, staring at the legs of his coffee table as thoughts consumed him. What did Zero mean, exactly? What had his parents done? What could have possibly happened that would be bad enough to make Yuuki run away from him? From what they had together? Surely if it was just a threat or an offer of money Yuuki wouldn't have been offended by that.

He sat there for hours, pondering and playing out the different scenarios in his head. Once he decided that it was futile to guess, he thought of the reality that would be presented to him in less than twenty-fours:

Yuuki.

* * *

 _[One year ago...]_

"Shit, shit, shit," Kaname repeated several times, grabbing his clothes and throwing them on quickly. His commotion woke Yuuki up and she tiredly rubbed her face and sat up, holding the covers to her chest.

"Kaname? What's wrong?"

"I... I have to go."

"So soon?"

"I'm so sorry, Yuuki. This is not how I wanted to spend the morning after, uh, a wonderful night. I'd love to get back into bed with you right now but I missed an important meeting for work. I have to go."

She pulled a bare leg out from underneath the covers and pulled it to her chest, resting her chin on her knee. It distracted him for a moment, remembering the feel of her skin underneath his palms and how her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

He stilled, bent over and holding his shirt as he stared at her thigh. Yuuki giggled and snapped her fingers, trying to grab his attention.

"Kaname."

 _There she goes again, sounding so sultry and sexy._

He shook his head and looked away, standing straight and putting the rest of his clothes on.

"You must be some sort of succubus or something. I have no idea how you do it, but you pull me in each time."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just sitting here." She gave him a cheeky grin, one that was all too happy with herself.

He snorted at her and shook his head, trying to keep his back to her so he wouldn't forget his urgency at taking care of business and instead succumb to his desire for her. If he did, he'd end up spending all day in bed with her. Which he supposed wasn't a bad idea, but one that he'd have to act out on some other day.

What surprised him more was how... natural everything felt between them. Sure, it had been their first time—or rather, first night—together, but the morning after didn't seem weird or awkward. As he quickly dressed and she sat watching him, he felt like they had done it a million times already.

He felt like they were husband and wife, just another day after several years of being together. The idea of proposing to her quickly needled itself into his head and his hands paused at the button near his neck. He glanced at her from over his shoulder.

She still sat there, looking absolutely scrumptious and angelic as the morning light shined in through the two windows on each side of her bed. Her hair was slightly messy, but it was sexy knowing why it was like that. She had a small, happy and serene smile on her face as she watched him quietly.

Was it too soon to ask her for her hand in marriage? Of course it was. He had to first meet with her parents and ask them for permission. He had to do things right.

"You're staring," she whispered, still watching him.

He blinked and his hands dropped as he grinned and pounced onto the bed, crawling on top of her. She shouted in surprise as she laughed, falling back and wrapping her hands around his back. If only the comforter wasn't in between them...

Her laugh was like music to his ears. He caressed her face and kissed her deeply. With a moan, she wiggled herself underneath him, quickly driving him crazy with need and lust. He loved hearing the sounds she made; it only excited him each time and made him want to do things to her.

But before he lost himself deep inside her, he broke their kiss. They stared at each other, breathless.

"I have to go," he said quietly, staring into her carmine eyes and seeing himself reflected in them.

"Then go," she replied, pushing herself up into him. He closed his eyes as he let out a shaky breath.

"I don't want to, though."

"Take care of the business you need to and come back. I'm not going anywhere."

With a heavy sigh, he grumbled as he crawled off of her and said his goodbye. Once in his car, he listened as the phone rang several times before it was finally answered. He zipped through traffic, speeding between vehicles as he tried to make it quickly to his destination.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Kaname Kuran. May I speak with Takahashi, please?"

"He doesn't wish to speak with you, sir."

"I understand, but let's be reasonable about things. Something came up," he glanced down into his lap as he said that before returning his attention to the road, "so I wasn't able to attend the meeting yesterday. I'd like him to allow me the opportunity to apologize for missing it."

"One moment, sir."

He waited, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he sat at a red light.

"Mr. Kuran," an older man's voice greeted him over his car's speakers.

"Kaname, please. There's no need for formalities between us after our long business relationship, Takahashi."

"It is only because of our long relationship that I am on the phone with you now."

"Yes, I understand how important and valuable your time is, as I'm sure you know how important and valuable it is for me as well. I do apologize for missing the meeting yesterday. I'd like to make it up to you."

"Hmm..." he heard the man grumble for a bit, clearly wary about giving in so easily. Except after working with him for almost a year, Kaname knew the man wouldn't ignore him after only one missed luncheon. "Well, alright then, Kaname. Every man is allowed one blunder, I suppose. Consider this your first and last one."

"Great, thank you for understanding and for your kindness. I'll have my assistant reach out to yours and reschedule."

With things smoothed over, he sighed in relief as he called Takuma. They spoke for a while, making arraignments to get things taken care of. By the time he was done with planning everything and going over other office matters, he had arrived at his parents' home.

He parked and went through the gates, up the long steps and entered the home. He saw his father pacing back and forth in the living room, gripping his cell phone with one hand. His mother sat at the edge of the couch with a concerned expression on her face. He felt terrible for making them worry.

As he entered, they caught sight of him and started to bombard him with questions.

"Where have you been?!"

"What happened to you?!"

"How could you miss such an important meeting?!"

"Are you hurt? Did you get kidnapped?"

"Explain yourself!"

He held his hands up to stop them before giving them a smile.

"I'm sorry for causing such an issue, but I'm fine. I've already spoken with Takahashi and calmed things down."

"Just what were you thinking?! What happened?" his father asked again.

"I'm really, really sorry. I got distracted... kind of."

"Distracted? What do you mean?"

"I met someone. Well, I mean I'm seeing someone. I'm dating someone?" He frowned and looked up in thought, unsure how to explain his relationship with Yuuki just yet.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a sting on his face. He grabbed his cheek as he glanced at his father in surprise. Angry eyes stared back at him. He couldn't believe that his father had slapped him. His parents had never raised their hand at him before; not while he was a child and certainly not as an adult.

He didn't know it at the time, but it was then that his relationship with his parents started to slowly go downhill.

Venom dripped from his father's words as he stared at him with hostility.

"You mean to tell me that everything we have been working for this past year with the Takahashi deal, everything we have religiously and meticulously planned in order to expand to China and Korea, everyone's work and the thousands of hours that our employees have put into making this a reality for Harukan, was almost lost because you..." his father was at a loss for words as he waived his hands around in the air. "Because you... met and probably fucked a girl?!"

"Kaname, this can't be. Is this true?" his mother chimed in, standing behind her husband and looking equally as disgusted.

He was surprised, to say the least. Never in a million years would he have expected his parents to react this way. Over the years, they hadn't cared or commented on the women that he'd seen or 'dated' before. Perhaps because they knew none of them were serious. He often fantasized finding the 'right woman' and introducing her to his parents; his parents would then be overjoyed and welcome her with open arms; they would plan their big wedding and have kids; his parents would dote on their grandchildren with love and admiration.

As he stared at his parents now, both of them looking at him as if he'd grown a tail and hooves or somehow turned purple, he didn't know what to think. A crack had formed in his heart for them, slowly bleeding out. And as time would pass, that crack would eventually tear and turn into a great fissure, pouring out his life and love for them before his heart finally split in two.

"Father, Mother, I mean... surely you guys are overreacting a little bit..."

"Shut up!" his father shouted. He turned his back on Kaname. "You better make this right, Kaname. You better work your ass off to make sure this deal is set in stone and there are no more hiccups until he signs the contract."

"Father, please. I have no intention of being irresponsible and mishandling our work. What is the big deal?"

"If you can't even see what you've done, then there's no reason to speak to you about it. You disappoint me."

He watched with his mouth open as his father left the room, his mother shaking her head disapprovingly at him before leaving as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Any criticism, positive or negative, is welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	7. When Everything Falls Apart

**A/N: Hey guys. Just some quick notes. This whole chapter is set in the past. It is much longer than the previous chapters but... I doubt any of you will mind that. The next chapter will go back to being a mix of present and past.  
**

* * *

 _[One year ago...]_

It had been two months since his parents had berated him for missing one meeting. Since then, he had worked his ass off to ensure everything went as smoothly as possible. Long hours were spent at the office and with doting on Takahashi like a spoiled child. He hated it, but he felt he had no choice.

No one, not he nor his parents, had brought up their behavior toward him that day.

His family was important to him and so was the contract that they had drafted with Takahashi. His parents were right, it would be a huge step forward for Harukan to branch out to different countries and become larger than it already was. It would ensure that Harukan would be number one in all areas that they governed and in the services they offered.

During his limited free time, he spent it all with Yuuki. Their relationship, much to his pleasure, had been blossoming beautifully. They went out together, hung out with her friends, slept together, talked about life. They did everything together.

Each encounter with her, each conversation no matter how mundane, each passing glance or touch, only embedded his love for her and strengthened their connection. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to propose to her and sweep her off her feet.

They were the complete opposites, but he actually liked that. Where he was confident, authoritative and sure of himself when it came to business, he was completely timid and flustered when he was with her. She was free, sure of herself in a different way than he was of himself. She didn't get embarrassed easily. Every day, she greedily plucked the nectar that life offered her.

She was his angel.

With the last report read carefully and signed off on, Kaname pushed back from his chair, threw his suit jacket on, and left his large office. Several of the lights were already off on the floor that his office was located on, but it didn't matter. He knew the layout by heart and maneuvered to the elevators with ease.

He drove to the bar that Yuuki and her friends frequented. It was like their neighborhood joint, one where the owners and bartenders knew them by name. It attracted an older, more mature crowd, so the patrons never had to worry about young or rowdy kids looking for a party. The dim lighting gave each of the tables a moody glow, the music beat through the speakers just loud enough to be pleasant and to drown out conversations from other tables. Rich reds and leathers made up the upholstery with strings of lights strewn about.

He entered the bar and found his party across the room. Yuuki, Zero, Hanabusa, and a woman he hadn't met yet were sitting at a round table. Drinks had already been ordered and they were already joking around. He watched for just a brief moment, taking in Yuuki's interactions and behavior in what he felt like was her natural habitat.

She easily got along with everyone. Her body language was always inviting and comforting. Hanabusa had said something he couldn't hear which made the others laugh. He watched as she threw her head back in glee and smacked the table at his joke. His heart swelled with love for her.

"Ah, Kaname! Here!" Zero shouted when he glanced over and saw him.

Yuuki turned to look at him, an expectant smile on her face and bright eyes as she looked until she saw him. He couldn't help but smile in return, feeling the love for her grow with every second. That she would be so happy to see him always surprised him, but he loved it.

"Kanamee~!" she crooned as she bounced toward him and threw her arms over his shoulders, wrapping them around his neck. "I missed you!" She stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss. He lingered for a moment, enjoying the feel of her lips against his and tasting the draft beer on her tongue.

"Hey, hey!" Hanabusa shouted. "Enough of that! I want a turn!"

He pushed Yuuki away and wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck as well. The gang at the table laughed as Hanabusa tried to kiss Kaname while Kaname kept trying to dodge his advances.

"Quit it!" he shouted, laughing at the same time. It was surprising to him how well he got along with Yuuki's friends, both Zero and Hanabusa.

"You kiss Yuuki so kiss me too! C'mon, lover boy. Make me moan like she does!"

Kaname's cheeks reddened as he planted his hand over Hanabusa's mouth to shut him up. He gave him a serious look, resting his free hand on Hanabusa's shoulder as if he were going to pull him into a hug. It caused the shorter man to pause his movements as he stared back in surprise.

During the two and a half months that he and Yuuki had been dating, he had become accustomed to Hanabusa always hitting on him, so he decided to mess with him a little.

He gave him a sneak peek at what he could never have since it was all reserved for Yuuki. He looked deeply into Hanabusa's electric blue eyes as if he were searching his soul before slowly inching closer. Hanabusa's eyes widened as he watched, a blush creeping up his neck.

"Are you sure you can handle what I do to Yuuki?" he said quietly, keeping his gaze on Hanabusa.

The blonde was transfixed by Kaname's allure. Their faces were inches apart. Hanabusa's breath hitched and he could feel the heat of it against his fingers. And then, when he was sure that Hanabusa was completely absorbed by him, he quickly kissed his own hand which was still over Hanabusa's mouth before releasing him and stepping away, briskly walking over to Yuuki's side with a grin.

It was completely and utterly out of his element and personality to do something like that. And he was sure, as sure as the sun rising and falling each day, that he would have never done such a thing before he met Yuuki. But it was a result from being in her company. He realized that he started to take risks that had nothing to do with mergers and contracts. She gave him the strength to break out of his comfort zone, which he felt had opened up a new world to him. One that allowed him to expand his horizons and see things in a different way; to reach out to that horizon and grab hold of what life had to offer.

At a bar drinking and joking with friends? More like sipping champagne and wine at galas and posh events. Going to an amusement park? How about attending fundraisers instead with people who had too much money. Staying up half the night playing cards with a group of friends while eating unhealthy snacks? No, rather it was staying up all night, reading reports and numbers until his sight went blurry and he woke up the next day with a sheet stuck to his forehead.

These were the opportunities that were given to him because of her. He was able to do things that he had never done before.

He trailed his hand down her back as he turned his attention back to Hanabusa.

Hanabusa stood frozen for a moment as Yuuki and the woman at the table laughed and hooted, whistling at the performance. Kaname felt shy and embarrassed by it, but he stood by what he did, happy to see that it brought so many people joy. Hanabusa pretended to collapse to the ground before quickly jumping up. He turned to face the table, placing one hand on his hip and fanning himself with the other.

"Oh lawd have mercy. That was too damn hot! Oh, Kaname. Oh, Yuuki, you poor thing! How do you survive a night with him?! But now I need something real!"

He sat on an empty bar stool next to Zero and grabbed his cheeks, pulling the silver-haired man toward him and stealing a quick kiss. Zero shouted and pushed him away as everyone laughed at him.

"Quit kissing me all the time, Aidou!"

"You like it, baby. You'll go gay for me one day, I know it."

"This is Sayori, by the way. She's my singing coach." Yuuki introduced them, ignoring the playful banter between Hanabusa and Zero. Kaname and Sayori bowed their heads in greeting.

Over the next few hours, they laughed and joked together, enjoying each others' company and dealing with Hanabusa's antics. He flirted with every man he saw walk by whether they had a companion with them or not. Yuuki and Zero sang together, quite well, but their songs usually ended up being who could make the weirdest yodeling sounds every time Hanabusa jumped to join them.

Yuuki sat on Kaname's lap most of the time, swaying back and forth sometimes from the alcohol or laughter. He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling, though it did help with giving him a reason to feel her against him.

"Yuuki~!" Sayori hiccuped. "You know you can't drink too much! A singer must take care of their throat!"

"I can only drink so much water, Yori! Alcohol once in a while is fii~ine!"

She giggled, then turned around on Kaname's lap, facing him with her legs on each side of his. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and placed her forehead against his.

"Hey there," he greeted.

"You're cute," she replied.

"I know."

He grinned at her as she threw her head back and laughed at him.

"Wanna make out?"

"With you?"

"Of course with me!" she shouted with another laugh, rubbing herself closer to him.

"Only always."

He leaned in and kissed her, snaking his arms up her back and pulling her closer to him. Her proximity drove him crazy and he wanted to strip away her clothes and be inside of her, but he had to restrain himself. For now, anyway...

She rotated her hips, rubbing herself against him. He tightened his grip on her, ready to pick her up and leave the bar so they could finish their little dance alone, but they were interrupted.

"Hey, hey! Get a room!"

"Yuuki!" someone shouted from across the bar.

They all turned to the direction it came from. Akatsuki Kain stood by the entrance of the bar, staring at their table. Staring at Yuuki. Kaname's protectiveness kicked in, remembering all too well what kind of anger issues the amber-haired man had.

They watched as Akatsuki stumbled towards their table, clearly drunk from his own drinking. Hanabusa and Zero stood up to place themselves in between him and Yuuki. It gave them extra points in Kaname's book, not that they needed it.

Kaname motioned for Yuuki to get down. When she did, he stood and pulled her behind him, using his body as a shield just in case.

"What are you doing here, man?" Zero asked.

"I'm not here to talk to you!"

"Calm down, buddy," Hanabusa chimed in.

"Shut up, fag boy! No one is talking to you either!"

Zero punched Akatsuki. They watched as he fell to the ground, his body limp and loose.

"Zero, my hero!" Hanabusa teased playfully. Zero winked in response.

They heard a muffled noise and they all turned to look at Akatsuki, only to realize that he was crying. Zero and Hanabusa looked at each other as they both raised their brows in surprise. They turned to Yuuki, Sayori and Kaname, all of which shrugged in confusion.

"Yuuki..." he cried. "Come on, baby. Just talk to me, eh? Right? Don't you miss me? I'm sorry."

He started crawling toward Yuuki, not ashamed of his antics in front of everyone at the bar... who happened to all be watching. Kaname's hand tightened around Yuuki's, making sure she was okay. Akatsuki slowly made it to them but somehow, in his drunken stupor, mistook Kaname's leg for Yuuki's. He hugged it and started to pet it.

"Right, Yuuki?"

Kaname rolled his eyes and motioned for Yuuki to walk around the table.

"I think we'll call it a night," he announced, taking his wallet out and placing several large bills on the table. "Barkeep!" he called out, pointing at the table.

The bartender nodded at him. Kaname jerked his leg free of the fawning drunk and met with the rest of the gang, holding his arms out to them like he was holding a crowd back. They all left the bar, leaving Akatsuki to himself.

* * *

The next morning, Kaname woke up in bed with Yuuki. His head hurt lightly from all the drinking the night before, but when he moved his arm and realized that Yuuki was resting her head on his chest, _naked_ , he didn't care. A small smile touched his lips as he snuggled into her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly.

He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep again until the vibrations of his phone woke him up a half hour later. He blinked repeatedly, trying to chase away the sleep from his eyes. A quick glance to the other side of the bed made him realize he was alone.

With a grumble, he leaned over the bed, reaching for his phone that was still in his pants pocket. When he looked at the screen, he sat straighter, on alert.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Kaname, where are you? I stopped by your apartment to speak with you and you weren't there. I called the office and you're not there either."

"I-I'm not at either."

"Obviously!" his father shouted. Kaname pulled the phone away from his ear. "I asked _where_ you are, not if you're at those locations."

"I'm at my girlfriend's apartment."

"Oh really? Your _girl_ friend?"

The way Haruka emphasized the word made Kaname feel small and insignificant. It made him feel like an inexperienced teenager rather than a grown adult.

"What did you want to speak about?" He tried to change the subject.

"Never mind that now. Come home, now."

"Father, I'm not a chi—"

"Kaname Kuran! Get your ass home now! I'm not going to speak to you about this over the phone!"

The phone disconnected, leaving Kaname looking at it in surprise.

 _What the Hell is wrong with him lately?_

Ever since he started dating Yuuki, his parents had been short and aggressive with him, treating him like he was an idiot who couldn't even tie his own shoes. He didn't understand it. It couldn't have been because they disliked Yuuki; they had never even met!

He dragged himself out of bed. He dressed, leaving his shirt undone, and left the room to look for Yuuki. She was in the kitchen, wearing a silk robe that was loosely tied at the waist; her hair wrapped up in a bun at the top of her head. The smell of food lingered in the air, making his stomach growl with hunger.

He walked up to her and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Morning!"

Her voice, her happiness... it melted away the building dread he was starting to feel every time he dealt with his parents.

"Hi gorgeous."

"I bet you say that to all the ladies that make you breakfast."

"Well, you know, gotta keep them happy."

She giggled, turning in his arms and leaning back a bit, brushing some hair out of his face. Her eyes softened when she saw him.

"What's wrong?"

Kaname shook his head. "I don't know. My father called me. He wants to see me as soon as possible, so I unfortunately won't be able to stay for breakfast."

"He being mean again?"

"Something probably happened, that's all." He didn't want to tell anyone about his parents' behavior lately. "I'm going to freshen up real quick and then leave. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I understand. I'll make you something you can eat in the car."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you."

He kissed her forehead and booped the bun on her head before leaving. When he opened the door to the bathroom, he stopped short. A man, someone _not_ blonde with blue eyes, jumped in surprise and stared at him oddly.

"Oh, hey," the man said.

"Um, hi?"

"You look different from last night. I could have sworn you were blonde, but then I was _soo~_ drunk, I can't remember!" The man flicked Kaname's shirt aside and trailed a finger down his bare chest. "But I like what I see."

"Uh..." Kaname stuttered. "I don't think I'm the right person." He stepped back, putting space between them.

"You're not um... what was your name again?"

"I'm Kaname."

"That doesn't sound right. I could have sworn you were blonde last night, but it was dark."

"I think you're looking for Aidou."

"Ah! That's right! We had a good time. I didn't know he had you later on. You guys should have woken me up."

He winked at Kaname and left. Kaname sighed and laughed to himself, shaking his head at Hanabusa's promiscuousness.

As he drove to his apartment, that sense of dread started to form in the pit of his stomach again. It was a strange sensation, as he had never had it correlate with his parents before. He parked and rode the elevator to his floor, entered his combo into the keypad, and went into his home.

When he entered the living area, he saw his parents sitting on the couch and waiting for him. As soon as they saw him, they both stood up. Aggression possessed their bodies and movements. He stayed several feet away from them, just in case Haruka decided to relive his moment of abuse.

The fact that he even thought that way about his parents broke his heart.

"Did something happen? You two appear to be in a bad mood."

"Who is this woman you're seeing?" Juri demanded.

"Her name is Yuuki. Why?"

Juri pursed her lips as she stared him down. He raised a brow, confused by her expression.

Haruka spoke up. "What's her last name?"

"It's..." he trailed off, suddenly realizing that he didn't actually know Yuuki's last name. It made him hesitate and falter. It dawned on him that neither of them had given each other their last name, nor had they ever spoken about their family ties.

"You don't even know your _girl_ friend's last name?" Haruka sneered.

"Father, stop treating me like a child!" Kaname shouted, frustrated by their attitude.

Haruka marched toward him. It embarrassed Kaname and hurt his ego, but he actually flinched, thinking that Haruka would hit him again.

Except it wasn't a thought, as Haruka did raise his hand and bring it down upon him, slapping him.

"I'll stop treating you like a child once you stop acting like one!" he shouted.

Kaname took several steps back, putting distance between them again. He refused to grab his cheek even though it stung. He didn't want to show his father any weakness.

"Why do you want to know? Huh?"

"Because if her name is Yuuki, and if our information is correct, then that _whore_ you're 'dating' is Yuuki Cross! The daughter of Kaien Cross! And in case you've forgotten, Kaien Cross owns Kurosu Industries!"

Kaname stared in surprise, shocked by the news.

"What?" he questioned, not believing them.

"You're being played, you stupid idiot! What information have you slipped up and given her? Have you spoken about the Takahashi deal in front of her? She's reporting things to her father!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Yuuki isn't like that at all!"

Haruka took a step toward Kaname. Kaname took one back.

"What do you know? Can you even think clearly right now when it comes to her? She's got you so wrapped around her little finger that you don't even see what's in front of you! I repeat, what does she know of the Takahashi deal?!"

He stared at the angry lines in Haruka's face, the veins protruding in his forehead, the thin line of his lips. He looked to his mother—her arms crossed over her chest, her chin raised as she stared down her nose, mouth puckered in anger.

A heavy weight pushed itself onto his heart, making him feel crushed under the pressure.

 _Who_ are _these people?_ Kaname thought to himself, no longer confident in calling them his parents. Surely they were abducted and replaced by poorly imitated clones.

"N-Nothing," he stuttered. "I haven't said anything about the deal in front of her. We don't talk about business when we're together."

"You don't even talk about the basics, it seems, if you don't even know her last name. She probably uses her body to distract you and when you're sleeping, she probably goes through your phone!"

Anger unfurled inside of Kaname at his father's crude words. It was one thing to speak badly about him and hit him, but it was another to say such things about Yuuki. He felt like he had to protect her honor.

"Don't sa—"

Haruka rushed him and grabbed his collar, shaking him. Kaname held onto his father's hands at his neck, trying to keep him from doing anything harsh.

"Go, Kaname. Go meet with your precious _girl_ friend and ask her, then. Ask her for her last name. See what she says. Go ahead and confront her."

Haruka pushed Kaname back, releasing his hold on the shirt. He turned and marched out, calling out for Juri to follow him. Kaname stood in the middle of his apartment, alone and shocked and unsure of what to do. Even if Yuuki was Kaien's daughter, that didn't mean anything to him.

It would explain why his parents hated her though. If she was a Cross, then she _was_ the daughter of their number one enemy. But he refused to believe that she was using him to get information for her father. She wasn't like that.

Except he couldn't muster himself to go back and confront her. Instead, he made up excuses to keep himself busy. Before he knew it, it had been a few days since he'd seen or spoken to her. She had texted and called, but he hadn't read or answered.

He felt like an asshole. He didn't understand _why_ he was acting that way, but he decided that he'd put an end to it. And so he had left to meet her at her workplace to talk to her. On the way there, he passed by the park they had first met at.

While waiting at a red light, he glanced out the side window and did a double take, seeing Yuuki on the sidewalk near the park. Akatsuki was standing next to her. His first instinct was to jump out of the car and protect her from him, but after pausing to watch for another second, he saw that they weren't arguing or fighting. Akatsuki wasn't being violent.

A small seed of doubt started to form in his heart. She hadn't planned all that with Akatsuki, had she? To play on his protective instincts? The two actually seemed friendly. She rubbed his back and arm, then handed him something, but they were too far away for him to make out what it was.

Was it payment for his act?

Kaname shook his head. _No, no. Don't let what Father said get to you. Yuuki isn't like that._

Akatsuki nodded and he saw their mouths move as they continued to exchange some words. The man eventually turned and left, Yuuki watching him with a smile.

A car honked at him, making Kaname jump. He glanced up, seeing that the light had turned green. Kaname pulled over to the side and put his hazard lights on. He took out his phone and called Yuuki, watching her from afar.

She smiled before picking up, which he decided meant that she wasn't lying to him and that she was happy to speak with him. Not out of some sort of spy work, but as a real love interest.

"Kaname?!" she asked with delight. "You must have been busy with work lately, huh? I haven't spoken to you in days! Is everything at work okay? Things going well?"

 _Why does she keep asking me about work? Did she always and I'm just now noticing it? Or..._

"Yuuki." He unfortunately couldn't mimic her enthusiasm. "What are you up to?"

"Huh? Me? I'm working. I'm getting ready to record."

Kaname stared at her, outside, obviously not in the office. He closed his eyes as pain started to bloom inside of him, taking his breath away. How could she so easily lie about something so trivial? What else had she been lying about?

"I see. T-That's weird," he said, staring at her as she kicked her foot against the ground. "I hear background noise like you're outside. You guys have a window open?"

"Oh, ah, no. I'm outside taking a break right now."

Kaname nodded, looking down into his lap. "Something came up for work just now and I have to go. We'll talk later, okay?"

"S-Sure. You sure everything is okay?" she asked again.

"You want to have dinner later?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, I'll pick you up later. I love you, Yuuki."

He hung up, his hands shaking as his nerves started to fray and anxiety ate away at him. He dialed her office and waited for someone to pick up.

"Yes, hi," he answered when he was greeted. "May I speak with a Yuuki um... I'm sorry, what was her last name again?"

"Ah, Yuuki Cross? Hmm, she's not in right now. She stepped out for a while. Would you like to leave a message?"

Kaname closed his eyes and rubbed his chest, fighting back the emotions that bombarded him. He was confused and hurt. He thought back on the three months they had spent together, trying to decipher all her words, all their interactions. Which were lies to get closer to him? Which were words that were only said for her to appear more agreeable? Was anything true?

"Sir?"

"Ah, no no, sorry. I'll call back later. Thanks."

He hung up, gripping his steering wheel as two sides started to war within him: his father's words and his own experiences. They clashed against each other, until eventually his father's words started to make way. He hated himself even more for that.

He shouted in anger and frustration, slamming his fists into his steering wheel.

* * *

Later that evening, Kaname had picked Yuuki up at her apartment. Normally, they would have both hugged and kissed in greeting, fawning over each other and holding hands while he drove. This time, though, they both seemed to be in their own little world.

Kaname had his doubts swirling around, trying to beat the emotion into submission so he could throw it out of his heart. He didn't know what Yuuki was thinking, but she seemed equally distracted. On several occasions he had to repeat himself when asking her things, such as where she'd like to eat, before she snapped out of it and answered.

She seemed nervous and agitated, she seemed hesitant. She avoided physical contact and kept their eyes from meeting. Instead, she picked at her nails and wrung her hands.

Did she find out that he knew?

Their dinner date ended earlier than ever before. Neither of them ate much, instead picking at their food and pushing it around their plates. He dropped her off at home, and where he normally would talk to her for a while, he awkwardly gave her a hug, telling her that he had to leave early because he had work to do, and bid her good night.

He truly hated himself.

* * *

The next day, he was in his office, staring at the same sheet of paper for over an hour. He hadn't gotten much sleep and he was in a sour mood. Senri ensured that no one bugged him, redirecting calls or taking messages and cancelling his appointments.

His thoughts swirled around Yuuki. He decided that he wouldn't be such a coward and he would just ask her. Get it out in the open and out of the way. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang.

"What?" he grumbled, not bothering to look who it was.

"Is that any way to answer your phone?"

"What do you want, Takuma?"

"Wow, you're in a bad mood. Do you want me to get you some warm milk so you can go to sleep, Mr. Crabby-Pants?"

"Takuma..." he growled.

"Alright, alright. Well, if you weren't in a bad mood before, then you're going to be in one now. I have some bad news for you."

Kaname sighed. "What else is new? Let me guess, something with Takahashi. I swear, I hate that fucking man now."

There was a pause, Takuma surprised by Kaname's words.

"I... never thought I'd hear you say something like that. Anyway, yes, it's about him. I just received word that he's having lunch with Kaien Cross right now. If he's being mushy with the other side, you never know. He's been teetering back and forth for a while. It could be nothing to worry about, but if you'd like to make a surprise appearance, I can text you the address."

"Yes, please text me the address so I can go and punch his stupid face!" Kaname shouted, surprising even himself. There was a moment of silence. "I'm sorry, I don't plan on doing that."

"You're a little high strung today, buddy. Everything okay?"

"It's fine," he ground out, disconnecting the call.

He had to get his emotions under control. Ever since he was a child, he had lived a mild life, merely luke-warm. Then Yuuki came into his life and turned up the heat, making him burn with love and longing, with happiness. Except it seemed like he didn't know how to put a cap on the temperature; it raised of its own volition, ignoring what he wanted.

So there he was, trudging along to meet with Takahashi yet again. The older man rang his bell and Kaname answered like a good puppy. He couldn't wait until the deal was done and over with so he could forget about the man and move on.

The address that Takuma had texted him was for a traditional Japanese restaurant. Rice paper-covered doors accented natural wood and bamboo. Tatami mats lined along the floor perfectly. Polished wooden tables sat low to the ground with cushioned Zaisu chairs*. Lights hidden behind rice paper blocked the harshness of the bulbs to give an ambient glow.

Kaname walked down to the room that he knew Takahashi was in. He heard faint chatter and a woman's laugh from the other side. He removed his shoes and slid open the door, putting on a smile.

"Ah, Takahashi! You wouldn't believe how surprised I was to hear that you're having lunch here!" He looked up, intent on pretending to act surprised when he saw Kaien there.

He saw Takahashi and Kaien as expected, but he didn't have to _act_ surprised... because Yuuki was there as well, sitting right next to Kaien.

His hand froze on the door frame, one foot already in the room and one still in the hallway. He stared at her as his mind started to race. She turned to look at him when he had spoken. Her mouth dropped to see him there, equally surprised by his presence.

 _What the fuck is going on?_

"Ah, ah, Kaname! Welcome! Come, sit!" Takahashi urged him to sit next to him.

Kaname tried to clear his mind. His heart sped up as adrenaline rushed through his veins. Thoughts bounced around in his head. What was Yuuki doing there? How could she not tell him that she was Kaien's daughter? What did she have to do with Takahashi? Was she really using him?

"This is a surprise," Kaien's calm voice spoke. It only irritated Kaname.

"I suppose it is!" He replied with a smile instead. He wanted to grab his chopsticks and shove them through Kaien's eyes for causing him so much trouble over the years, especially with the thought of having to deal with him as a potential father-in-law, but he had to put on a facade while in front of Takahashi.

He took the glass of sake that was offered to him and downed it in one shot. He noticed Yuuki staring at him with a frown.

"There's plenty of food, Kaname! Eat up!" Takahashi offered, oblivious of the poisoned daggers being thrown between his two potential business partners.

"Thank you! Say, who is this lovely lady here?" Kaname asked, finally looking at Yuuki directly. He sipped on the newly re-filled glass of sake.

His eyes bore into her and she stared back, lips pursed and silent. It infuriated him. How many times did she smile and give him doey, bright eyes when greeting him? And now she had the audacity to stare him down with disapproval?

"This is my daughter, Yuuki," Kaien offered.

"Ah, is she single?" he asked.

Kaien cleared his throat, but he continued to stare at Yuuki. Her eye twitched. This was the first time that he'd seen Yuuki not cheerful and happy. She dropped her gaze first and stared at her food.

"I'm sure someone like you wouldn't be interested in her." Kaien tried to play it off with a laugh.

For the next half hour, Kaname smiled and told jokes, having turned on his business persona. He could feel the awkwardness lingering between him and Yuuki, but he said and did nothing about it. Instead, he thought of different ways of getting rid of Kaien so he wouldn't have to worry about Takahashi anymore.

But as every minute passed by with being in the same room as Kaien and Yuuki, having her right across from him but sitting silently, it made his anger rise more and more. He wanted to be a professional businessman, but Yuuki's presence there wouldn't allow him to act accordingly. Too many doubts swirled around in his head, his parents words came crashing back, and he ended up questioning everything.

He became so frustrated with not having answers that he finally excused himself, giving in and surrendering to Kaien. He wanted to stick it out until they finished and all parted ways at the same time, not allowing Kaien time alone with Takahashi, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"It seems something came up," he said, pretending to have received an important message on his phone. "It was a pleasure, Takahashi. We'll talk again soon." He turned to his father's arch nemesis. "Mr. Cross."

He left the room without saying a word to Yuuki, buttoning his suit jacket and slipping into his shoes. He marched down the hallway, his hands trembling with anger. Anger at himself and at Yuuki, as well as at his parents.

A hand tugged at his sleeve and he stopped.

"Kaname, wait!" Yuuki whispered loudly.

He turned and looked at her coldly, instinctively slipping into a mask of indifference as a way to protect himself from potential hurt.

"Yes?"

She flinched at his iciness, hesitating for a moment and pulling her hand back.

"Can we talk about this, please?"

Kaname looked her up and down, then glanced around in the hallway.

"No. Certainly not here."

She reached out to him. "But Ka—"

She was cut off when he pulled his arm away, breaking her hold on him.

"I said not here."

"Wh—"

"I'll call you later and we can talk about it then."

He turned and left, too upset to talk about things at the moment. He didn't want to say things out of anger so he wanted to calm down and get over the shock of her heritage before speaking to her about it. It's not like it was her choice to be born to Kaien, but he still needed answers.

What was he to her? Were her feelings genuine? True? Was she actually using him?

He'd ask her all that later, once he'd had time to cool off.

* * *

Two hours later, Kaname had stepped off the treadmill and was wiping his sweat off with a towel as his phone vibrated. He had stayed away from everyone, trying to sift through the new discoveries he'd made and trying to put his thoughts in order. Running gave him the opportunity to focus and relax at the same time while putting things into perspective.

He glanced at his phone and saw Yuuki's name on it, a picture of her making a goofy face and the peace sign with her fingers taking up most of the screen. His core shook and he doubted himself again. Not that she was using him, but he doubted himself as a man suitable enough for her. After all, one word from his father and he was suddenly questioning if blue was actually blue.

"Hello?"

"Kaname?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, do you have a moment? I think we really need to talk."

"Go ahead and talk then."

He sat on a bench and took a sip of water from his water bottle. He wanted to hear what she had to say first without being prompted.

"About earlier today. I was surprised to see you at the restaurant."

"I guess it was dumb on both our parts to not get at least the basics out of the way when we first started dating. I know how you like your coffee, what movies you love, which vegetables you hate, where you like to be kissed, what you enjoy and dislike doing, yet up until recently I couldn't even tell you what your last name was even if my life depended on it."

"I-I'm sorry."

"We're both at fault."

"I knew your last name," she admitted quietly.

Kaname's hand stilled mid-air as he was getting ready to take another sip.

"You did? Since when?"

"It doesn't really matter, Kaname. What matters is fixing whate—"

"No, it does matter, Yuuki."

He didn't mean to, but he cut her off again. The two hours he spent trying to calm down ended up being for nothing. Her admission angered him. How long had she known? What else did she know that she was keeping a secret?

"It doesn't! Who cares about na—"

"Last night, you were acting really strange. Why is that? Were you finally tired of the act you were putting on?"

"Act? What are you talking about?"

"Please, Yuuki. Stop playing with me. You knew I'm Kaname Kuran, CEO of Harukan. You knew the deal I've been working on with Takahashi, yet you sat there having lunch with him today. Did your father not need inside info on me anymore? Is that why you were so weird last night? You couldn't even look me in the eye."

"That's not true at all!"

"You're so good at voice acting, Yuuki, but you're even better at acting with your body!" he shouted, immediately regretting it.

He honestly didn't want to fight with her. He didn't want to accuse her of anything. But he felt the crushing weight of his parents' disapproval and his father's words echoing inside his head. Seeing her and Akatsuki together at the park played over and over again. He over analyzed every movement and interaction between the two, each time the memory changing more and more until it seemed like they were actually flirting and being loving towards each other.

"Excuse me?!" she shouted back. "How dare you you say that! You don't know shit!"

"Well, you're just so good at lying, Yuuki! Right? What else have you been lying to me about?"

"I'm not lying about anything!"

" _What are you up to?"_

" _Huh? Me? I'm working. I'm getting ready to record."_

The conversation while he watched her at the park after meeting Akatsuki replayed again.

"Oh sure, you haven't lied about anything. Right. Are you and Kain really broken up or that a lie as well?"

"What?! How cou... No, you're right, Kaname. I'm sleeping with Akatsuki. And you know what else? I'm sleeping with Zero too. And Hanabusa, he's not really gay. Oh, and the doorman too. He's cute in that grandpa kinda way. Let's not forget about the clerk at the coffee shop down the street. He can be hot in his uniform."

"Don't patronize me, Yuuki."

"You know what? Fuck you, Kaname. You want to be jerk? Fine by me! But don't bother talking to me until you get your head out of your ass and you know how to act like a decent human being! You asshole!"

She hung up before he could say anything else. He pounced up and shouted in anger, throwing his bottle of water across the gym. Pacing the room, back and forth, he thought of the dumb things he said.

 _You're better than this, Kaname. Why are you letting other people sway how you feel? You should be taking her word, you should trust her. She's done nothing wrong._

He had come to the conclusion that he was stupid. _He_ spent all that time with Yuuki, not anyone else. He, out of everyone, should know how true her feelings were for him. He should never have let anyone get between them and what they had. Especially not his father.

He needed to apologize to her. But he had to do it in person. He had to see her face so he could show his sincerity. If need be, he needed to get on his knees and beg for her forgiveness. He looked at the time, deciding that he'd wait until later that evening. It would give Yuuki plenty of time to disperse some of the anger she felt for him right then, as well as give him time to prepare a proper apology.

While he waited for the hours to tick by, he had showered, dressed in one of his best suits, purchased a bouquet of flowers, and personally picked out an expensive necklace with a daisy locket pendant. Each petal was a different color; transitioning hues creating a rainbow effect.

He drove to her apartment and smoothed his hair before ringing the bell. When there was no answer, he punched in the code into the keypad to unlock the door and entered. Both he and Hanabusa froze, Kaname's cheeks reddening as he witnessed the scene in front of him.

Hanabusa was on all fours, wearing leather straps across his body. A collar was around his neck with a leash attached to it, as well as a ball gag in his mouth. The leash was held up by a man standing behind him, equally clad in leather.

"Oh? A threesome?" the man asked, raising a brow.

Hanabusa straightened himself and undid the clasp for the ball gag, letting it drop.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

Kaname looked away, trying to give them some semblance of privacy.

"I came here to see Yuuki."

"But she's not here."

Kaname glanced back up, seeing Hanabusa wearing a confused expression.

"Did she step out or something? Will she be back later?"

"No... she won't be back until morning..."

"Where is she?"

"Um, Kaname. She sent me a text saying she's meeting you at a hotel and you guys are having a little rendezvous. Why are you here and not at the hotel with her? And how come you don't know about it?"

Kaname dropped the flowers and the jewelry box to the ground, shocked by the news. Why would Yuuki say that? Was she... meeting someone else and using him as an excuse?

"Do you know which hotel?"

"Y-Yeah, hold on." Hanabusa unclipped the leash and entered the kitchen, grabbing his cellphone from the counter and skimming through messages. He felt his own phone vibrate. "There, I forwarded it to you. It's got the room number as well."

Kaname glanced at his new message, noticing that she was staying at a hotel not far from their location. He turned and left without saying goodbye to Hanabusa, hearing him call out for him to wait.

But he couldn't. He had to see why Yuuki was at a hotel and with whom. He sped to the tall and grandeur building and threw his keys at the valet attendant, not waiting around to get his ticket. He ran to the entrance, only stopping enough to let the automated doors catch up to his speed and open, then punched the 'UP' key for the elevator.

He waited and waited, feeling as if all of eternity had come and passed before the elevator doors slid open. It felt even longer as he waited for the elevator to ascend to the right floor. And when it did and opened its doors for him to exit, he stopped in the middle of the hallway.

He stared down the long path, apprehension making him debate if he really wanted to see the potential of what could be happening. He shook his head, set on finding out for himself and not hearing lies about it later. He forced one foot forward, then the next, slowly reaching the room she was in.

His heart raced as he stared at the numbers nailed into the door. It was cracked opened, he noticed, by what appeared to be the heel of a shoe. _Her_ shoe. His mouth went dry and he could hear his own heart pounding against his rib cage. Trembling fingers slowly pushed the door open as he peeked inside.

There weren't many lights on, but enough to see things clearly. As he made his way in, he took note of the surroundings. Clothes were littered on the floor, both male and female. He felt sick to his stomach, nausea almost crippling him. On a table were several bottles of alcohol, some tipped over, others still standing upright.

 _No..._

He didn't want to, but he had to. He slowly made his way to the bedroom, desperately praying to whatever god there was that would listen to him to make the person in bed not Yuuki. He thankfully didn't hear anything; he wasn't sure what he would have done if he heard her moans.

The door to the bedroom was half open, so he gently pushed it open with one hand, shutting his eyes tight as his nerves became unraveled. Trying to calm his breathing, he exhaled and held his breath.

First one eye, then the other. He opened them and looked into the room.

His heart broke and shattered.

Tears sprang to his eyes.

His throat constricted and his chest felt heavy.

Yuuki was in bed, the sheet pulled up to her chest and tucked under her arms, as she slept. Next to her was Akatsuki, also asleep but with the sheet only covering him from the waist down. His chest was bare, as was what he could see of Yuuki's.

He stared at them, oblivious of his existence and that he was watching. Yuuki slowly started to move, her hand lazily reaching for her head. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. He clenched his fist as rage consumed him, making him burn hotter than the sun. He saw red.

"You..." his voice quivered. It caught her attention and she struggled to sit up right, clutching the sheet to her chest. "You..." he repeated again, a tear rolling down his cheek.

She blinked again, clearly still intoxicated. Her eyes widened as she saw him standing there at the entrance of the room. She grabbed her throat as she stared at him in surprise, then turned and looked at Akatsuki.

"Say it's not true," he demanded furiously. "Say it!"

His whole body shook. He wanted to kill Akatsuki. He wanted to... he didn't even know what he wanted to do! He couldn't even think straight!

She just shook her head, not saying a word, as tears sprang to her eyes.

"You can't even fucking answer me? You can't even deny it?! You... you fucking bitch! How could you, Yuuki?! How could you do this to me?! I _trusted_ you! I _loved_ you! My father was right! You were using me and playing with me the whole damn time! I can't believe how stupid I was to have given you my entire _soul_!" he shouted. "Did you have fun tonight, Yuuki? Drinking and partying and fucking Akatsuki, laughing at me behind my back? Did you enjoy making me out to be a fool?!"

She still just stared at him silently, her brows furrowed as tears ran down her cheeks. If she refused to at least lie and deny it, then he took her silence as admittance. Not that he needed it after seeing them together.

"You and your father want the deal that much? Fine." He was absolutely livid. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, dialing Takahashi's number. After just two rings, the phone was answered. "Yeah, it's Kaname. You know what, Takahashi?"

He stared at Yuuki as he spoke.

"You're no fucking better than the Cross family, playing and toying with people, going back and forth between Kaien Cross and myself like a yo-yo. Who do you think you are, anyway? If you're going to be an indecisive dick, then consider it a done deal; we're no longer interested. You can go to bed with Cross instead. And you can go fuck yourself."

He hung up and turned his phone off as he clenched his fist around it, another tear running down his face. He nodded at Yuuki, completely crushed and destroyed by her actions.

"I hope it was worth it."

Without another word, he turned and left, slamming the door closed as he exited the hotel room.

He drank well into the morning, alone in his apartment, repeatedly going through most stages of grief.

First denial. In which he refused to believe that she cheated on him and played him. He would pace back and forth, thinking of everything they shared and did together, believing that it wasn't a lie.

Then anger. He wrecked the entire place, pulling cushions out of the seats, breaking most of his kitchenware, ripping things apart. His pillows and covers were thrown across the room, his balcony chairs were lying face down, his fridge emptied and the door kept open.

Bargaining came next. Prayers to God were made over and over again. If only it wasn't true. If only he knew from the beginning. If only he could turn back time to change the outcome of things.

Depression hit him hard. Sitting in the middle of the floor, cradling the bottle of liquor as he cried his heart out.

He doubted he'd ever get to acceptance. He doubted he could ever come to terms with it. But he had decided that he'd talk to her in the morning, when emotions weren't running so high and weren't so raw.

So his night went back and forth. He'd fall back into anger, then go back to denial, then slip into depression. He passed out in the middle of the floor around the same time the sun started to rise, surrounded by broken glass.

It must have only been a few hours that he'd fallen asleep before he was awoken to the shouts of an angry man: his father.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! WHAT DID YOU DO?! THE TAKAHASHI DEAL IS DEAD! YOU FUCKING FAILURE!"

And so it began.

* * *

 **A/N: * A Zaisu chair is a** **Japanese chair with no legs but a normal chair back.**

 **Aye yo Audrey,** **I mean if you wanna make out with me just say so. ;) LOL! No, but really, thank you for the review and just wow! I'm flattered and honored. Make an account, woman! Or man! Or it! Or whatever you are!**

 **Any criticism, positive or negative, is welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	8. Meeting the Truth

**A/N: Another extremely long chapter (sorry not sorry). It wasn't my plan to have long chapters, but... it is what it is. I believe the following chapters will go back down to the 3.5k or so range.**

* * *

 _[Present day...]_

His body remained true to him, in which it refused him sleep and he ended up staying up most of the night, staring up at the ceiling or watching the time slowly tick away, or sometimes sitting outside on his balcony as he stared at the city lights underneath him.

From a blanket of stars, he watched as a burst of indigo and pale blues mingled together and gave way to yellows and oranges. Clouds rolled in, changing from black to red and yellow as the sun started to rise, eventually turning them white against the blue sky once the sun reached its peak.

He sat through the sunrise on his balcony in his boxer-briefs, wrapped in his blanket all the way up to his chin. Eventually, he heard the alarm on his new phone go off. He still hadn't replaced the alarm he had broken. With heavy limbs, he forced himself to get up and enter his apartment.

With a swipe to the right, the alarm was turned off, but he still stood there, staring at his phone and watching the screen dim before going dark. Today was the day that he would finally get to see Yuuki. He should be excited. He should be nervous. Except he didn't feel anything. Instead, he felt empty. A part of him didn't believe it and so to cope with the potential disappointment, he shut himself off completely.

Not until she was actually in front of him. Not until he could actually see her with his own eyes. Only then would he release the gate on all his emotions that he had caged up and locked away.

He looked around his expensive apartment, taking in the emptiness and quietness of it all. It was shrouded in darkness, because what was the point of illuminating anything if he didn't see color anyway?

With a sigh, he threw the covers off of himself, letting it pool around his feet. The sun was starting to filter through the tinted windows, brightening the room without his permission. He wanted to remain in the shadows where he felt safe and comfortable, but the sun didn't care. No, the sun—which was bright and constant just like Yuuki—forced itself into his world and took him out of his comfort zone.

His muscles and lithe physique flexed as he stretched, getting the kinks out of his body. It was then that his phone vibrated and the screen turned on, showing him the notification of a text message. He checked it, seeing that it was from Zero.

" _It's confirmed. She'll be there at noon. Don't miss on your opportunity."_

Another message popped up.

" _Oh, and good luck, bro."_

He put his phone down, but it vibrated again.

" _I mean you probably don't need luck but just in case."_

Kaname shook his head with a sigh, still forcing himself to feel nothing. With a few hours to spare, he made himself breakfast and showered. Just in case Yuuki didn't show up, he would still have to go to work, but he opted out of wearing a suit. Instead, he dressed in khaki pants and a white shirt, keeping the top button undone and rolling up his sleeves. It reminded him of the first time he met Yuuki at the park.

With enough time left for travel, he left his apartment. The streets were relatively clear, so he made it to the park sooner than he thought. There was 20 minutes left until noon, so he went to the coffee shop and bought a coffee, not that he was really thirsty.

Some part of him wanted to repeat everything that happened a year ago with the hopes that it would somehow higher the chances of her actually being at the bench near the desolate area of the park.

 _That's it! That's where I should go check!_

Zero hadn't given him an exact location, only that it would be _some_ where at the park. But the park was large, so the possibilities were endless. With a destination set in his mind, he made a beeline for it.

As he went nearer and nearer to the area, the thick iron bolts that kept his cage intact started to rattle and shake. His hand started to get sweaty as anxiety bled through and unfurled within him, like an ink drop coming in contact with water.

 _No, no. Stay focused. Don't get nervous. Don't get scared. Don't get excited. She may not even show up. You can't let this destroy you, Kaname. You can't._

His steps slowed as he saw the familiar bushes, the cluster of them creating a small wall from the other side. He stared at the green leaves on it, feeling a lump grow in this throat. Would Yuuki be on the other side if he peeked and looked?

It was all so surreal.

 _I can't do this..._

He turned to leave when he heard a quiet giggle. It caused his entire body to lock down and freeze as he stared straight ahead, looking but not seeing the people mill about. There was no possible way that what he heard was her. No way. It couldn't be.

Yet... the possibility of it actually _being_ her made him scared to death.

"Aww. Aren't you just so cute? You are just too adorable!"

He heard her voice. It _was_ her! It had to be her! He would be able to recognize her voice no matter what! No matter how much time passed. Memories of when he first met her over a year ago at this very same spot crashed into him. He recalled seeing her cooing over a baby in a stroller and mistaking the child and man next to her as her family.

"Yes, she is, ma'am." A man's voice.

Was she at it again, perhaps?

He forced himself to turn around, facing the bushes, and then walked past them, following the same path he did before. When he made it to the other side, his heart stilled.

There she was, wearing a sundress similar to what she had on a year ago. The sun was high in the sky and it was a clear day. It illuminated everything about her, yet again casting a halo of light around her.

She was an angel. She was real.

Or was she?

Kaname shook his head and blinked a few times to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. But she remained there, solid and in the flesh each time he looked at her profile. His heart started racing as his mouth went dry, unsure of what to say or do.

The lock on the cage around his heart shattered, flinging the gate open and forcing everything he had been bottling up to pour and rush out. Images of their time together, the sound of her voice and laughter, their long conversations about important and mundane things, their plans of the future, the way her body fit against his, the feeling of her hair against his fingers. It all came rushing back, making his eyes blurry.

Without realizing it, he dropped his coffee. His hands no longer worked and his arms went limp at his sides, refusing to listen to him. His shoulders dropped as he stared helplessly at her.

"Yu...uki?" he mumbled, frightened and in awe at the same time. The heavy burden of his faults weighed down on him.

Her body tensed and she sat straight, away from the stroller. Again, she sat at the same bench with a man and baby. Only this time, the man was wearing a suit and was clean shaven. Her reaction to him calling out her name put the man on alert, so he stood up and put himself in between him and her.

Kaname didn't know who the man was, but it was exactly as it was in the past. Well, almost. This man didn't seem like a helpless neighborhood father. No, instead, he seemed dark and mysterious and oddly... deadly?

It confused him, but he shook it off.

"Yuuki?" he called out again, this time firmer and more sure of himself.

She turned and looked at him, fear laced in her eyes. It broke his heart to see her like that. Why would she stare at him like that? After their argument, he could foresee her as being angry. He was ready for her wrath. But... for her to look terrified of him? That wasn't something he had ever anticipated.

She glanced around nervously before standing.

"Miss, do you know this man?"

He tried to focus and rein in his emotions. He stepped to the side, intent on walking around the man so he could be in front of Yuuki properly. The man, however, took a step in the same direction and blocked him with his body. Kaname looked up at the taller man with a frown.

"Who are you?" Kaname asked, using his interruption to help ground himself.

"Who are _you_?" the man retorted.

"It's okay. I know him."

Yuuki spoke quietly and timidly. It broke his heart further to hear her sound like that. This wasn't the Yuuki he knew. This wasn't the carefree, vibrant, adventurous and spontaneous woman he had known.

The man gave Kaname one last hard look before turning. He grabbed the handles of the stroller and left. The heavy sense of déjà vu played on his mind as he watched the man leave with the child, leaving him and Yuuki alone. Not that he paid it much, as his attention quickly turned back to Yuuki.

"Yuuki, I'm so sorry for what I said the last time we saw each other. I'm so sorry."

A tear ran down his cheek. Relief at finally being able to see her, finally being able to witness with his own eyes that she was alive and well, overwhelmed him. He dropped to the ground on his haunches, squatting, as he ran his fingers through his hair and then grabbed the shirt over his chest. It all was suddenly too much to handle.

The pain, the loneliness, the worry, the fear, the anger, the love; everything he felt since they parted came crashing into him and he couldn't take it. He started to pant for air, taking in shaky breaths as he felt himself getting an anxiety attack. No matter how much he inhaled and exhaled, he felt like he couldn't get a full breath in; his heart pounded and ached at the same time, causing discomfort in his chest. Tears ran down his cheeks freely and unchecked.

 _I can't... I can't do this._ He repeated to himself.

A shadow loomed over him and darkened the bright light of the sun. He saw two dainty feet in sandals in front of him. Then, ever so softly, a gentle hand rested on his shoulder. He shut his eyes tightly as the pain bloomed tenfold. She was comforting him and it only made him want to die.

After everything he said to her... it wasn't right. It should have been him comforting her.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated again through tears.

"Calm down enough so you can talk."

He took in deep breathes as he tried for force himself to relax and step away from the ledge. It took some time, and the whole time she stood there in front of him silently with one hand on him, until he calmed enough to where he wasn't having a total melt down.

He wiped way the tears with his sleeve and cleared his throat, standing to face her directly. She watched him quietly without much emotion. It only made him depressed and broke his heart further.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"I... I wanted to see you so badly."

"This is a bad idea."

"Why? Yuuki, please. Talk to me. I-I know I said some terrible things to you, but I was angry at the time. I didn't think you'd disappear on me like that. It's been so long since I've seen you without any word of where you were or how you've been. Ten months, three days and fourteen hours, to be exact." He looked at his watch. "I can even tell you the minutes and seconds if you want."

"I don't want that. I know how long it's been since we've last seen each other."

"W-What happened, Yuuki? Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"So..." he stopped a moment to think. "So detached! I'm a fucking mess right now and you look fine. You look unfazed. There was something earlier, I know I saw something, but now it's gone."

She shook her head and stared at him, incredulous.

"You really don't know, do you? Even after all this time?"

"Ugh!" he shouted in frustration, fed up with feeling like he was in the dark about some big, dark secret. "First Zero and now you! What don't I know?! Would someone just please fucking tell me already?!"

"I left because of your family, Kaname."

"What _about_ my family? Why? What happened?"

"You still think I approached you to get information on Takahashi for my father and then cheated on you with Akatsuki?"

Kaname blinked, not wanting to think about it. "It doesn't matter anymore. That's all in the past."

"It's not. You never believed in me, did you?"

"I..."

He trailed off when he saw her mask finally crack. Her eyes watered as she stared up at him.

"You didn't believe me back then, you didn't trust me. What makes you think I'll believe that you do now?" She gave him a humorless chuckle and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ten months, three days and fourteen hours as you put it, and yet you still haven't changed."

He pursed his lips and stared at her.

"You're right. I haven't changed. I'm still madly and stupidly in love with you. That hasn't changed and never will. But I'm not the same person. Or maybe I am. I don't know anymore. What I do know is that I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"That's not your choice to make. We can't be seen together."

"Why not? Y-You're not seeing someone, are you?" He was scared to ask and even more so to find out the answer.

"No."

"Then why, Yuuki?" he asked desperately. "Please."

"Oh, _now_ you want to hear me out?"

"I was stupid not to before. I admit it. I was emotional and handled the situation badly. I'm sorry, Yuuki. I truly am. So please, tell me now."

She bit her lower lip as she thought of it for a moment. It brought back memories when she did it, of better and happier days. Without realizing it, his hand came up and tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

They both stilled, Kaname from realizing his faux pas and Yuuki from the intimate gesture.

She took a step back from him, but to him it felt like she put an ocean's worth of distance between them.

"Alright, Kaname. Let me tell you _my_ side of the story now."

* * *

 _[Yuuki's POV]_

As Yuuki grew older, she learned quickly that accounting, numbers, business transactions, and everything that was bundled into that profession was _not_ her thing. It was boring and mundane and sucked the life out of her. Being around her father when he tended to work quickly made her realize that she would never follow in his footsteps. It was too suffocating.

Instead, she enjoyed things that involved dealing with people on a real level, the 'common folk' as some rich people liked to refer to them as. She _needed_ the daily interaction with fellow citizens. She enjoyed watching people, interacting with them, meeting new individuals. A perfect day to her was exploring the rich and unique city that Tokyo was, discovering new locations or joints that she hadn't known about before.

It was no surprise that she excelled in the arts. Dancing, stage acting, singing. She loved all of it, and thankfully one of her part time jobs landed her a dream job. She absolutely loved everything about being a voice actor and singing. She wouldn't give it up for the world.

Of course, her father objected against it but he didn't have a choice. All she had to do was pout, remind him that it was her mother's dying wish for her to be healthy and happy, and then he would grumble under his breath and cave in.

It was his own fault for telling her about her mother's last words a hundred times over the years. She died during birth. She held on long enough to hear her daughter's cries, hold onto Kaien's hand weakly and whisper her last words.

" _I love you, Kaien. Please, our daughter. No matter what, protect her. Make sure she's healthy and happy."_

And then she passed away, losing too much blood and her weak body unable to recover from the ordeal.

Yuuki admitted it was wrong, but she still used those words quite a few times to get her way. Like when she wanted to go on overnight stays with friends when she was a teenager. Or when she wanted a new laptop. Or when she wanted to get her ears pierced.

As she got older, though, she didn't really have a need or reason to use her mother's dying words on her father. Except for when she wanted to become a voice actor without listening to his protests, of course.

On a warm spring day where she had the day off from work, she had decided to enjoy the scenery outside and view the flowers in the national park by her office. Everything was in full bloom, spreading colors over the canvas that was Earth.

As she walked down one of the paths in the park, she saw a man struggling with his baby. The little girl was crying endlessly, much to her father's helplessness and failed attempts at calming her down. He offered her a bottle, a pacifier, toys, made cooing sounds at her, but nothing worked. Yuuki couldn't ignore his silent plea for help.

"Excuse me, sir, do you mind if I help?" she asked.

He looked up at her, relief flooding his face.

"Oh, God. Yes, please! I thought I'd take her out to give my wife some time alone at home to relax, but I'm just no good at this!"

"It's alright. Try picking her up and rocking her a bit."

"R-Really?"

"Sure, give it a try."

She sat down on the bench next to him and watched as he carefully lifted his daughter up. The cries slowly started to settle as her father patted her back and rocked her from side to side. The man cradled her head and turned to Yuuki with a large smile on his face.

"It's working!"

They laughed together, and for the next half hour they sat and had a light conversation. She adored the child, letting the child hold her finger and saying sweet things to her. Soon after, they parted ways, the father and child going their own way back home.

She stood, ready to continue her exploration with the hopes of discovering something new. With a small smile, she turned and walked down the stone path, but stopped short when another man stood in front of her.

Fireworks burst in her head when she laid eyes on him. He was absolutely beautiful. He put sculptures of Greek gods to shame. Long auburn locks created bangs that were messily yet perfectly placed over his eyes and framing his face, the back of his hair slipping over the collar of his shirt.

He was tall and lean, and the fact that she could see the muscles and veins in his forearms made her heart flutter. Yet all that didn't captivate her as much as his eyes did. He stared at her with the most garnet colored eyes she'd ever seen. But it wasn't merely that he looked at her, but she felt like he really _saw_ her. Like he ripped all the barriers and layers surrounding her and grabbed hold of her essence.

She tried to remain calm so she wouldn't embarrass herself by drooling as she stared at him. She _really_ wanted to run up to him and take a bite out of him. But as she made it closer, she noticed that he didn't look entirely well. His face was flushed and he seemed somewhat out of it.

Concern replaced the salacious desire growing within her as she stopped in front of him, her brows furrowing.

"Sir, are you okay?"

Much to her amusement and surprise, he hiccuped.

 _He is so cute!_

He bowed after covering his mouth in embarrassment. She wanted to pinch his cheeks so much! He stepped aside and apologized, but she didn't leave. Instead, she bit her lip in thought as she continued to examine his face. It was getting more red, so she wasn't sure if he was actually sick or not, or if he was just shy.

When she tried to cock her head to the side to get a closer look at him to make sure he was okay, he turned away, his long hair falling into his face and hiding it from her. It disappointed her, because she never knew when she'd get the opportunity to see someone so beautiful again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked. She saw him swallow hard, so she raised her hand and placed it on his forehead, brushing the hair away from his face. His skin was warm to the touch, but also soft. She wanted to keep touching him, but didn't want to get arrested for being a pervert. "I think you have a fever. You should go to the hospital just to make sure. Do you have a guardian?"

From there, they spoke for a short while before he asked her out for fresh coffee. She couldn't get over the fact that he was so handsome and most importantly, _nice_. She agreed, and they had talked in the nearby café for over an hour. She loved that he seemed so different than most other men she'd met. He actually looked _at_ her, he listened to her and was genuinely interested in her. She had never laughed so much with anyone before.

And from what she could tell, he was completely smitten with her which only warmed her heart and made her feel good about herself. If it was possible to fall in love with someone from just one encounter, then she had to admit to herself that she quickly fell hard.

When her ex-boyfriend showed up to ruin things, he actually took the initiative to protect her from him. He didn't leave immediately, claiming that she had too much baggage. It made her so happy.

Later that day, she hung out with her best friends, Hanabusa and Zero. They were watching a movie together and eating ice cream.

"Guys." She sat up, licking the spoon clean. She sat on the couch with Hanabusa while Zero sat on the floor, his back leaning against the couch. The both turned to look at her. "I have a confession to make," she announced.

"Oh, this outta be good." Hanabusa turned to face her, crossing his legs underneath him. "Tell me. Make it juicy."

"I met a man today."

"I like where this is going already."

"Nothing happened, pervert! I don't sleep with people on first encounter like _someone_ I know," she teased.

"Hmph, you only live once. You may as well enjoy it while you can. If a sexy, mouth-watering specimen materializes before you, then you snatch him up and devour him immediately." Hanabusa grasped the air in front of him and pretended to bite it.

"That's a nice way of saying you're a slut," Zero chimed in, sitting up and facing them.

"Oh, you!" Hanabusa shouted, putting aside his bowl of ice cream so he could throw a cushion at Zero.

"Oomph!" It hit him in the face, making him fall backward, which only caused them to laugh at him.

"What's his name?" Hanabusa asked. He grabbed Yuuki's hands and inched closer to her, excited about having girl-talk.

"It's Kaname. Ugh, guys! He's so cute!"

"Look at your cheeks getting red! That's so adorable!"

"Is he a nice guy?" Zero asked. He was always protective of her, even as children. While Hanabusa also was protective, he was more cheery and free, getting those kinds of details after talking about sleeping with men.

"Akatsuki showed up." She watched both men narrow their eyes, but before they could get angry and run out to find her ex-boyfriend and beat him up, she quickly added, "But Kaname helped me! So, it was fine."

"He helped you?" Zero examined her face, settling back down. "Alright, he's cool with me then. For now, anyway. We're going to have to meet him and vet him for you though."

"You guys can meet him soon enough, don't worry."

* * *

Her words were true, for two weeks later Zero met Kaname when he showed up at her workplace unannounced with flowers. Later, Zero would tell her how much he liked Kaname, and as long as he treated her well, then he was okay in Zero's book. She had received his stamp of approval.

But when he showed up, she was doing the one thing she loved the most, and that was singing. She was in the recording booth, desperately conveying the emotions of the song with her voice when she was interrupted. Normally, she would have been mad and would have yelled at the person for ruining a perfect take.

Yet when she was spun around, she saw the man that she had already fallen in love with staring at her with such awe and longing that it took her breath away. His eyes burned with need and she didn't know what to say or do, so she stood there frozen in front of him. His gaze dropped down to her lips and her heart started to race, wondering if he was going to kiss her.

She didn't have to think long, for he soon did lean down and capture her lips with his. She immediately melted into him, feeling the desire within her bubbling up as he pulled her into his embrace and pushed himself into her.

 _How can he make me feel this way?_

Oblivious of their surroundings, she lost herself with him. Their tongues mingled as he lifted her up, and if it hadn't been for her director interrupting them, she was sure that she would have let him take her right then and there. And she wouldn't have a regretted it.

The interruption brought both of them back down to reality though. Kaname, clearly embarrassed by losing his control, quickly excused himself with apologies and left. Yuuki stood, leaning against the booth in awe.

Zero laughed his ass off, pounding the table as he tried to wipe away his tears of joy. His laughter swept her away and she couldn't help but join him.

"What the heck was that?! Oh man, that dude is so funny!" Zero shouted. "He is so into you already! Hanabusa is going to _love_ him!"

She exited the booth, removing her headphones and feeling the lingering touch of his lips against hers.

"I told you." She turned to her directors, "I'm sorry about the interruption. Do you mind if I take a break real quick? I'd really like to catch up to him before he leaves."

The directors both nodded, giving her a knowing smile. She needed to find out if Kaname was simply interested in a good time for a short while, or if he was wanting to go the distance and do the long run with her. If he was only looking for someone to pass the time with, she would have to seal away her quickly growing feelings for him before she got hurt.

They really hadn't clarified their relationship, but then they'd only been seeing each other for two weeks. Still, she needed to know: was it going to be just sex? Or were they going to seriously date and meet families and the whole shebang?

She marched into the men's bathroom, which she assumed he was in, and caught him off guard. The tips of his hair were slightly wet, and honestly seeing him so soon after the passionate kiss they shared made her excited again.

"Yuuki, what're you doing in here? This is the men's restro—"

"Ssshhmm! Zip it!"

She needed to contain her physical attraction to him before she spoke, otherwise she would have pushed him into one of the bathroom stalls and had her way with him. With eyes shut, she took in several breaths to calm herself.

 _You are not a horny teenager. You are an adult. You are one with nature. You are one with... I should be_ one _with him right now, if you know what I mean. Yes, I know what you mean. I'm you, after all._

 _Damn, he is so good at kissing._

 _Wait, no, this is supposed to be calming time. Snap out of it, Yuuki._

"What was all that about?" she finally asked, opening her eyes and shaking her head at herself.

He apologized again, which she felt bad about. She didn't want him to apologize over losing control of himself. In fact, she absolutely loved that she had that affect on him. It made her feel powerful and special. That someone like _him_ would go crazy over her thrilled her.

And then he said the words that she didn't realize she had wanted to hear, but when she did, it was a sealed deal. There was no getting out of it.

"I'm already stupidly, seriously, madly in love with you. I mean, from the moment we first met at the park. If anything, my feelings have only been confirmed and strengthened each day."

Her heart melted. Joy threatened to bubble up and pour out of her. He loved her! And she loved him! Even though she felt that 'love' was too weak of a word, she wanted to tell him anyway. She smiled, happy to hear his confession and wanting to tell him how she felt, but they were interrupted by Zero. He had made it clear how unpleasant of a setting it was and that they should take things elsewhere. And so they did.

* * *

When Kaname had met Hanabusa for the first time, she almost died from having to contain her laughter. Unbeknownst to him, he always wore his feelings on his face, so each thought that passed through his head was visible for everyone to see.

She watched as he went through the motions. First the shock at seeing Hanabusa in nothing but his underwear, scratching his belly as he drank milk. Then how the wheels in his head turned to different ways of killing Hanabusa. Next was his strength to control himself and seem pleasant while struggling to push down his jealousy and confusion. His joy came afterward when she admitted she talked about him. And then the relief to hear that Hanabusa was her gay roommate. The cherry on top was his discomfort at Hanabusa's flirting.

When they made love the first time, she felt like she had died and gone to Heaven. He was so tender and sweet, the way that he caressed her skin and adored her. His gentle touches and movements made her feel like she was the rarest of artifacts that needed careful examination and worship. They connected in a way she had never thought possible with anyone. They fit so well together.

She was the sun and he was the moon.

The day after their first night together, he had to leave suddenly. She would have normally been upset by it, but not when it came to Kaname. She felt like she already knew him inside and out, so she knew that he hadn't used her for just sex and was then leaving.

When he left, she waited a few minutes to make sure that he wouldn't return from forgetting something. When she was sure he wouldn't come back, she threw the covers off of her and stood on the bed, jumping up and down in joy completely naked as she squealed.

She landed onto her back and threw her arms out to the sides, staring up at the ceiling with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow," she whispered to herself, thinking of their night together.

Her thoughts trailed off to the way his muscles flexed and how the candlelight cast shadows against them, how strong and powerful he felt, the way his breath tickled her neck and how she felt her lower abdomen clench with desire every time she heard him groan in pleasure. Her body hummed with remembrance as she replayed their time together, how he felt sliding in out and of her.

She sat up straight, fanning herself as her cheeks reddened.

"Time to get up!" she announced to herself. "Someone is getting too excited thinking about last night. Time to shower!"

* * *

They had spent a great deal of time together, their love for each other growing. Yet a part of her felt bad for him. It seemed as time passed, things between him and his parents became sour. She didn't know why as he never spoke of it, but she could tell whenever he had just spoken to one of them. He always seemed lost in thought, upset by their words.

She realized that they had never really spoken about their families, but she had figured that if he was having a hard time with his parents then things were probably complicated for him. He would speak to her when he felt comfortable about talking about them. And with him having problems with his parents, she didn't feel it was right to bring up hers. She didn't want him to feel bad that she had a mostly good relationship with her father while his relationship with his was deteriorating.

At one point, she had wondered if it was because of her, but she threw that thought aside. There was no way that she could have been affecting Kaname's relationship with his parents. She never forced Kaname to do anything he didn't want to do, and he always seem responsible when it came to his work. In fact, more often than not, their conversations were cut short or dates were rescheduled because of his work.

Yet each time something came up for him, she understood. She loved him and she knew how important his work was for him.

But almost three months into their relationship, things started to go south.

* * *

The day after everyone hung out at the bar and Akatsuki showed up drunk was one of the three worst days of her life. After Kaname had left, again upset by something that happened between him and his father, she had eaten breakfast and dressed for work.

It was an important day for her as she had a duet. Her and Zero were scheduled to record several songs for various scenes. She went to the office and entered one of the prep rooms as she reviewed the scripts, doing her vocal exercises.

One of the techs poked his head into the room.

"Hey, we're having some issues right now with one of the computers so we're delayed. Maybe thirty minutes or so? We'll let you know."

"Alright, thanks!" She took a sip of water.

"How you feelin?" Zero asked as he entered the room. He threw his duffle bag on a chair and removed his glasses. "My head is killing me."

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't have stayed out so late and drank so much last night."

"True, but it was fun. Well, until Kain showed up."

Yuuki's shoulders dropped. "I'm soorry~!"

"It's not your fault. Don't worry about it."

Her phone rang so she excused herself.

"Hello?"

"Yuuki, it's me."

"Akatsuki?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want? I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"No, please. Just hear me out. I... I'm sorry."

She paused. "Say that again?"

"I said I'm sorry. After last night, I... listen, can we meet up, please?"

"Why...?"

"I want to apologize to you in person, not over the phone. If you're at work then you can even bring Kiryu with you."

"I... don't think that's a good idea."

"Please, I'm begging you."

Yuuki sighed and looked at Zero. "Fine. But not at my office. The park near where I work."

"Thank you," he breathed with relief.

"I'll be back," she told Zero. He simply nodded, not really hearing her since he had his earbuds in. She found one of the directors and stopped him. "Is it okay if I take a quick break and run an errand?"

"Sure, just be back in less than thirty. We should have everything fixed and ready by then."

"Awesome, thank you!"

Before she left, she looked up some information on her phone and scribbled it down on a piece of paper. When she made it to the park, she looked for Akatsuki until she found him. He looked haggard and displaced.

"Akatsuki?"

He turned to face her, shame flooding his features.

"Yuuki, thank you for agreeing to see me."

"What's wrong?"

"I... after last night, I came to a realization."

"Oh? And what's that?"

He rubbed his hands against his pants and looked around the park, watching the people pass by.

"So, the bartender called the cops on me last night. I guess I passed out after I showed up there. I'm really sorry about that. While in the holding cell, getting yelled at by the cops and being threatened by my mother, it finally dawned on me how much of an asshole I've been. So, so..."

He bowed deeply, almost at a ninety-degree angle.

"I'm truly sorry for everything. I don't expect you to accept my apology, but I wanted to give it to you anyway."

She stared at him in surprise. "Stand up, stand up."

He stood and she patted his arm.

"Take this," she said, handing him the piece of paper she had brought with her.

"What is it?"

"It's a number to a clinic near where you live. For anger management. You took a big step already, Akatsuki, and I'm proud of you for that, but you need help."

He grabbed the paper, glancing on the information on it before pocketing it.

"Thank you. I'm sorry."

"I know. Do this for yourself, Akatsuki. It's not just so you don't hurt someone else in the future, but also so you don't hurt yourself. Okay?"

He nodded, staring at her for just a moment with appreciation before he turned and left. She watched him leave, happy that he had finally come to terms with their break up and that he was willing to seek help for his issues.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she answered, happy to see that it was Kaname. She hadn't spoken to him in days so she figured that he had been extremely busy with work. Or that he had issues with his father again.

"Kaname?!" she asked, excited to finally be able to speak with him again. "You must have been busy with work lately, huh? I haven't spoken to you in days! Is everything at work okay? Things going well?"

"Yuuki. What are you up to?"

His tone made her want to frown, but she fought against it. Something must have happened. She hated that he wouldn't open up about it. Maybe there was a way she could help him deal with his problems.

"Huh? Me? I'm working. I'm getting ready to record."

"I see. T-That's weird. I hear background noise like you're outside. You guys have a window open?"

"Oh, ah, no. I'm outside taking a break right now."

 _Shit! It's almost been a half hour! I gotta get back quickly or the director will kill me!_

"Something came up for work just now and I have to go. We'll talk later, okay?"

This time she allowed herself to frown. He was acting very strangely. She'd have to ask him about it later when he actually had time to talk.

"S-Sure. You sure everything is okay?" she asked again. She couldn't help but wonder.

"You want to have dinner later?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, I'll pick you up later. I love you, Yuuki."

Before she could reply back, he disconnected the call. She stared at the electronic device in her hand as she pondered his attitude. Whether he liked it or not, she'd force him to open up to him later! But first!

"I'm late!" she shouted, running back to get to the office in time.

She made it to the building with only a few minutes left to spare, panting and out of breath from running at full speed. When she was about to walk up the steps to enter the building, a man wearing a suit and dark sunglasses stopped her, blocking her path.

"Oh, um, excuse me, sir."

She tried to walk around him, but he stopped her again. Alarm bells rang off in her heard. She turned around, deciding to enter the building from a side door and getting far away from the man, but when she turned, another man wearing a dark suit stood behind her.

"Come with us," one said.

Fear made her heart race. _Am I being kidnapped? Oh no. Are they going to kill me? Sell me into sexual slavery?_

They gestured toward a limo parked a few feet away. The driver opened the door and waited for her. She hesitated, not knowing who these people were or what was going on. She debated screaming and shouting, but one look at the man in front of her, with his scarred face, told her it would be a futile attempt.

Slowly, she walked toward the limo and peeked inside. It was dark, with black leather and heavily tinted windows making it hard to see.

"Get in," a woman's cold voice told her.

Yuuki gulped, getting nervous by the whole ordeal.

"Listen, uh, I think you have the wrong person. I'm running late for work so..."

One of the men in suits grabbed her bicep and pushed her into the limo, then shut the door behind her.

"Hey!" she shouted, trying to open the door, but it was locked.

She was scared to death, her heart pounding in her chest, as she slowly turned her head to see who was in the limo. She saw an older woman, beautiful and elegant in high fashion clothes, staring at her with a blank expression.

"So we finally meet," the woman said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are or what you want."

"I'm Juri Kuran."

"K-Kuran?!" Yuuki sputtered, knowing the name only because of her father.

If she was Juri Kuran then... she was in the presence of the Ice Queen. Her father had spoken about her in the past, saying how ruthlessly evil she was, not caring if she stepped out of the lines of the law in order to get her way. And with the power and backing she had, no one was ever able to get proof of her misdoings or was willing to stand up against her. But if she was the same woman that her father spoke of, why was she demanding to see her?

"Uh, um," she hesitated. "W-What do you want with me?"

"I'm here regarding my son."

"I don't know your son."

Juri smiled at her wickedly. "Oh, but you do."

Yuuki blinked a few times, confused. Then she looked at Juri, _really_ looked at her, and then it dawned on her. The same shade of wine-colored eyes, same bone structure and facial features. The resemblances were too much to ignore.

"No..." she whispered. "Kaname...?"

"Bingo!" Juri announced, pointing a finger in the air.

How could this be? How could Kaname be... Kaname Kuran?

"What do you want from me?" she repeated, shock arresting her limbs.

"I'm here to warn you, darling. I don't know what you and your father are up to, but it ends today."

Her father? What did her father have to do with anything? Or with Kaname?

 _Oh no..._

Yuuki's eyes widened. If Kaname was a Kuran then... that meant the deal he was tirelessly working on was the same one her father was working on. It all started to make sense.

"I don't have anything going on with my father. I'm serious about Kaname."

"Isn't that precious. But listen to me very carefully, dear. If you don't end things with Kaname tonight, then just be warned that you'll wish you did. And believe me when I tell you that I'll know if you don't. Now get out."

"W-Wait!" Yuuki protested, but one of the men in suits opened the door and dragged her out of the car, holding her back while the limo drove away. They released her, then climbed into a different car and followed.

She wanted to call Kaname right away and ask him what was going on, but she hesitated. If everything her father had told her was correct, then she really didn't want to mess with Juri. But then... she loved Kaname. She had to tell him.

She dialed her father first.

"Ah, Yuuki! How are you?"

"Daddy, Juri Kuran."

"What? What about her?"

"Remember how you always used to warn me about her when I was growing up?"

"Yes, of course."

"Were you just exaggerating or was it all true? Is she really that bad?"

"Sweetie, even people in official seats are scared of her and what she can do. Why? Did you see her? What's this about?"

"Daddy, um. You know the guy I'm seeing that I told you about?"

"Yes, so? What about him?"

"So... so, what if I told you his name is Kaname?" She waited, but didn't hear a response. "Daddy?"

"Normally I would have asked you what your point was seeing as how there are several Kanames in Japan, but knowing that you're asking about Juri, I'll take it as you're speaking about her son."

"Yes..."

"No, Yuuki. Break it off now. You are not to have any relations with him, do you understand me? I don't care what you say or do, this is where I draw the line."

"But I love him."

"I don't care. You'll get over it. Don't mess with the Kurans, Yuuki. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. Break up with him right now. End of discussion."

They hung up and Yuuki stood there, motionless for several minutes. Her mind went blank, not sure of what to do.

"Hey! Where have you been?! The directors are going crazy about time crunch! You know every minute costs." A hand waived in front of her face. "Helloo~. Yuuki? Oy! Snap out of it!"

She blinked and twitched, seeing Zero in front of her. Tears sprang to her eyes and he stared at her in shock.

"Yuuki? What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do!" She wailed, flinging herself into his arms and crying.

* * *

During her date with Kaname later that evening, she felt the heavy burden of her father's and Juri's words. After crying and talking to Zero for a long time, she had come to the conclusion that she wouldn't keep things from Kaname. They would have to work it out together, just like all other normal couples. Even if their families were the two biggest feuding lines in Japan.

But the date ended up being extremely awkward. She struggled to find the best way to broach the subject. Every time she thought to mention it, Kaname's negative aura radiated off of him and she stopped herself, looking away instead so as not to add to whatever had him distracted and upset. He was short with her and she didn't know how to react to that.

She decided she'd tell him when he dropped her off. She was planning on inviting him up for coffee so they could talk privately and comfortably, but when they arrived at her building, he opened her car door and gave her a half hug, one that was reserved for family members who didn't really get along but were forced to greet each other anyway.

"I have work to do, I'm sorry. Good night," he had said, and then turned and walked back to his car. She stood there silently, watching as he drove away.

"I guess I'll tell him tomorrow then..."

* * *

Hanabusa woke her up the next morning. She hadn't gotten much sleep so she was easily agitated by his antics.

"Yuu~ki! Yuu~ki!" he sang, bouncing on the side of her bed. "Your alarm has been going off for a half hour already. Wake uu~p, sleepy head!" He poked her cheek. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, wake up. Your father is here to see you."

The mention of her father was the only thing that held her back from jumping on top of Hanabusa and suffocating him with her pillow. She sat up and combed her fingers through her long hair, trying to make herself look halfway decent.

Her father was tall and handsome and she absolutely loved him, but sometimes he could scare her. Especially when he had a dark glint in his eyes when he was serious about something. Which is the look he was giving her when she walked into the living room.

"Did you end things with Kaname last night?"

She glanced at Hanabusa, who was giving her a ' _what the hell is your dad talking about_ ' look. She faced her father and stood straight.

"No, and I don't plan on it either."

"Yuuki..." Kaien growled. "I'm warning you, I'm not budging on this matter. The Kurans are _bad news_. Do you hear me?"

"I don't care. That's your business. That's your feud with his parents. It has nothing to do with Kaname and I. We love each other, so that's that."

Kaien sighed as he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just, we don't have time right now. Get dressed. We're meeting with Takahashi for lunch."

"Uncle Takahashi? Wait, I don't think that's a good idea."

"What? Why not? He's your uncle."

She thought of Kaname and his work. If he was working to make a deal with Takahashi, then the didn't think it was a good idea to meet with him until things were signed off on, uncle or not. But she couldn't say that to her father.

"I just... don't."

"Don't be a petulant child. I'm extremely lenient with you, but this is family we're talking about. I didn't raise a disrespectful child. Your mother would be ashamed."

Yuuki pursed her lips, unhappy about the situation but understanding there was no way out of it. She huffed and spun around, going into her room to change. Hanabusa ran after her, closing the door behind him.

"Yuuki," he started. She threw her shirt at him as she took off her pajamas. "What is he talking about? Why would you break up with the Sex God? Can I have him if you do?"

"I'm not. It's complicated."

"How so? Hey, hey."

She ignored him.

"Yuuki!" he hissed. "Pay attention to me!"

"Fine! Gosh, you're so annoying sometimes! Kaname is a Kuran."

Hanabusa dropped her shirt and clutched his own as he gasped.

"What?!"

"I told you. It's complicated."

She joined her father outside and they drove to the restaurant they were meeting Takahashi at. The whole time, she felt nervous and out of place, but she hadn't seen her uncle in a long time. He wasn't her biological uncle. He and her mother had grown up together and were close, and as a result had become friends with Kaien, so he was considered her uncle.

"You remind me more and more of your mother every time I see you," he said.

Yuuki gave him a half smile. She'd seen pictures of her mother, but she didn't have any special attachment to the woman. She'd never known her, after all. Besides, it was the same conversation with him every time they met and she hated to be reminded that her mother was dead... because of her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, poking at her food.

"Are you still singing, then? Or have you dabbled into other things?"

It was the only subject that she didn't mind talking about, since singing brought her such joy. "I'm still singing and I love every minute of it."

"Hah," Kaien snorted, taking a bite of his food. "I still wish you'd join the family business. Or at least produce an heir so I can leave the legacy behind to family."

"Why doesn't she marry Kaname?" Takahashi offered.

Yuuki froze and stared at her father.

"Don't be ridiculous," he replied. "That'll never happen."

"Why not? He's a good man. He's been very attentive this past year while we work out negotiations. He takes his work very seriously."

"And yet you still toy with him, acting like there's a chance you'll sign with me."

"True. But he's such a good sport. Besides, it builds character."

"Wait, wait wait," Yuuki interrupted. "You mean to tell me that you're signing with Kaname no matter what?"

"Of course. They've presented agreeable terms and the relationship we have is suitable. I feel they'll do well in Korea and China."

"Uncle!" She shouted. Did he have no idea how much heartache Kaname had been going through? Especially lately because of his father? All because of the stupid deal?!

She laughed humorlessly. _Unbelievable!_

"Ah, Takahashi! You wouldn't believe how surprised I was to hear that you're having lunch here!"

Yuuki's head snapped to the door as it opened and she heard Kaname's voice. Her mouth dropped in surprise.

 _Oh God, no. Please don't get the wrong idea, Kaname!_

But it was clear that he had. She could see it in his eyes and on his face before he tried to recover from the shock of seeing her there. He hid behind his mask of professionalism, but she could tell it was strained.

Especially when he downed the rice wine that was handed to him. She frowned, displeased with him trying to hide behind alcohol, but even more so displeased with her father dragging her into his personal feud with Haruka.

And then Kaname had to act like he didn't know who she was, and that upset her even more.

"Say, who is this lovely lady here?"

They stared at each as her father entertained his antics and answered him. She didn't want to hurt him and it was clear that he was by his charade. She dropped her eyes first, perturbed. She'd have to explain everything to him as quickly as possible, before things got out of hand and they got into a fight. As the lunch carried on, she felt his heavy gaze and the awkwardness linger between them and her father.

Eventually, he excused himself. She did as well, apologizing to her uncle and ignoring her father's orders to leave him alone.

When she reached out to stop him, he gave her such a cold and emotionless expression that it scared her. This was a side of him that she'd never seen before and honestly, it reminded her so much of Juri that she got scared.

She flinched back but held her ground, wanting to clear things up. But every time she tried to offer an explanation, he cut her off, not wanting to hear it. He left her standing in the middle of the hallway, alone. She fought back tears and turned back to the room her father and uncle were in.

The door was pushed aside and she slammed her palm against the table.

"Listen here! You two need to stop this insanity with the Kurans! You specifically!" she pointed at her father. "And you!" she pointed at her uncle, "Stop jerking his chain! You have no idea what he's going through because of you! Just sign the damn contract already and let him have some peace of mind!"

She spun around and left, leaving the two men to stare at her unexpected outburst. She went home and started pacing the apartment until she finally caved in and called Kaname first. When he answered, she felt so relieved. She had thought he'd ignore her. She didn't want that, she didn't want their wound to sit and fester.

"Hello?" His deep voice both calmed her and made her nervous.

"Kaname?"

"Yeah?"

She hadn't expected him to be cheerful, but it still surprised her to hear him so... detached and short.

"Uh, do you have a moment? I think we really need to talk."

"Go ahead and talk then."

She thought things would go well and they'd make up, but she was terribly wrong. Kaname hadn't calmed down and was still upset. Their conversation turned into an argument, with him accusing her of cheating on him with Akatsuki, of all people.

Just like before, every time she tried to explain what happened, his anger caused him to cut her off before she could get a word out. To the point where she was so offended by his words that she retaliated and matched his anger with her own.

"No, you're right, Kaname. I'm sleeping with Akatsuki. And you know what else? I'm sleeping with Zero too. And Hanabusa, he's not really gay. Oh, and the doorman too. He's cute in that grandpa kinda way. Let's not forget about the clerk at the coffee shop down the street. He can be hot in his uniform."

"Don't patronize me, Yuuki."

"You know what? Fuck you, Kaname. You want to be jerk? Fine by me! But don't bother talking to me until you get your head out of your ass and you know how to act like a decent human being! You asshole!"

She hung up before he could say anything else, grabbing her things and leaving her apartment in a flurry. She wanted to go for a walk and be surrounded by people so she could calm down. When she wasn't infuriated anymore, she'd try to get through to Kaname again.

Maybe she could use Hanabusa's ball gag to shut him up long enough so she could explain everything clearly.

She hadn't made it far when someone grabbed her arm and stopped her, tugging her to the side and dragging her into a vehicle. She shouted in protest, but her mouth was covered by a large hand. Her body was thrown against the cushion of the backseat. Her hair covered her face and she sat up quickly, ready to hit whoever came at her.

But no one did. She panted, scared to death, as she blinked and looked around.

Juri sat across from her.

"Relax. I'm just here to talk to you," her venomous voice said. Yuuki felt is slither over her body and she shivered. "Here, have a drink." She handed Yuuki a bottle of water.

"You have a really weird way of requesting to talk to people," Yuuki quipped. "And if you're here to warn me to stay away from Kaname, then you can forget it. I don't care what you say."

Juri raised her own bottle as well as a perfectly shaped brow.

"Then let's drink to your success. Let's see who wins this little war of ours."

Yuuki stared her down, pursing her lips. "Fine." She opened the bottle and took a swig, wincing at the saltiness of it. She glanced at the label to see if it was flavored.

"But Yuuki," Juri said. "I have to wonder why you even bothered."

"Huh?"

Juri didn't answer. Instead, she simply sat silently for a few minutes, just staring at her with a small smile. She started feeling dizzy and drowsy then. When everything in front of her started to spin, she heard Juri chuckle.

"I mean, you barely put up a fight, darling. It looks like I already won."

* * *

It wasn't clear how long she'd been unconscious, but slowly she started to come to. Her entire body ached and burned and she felt nauseated. Everything was foggy and muddy, her thoughts unclear. She wasn't sure where she was or what happened. With great force and concentration, she forced her heavy arm up to her head, feeling the stabbing pain in her temples.

Something was wrong. She didn't feel right. Even after being piss drunk, she never woke up feeling this... intoxicated.

She blinked a few times, trying to clear her blurry vision.

"You..."

She heard a familiar voice, but everything was still so hazy. She tried to force herself to sit up to see where she was. In the back of her mind, she noticed that she was in bed. Her body instinctively held the sheet that was over her chest without her even realizing it.

"You..."

The voice again. She blinked again, more of her vision clearing. It was then that she saw Kaname standing at the entrance of the door, teary eyed, his face contorted with rage and pain. It surprised her.

It dawned on her only then that she was actually naked and in bed. She opened her mouth to explain... not that she knew what happened... but when she did, nothing came out. Fear laced itself around her at the realization and she grabbed her throat, turning from Kaname to the man beside her: Akatsuki.

Something wasn't right. The more conscious she became, the more the burning sensation along her body rose. Her throat clenched shut. She could hardly breathe.

"Say it's not true. Say it!" he shouted at her.

But she couldn't speak. She tried, but her lungs started to burn. She started feeling light headed. All she could do was stare at him with desperation, for him to see past his rage and misunderstanding and realize something was horribly wrong. She tried to reach out to him or stand up, but she was hit with vertigo. Everything started to spin. With everything she had, she tried to force herself to remain steady while feeling like she was falling.

"You can't even fucking answer me? You can't even deny it?! You... you fucking bitch! How could you, Yuuki?! How could you do this to me?! I _trusted_ you! I _loved_ you! My father was right! You were using me and playing with me the whole damn time! I can't believe how stupid I was to have given you my entire _soul_!" he shouted. "Did you have fun tonight, Yuuki? Drinking and partying and fucking Akatsuki, laughing at me behind my back? Did you enjoy making me out to be a fool?!"

 _No, it's not true, Kaname! Please, believe me!_

He took his phone out of his pocket and called someone.

"You're no fucking better than the Cross family, playing and toying with people, going back and forth between Kaien Cross and myself like a yo-yo. Who do you think you are, anyway? If you're going to be an indecisive dick, then consider it a done deal; we're no longer interested. You can go to bed with Cross instead. And you can go fuck yourself."

She watched as he hung up and a tear ran down his face. He nodded at her, completely disgusted.

"I hope it was worth it."

He turned and left and she felt her world crashing down around her. Black dots blurred her vision as she struggled to breathe, crying the entire time. She wanted to chase after Kaname, but she couldn't even move.

Finally, she let herself fall in the direction of the table. She landed on the ground, pulling the sheet down with her and the phone that was there. Shaky fingers dialed the emergency number, but she still couldn't speak. She could only hope.

Hope that either Akatsuki woke up soon or someone came to save her.

* * *

"Listen, I don't care if she uses, okay?! But as you can see, she's having a severe reaction right now! I need to treat her, but I can't without knowing what drugs she's on. I'm not the cops, so just hurry and tell me!"

Yuuki heard voices around her, but she couldn't open her eyes.

"I... I don't know! I don't know what she took! She doesn't even do drugs!"

"Damn it!"

She heard sirens in the background and Akatsuki crying. Machines beeped, and then she fell asleep again.

When she woke up the next time, she didn't feel like she was dying anymore. Her lids felt heavy and things were still blurry, but it quickly cleared. She saw tiles of a drop down ceiling above her.

"She's awake!" someone shouted.

"Yuuki? Yuuki? Can you hear me?"

Her lips were dry and cracked, her mouth was parched, and her throat burned. She couldn't speak.

"Blink if you can hear us, okay?"

She blinked in response.

"Oh, God!" Hanabusa cried. "You scared the shit out of us, Yuuki! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Okay? She wasn't okay. Not by any definition of the term was she okay.

"Yuuki!" She heard her father's voice. "Daddy is here, sweetie. I'm here."

Her eyes blurred as tears sprang to her eyes. She was frightened, unsure of what was happening. She tried to get up, but struggled with the weight of her body. All her muscles were sore.

"Easy, easy," Kaien cooed, helping her to sit up. She saw him standing to one side of her and Hanabusa on the other.

"Hold on, I'll let Zero know you're up!" He left the room with a relieved smile.

"Yuuki, are you okay? Can you tell me what happened?"

She stared at her father as he held her hand, desperately fighting back tears of his own. But Yuuki didn't know what happened. She simply shook her head.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but nothing came out.

"Relax, don't strain yourself. You had a severe allergic reaction to whatever drug you took. You went into anaphylactic shock. You... you could have died, you idiot!" Kaien shouted, his emotions getting the best of him. He was so scared of the idea of losing her.

Yuuki cried silently as Hanabusa came back with Zero and Akatsuki. A doctor followed them in afterward.

"Miss Cross, glad to see you're awake. Anaphylaxis is extremely serious. You're lucky you received treatment quickly."

Yuuki waived to her throat.

"Ah, yes," the doctor nodded. "There was severe swelling of the throat, damaged some of your vocal chords. You'll be fine in a few days, but don't strain yourself until then. Let it happen naturally."

Yuuki froze.

"Her vocal chords were damaged?" Zero asked. "How bad? Doc, she's a singer. Is this permanent? Or will she go back to normal?"

The doctor looked away. "I'm not an expert in the field, she'll have to see a specialist, but it's possible that it's permanent. With therapy she may be able to get a range of notes and pitches back, but I can't say for sure. I'm sorry."

Kaien handed her his phone and she started texting.

" _What happened?"_ She rose it up for Akatsuki to see it.

He rubbed the back of his head. "I... I don't know. One minute I was walking home, the next minute I'm waking up in bed naked with you convulsing on the ground."

"That's not uncommon. We screened for drugs and found traces of GHB. It's a date rape drug. Your symptoms are common for higher doses of it, such as drowsiness and unconsciousness. As well as amnesia and difficulty breathing."

"You son of a bitch!" Kaien shouted, jumping up from his spot next to Yuuki and grabbing Akatsuki by the throat. "You drugged my daughter and raped her?! I'll fucking kill you!"

Zero and Hanabusa pulled Kaien off of him.

"I, I didn't! We were both drugged! I swear!"

Yuuki reached out and grabbed the hem of Kaien's jacket. He paused from trying to break free of Zero's grip and looked at her.

" _It's not his fault. I'm sorry, Daddy."_

"You idiot," he breathed out, sinking to his knees next to her. "What are _you_ sorry for? My baby, I'm so sorry Daddy couldn't protect you. I failed you." He sunk his face into her lap. She placed a hand over his head and tried to comfort him.

She typed a new message _. "How long have I been out?"_

"Just a day."

Fear gripped her insides as she thought of her next question. She hoped to God it wasn't true, but she had to know. She had to know for her sake and for Kaname's.

" _Did... did we... did we have sex?"_

Akatsuki stared at her with sorrow. "I'm sorry, Yuuki. I really don't know. I don't remember anything."

Fresh tears sprang to her eyes. She looked at the doctor and took a deep breath.

" _Do you have a rape kit?"_

The doctor stared at her solemnly and nodded. "I'll get the kit ready and a trained physician to conduct the exam." He looked around the room. "You all should step out now."

"No, I'm not leaving my baby!" Hanabusa shouted. He plopped himself down on a chair next to the bed and grabbed her hand, staring at her with unwavering eyes. The rest of the men shuffled out, leaving the two there to stare at each other in silence.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Yuuki. Just know that no matter what, we're always going to be here for you. You need to talk to Kaname too, okay?"

She vehemently shook her head. She couldn't face Kaname. She couldn't even _speak_.

A female doctor and nurse came in, giving them steps of the process and what to expect. As the exam commenced, hundreds of thoughts swarmed around in her head. Different memories of Kaname assaulted her senses. The loving way he looked at her, how he smiled, the sound of his voice. She thought of the way he traced his fingers down her arm or spine, how he'd brush her hair out of her face. Of how he would sometimes just lay next to her and stare into her eyes, telling her he loved her.

Then she thought of the hate and the betrayal that exhumed from him. How his face was red with anger, how his voice shook, how the pain of what he thought she did echoed in his eyes.

She cried silently then during the exam, feeling violated and abandoned. Hanabusa held her hand the whole time.

The results were immediate, fortunately, so she didn't have to sit around with the anxiety eating away at her. There had been on sexual assault or activity within the past forty-eight hours. The relief that the news gave her, that she didn't give herself up to someone else without knowing, caused her to cry again.

For several days, she remained in the hospital, slowly recovering. She was able to speak again, though her voice was quiet and she had no force behind her words. Her throat ached and she could feel the difference in her cords and muscles. If she thought of the idea of never being able to sing for more than three seconds, it caused her to breakdown and cry.

Her dream, her love, her passion... it was taken from her. And for what?

Her phone would constantly ring and vibrate. Each time she looked at it she saw that it was Kaname. He left voice mails and text messages, begging her to speak with him, apologizing for the way he spoke to her and asking to meet. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't.

Not yet anyway. If ever.

He had no clue. No clue what his parents, his mother specifically, was capable of. Yuuki had demanded Zero and Hanabusa to not speak to Kaname, to not let him know where she was or what happened. The fear of suffering Juri's wrath outweighed everything else. With Zero's help, she got a new phone and number.

Before disconnecting her old phone and throwing it out, she flipped through the saved images on it. Pictures of her and Kaname passed by each time she flicked her finger across the screen. The burning desire to go back to those times but knowing that it could never be like that again threw her into a fit of depression.

She was about to turn the phone off when it rang again. Her finger hovered over the button to reject the call, but she wavered. Instead, she accepted it and placed the phone to her ear.

"Yuuki? Oh my God, Yuuki? Is that you?"

Kaname's desperate voice made her choke back a sob.

"It's me," she said quietly.

"A-Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," she admitted, feeling the crushing weight of everything that happened and everything she had gone through the past week. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you call?"

"I want to talk to you about the other night."

His angry eyes flashed across her face, the accusations lingered in her ears, the sickening pain scratched at her throat.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's pointless. Just let it go."

"I don't believe that, Yuuki. If you want to do this over the phone, then that's fine. As long as we do it."

She held back her tears, feeling the pressure rise in her throat and making it hurt.

"I don't want to," she repeated.

"Why? Why not? Do you not love me?"

Her heart ached as she thought of him. Of course she loved him. She wanted nothing more than to be with him, but...

Juri's chuckle echoed in her head.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Look," he tried. "We can work this out, okay? We can work through this. Won't you stay with me?"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Yuuki, please. I... I love you."

"It's... it's complicated."

She hung up and pulled the battery out of the phone, throwing both of them out into the trash. She wanted to run into his arms, to feel the strength and gentleness behind his embrace. She wanted to feel the safety he provided, but there was no hiding from Juri.

Her father was right. She was the Ice Queen who did anything and everything to get her way.

There was no working things out. Not as long as Juri was in the picture.

She had to give up on her love for Kaname.

* * *

When she was released from the hospital, she stayed at Zero's apartment. She couldn't go back home, not to the place she shared so many memories with Kaname. Not when some of his things were still there, in her room.

As time passed, she and Hanabusa sold the apartment and moved out. He had told her how Kaname had repeatedly come by, demanding to see her and speak with her. Each time, he was turned away, Hanabusa keeping his promise to Yuuki and telling the desperate man nothing. When Hanabusa had packed her things up, he had found the jewelry box that Kaname had dropped. She opened it, seeing the thought that Kaname put into purchasing the necklace, and held it to her chest as she cried for hours.

After little debate, Zero had decided to sell his apartment as well, and the three of them got a new place together. It was big enough for a huge family, but the oodles of extra space gave the three of them a great deal of privacy if they wanted it. Or, if they wanted the company of each other, they could have that as well.

Neither Zero nor Hanabusa wanted to leave Yuuki alone. She felt herself sinking deeper into depression. She no longer cared about going out into town, afraid that Juri's people would be somewhere, waiting and ready to grab her again. The cops would be useless; no proof meant no crime to them. To prevent any further hatred and fighting between the two families, Yuuki had refused to tell Kaien that Juri had anything to do with the incident.

She hardly ate and felt sick all the time. Half the time, she refused to take the medication the doctors had prescribed her. Zero and Hanabusa's concern for her well being grew each day. The more she retracted from the world and became a recluse, the more they tried to find ways to pull her out.

Sayori and some of her other friends would visit her sometimes, trying to cheer her up. But she found entertaining them and pretending to be okay exhausting.

A month after everything happened, she started feeling nauseous all the time. She concluded it was from all the stress and depression she felt and ignored it. But it eventually became too much to bare and Zero had forced her to go to the doctor.

She sat on the table as a nurse took her vitals before the doctor came to see her. First her height and weight, then her blood pressure and temperature.

"Are you on any medications?"

"No."

"Any changes to your recent medical history?"

She thought of her near life-and-death situation.

"No," she lied.

"When was your last period?"

Yuuki opened her mouth to answer, but then realized she didn't know. She paused and thought.

"This month? Last month? You can ballpark it if you don't remember the exact date."

"I don't think I've had it for a while, actually."

"Is your menstruation regular?"

"Yes."

"Are you sexually active?"

"I... was, yes."

"Have you done a pregnancy test?"

Yuuki's heart jumped into her throat as she froze, staring at the nurse with wide eyes.

"N-No..."

"We're going to have to do that today then to make sure. Follow me. Write your name on this cup and pee into it, then place it in the box there."

She handed Yuuki a plastic cup with a twist off cap, then pointed to the restroom.

Yuuki stood in the middle of the bathroom, staring at her reflection, a hollow face with dark circles under her eyes looked back at her. She shut down completely, going on auto-pilot, refusing to digest the information and process it.

She did as told, peeing in the cup and placing it into the box. The nurse had instructed her to wait as they did a quick test. The doctor that was scheduled to see her that day entered the room and bowed to her in greeting.

"Miss Cross, the results of the pregnancy test came back positive. You're pregnant. We'd like to schedule an ultrasound to see how far along you are and start you on prenatals. There's..."

The doctor's voice drowned out as white noise became louder and louder. Yuuki stared at the wall with unfocused eyes.

She was pregnant... with Kaname's child.

This was supposed to be good news. This was something that they both would have wanted. But now... after everything that happened... she was only frightened.

Her hand hovered over her stomach as tears brushed her lower lashes. She couldn't have Kaname because of Juri. What would Juri do if she found out he had an illegitimate child with the enemy camp?

But abortion wasn't an option. It was her child. Kaname's child. _Their_ child.

She was two months pregnant.

* * *

It was hard to cope with at first, but as she progressed into her pregnancy and saw her belly becoming rounder, she found it easier to wake up in the mornings and get out of bed. Taking showers and brushing her hair no longer seemed tedious or exhausting tasks.

Though she didn't go out as much as she used to, she would actually open the drapes to her room and sit in the sun. Even if she wasn't hungry, Hanabusa and Zero forced her to eat.

"This isn't for you! This is for my niece or nephew! Say aah~!" Hanabusa twirled the spoon around in the air before bumping it into her lips.

" _I'm_ not the baby. I can eat normally!"

"I'm just practicing for when the baby is born."

"Practice on one of your boyfriends."

"Hmm..."

"Don't give him ideas," Zero said. "You're due next month. Are you sure you don't want to talk to Kaname?"

She turned away from them, solemnly staring out the window and rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"I'm sure."

"Don't you think he has the right to know though? He's the father."

"Ssh!" Hanabusa hissed, jabbing Zero in the side. "Kaname may not be like his parents, but there's no knowing what they'll do if they find out. We can't let anything happen to Yuuki. _Or_ the baby."

"Still, I mean, I'm sure he could keep it a secret from them. It's his kid."

"Do you know how difficult it is to hide a child and mother? Psh!" Hanabusa started mimicking different voices. "'Oh, I'll be back.' 'Where are you going with that onsie?' 'Oh this onsie? No where. I don't have a secret child or anything. Carry on.' See what I mean?"

"Fine, fine!" He changed the subject. "By the way, I met a girl. I'm bringing her over tonight for introductions. Her name is Ruka Souen."

"Eeww, a girl!" Hanabusa screamed. "See if she has a brother. Doesn't matter if he's not single."

* * *

When her water broke and she went into labor, she thought she wouldn't be able to do it. Not without Kaname. Fear gripped her and she had trouble breathing. Although it had been eight months since she had been drugged by Juri, and although she had recovered for the most part, her vocal cords never returned to how they were.

The heavy breathing from the labor irritated her throat and hurt, giving her a constant reminder during the birth of what had happened. On what she had lost.

She cried, not from the pain of the birth, but from the pain in her heart at the unfairness of it all. She missed Kaname with every fiber of her being. She was having his child. Every part of her screamed to call him and be reunited with him, but Juri's chuckle was always like a dose of cold water or an electric shock right to the jugular, reminding her that her safety and her child's safety came first, before her love for Kaname.

"Oh my God!" Hanabusa screeched, wearing scrubs.

Kaien and Sayori waited outside in the waiting room, but she had granted permission for Zero and Hanabusa to be inside with her.

"Man! Get a hold of yourself! It's going to be okay!" Zero grabbed Hanabusa's biceps and stared him in the eyes, trying to coach him. "Remember what we learned in the breathing classes, okay? Okay?!"

Hanabusa nodded repeatedly, his face flushed. "Okay, okay, I got it." He started practicing the Lamaze as Zero walked him through it. They stood there, next to her bed as another contraction hit her, and did the Lamaze together, completely ignoring her.

"Excuse me, gentlemen?" one of the nurses said. "She's the one giving birth."

"Aah!" Hanabusa screamed. "You're right!"

"You got this, Yuuki! You can do this!"

She didn't know how she could make it through life, how she was going to face her child one day and explain why daddy wasn't around. She couldn't even scream in frustration because her voice refused her that basic privilege.

"Push!"

She did as commanded one last time. While she had been denied the elation she felt from singing, she was at least granted the honor and joy of the sound of her child as the room filled with her cries.

* * *

 _[Present day...]_

Kaname stared at Yuuki, completely shocked and unsure of what to say.

"And _that_ , Kaname, is what really happened."

* * *

 **A/N: Just a big "I LOVE YOU" to all of you for reading and/or reviewing. Muah!**

 **Any criticism, positive or negative, is welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	9. Agreements

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I've been sick on and off since the last update, then work went craycray, and then blah blah you know the drill.**

 **A quick FYI: In previous chapters, I had referred to Haruka's lawyer as "Mr. Kiryu" and "Zero's brother" because I had originally planned on Zero's twin being the lawyer, and that playing as a part to further mind-fuck Kaname into thinking that Yuuki was using him. But alas, I decided against it as it was too much and didn't pan out like I had wanted it to. I've changed it, so now the lawyer is Isaya Shoto rather than Ichiru Kiryu.**

* * *

 _[Present day...]_

" _I refuse. I have no intention of marrying anyone other than Yuuki," he had told his mother when she decided that he'd go on blind dates and get married._

" _That will never happen so long as you are a Kuran. If you think your father is horrible, then you have no idea the things that I can do and put you through. Do not cross me, Kaname."_

His mother's words filtered into his consciousness. He stared in horror as Yuuki told him what his mother had done to her. He couldn't fathom what it was like to go through all those things alone. Although she had her friends and father by her side, it should have been him there all along, comforting her and making her feel safe.

Yet he didn't know. And because of that, he failed her. He had failed his _child_.

A new type of anger, a new type of rage he had never felt before, slowly started to simmer within him. It was a slow burn, one that would ensure its lasting power for far greater than any other type of hatred.

And it was all directed at his parents.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before, Yuuki? I could have helped. I could have made things better. Why did you let me believe you used me and cheated on me?"

"It was easier that way. If you knew the truth then you would have never given up. You would have looked for me."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"Yuuki, you misunderstand. I _have_ been looking for you. Even thinking you were with Kain didn't stop me. I've been looking for you ever since that night."

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin. He could see and feel her trying to keep her distance, trying to raise her defenses against him. Now that he knew everything, he completely understood why.

"I... that's ridiculous. Why would you? That look you gave me, Kaname, when you saw me in bed with Akatsuki... After I saw the betrayal and hurt in your eyes, why would you keep looking? I thought you'd let me go."

"No," he whispered tenderly, raising his hand slowly to her face. "The very next day, even with the shit my father put me through because of what I said to Takahashi, I went looking for you to apologize and talk things out. But you were already gone."

Her eyes fluttered for a moment at his touch and he could see her struggling to prevent herself from caving in. He didn't expect to find her and immediately return to what they had before everything went downhill, so rather than letting her hesitation hurt him, he let it go. In time. He would have to build her trust back up so she'd accept him.

"I..." She trailed off, realizing that she was losing herself in him. It had been so long since they'd seen each other. But she had to protect herself from Juri, so she snapped out of it and took a step back again. "I'm sorry."

"Yuuki, I have so many questions for you." He thought of the one that excited and scared him to death, the one that was teetering at the tip of his mouth ever since she told him about it.

She gave him a hesitant glance. "Like what?"

"You said..." He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "You said you had our child," he whispered in awe and fear. "I don't even know where to begin with that. Is it a boy or a girl?"

Yuuki pursed her lips and narrowed her brows at him. She didn't answer for a while. He wondered if it was because she was weighing the pros and cons of giving him any info, but he had to know. He _had_ to.

"Please, Yuuki. This isn't going to turn into some custody battle. I want to know my child, but I'm not going to force anything you don't want."

"A girl."

His heart fluttered. "What's her name? Is she healthy? What does she need? Can I... may I see her?"

"Her name is Ai."

"Ai?" he repeated, the name sounding lovely yet foreign coming out of his mouth. "It's beautiful."

"She was the creation of our love, so I saw it fitting and appropriate." She looked away and fidgeted with her fingers.

"You don't need my approval, Yuuki. It's a beautiful name. Even with recounting the events for me, I still can't even imagine what you've gone through all alone. I should have been there for you."

"It's in the past now."

"Can I see her?" He stared at her, hesitant and nervous and excited all at once.

"F-Fine, just for a minute."

He could see her struggling. The last thing he wanted was to make things harder on her. When she turned around to lead him away from where they stood, he reached out and gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Yuuki, wait. If this is too difficult right now, I understand. We can take things slow."

"No, Kaname!" she shouted as she jerked her arm free. "This isn't an invitation for you to enter my life again! You can see Ai because she _is_ your daughter, but that's it. We're not getting back together and this isn't 'they lived happily ever after'. Call me a coward if you wish, but I want _nothing_ to do with your family. So follow me if you want to see her or turn around and leave. Either way, this will be the last time we ever meet."

She turned around with a huff, her cheeks reddened with anger. He watched as she swayed her arms back and forth with her quick steps, going in the direction the man earlier had left. He rather she be angry than scared, so it actually made him happy that she lost her temper. But the circumstances to make her that way overpowered his joy.

 _Mother..._ he thought, gripping his hand into a tight fist, fighting the anger he felt towards her. _Things don't end like this. This means war._

He chased after Yuuki, keeping a step behind her. They left the park and went into a garage. A parked black car with tinted windows waited for them, still running. The man from earlier stood next to the car with his arms in front of him, holding his wrist with the other as he stood at attention, keeping his eyes sharp.

"Yuuki, who is that man?" he asked her quietly.

"He's my bodyguard. I don't leave home without one anymore."

He lost a step at her words but quickly recovered. Now he understood the man's deadly aura from earlier. _No one should have to live like this..._

"Miss," the man greeted. He gave Kaname a threatening glare before stepping aside.

He heard a voice through the cracked window.

"And then Uncle Zero started crying because he's such a baby!" a familiar voice cooed. "Yes, he is! He's a bigger baby than you are!"

Yuuki opened the door. His heart started to race at the knowledge that he'd meet his... _daughter. His_ daughter. Right then and there! He was expecting to travel somewhere to meet her; he didn't expect her to be right there. It was still such a surprise to him that he didn't know how to handle it.

Hanabusa turned his head to look out when the door opened. He was holding Ai in his arms. His mouth dropped as he and Kaname made eye contact. It had been a long time since he'd seen Hanabusa, but he didn't—couldn't—care about that reunion at the moment.

His eyes landed on Ai and his breath was taken away. The small bundle in Hanabusa's arms was so breathtakingly beautiful. He felt something inside of him _click_ and turn on, and suddenly he wanted to change the world to make sure that it was a safe place for her, his daughter, to live.

"Oh my God, Yuuki! Kaname is here!"

He heard Hanabusa shout and knew that he was still talking, but his eyes and mind were still locked on Ai, blocking everything else out. Her eyes were open and he could see she had the same wine-like hue he had, but they were large just like Yuuki's. Her hair was dark just like theirs. She was remarkably cute.

"Ai," he greeted her, whispering her name is reverence. His heart immediately swelled with love for her. His throat felt tight at the overwhelming feeling. Without taking his eyes off of her, he asked Yuuki, "M-May I hold her, please?"

She must have nodded her agreement to Hanabusa because the blonde carefully exited the vehicle and held the bundle out for him. He gently took her into his arms, making sure to cradle her carefully and support her properly. He held her close to his chest, resting her head in the crook of his elbow. She stared up at him, and he didn't know how it was possible for a baby so young, but he felt like she actually _saw_ him with focused eyes. As if she somehow knew who he was.

With his free hand, he slowly and tenderly reached out to her face, brushing the back of his index finger against her soft cheek. She gave him a toothless smile which made his heart melt, and he couldn't help but smile back. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs about how much he loved her and her mother, but he contained himself.

Yuuki interrupted him, grabbing his attention when she stood in front of them.

"We have to go," she said softly.

"S-So soon?" He didn't want to leave them yet, especially with Yuuki's warning of them never seeing each other again.

"I'm sorry."

She carefully took Ai from his arms and handed her off to Hanabusa. Ai started to cry and a part of him wanted to think it was because she didn't want to be separated from him. His chest felt heavy at the sounds of her screams and he wanted to do whatever necessary to make her happy. But he couldn't... not yet.

Hanabusa gave Kaname a regretful expression before tucking his head and going back into the car with his daughter. Yuuki turned to leave him as well and his heart locked up. This couldn't, _wouldn't_ , be the end of their relationship. He was determined to fix things.

"Yuuki, wait," he called out, stopping her. "Listen, I understand this is all so sudden and may seem fast, but please. Don't cut me out of your life and Ai's life completely. Let me in. We can take baby steps."

"Kaname," she sighed. She looked around for a moment, keeping her gaze away from him. Finally, she looked up and held her hand out to his face. "This isn't about you, this isn't about me. This is for Ai. I'm sorry."

He grabbed her hand, keeping it to his cheek as he closed his eyes and drowned in the feeling of her touch. He missed it so much. He missed _her_.

"I understand your reservations. Believe me, I do. Not now, maybe not tomorrow, but I _will_ make things right. Give me time." He stared at her with determination.

"What are you talking about?"

"My parents may have started this war, but I'm going to end it."

Her eyes widened at his declaration. He slid her hand down his face and let go, straightening his shoulders and staring at her confidently. His mother's words filtered into his mind again.

" _That will never happen so long as you are a Kuran."_

Then it was clear: he would denounce himself as a Kuran.

"I know now what I must do."

* * *

After Yuuki left him, he went back to the park and sat on the bench that she had previously occupied. He spent the next few hours sorting everything out and categorizing everything carefully; all the new information, his feelings, and what he had to do. He planned and planned, playing out the steps in his head over and over again to ensure he had thought of everything and their possible outcomes.

Then he went into the office, noting how everyone looked at him. He knew they had lost confidence in him as their CEO, especially after Haruka had made it a point to repeatedly embarrass and demean him in front of everyone. Then again, he didn't help the situation. Especially the last few months after he had become an insolent drunk who didn't care about his work.

He stepped into the elevator, punched the button for the top floor, and rode up in silence. With his eyes closed, he breathed in and out slowly as he focused on his anger, cradling it within him and nurturing it, letting it grow and evolve into what he needed it to be.

When the doors chimed and opened, he exited and put his hands in his pockets, walking with his head held high and his shoulders back. He didn't bother to look at anyone as he went straight down to his office.

From the corner of his eye, he could see some of the employees glance at him and do a double take. They had become used to him looking as if he was defeated, or with his clothes untucked and wrinkled, or with alcohol scenting the air. Over the months he had slowly started to keep his head low, not looking ahead and instead glancing at people nervously.

But not today.

Today he exhumed confidence. He strode forward while the calculations in his head continued to churn. Some of the staff started to whisper, but he ignored it. It didn't matter anymore.

He was Kaname Kuran.

He was the CEO.

It was about time he took back his position and made sure everyone knew it.

When he entered his office, he closed the door and marched to his seat. Quickly, he organized all the papers that were haphazardly strewn across it. When everything was reorganized, he pressed the button on the phone's intercom to page Senri as he started to compose an e-mail.

"Mr. Shiki," he spoke when Senri answered. "Get my father on the line and schedule a meeting with him as soon as possible. I need to see him. Call Mr. Ichijo and schedule a meeting as well. I will see him after I see my father. Be sure my mother attends as well. I'll have some instructions and other things sent to your e-mail in just a moment."

"Y-Yes, sir! Right away! Um, but sir? What if they're busy?"

"Since when did my secretary need me to tell him how to do his job? If you can't handle something as trivial as setting up a meeting, then you're fired."

"W-What?! No, sir! I can handle this! You can count on me!"

He released the button on the speaker, sent off the email, and sat back in his chair, tapping his finger on his desk as he waited and thought of his plan. He already felt Senri's awe at being commanded and reprimanded. Kaname couldn't help but chuckle at it. He had no doubt in his mind that Senri missed being able to do his job properly.

Now that he had known what to look for and what his parents were truly capable of, he had done some quick research on previous contracts and deals while he waited for his parents to arrive.

When his father and mother entered his office forty minutes later, Kaname was standing against one glassed wall, staring out into the city with his hands in his pockets again. His back remained to his parents as they strode in, their annoyance filling the room and trying to suffocate him.

But not this time. He didn't care.

"What's so important that you demanded to see us?" his father's angry voice shouted. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that secretary of yours had a fire lit under his ass. He's just like how he used to be. Good for him. It's about time someone competent worked here."

"Indeed," Kaname simply replied, keeping his back to them.

Haruka scoffed. "Am I talking to the fucking wall? You disrespectful piece of shit. Look at me when I'm speaking to you."

Kaname closed his eyes for a brief moment, gathering himself and preparing to execute his plan. He took in a deep breath and glanced at his reflection on the window. He plastered a smile onto his face and spun around, surprising both his parents by his demeanor.

"Glad you could make it. I'd offer you a seat but this won't take long."

"What?!" He watched as his father's cheeks reddened with his growing anger.

But again, Kaname didn't care. He looked at his parents, _really_ looked at them for the first time in a long time, and saw two completely different people: the brutish man who was as aggressive as a boar and the sly woman who was as conniving and slippery as a fox.

These were the two people he had to crush.

"I know I've disappointed you two," he started, letting the smile slip from his face. "Starting with the Takahashi deal ten months ago and the downward spiral that followed suit ever since then. I understand now. I understand everything."

Haruka stilled for a moment, stopping himself from continuing his onslaught and barrage of insults and violence. He crossed his arms over his chest as he listened. Juri stood a few steps back and watched silently with pursed lips, much like she always did.

"Things are going to be different now, though," he continued. "I'm going to change for the better. I'm going to show you just how capable I am when I put my mind to it."

"Is that so?" his father sneered. "We'll see about that."

"You will," he agreed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have another meeting. I bid you both a good day."

They stared at him with slight confusion at being dismissed so easily, but didn't say anything. Instead, they left in a hurry, no doubt wanting to get away from him. In the meantime, Kaname sat at the head seat designed for where he held meetings.

Senri ushered Takuma in after his parents left.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" Senri inquired before leaving.

"Some tea, please."

Kaname sat with his legs crossed and watched his best friend stand near the entrance of his office, staring at him with speculative eyes. His hands rested flat on the armrests and he raised a brow, challenging his friend.

"Who are you?" Takuma finally asked.

Kaname chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous. Have a seat. There are some things I'd like to go over with you before our next guest arrives."

"Next guest? I just saw your parents leave. How many people are you meeting with? And what for?"

Kaname glanced to the double doors to ensure they were closed before he leaned forward in his seat and motioned for Takuma to do the same.

"I'm going to destroy my parents and I want your help. Can I count on you?"

Takuma's eyes nearly bulged out as he stuttered. He quickly took the seat next to Kaname and gripped the edge.

"W-What? Are you crazy? I thought for a moment that maybe you were back to your old self when I first saw you, but you've really gone off the deep end now! We need to get you help, Kaname. You have to let Yuuki go and move on with your life."

Kaname shook his head and sat back, crossing his legs again. "You misunderstand, Takuma. I understand everything clearly now. I'm better than I was before. I met Yuuki today and it's given me life again. It's given me a reason to get my shit back together."

"But to destroy your parents? Are you insane? You can't do that."

"I can, and I will. I know exactly what to do."

A knock on the door interrupted Takuma's next question, but Kaname continued to stare at him.

"Sir, your next appointment has arrived."

"Can I count on you or not?" Kaname asked quietly.

Takuma nodded his head before looking up at the man who entered. It was Yukio Kirino, the head of the accounting department. Yukio was older, in his fifties, and had worked at Harukan since day one. At one time he had respected Kaname and went out of his way to make him happy. But now... since everything broke apart, he kept his distance from Kaname and reported directly to Haruka.

"Mr. Kirino, please have a seat," Kaname greeted, gesturing to the seat across from Takuma. Yukio sat down and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Kuran, Mr. Ichijo," he bowed his head to both. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"I need you to pull some documents for me to review."

"What sort of documents?"

Kaname leaned forward. "I need the reports of every accounting transaction done over the past five years."

Yukio's eyes widened. "Sir, that's an immense amount of paperwork. That could take a while. Why do you need that information?"

"Why I need it isn't a concern of yours," Kaname replied curtly. "I expect you to follow orders as your position demands of it. And I need you to report it all directly to me."

The man fidgeted in his seat.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Mr. Kuran sa—"

" _I_ am Mr. Kuran," Kaname cut him off.

"I mean the chairman..."

His words trailed off as Kaname stood from his seat and went to his desk, grabbing his glass nameplate off of it. He handed it to the man and sat back down, crossing his legs once more and raising the cup of tea to his lips.

"What does it say on that?" he asked calmly, looking at the man over the rim.

Except his calmness was different than someone who was just content with life and sat idly. Kaname's authority took on a life of its own, towering up from behind him and casting a deadly shadow over the room. Takuma's breath caught as he not only saw his old friend renewed with the victorious and competitive persona he had before, but transcended to a new level. He wasn't just competent, charming, and charismatic. He had a new edge, one that made those dealing with him rue the day they got on his bad side.

His employee looked at it and frowned, sweat beading at his hairline. His eyes traced over the engraved letters.

"Kaname Kuran, CEO, Harukan," he read off.

"That's right." Kaname took a sip, placing the tea cup on the saucer and returning it to the table with slow movements. His voice was low when he spoke. "You don't report to my father. You report to me. Are we clear?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

Kaname raised his brows and nodded his head toward the door, dismissing the accountant. Yukio got up and started to leave, but stopped and went to place the plaque down on the table, but wasn't sure if he should put it on the table where they were sitting at or back on Kaname's desk. It caused him to lower and raise his arms, getting ready to put the plaque down and picking it back up. Kaname tapped his long index finger against the armrest as he watched silently, causing Yukio's anxiety to rise.

Takuma finally leaned over the table and grabbed the plaque from Yukio's hands, allowing the man to sigh in relief and hurry out of the room.

Takuma silently placed the heavy glass object on the table and stared at Kaname.

"What was that about? Why do you need all that?"

"I don't."

"Then why did you order him to gather all that documentation?"

"It's a misdirect. It'll keep him busy and my father will think I'm working on that while I work on the real plan."

"Which is what, exactly?"

"You'll find out soon."

There was a knock on the door before Senri's head popped in, his mahogany hair and blue-gray eyes scanning the room. When it landed on Kaname and Takuma, he smiled and entered the room, clearing his throat.

"Sir, your next appointment is here."

"Jesus, how many people are you meeting with today?" Takuma asked, sitting back into the soft leather.

"This is the last one." He turned to Senri. "Send him in."

Isaya Shoto, Haruka's cut-throat lawyer, walked in wearing a neat, custom-tailored suit and holding a suitcase. His long, ash-blonde hair was carefully tied at his nape. Emotionless eyes met Kaname's as he walked to where they were sitting. He stood by the empty seat and stared at Kaname.

"Why did you summon me here?" he asked without an ounce of enthusiasm.

"Mr. Shoto, you've worked as the lead lawyer for Harukan for about a decade. You've handled all sorts of cases and disputes over the years, ranging from petty things to extremely difficult battles."

"I'm aware of my own repertoire, thank you. You're being charged by the hour for this meeting and I'm not cheap. And while you may have all sorts of free time, I do not, so I rather you didn't waste my time."

Kaname grinned and stood, extending his hand out to Isaya. The sharp-tongued man left him hanging, not bothering to return the gesture to shake hands. Kaname didn't let it get to him though. He simply let his hand fall and put it in his pocket, standing comfortably in front of his father's lawyer.

"I've been wondering, Mr. Shoto. Who's lawyer are you?"

Isaya narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, are you nothing but my father's lap dog? Or are you actually looking out for the interest of Harukan?"

The insult hit a nerve with Isaya, causing annoyance to slip into the corners of his mind, ruining his impassiveness. It was something that Isaya had fought with great fervor when he had first started out as a wet-behind-the-ears, green lawyer. Everyone had always looked down at him until he slowly started to prove himself and his worth over the years, showing everyone that he was more than capable as a lawyer and unwavering in his beliefs.

"What do you want?" Isaya asked.

"I want to know if I can count on you."

"With regards to what, exactly?"

"I'm aware of several... accounts where less than legal means were used to acquire signatures on deals and contracts," Kaname spoke, shrugging his shoulder as if he wasn't talking about something serious. "I'd like to make those wrongs right, but in order to do that, it may hit Harukan hard. Money will be lost, lawsuits may flare up, employees may get fired.

"I need to know that you can handle each case and ensure the right thing is done; not have it swept under the rug and covered up. I want every innocent soul employed by this company to be taken care of."

"Your words can be taken as a threat to tear Harukan's foundation apart one brick at a time, Mr. Kuran."

Kaname nodded. "Indeed, it can."

"Is this to get back at your father?"

Kaname smiled. "Perhaps. What do you say?"

Isaya watched him carefully for several minutes. Kaname could see the wheels turning in his head as he thought things over.

"Why do you think you can trust me enough to tell me this? Do you not fear that I'll report it to your father and that he'll stop you before you can even apply your seal on any paperwork?"

"Mr. Shoto, while you've been extremely ruthless over the years, I've always seen you as just; doing the right thing even in wrong situations. I have a lot of research to do, but now that my eyes have been opened I know with one hundred percent certainty that things aren't as they always appear. I don't know how you've tolerated the things I'm sure my father has done over the years, so I'm giving you this opportunity to make things right."

"Hmm..." Isaya hummed, nodding as he looked around the office. "It'll be interesting to see how this plays out. I've been dying for a worthy challenge, myself. Consider yourself having my backing and support."

He extended his hand out much like Kaname had done before. Kaname smiled and took it, shaking on their agreement.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Kaname had met with Yuuki and started to execute his plan. He worked day and night, pulling old contracts and reviewing all the materials within them. He made sure to keep everyone else distracted with other work, keeping their prying eyes elsewhere. When he felt like he had a good foundation to start, he decided that it was time to announce his plan to the one person that everything hung upon.

If he couldn't get the support of the last man on his list, it would be much more difficult, but still doable... albeit at a much higher risk.

He picked up his phone and pulled up Yuuki's contact info. His heart fluttered at the knowledge that he'd get to hear her voice. He had kept his distance since they had met three weeks ago, wanting to allow her time to adjust to the idea that he was wanting to be a part of her life. They texted a few times, mostly about Ai, but that was it.

He desperately wanted to see both her and their daughter, but he held back. For now.

He hit the 'CALL' button and waited. When Yuuki answered, his heart skipped a beat at her voice. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, it's me."

"What do you want?" Her attention was split between their conversation and the sound of some water. He heard Ai making cute sounds in the background.

"What're you up to?"

"Giving Ai a bath. She made a mess with Hanabusa not too long ago. I don't know why he decided to try and let her eat by herself, let alone baby food. She's barely two months old, she's gotta stick with breast milk or formula for now! He just doesn't listen sometimes. You know what she ended up doing with that baby food? Just whacking it around everywhere. Total mess."

Kaname listened to her ramble about the incident, falling deeper and deeper in love with her and enjoying the fact that she didn't realize she had opened up to him and provided him information without him really having to coax it out of her. He wished he could have witnessed the event himself and a part of him was jealous that Hanabusa and Zero had daily interaction with both Yuuki and Ai, but he let it go.

Hopefully soon, he'd be able to be part of her family again and he'd get to experience everything himself.

"Ah, that sounds like trouble. Want me to yell at Aidou for you?"

"Please," Yuuki scoffed. "He'd probably get off on that if _you_ did that. You know he's got the hots for you."

They both laughed, but it was short lived before Yuuki realized what she had done.

"Ah," she cleared her throat. "Sorry, why did you call again?"

He felt her trying to pull away, getting too easily pulled back into their comfortable interactions.

"I need a favor."

"Kaname..." she replied hesitantly. "I mean if you want to see Ai again... I guess it's okay."

"That's not the favor I'm asking for, though I _will_ take you up on that. I'm dying to see her again."

"A-Alright. What's your favor then?"

"I want to meet with your father and I need you to set up a meeting."

* * *

 **A/N: Any criticism, positive or negative, is welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	10. Meeting Kaien

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the support so far. Here's a new chapter for ya. Also, moving forward it will all be set in [Present Day] so I won't be adding that at the beginning anymore.**

 **To 'VK fan': I made Haruka and Juri evil in SCL so they could suit my agenda for the story. E** **veryone in SCL is out-of-character from the manga. I did love them in the manga though and thought they deserved more screen time! But, t** **hanks for the review!**

* * *

His drive to her house was both exciting and nerve wracking. It gave him some comfort that she had the confidence to provide him with her home address rather than suggesting they meet elsewhere. Yet at the same time, he couldn't help but look in his rear view mirror constantly and make unnecessary turns to get to her place in a roundabout way. He didn't want to chance it in case his mother was having him followed. The last thing he wanted was to put Yuuki in harm's way again, or have her discover the existence of Ai.

Kaname rang the bell and Zero answered. He nodded his head in greeting.

"Just give me a minute!" Yuuki shouted from another room, in a rush to finish getting ready.

"It's good to see you here, man," Zero said, extending his hand out to shake Kaname's. Kaname glanced at Zero's hand, shaking his head with a sigh of relief and pulling the silver-haired man into a hug. "Whoa, okay, it's alright," Zero replied to the gesture, patting Kaname's back.

When Kaname released him and stood back, he cleared his throat and straightened his shirt.

"Sorry, but I'm very thankful and grateful for everything you've done to help me be here."

"Yeah, yeah, you're always so cheesy," Zero waived away, uncomfortable with the appreciation. "I'm glad you guys are reconciling. She's been through some shit, so be sure to make it up to her in the future."

He turned to escort Kaname into their home and to give him a quick tour when Kaname stopped him.

"Wait, I have a question about that, actually."

Zero turned back to him and raised a brow, leaning his forearm against the wall. "Eh?"

"Yuuki's um... well..." He wasn't sure how to say it, knowing that the subject was probably a sensitive one. But he wasn't sure he could ask her directly. "Her throat. I mean her singing. She told me about her allergic reaction and all that but I haven't figured out how to bring it up."

"You mean can she still sing?"

Kaname nodded and glanced around Zero to see if anyone was listening to them. If Yuuki hadn't been able to heal properly through therapy and she could no longer sing again, then he didn't want to ask her and potentially bring up bad memories.

Zero stood straight and sighed, running a hand through his hair as his shoulders dropped a bit.

"Afraid not. She went through therapy and all that, I mean she _really_ tried. It was back during the early stages of her pregnancy." Zero shook his head as he thought of those dark days. "But the damage is irreversible. She has a very small range she can do, but overall no, she can't sing anymore.

"In fact, she probably won't mention it so you don't feel bad, but really any kind of severe pressure makes her uncomfortable. Flying, for example. Or crying, coughing; it all causes her discomfort, but it's not exactly pain, if you know what I mean. Just kinda like..." He waived his hand around as he looked for the right word. "I don't know, man. Just like there's a grip on her throat or something. Although she did mention it getting better as time passes."

Kaname fought back the mix of sorrow and anger, forcing himself to swallow it back and hold it in. He could destroy his parents all he wanted, but it wouldn't bring back what Yuuki lost.

"She was pretty depressed for a while," Zero continued. "Honestly, if it wasn't for Ai I don't think she'd have been able to mentally recover and make it to the point she's at now. She laughs, jokes and smiles, but it's not like before. Well, not until you showed up a couple weeks ago."

"Really?" Kaname asked, surprised.

He was sure that his arrival in her life would have had the opposite effect on her, especially because of the memories that were enticed whenever she looked at him. He recalled a previous conversation they had over the phone, one that made him realize there was only so much he could do to fix things that had gone wrong.

 _"Can I see you?" he asked._

 _"I rather not," she replied with some hesitation. "It's just that, I'm not ready. Every time I see your face, I think of your mother and what she did to me."_

It was true that he had a strong resemblance to his parents. Looking at the three Kurans, there was no doubt that they were related. Although he could fix the wrongs and harm his parents had done and created, there was no fixing his face. Short of getting plastic surgery, that is...

"Yeah, really. So thank you, Kaname. And thank you for not pressuring her."

"I would never," he immediately replied. "I understand that she needs time. Honestly, so do I." He thought back to his reaction a year ago at the hotel. "I'm not good enough to face her as a man yet."

Zero disagreed, patting him on the shoulder and ushering him away from the entrance.

"No, don't think that way. I dated a girl once for a couple years. I trusted her and she cheated on me. I left for a convention for a week but came back early because I was sick. Caught her in bed with her ex. It was a total mess. So seeing your girlfriend in bed, naked with another man, can fuck with anyone's head. It's the shock, ya know? Luckily for everyone involved in your situation, it wasn't what it looked like."

Kaname appreciated Zero's words and condolence. He felt somewhat relieved that he wasn't viewed as a monster by Yuuki's friends. It wasn't just Yuuki he had to win over, but Zero and Hanabusa. They were her family and he had once considered them his friends, even if it was for a short while.

Gazing around the large and spacious house, he saw the influence that each of them had. The large, black, leather couch in the main living area screamed Zero, but it was softened by Yuuki's style with pink, daisy-shaped throw pillows. The oddly shaped body pillows covered in rainbow-colored feathers must have definitely been Hanabusa's.

There were a few toys strewn around the floor. He had accidentally stepped on one, which made it immediately light up and start playing a musical chime. Ai's presence was also there with them. His dark thoughts bled away and were replaced by images of Ai. The short time he was able to see her in the parking lot was appreciated, and although Yuuki had sent him some pictures through texts of her, it wasn't enough. He wanted more.

"Where's Ai?" he asked Zero, who was showing him the kitchen.

The space was huge with a large island. He was surprised that they had moved into such a large house, but it seemed appropriate. They were three adults with their own lives. A section of the kitchen was designated for Ai's things; bottles, bibs, formula. He pictured Yuuki getting a bottle ready for Ai, rocking her back and forth and talking sweetly to her. He kept forcing himself to not picture Yuuki singing to Ai, as he was sure she wasn't able to do that.

Yet he had a feeling that she would have, or she would want to. That fact made his eye twitch, knowing that she couldn't. For the hundredth time since he found out, he wanted to strangle his mother to death.

"Ah, she's with Hanabusa in the other room. He's keeping her busy while Yuuki finishes getting ready."

"Can I see her?" he asked. Although Ai was _his_ daughter, he wanted to do things right. The part of him that wanted to bust the door down and see his daughter whenever he wanted was shoved down by the even larger part that wanted to make sure Yuuki was okay with everything.

"Ha!" Zero scoffed. "Damn, she's got you walking a tightrope. Sure, let's go."

"Hey, don't say that about Yuuki. She's got her reasons and I respect that."

"Yeah, yeah. You two need to kiss and make up already."

"I'm working on it..." Kaname grumbled under his breath. He wouldn't mind kissing her _or_ making up with her in all sorts of ways, but he kept his lewd thoughts to himself. He was, after all, still undeniably attracted to her.

They entered a smaller room that had been converted into a playroom. There were all sorts of vibrant colors splashed across everywhere. Epic murals depicting anime characters and animals he had never seen before were beautifully crafted into various scenes, almost playing out like a comic book across all four walls.

Stuffed animals, dolls and action figures of anime characters adorned multi-colored shelves. Cubes were stacked on top of each other and filled with children's books. A large area rug in the middle of the room had long threads and looked incredibly comfortable and soft. There was a rocking chair in one corner of the room and a lamp hanging behind it, as well as a crib nearby.

Ai was sitting in a bouncer, eyes wide and alert, as she watched Hanabusa acting out a scene. She may have only been two months, but she definitely seemed more aware of her surroundings than he thought was normal for an infant. Or maybe he was just boasting to himself since he was so proud to have her as his daughter.

"Raawwr~~!" Hanabusa shouted. "The dragon was maa~ad. 'Aah~!' the knight screamed, just barely missing the dragon's firey breath. How could he defeat such a large and powerful beast? The knight didn't know! But then, from the corner of his eye, there was a twinkle from a stone. It was the stone that the princess had given him earlier. 'That's it!' the knight yelled! 'I got it!' So he—" Hanabusa screamed like a girl when he turned and saw Kaname and Zero watching him.

Zero started laughing while Kaname rubbed his ear, trying to calm it from the piercing shriek.

"Dude, how do you even get that high pitched?!" Zero spit out through fits of laughter.

"Don't scare me like that, you ass!" the blonde shouted, grabbing a stuffed animal and throwing it at Zero. "And what is _he_ doing here?!" He pointed at Kaname.

"He's here to see his kid. Duh."

"Oh. You're not here to see _me_?" Hanabusa asked, sliding up to Kaname and tracing a hand across his chest.

"Some things never change," Kaname chuckled, swatting Hanabusa's hand away.

"Hmph!" Hanabusa pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kaname was in awe of the room, but first thing first, he walked to Ai and knelt down in front of her, placing a hand on the side of the bouncer. She looked up at him and smiled, melting his heart and making him want to kiss her cheeks and hug her and smother her with affection.

"You don't need anyone's permission to hold your daughter. Go ahead," Zero encouraged.

Kaname didn't want to piss Yuuki off, but he caved. She was just too cute! He unbuckled her from the bouncer and carefully picked her up, amazed by how small and light she was. She instantly started smiling and making grunting sounds. He smiled in return, cradling her close to him. Without realizing it, he immediately fell into a bouncy, rocking motion.

"She likes you," Yuuki's voice interrupted them.

Hanabusa screeched again and jumped, holding his hand to his heart. Zero shifted against the wall and pretended to melt into the floor, keeping his back to Yuuki and his head looking away. Kaname stood frozen in the middle of the room with Ai in his arms, staring at Yuuki. He became nervous, trying to figure out the right way to apologize so as not to anger her.

"Would you people stop scaring me!" Hanabusa yelled. "And you!" he pointed to Zero. "Why are you hiding in the corner all of a sudden?!" He started to mimic Zero in a voice that sounded nothing like him. "'She's your kid, do whatever you want' is what you were saying not even a minute ago and now look at you!"

"Uh... I can explain," Kaname started, enjoying the fact that Ai was holding onto one of his fingers and jerking it from side to side.

"You guys are so ridiculous," Yuuki said, laughing at all their reactions. "What do you take me for? Some lunatic? Oh gosh, I wish I could have recorded your expressions."

"Wait, you're not mad?" Kaname asked, scared to feel relieved but still hoping.

"Of course not!" she yelled with a smile. "Watching the four of you is funny."

"Oh, thank goodness," Kaname sighed in relief, feeling weak in the knees.

She was wearing jeans and a shirt, but he could tell that she had blow dried her hair, which was probably what took her so long. Her long hair was straight and looked soft. So soft that his fingers twitched to touch it and run through it. Her make-up was minimal, but her pale pink lip gloss somehow made her lips seem pouty and it made him almost zone out, the desire to kiss her building inside him.

He glanced around the room again, trying to distract himself.

"Uh," he stuttered, caressing Ai's hand with his thumb as she still held his index finger. "This room is amazing. How'd you do the walls?"

"It was mostly Hanabusa," Yuuki provided.

"Really?" He turned to Hanabusa. "How'd you do that?"

"Ha! I'm an artist, you know!"

"Wow, you're pretty good."

"Don't compliment him too much. It'll go to his head," Zero chimed in. Hanabusa grabbed another stuffed animal and threw it at him, though Zero was prepared and caught it easily.

"I'm a manga artist, baby! Zero and Yuuki have known each other since they were kids, but I met them at a convention once looong, long ago. I'll uh," he walked around Kaname and stood behind him, placing his hands on Kaname's sides and whispering into his ear, "show you my private collection of art later."

"Oh my gosh!" Yuuki squealed, covering her cheeks. She winced, which made Kaname's flustered smile falter. Was it because her throat hurt? "You can't show him those pictures! It'll ruin him!"

"Oh, no. We're going to have fun. Next time you come over, it's going to be fair game."

"Speaking of, I think we should get going so we're not late for our appointment with your father," Kaname said, taking a step away and trying to escape Hanabusa's sticky web of perverted thoughts.

Yuuki urged him to follow, allowing him to hold Ai longer until they reached the car seat. He carefully placed her in the seat and had her buckled in no time. When Yuuki didn't seem like she was going to reach for the handle of the car seat, he smiled happily as he picked it up himself. He wasn't going to complain and point out that she had previously told him that he wasn't welcome in their lives. He was taking everything she was offering, spending as much time with her and Ai as possible and doing the daily things any parent did.

Though he didn't see it as a tedious task. It was all so new and fascinating to him. He felt like he had to make up for missed time.

Once they were settled into her car, Yuuki drove them to her father's house. The ride there was mostly quiet at first, though it was somewhat awkward. It didn't feel like the comfortable silence they used to fall into when driving to places. They were both too aware of each other.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Mmm," she replied, keeping her eyes on the road.

He tried to sneak in glances of her without making it obvious. She had lost whatever baby weight she may have gained because she was still slim and petite. His eyes traced her brows and straight nose, smooth cheeks and the soft curve of her neck, the muted lines of her jaw all the way up to her full lips.

 _Ahh... her lips..._ he thought to himself.

 _No, no, don't start this again._

He shook his head instead to try and clear his wayward thoughts. But then he realized how close she was to him, their elbows almost touching as they both rested on the armrest between them. He could feel her warmth against his skin. Twitchy fingers made him want to reach out and hold her hand.

Instead, he made a fist and placed it into his lap, trying to put some space between them so he would behave.

"I'm just thinking," she added, almost to herself.

"About what?"

A small smile graced her lips. "About how cute it is seeing you with Ai. It... seems so right."

He couldn't tell if she was actually talking to him or to herself. Her voice was soft and it seemed like she was in another world, though her reflexes and instincts were sharp and focused on her surroundings as she drove, her eyes flicking from the rear view mirror to the road in front of her.

Her words rang true, though. Being with Ai, interacting with her and holding her, seeing her smile up at him, it all felt natural. With as adorable as she was now, he started to wonder what she would be like growing up. Disobedient eyes landed on Yuuki again, admiring her beauty and her serenity.

If Ai grew up looking anything like Yuuki, then he would have his hands full killing off potential suitors. If she grew up to be just like Yuuki, a free-spirited woman, then he would have his hands full cleaning up after her and picking her up from the police station. But what if she took after him? His thoughts went back to his childhood, trying to pick out memories that would present problems for him if Ai followed in his footsteps.

Yet the more he thought of it, the more he realized that his childhood was rather mild; full of tutors and special classes to groom him into a business man. His parents had prepared for him to take over Harukan when he became older. He tried to think of family outings or vacations and sadly couldn't think of anything. If he had time off from his private school, it was spent with tutors instead. He frowned, disappointed to think that he couldn't think of any fun times.

His thoughts were disturbed when Yuuki nudged him with her elbow. He looked up at her and noticed her watching him.

"Huh?" he asked, looking around to see that they were parked in front of an elegant house.

"You zoned out. You okay? If you're nervous about meeting my father, then we can do this some other time."

He gave her a smile. "No, no, I'm not nervous about that. I've met him a hundred times already."

"But not as _my_ father. You've met him as Kaien Cross, owner of Kurosu Industries."

Her words were like being doused with cold water. It was true, and now that she had worded it that way he started to wonder how to act in front of the older man. He couldn't go in annoyed and trying to manipulate the situation to get rid of him since he was the competition; he was trying to get him on his side.

"Uh..." he hesitated. "I'll be fine, I'm sure." He didn't feel confident, but he could at least lie about it.

He removed his seatbelt and opened the car door, not wanting to think about it. Yuuki allowed him to take Ai while she took the diaper bag and his suitcase. Going through the gate and up the small steps, she entered the code on the keypad and they entered enemy territory.

Kaname shook his head.

 _No, Kaien isn't the enemy anymore. He never really was. Father and Mother are the enemies._

Inside, the entrance was blocked off from the rest of the house with a traditional fusuma door. As they were taking their shoes off, he heard Kaien's voice call out from somewhere inside.

"Oh Yuu~ki, my dear! Are you finally here?! With my little Ai?! I baked cookies!"

"You _did_ tell him I was coming, right?" Kaname whispered to Yuuki, staring at her with wide eyes. Surely Kaien couldn't have been that happy to meet him.

"Uhh... I may have left that piece of information out..." she shyly answered, a blush kissing her cheeks.

He stared at her, incredulous, as he tried to think of ways to explain himself to Kaien and why he was there. Ai made a giggling sound and he looked down at her. She stared up at him with a smile and a part of him wondered if she was enjoying his eminent demise.

"Just, it'll be fine!" Yuuki whispered back with an encouraging smile of her own. Were both Yuuki and Ai trying to kill him off?

She slid the door open and stepped up into the house. The smell of freshly baked cookies wafted into the air, but he was too distracted by staring at Yuuki's ass. Ai's giggling coo interrupted him and he looked down again, noticing that she was still smiling at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her and whispered. "Are you enjoying yourself, Missy? You like seeing your daddy tortured by both mommy and grandpa?" She jerked her arms around as she made sounds at him, too content and happy to care about what he was really saying. He sighed and shook his head, caught up by her adorable face.

Looking past Yuuki, he could see a warm and welcoming home. There weren't harsh lines and cold pieces of furniture like his parents' home. There were picture frames everywhere showing off Yuuki at various ages of her life, their family, people he didn't know and probably would never meet. It was the total, complete opposite of what he was used to. Did his parents even have a photo of him hanging somewhere?

He thought of it, and after mentally scanning the entire Kuran mansion, he came to the conclusion that there were no family photos anywhere. Not in the kitchen or living rooms, not in his father's home office, not in their bedroom. No where. The only thing that hung on the walls at their house was expensive pieces of artwork.

He held the handle to the car seat as he tried not to get depressed by the major differences in his and Yuuki's lives. He tried not to think about how blinded he was growing up and how he should have been aware of how cold and detached his parents really were.

"Ah, my beautiful daughter and granddaughter are here!" Kaien's voice interrupted.

He looked up, noticing Kaien walk in with a large smile on his face and an apron hanging from his neck and wrapped around his waist. It was such a shock to see Kaien like that. He was used to business suits and fake smiles. In fact, he'd never even seen his own mother wearing an apron. The image was messing with his head.

"Oh? And we have another guest, I see? A Kaname Kuran?" Kaien asked, the smile still on his face.

Except the smile turned from a warm and welcoming one to a cold and deadly one. His walk towards them stopped short as he made a beeline to the living room area next to them. He went to the wall and grabbed his katana from the mount and unsheathed the sharp and deadly weapon.

"Daddy!" Yuuki shouted, dropping the bags and holding her hands out to her sides. She kept herself in between him and her father.

"Move aside, my precious daughter. There's a bug that entered my house and I must kill it and set it free." He held the sword in front of him, settling into a battle stance with the frozen smile still on his face.

"Yuuki, get back!" Kaname shouted as well. He didn't want a dangerous weapon pointed at Yuuki, even though it was technically pointed at him.

"No, it's fine!" Yuuki told him from over her shoulder. "I can protect you!"

"No, it's _not_ fine!" he retorted. "God, and you said _I_ haven't changed? What about you? Would you just let me handle things for once? You don't always have to try and protect me!" He grabbed her arm and pulled it down, then shoved her behind him and handed Ai off.

He turned to look at Kaien, finally able to put himself in between his family and the sword. He felt more relaxed, even with the sharp point inches away from his heart.

"I'd bow to greet you but," he looked down at the katana, "I'm not ready to die yet. I have things I need to accomplish first."

Kaien's expression softened and changed before he lowered the point to the ground.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to meet with you and talk to you. I didn't think Yuuki would surprise both of us like this."

"I baked cookies for Ai," Kaien announced as if he hadn't almost shoved a sword through someone's chest.

"Daddy!" Yuuki huffed. "I swear, between you and Hanabusa Ai is going to be malnourished. She can't have cookies yet!"

He waived the sword around as he started bickering. "Maybe not _now_ but you can save them later for when she can!"

Kaname took a step back to put more space between him and the blade.

"I'm not saving cookies for months until she's old enough to eat them. How gross!"

"You're gross!" Kaien shouted.

Kaname frowned and looked at the man. Was this really the same person that owned a business, stole clients away from his father, and was also a skilled professional in the business world? He was acting like a child with his own daughter.

"Um," he tried to interrupt. Did Kaien not care that he was there anymore?

"Yuuki, the bug in the house is talking again." Kaien smiled at Kaname.

"Stop it. He has things he wants to talk to you about or something."

"I don't speak bug language."

"Daddy..." Yuuki growled. "If you don't play nice, I won't let you babysit Ai!"

Kaien gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

He put the sword back into its scabbard and mounted it back onto the wall. When he turned back to look at Kaname, he had the same expression he normally did when dealing with contracts. This was the Kaien he was used to.

"Mr. Kuran, how _nice_ to see you again."

"Please, call me Kaname." He finally bowed in greeting.

"Alright, Mr. Kaname."

"No, no," Kaname tried to correct. "I mean just Kaname."

"Okay, Just Kaname. What can I do for you?"

Kaname raised a brow and looked to Yuuki for guidance. She simply shrugged with a smile and left the room with Ai, giving them some privacy to talk things through.

"I'd like to talk to you about Harukan."

"Is that so? Have a seat."

He was ushered into the living room where they sat across from each other. Yuuki brought them some tea and then left again.

"Look, I know you probably hate me. I don't blame you, really."

"I have never hated you, Just Kaname. I like that you put yourself in between Yuuki and Ai when I brandished my sword, and that you didn't have fear for your own well being but theirs. I respect that, and I'm happy to see that you're not like your father. So, why are you here?"

"Do you know what happened to Yuuki?"

"You mean her allergic reaction to the drug she took? I've never been so mad at her in my life!" Kaien growled.

"Yes, except it wasn't her fault."

"What do you mean?"

Kaname fingered the collar of his shirt, unsure of how to say it. He knew that Yuuki hadn't told her father, but Kaname felt it wasn't right. Kaien had a right to know. Especially with what he had in mind.

"You should know that I love your daughter."

"I know, but I'm sorry, I don't approve of you two. I won't be hitting you like your father does, nor will I lock Yuuki up like some cliché princess to keep her away from you, but you don't have my approval. It's not because I dislike you, Just Kaname. In fact, I've always liked you. I think you're hard working and reliable and capable.

"And I'm sorry about the pain that Takahashi and I put you through. We weren't aware of the extent of it until well afterward. I heard through other sources what your father has been doing to you this past year as well. A parent should never raise his hand to their child like that. I'm sorry.

"So really, it's not you; it's your parents that I dislike."

Kaname felt uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed. Haruka never made it private or secret and the bruises that he sported were pretty obvious, but to have it called out and known that people talked about it didn't sit well with him.

"Um, yeah..." He let it go, not sure of what to say about it. "I understand that all too well now. I would do anything for Yuuki, which is why I have a plan that I want you in on. The truth is, it was my mother that drugged Yuuki. She didn't take it herself."

Kaien's hand stilled on the glass he was raising to his lips. He stared at Kaname with a deadly expression, one that made Kaname extremely nervous.

"What did you just say?"

"She thought that Yuuki was using me as a way to get information on the Takahashi deal for you."

Kaien placed the cup down and stood, reaching for the katana on the wall again. He grabbed it and started walking to the door. Kaname jumped up and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Trust me, I wouldn't stop you if I thought that was the best idea, but simply killing her won't do," Kaname tried to reason.

"Oh? And why is that? She hurt my baby, so I'm going to hurt her."

"Then listen to my plan. It's the only thing that will truly hurt both my father and mother."

"And what's that?"

"I'm going to expose everything illegal and shady they've been doing over the years. Now I know why you never succeeded my father and were always in his shadow. It's not because you're not a capable businessman, but because you always did things right."

"That's true. I'm surprised you see that."

"I see everything clearly now, trust me. Hurting Harukan will hurt them. It's the only thing they truly care about; the power and fame that comes with it."

"But it will also hurt a lot of innocent people as well."

"That's where you come in. I need those innocents secured with a job and was hoping you could support them."

Kaien shook his head and waived his hand. "I'm sorry, Just Kaname, but Harukan is much much larger than Kurosu Industries. I wouldn't be able to absorb all those people with no work or extra income to support their salaries."

"But what if you got that extra work and income by additional contracts?"

"We do contracts every day. I don't see our numbers shooting through the roof suddenly."

"Not yet, but you will. I plan on stealing and negating contracts with Harukan and sending them to you."

"That'd make Harukan go bankrupt."

"Exactly."

"I won't meddle in inappropriate deals," Kaien warned.

"I'm going to do everything strictly by the books. Mr. Shoto is on my side as well, so we'll have legal council and guidance as well. So, what do you say?"

"Hmm," Kaien thought, adjusting his glasses. "While that sounds good to me, and I can see how that would be exacting revenge for what your parents did to both you and Yuuki, I'm afraid I still can't approve of you two being together. I'm sorry, but not as long as you're a Kuran."

"That won't be a problem," Kaname quickly explained. "I plan on denouncing myself as a Kuran and changing my name. After I destroy Harukan and my parents, I will be cutting them completely out of my life."

The clattering of a utensil against the floor interrupted the two men. They both turned to see Yuuki standing nearby with a plate in one hand. She stared at Kaname with surprised eyes.

"What did you just say?" Yuuki asked, in shock. She hadn't heard of what he was planning on doing until then.

"The problem everyone seems to have is that I'm a Kuran and you're a Cross. Right? Well, guess what, Yuuki. I have loved you from day one and the time we've spent apart has not changed that. I told you before: maybe not now or tomorrow, but eventually I will make things right. That means I _will_ be perusing you as a suitor again and I _will_ be a father to our child. And if the only way you and Kaien will accept me and allow me to do that is to _not_ be a Kuran, then guess what? I won't be. I have no problem with that."

"W-What are you changing your last name to then?"

Kaname had thought of that only briefly. The idea of taking Yuuki's last name had crossed his mind, as bizarre as Kaname Cross sounded to him, but he wasn't against it. Besides, he couldn't do that until they were married anyway.

He shrugged his shoulders and stared at Kaien with a small smile when he answered.

"Maybe I'll stick with just Kaname for a while."

* * *

 **A/N: Any criticism, positive or negative, is welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	11. Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Two weeks after meeting with Kaien, Kaname was in his office at Harukan going over paperwork. His plan was slowly starting to come together, but he didn't want to rush anything so his father wouldn't be alarmed. He couldn't do things overnight. Not only would it be suspicious, but it also didn't work that way. First he had to find the right deals that he knew he could save, then he had to work with the owners of the businesses and try to prove and persuade them that he was being serious.

Isaya proved his worth as he was an immense help. He was able to provide insight on things Kaname didn't know about, such as loop holes and unfair negotiation outlines in contracts. His trust for the older man grew, especially since Haruka hadn't found out.

When Kaname was able to negate one deal and switch it over to Kuruso Industries, he pondered how long it would take for his father to find out and retaliate somehow. He did it in such a way that his name wasn't attached to it, but since Haruka liked to blame everything on Kaname anyway, even if it was something totally out of his control like the weather, he had no doubt that he'd get pegged for the ordeal.

It was only a small contract, worth a couple hundred thousand dollars, but it didn't go past Haruka's keen eyes. His father came storming through the doors, demanding to know what he was trying to accomplish. But Kaname was prepared.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing, asshole?" his father shouted, not even waiting until he was fully in the room yet. He marched over to Kaname's desk and pushed his chair back, forcing Kaname to jerk with it and face his father. He looked up at his angry scowl.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to act confused.

"Don't try to act all innocent. It's no coincidence that you suddenly get a stick up your ass and start working like a normal human being and then all of a sudden we lose a contract. What did you do?"

"I have no idea what you're going on about. What contract did we lose?"

Haruka stared him down, his chest rising and falling as the anger inside his veins coursed through him. Kaname wasn't scared of him anymore, though it was true that he wasn't fond of getting hit. Though if he _was_ going to be hit, he'd prefer that it was below the neck so he could at least hide the bruises.

If he was rebuilding his image, he didn't want it stained by black and blue marks.

"You really don't know?" Haruka asked, not believing him.

Kaname sighed and placed his hands in his lap. "Know what?"

Haruka pushed the chair away, rolling Kaname away from his desk. He watched as his father started rifling through the papers on his desk, opening the drawers on the sides and skimming through everything there quickly. But Kaname was prepared for such acts and made sure there was nothing incriminating there.

When his father got his full and found nothing, he turned and left without another word. Before he exited through the double doors that were still open—Senri standing by the side and watching on in fear for Kaname—Haruka stopped and looked over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed at his son.

Then he returned to Kaname's desk, grabbing the suitcase from under it and opening it up. Kaname didn't care; there was nothing there that needed hiding.

"What the fuck is this?" he shouted, grabbing a piece of paper and crinkling the side of it was his fist.

Kaname's heart stilled, still sitting in his seat a few feet away. Did he forget something in his suitcase? There was no way. He was meticulous about it. He made sure there were no paper trails that led back to him. His mind started to race as to what it could have been that he left there.

Haruka turned to him and shoved the paper into his face.

"I said, what the fuck is _this_?!"

Kaname stared at the paper, the color leaving his face as he looked at a drawing of two men in compromising positions. One looked just like him and the other looked just like... Hanabusa.

Kaname wanted to sigh and roll his eyes, not realizing that the damn blonde had slipped a piece of his art into his suitcase without him realizing it, but he couldn't. Not with his father's face turning beet red, the veins protruding from his forehead.

"Uh..." He didn't know what to say about it. How could he explain that he had met Yuuki and one of her roommates happened to be her gay best friend that wanted to sleep with him? "That's um..."

"You're gay now?!" Haruka shouted.

Kaname couldn't help but let out a snort at his father's accusation. Of all things to accuse him of... Without meaning to, his mind quickly pictured Yuuki writhing underneath him when they made love. He felt his face getting warmer.

"Oh, you think this is funny, huh?"

Too late, he realized that to his father his blush and laugh probably made it look like he _was_ gay and bashful about it. Although Kaname didn't think there was anything wrong with being gay, his father was older and still a little close minded.

He crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it at Kaname.

"You never cease to disappoint me. If I had known this is how you'd turn out to be, I would have had Juri abort you while you were still a mutating cell."

 _At this point, it shouldn't matter what kind of garbage Father shouts at me_ , Kaname thought. He knew that his parents were no longer the loving caretakers he thought they were. His plan to disown them as his relatives was already set, yet...

 _But why do your words still hurt me?_

Kaname scowled at Haruka, which only made his father smirk at him.

"Wipe that look off your face."

"No," Kaname dared to retort.

It caused Haruka to punch him, resulting in his lower lip busting open. He felt the coppery taste of his blood against his tongue again. His jaw throbbed and as Kaname looked at the floor from his head jerking to the side, he finally snapped.

 _I'm so tired of this._

He slowly raised his head up, flicking his lip with the back of his thumb and examining the blood on it. He wiped it against his pants and stared at his father through his lashes.

"Oh, look who decided to put his big boy pants on today. Are you mad at me for hitting you? Are you going to cry like the child you are? If you're not going to man up, then lower your gaze right now."

"No," Kaname said quietly.

"What's that? I can't hear you, boy."

Haruka raised his fist, ready to punch Kaname again for disobeying him. He swung downward, but Kaname stopped his attack with his left hand. His palm stung, but he dismissed it. He grabbed Haruka's fist and wrapped his fingers around it tightly, keeping his eyes locked on his father's.

Haruka flinched before his anger overcame his surprise. He swung his free arm, but Kaname stopped and grabbed that as well. He slowly rose from his seat, keeping his grip tight and using every ounce of strength he could possibly muster, as he started to push Haruka back. Haruka's bitter glare faltered as the unexpected shock bled through.

"W-What are you doing?!" he shouted.

Kaname slipped into a mask of indifference, staring at Haruka as if he were staring at a window pane. Haruka and Juri were no longer his parents, so he would no longer address them as such. Moving forward, he would always see them as Haruka and Juri, not Father and Mother.

"That was the last time you lay a hand on me."

"W-What?!" he stuttered, taking a step back to accommodate for Kaname's movement forward.

The grip on his hands tightened once more, causing Haruka to wince from the pain as he started to crumble to the ground. Kaname towered over him, his tall figure casting a shadow across Haruka's face.

"You will no longer have the filial obedience you seem to have taken advantage of." He released him, pushing him back and causing him to stumble and land on his ass. "If there is something business related you'd like to discuss, be sure to make an appointment with my secretary.

"Otherwise, you. Are. Dismissed."

The iciness of his tone and the dead look in Kaname's eyes sent a shiver down Haruka's spine. He'd never seen his son that way and had never expected him capable of something so chilling. He quickly stood, wondering if he should egg him on some more or retreat for now. He ultimately decided to leave, giving Kaname one last confused glance as he rubbed his hands to ease the pain in them.

When he left, Kaname calmly walked to his seat and pushed it back to his desk, then sat down and rearranged the documents into neat piles. His tongue flicked over the wound on his lip, burning the stinging sensation into his memory so he would never forget it.

"Um, sir?" Senri's nervous and hesitant voice called out.

Kaname glanced at him, his eyes still lifeless. Senri flinched back, clutching his appointment book and journal to his chest.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, he pictured Yuuki and Ai in his mind, smiling and happy in a park full of flowers. It calmed him immediately. The demon inside him stepped back, and when he opened his eyes to look at Senri again, he felt more like his normal self.

"Yes, Mr. Shiki?"

Senri observed him carefully. "M-Mr. Ichijo is here to see you."

"Send him in."

For the next several hours, Kaname worked with Takuma on finding both small and large accounts that they could look into investigating. They had set up several off-site meetings with their owners over the course of the following month. They forwarded their findings and their schedule to Isaya so he could look over everything and attend the meetings with them.

The sun had long ago set and the moon was high up in the sky. Tokyo's lights glimmered like fallen stars along the horizon. Takuma leaned back from his seat, stretching his muscles and working out the kinks. He sighed and looked at Kaname who was still mercilessly going over each page he touched.

"Kaname, I think we should take a break."

"There's still a lot to do," he mumbled to himself.

"I know, but you can't destroy an entire empire in just one night. If you overdo it now, you won't be able to see it finished. 'Slow and steady wins the race', as they say. Don't burn yourself out now."

"Alright, alright. Go home for tonight. I'll just finish this last one up and then leave."

Takuma frowned. "I don't believe you. You'll probably end up staying up all night _again_. Don't think I didn't notice that you have some clothes in your closet there and a toiletry case. You can't live here, Kaname. You can't make this consume your whole life."

Kaname waived his hand at Takuma to shoo him away. "Yes, yes."

His phone vibrated, but Kaname didn't pay attention to it. Takuma sat back in the leather seat and stared at the steady blinking light.

"You got a message," he supplied.

"Okay," he mumbled again, carefully reading over a part of a contract and highlighting some lines.

If Takuma had to have a pet peeve, it would be that he couldn't stand the unknown when it came to phones. If it was blinking, he had to know why. So watching the LED light blink on Kaname's phone without being checked drove him crazy.

He finally caved and leaned forward, swooping up the device and checking his phone for him. He knew Kaname's PIN and entered it to unlock it. He saw an unread text message and opened it.

" _I want to see you. Come over?"_

Takuma's brows rose as he read it, looking at the sender. His eyes darted from the phone to Kaname.

"You sure you don't care what your message is?" he asked, smiling to himself.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Kaname dismissed, still completely absorbed by what he was reading.

"It's from Yuuki," he added.

Kaname's head snapped up, the paperwork he was reading all but forgotten. The tiredness and stress that was etched into his face melted away as eagerness replaced it.

"Gimmie it," he demanded, holding his hand out for his phone.

"Nope!" Takuma shouted, holding the phone away when Kaname tried to grab it. Kaname growled at him.

"It's not funny. Give me my phone!"

"But the message... wow, Kaname. It can be taken in such a naughty way!"

"W-What?!" he sputtered, excited and embarrassed at the same time. "I swear, if she sent something private and you read it I'm going to kill you."

He leaned forward and tried to grab the phone again, but Takuma laughed and stood up, running behind the couch. He glanced between the phone and Kaname again, giving his best friend a knowing smile.

He raised his voice as he pretended to be a woman. " _I'm home alone and I miss you. I think we should talk. I've been denying you for so long, but the truth is, I've only been denying myself. I'm tired of fighting it._ "

"Shut up!" Kaname shouted, jumping up from his seat and running after Takuma. "Give me my fucking phone! She did not seriously say that!"

"Yes, she did! There's more!" Takuma laughed as he dodged away from Kaname, running around the office and behind furniture to keep distance from him.

"Stop running away, you coward! I swear when I catch you, I'm going to throw you out the window and watch you plummet to your death!"

"Sure, sure, but the windows here can't be opened! We're too high up!"

"Then I'll break the damn glass and _then_ throw you out!"

"They're reinforced! Good luck with that!"

"Your skull with be my battering ram. Trust me, I'll break the damn glass!"

Takuma continued to laugh as he kept skittering away, watching the desperation in Kaname grow. He continued the charade, talking in a high pitched voice again.

" _Let's stop fighting our desires, Kaname. I want to see you. Come over tonight and let's,_ " Takuma made air quotes with his fingers, ' _make up'._ Oh my, she even sent a picture! How lewd!"

"You asshole! Stop reading my messages!"

He catapulted himself over the couch in his meeting area and jumped on the table, scattering all the paperwork on it, as he lunged over the opposite couch. He tackled Takuma who was still laughing hysterically. He wrestled with him until he finally wrenched his phone away, sitting up immediately and checking the messages himself. When he read what she actually wrote, his eyes darkened as he pinned Takuma with his stare.

"Oh my God, your face!" Takuma shouted, clenching his stomach as he rolled over to his side. "That's so funny! I've never seen you run so fast!"

"I'm going to kill you," he growled, clenching his fist.

"Hey, hey!" Takuma tried to reason. "It wasn't _all_ a lie! I mean she _did_ ask you to come over!"

His anger faltered and he read the message again. Suddenly the adrenaline from chasing after Takuma made his hands shaky. He punched Takuma's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"B-Because! I'm nervous!"

"What the...? Why are you nervous?"

"Because!" he hissed, grabbing Takuma's shirt and lifting him off the ground to shake him. "Because she wants to see me! What if she _does_ want to work things out? What do I say? What do I do? I'm not prepared!"

Takuma's head bounced back and forth, getting dizzy from Kaname's shaking. He grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away.

"Man! Snap out of it! Get a hold of yourself! This is what you've been wanting this whole time! Don't chicken out now!"

"I'm not chickening out! I'm not ready! Look at me!" He motioned to his tired and disheveled self.

"Okay, then just go take a shower and clean up. Shave your face too, your hair is growing in."

"Why are you so calm about this?!" He jumped up and ran to his desk, grabbing his bag and rushing out the double doors. Takuma sat on the ground, staring around the empty office in confusion. Kaname popped his head back in to quickly shout out commands. "Hurry up and clean all that up!" he pointed to the table with all their paperwork. "And go home!"

Kaname rushed home and took the fastest shower conceivably possible, shaved and got dressed in black slacks and a clean white button up shirt, and was out the door on his way to Yuuki's house in no time. He made a quick stop to buy her a bouquet of flowers since he knew how much she loved them. On the way to her place, he kept thinking of what her message could imply.

He replayed it in his head over and over again.

" _I want to see you. Come over?"_

Of course he'd come over! But why did she want to see him? Was it to talk about their relationship? To start over? Or was it something more serious? Did something happen to her? Did Haruka and Juri find out about Ai?

 _No, no, if they found out then she would have called. She would have been freaking out._

" _I want to see you."_

Maybe... it was for naughty reasons? He couldn't help but let his mind wander. What if what Takuma said really was true? What if she really _did_ miss him and couldn't take it anymore? In his mind, her message changed from _"I want to see you"_ to _"I want you"_ and Kaname couldn't help but grin. It had been almost two months since they had been reunited in the park. Knowing that she was there, right in arm's reach but not actually attainable was difficult in itself.

He constantly was watching what he said and how he looked at her when she was watching. Dozens of messages during the day and night were changed and edited before actually being sent to her. He couldn't help but fantasize about her. He _did_ love her, after all. It was only natural.

So what if he spooned his pillow and pretended he was holding her instead?

When he made it to her home, he quickly ran his fingers through his hair and double checked that his clothes were neat. He grabbed the bouquet of flowers and held it in front of him, then rang the doorbell. After a few minutes of waiting, he started to wonder if she didn't hear the chime. Should he ring it again?

But the door finally did open. Yuuki stood on the other side, wearing sweatpants and a ripped shirt with her hair in a messy bun. Not exactly the image he was expecting, but he supposed answering the door in sexy lingerie was probably not feasible. Still, she looked adorable and homely, comfortable, and he desperately wanted to pull her into a hug and bury his face in her hair.

Her confused expression made him wonder what he was doing there, but he mentally reassured himself it was fine. After all, _she_ was the one that texted him to come over. He tried to brush his nerves aside and held out the flowers. With a smile, he greeted her.

"Hi. Uh, these are for you."

Her brows twitched as she stared at him, but she finally took the bouquet from him.

"Thanks."

She closed her eyes as she inhaled the flowers, smiling deeply at their pleasant fragrance. His heart started to race as he watched her, and when her eyes opened and she looked up at him with the smile still there, he was sure his heart skipped a beat. He felt his hands get sweaty and he mentally chastised himself for being so amateur.

They had done all sorts of things together in the past, there was no reason for him to be nervous now. Though things were different. A year ago, they were like a volatile bomb that instantly detonated in a fiery explosion. Now, they were two objects orbiting each other; keeping their distance but slowly being pulled in by their gravity.

"Ah, Yuuki! Hurry back already!" Zero shouted.

She turned to look down the hallway, "I'm coming!"

He stood there awkwardly, not sure of what to say. Was she going to invite him in? Should he turn and leave? If she wasn't home alone then why did she invite him over?

"So..."

She turned back to look at him. "Oh, sorry. Uh, do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

She stepped aside to let him in. He entered but stumbled over his own feet, causing him to fall forward. He held his hands out to catch himself, relieved that he didn't embarrass himself in front of her. But then he realized that his hands had landed on the door behind her, effectively caging her in.

Her close proximity made his heart accelerate again. He licked his lips as he stared down at her. He could smell her shampoo and it reminded him of lying in bed with her, snuggled up behind her and holding her to his chest. His heart ached with desire to hold her. It wasn't even the sexual tension that got him, but the simple need to embrace her lovingly.

She looked up at him, her lips slightly parted and her cheeks flushed. Did she feel the same way he did? He just didn't know; he couldn't tell. But then, she didn't turn him away. She didn't push him or tell him to back off. Was that a good sign? Was it a go? Green light?

"Yuuki..." he quietly said her name.

He watched as her lids fluttered closed and every fiber of his being shouted that he capture her lips with his. He slid a hand down the door, letting his fingers brush the side of her face and push away a stray strand of hair. Her head moved ever so slightly into his hand, and he started to lower his head to hers, intent on accepting her invitation to kiss her.

"What are you guys doing?" Hanabusa asked.

His interruption surprised both of them. Kaname jumped back and pushed himself against the opposite wall while Yuuki cleared her throat and closed the door, clutching the flowers tightly to her chest.

"Um, excuse me," she quickly said, stepping away from them both and entering the house. "I'll put these in water."

"Hey, man!" Hanabusa shouted to Kaname, holding his hand out for a high five. "Glad you got my text!"

Kaname stared at his hand.

"What?"

"My text?"

"What text?" Kaname asked.

"You know, the one asking you to come over."

Kaname's heart stilled as his mind went blank. "What?"

"I texted you from Yuuki's phone. I don't have your number in my new phone. Come in! We were playing charades, but I have a great idea now!"

Hanabusa turned and left, leaving Kaname alone in the entrance way. He looked down at his shaking hands as his tried to comprehend what just happened. It wasn't Yuuki that invited him over so all those thoughts and ideas that he had flew right out the window.

She wasn't inviting him to rekindle their relationship. No, she didn't even know he was going to be there. Her surprise when answering the door was affirmation of that. But then what about their almost kiss? He clenched his hand into a fist and shut his eyes as he breathed in deeply, remembering the feel of her soft cheek against his fingers.

 _Okay, no big deal. So it's not what you expected but at least you're here with her. It's cool, it's cool. I'm not heartbroken or anything. Nah, I'm fine._

He sighed and collected himself before taking his shoes off and shoving his feet into slippers. He entered their home and followed the trail of their voices, entering the living room to see Zero and Ruka sitting on a love seat together, Hanabusa standing to the side, Sayori sitting on the couch and Yuuki putting the flowers in a vase in the kitchen.

There were a few bottles of wine on the coffee table and a wine glass for each of them. When they saw him, Zero and Sayori smiled and waived.

"Hey!" Zero happily greeted. "Glad you could make it!"

"Nice to see you again," Sayori said. Ruka waived at him.

"Hi," he awkwardly said, staring a hole in the back of Hanabusa's head.

Hanabusa must have felt it, because he stopped sifting through his phone and turned to look at him.

"Come on! I have an idea. Zero, you too."

"What are you guys doing?" Yuuki asked, entering the living room and sitting next to Sayori. She tried to keep her eyes away from Kaname.

"I have a surprise!" Hanabusa happily shouted. "Come on, you sexy beast! You're the main lead!"

He grabbed Kaname's arm and started tugging him along. Kaname frowned and let him be pulled away. He felt out of place for some reason, like the third-wheel to a party he wasn't invited to. Even though he technically was. But he said nothing. Everyone seemed happy to see him, even if Yuuki tried to hide it, so he decided to ignore the uncomfortable feeling and embrace the time he got to spend with them all.

Hanabusa dragged him into his bedroom with Zero following suit.

"Where's Ai?" Kaname asked.

"With Grandpa Cross," Zero answered.

Hanabusa spun around with a smile. "Alright! We're going to do a play!"

"A play?" he asked.

He looked at Zero who just shrugged. "Go with it. He does this sometimes."

"Yup! You and Yuuki are just like Romeo and Juliet! Except the whole poisoning thing at the end." Hanabusa gasped. "Wait! You know the story, right? I didn't just spoil the ending for you, did I?"

"Of course I know Shakespeare's work," Kaname groaned, his mind already replaying the entire book in his head. Were he and Yuuki really like Romeo and Juliet? It was true... he was like a Montague and she was a Capulet, their families sworn enemies regardless of them having nothing to do with it.

"Great! Then we're going to do a scene from there for the ladies outside."

"I don't know..." Kaname hesitated. "I've never acted before."

"It's fine, it's fine. You'll do great. But first, we need to do our make up!"

"M-Make up? Wait, I'm not comfortable with this." He tried to back away, but he bumped into Zero who was blocking the door.

"Oh no," Zero chimed in. "This is gonna be great. Accept your fate. It'll make Yuuki happy!"

Kaname frowned. He knew what they were doing, using Yuuki's happiness as an excuse to make him do as they wished. And damn them if they weren't right. If it _would_ make Yuuki happy and make her laugh, then he had no choice _but_ to do it.

"Fine," he agreed with a grumble.

Zero pushed him toward the vanity and nudged him to sit down. Hanabusa's dreamy expression and star-filled eyes stared at him as he lowered the powdered puff toward his face. Kaname froze and made a weirded out face as he tried to back away, but Hanabusa's hand followed wherever his head went. He lost the battle, sighing heavily as Hanabusa started applying make up to his face.

"I don't understand why we need make up. We're not going on stage and there are no harsh lights."

"It's to help get into character, silly!"

"Are you two wearing make up?"

Hanabusa stared over his head to look at Zero who was behind him.

"Of coo~ourse we are!"

"Why do I not believe you...?" he mumbled, but said nothing else.

" _Every time I see your face, I think of your mother and what she did to me."_

Yuuki's previous words came to mind and it helped him get over his unease. If the make up they applied would make him look less like himself and stop her from being reminded of Juri, then he'd allow it.

Hanabusa seemed like a diabolical villain though. His grin was unnaturally cheery at being able to play dress up. Stroke after stroke, another layer of make up was applied to his virgin face. His entire face felt heavy and he was scared to move his mouth or blink.

When Hanabusa was finally done, he took out a bra from a dresser and threw it at him.

"Put this on."

"W-What?!" Kaname shouted, jumping up from his seat. "Why do you even have this?! I am not wearing this!"

"Why not?"

"Why would I need to?!"

"Uh, because you're playing Juliet. She has boobs. So," he waived his hand toward the bra. "Put it on so we can stuff it with socks."

Kaname immediately dropped the article of clothing like it was on fire.

"Wait a minute, no! Why am _I_ playing Juliet?! And there will be no bra stuffing for me!"

"What do you mean why are _you_ playing Juliet? Cause I'm playing Romeo! Duh!"

"Why?! Shouldn't _you_ be Juliet and I be Romeo?"

Hanabusa scoffed. "Why in the world would I be Juliet? Because I'm gay? No, honey."

"No, not because you're gay! Because you just said that Yuuki and I are like Romeo and Juliet. If I'm modern day Romeo then why wouldn't I play old school Romeo?"

"Oh, don't be silly! Why would we have you act like yourself? That's not acting then!"

"B-But..."

"Yeah," Zero agreed. "I'm playing Juliet's nurse." He patted his stomach which had been expanded by a pillow under his shirt. "I'm not pregnant, just big boned." He rubbed his fake belly.

"Oh my God..." Kaname breathed out with disbelief. "You guys are crazy."

"You love us, baby," Hanabusa answered, blowing him a kiss. "Oh, how did you like my surprise, by the way?"

Kaname's cheeks reddened as he remembered the very detailed drawing Haruka found.

"I'll take it as he saw it," Zero said, laughing at his reaction.

"There's more where that came from."

"W-Why are you drawing that?" he hesitantly asked.

"I told you, I'm a manga artist. Look."

He took out a folder from a different desk full of pencils, markers, sheets of papers and all sorts of art supplies. He handed it to Kaname who slowly opened it. He stared at the images as the pages were turned for him.

"Th-this is porn, Aidou..."

"There's a huge market for it. It sells ree~ally well."

"Why does your main character look like me?!"

"Because you're so sexy! The introduction of that character is a huge hit, by the way. The guys loo~ve him. My editor too!"

Kaname felt faint as image after image played out into the scenes that Hanabusa drew. Scenes of him with other men, tied up or be—Kaname shut the folder closed and looked away, shoving it forward so someone could take it from his hands.

"Your cheeks are really red," Zero said. "You okay?"

"It's uh, well drawn with lots of details," Kaname tried to positively criticize. "Yeah, yeah, that's right. Good job, keep up the good work. Maybe your next protagonist can look like Zero instead."

"Oh, he's already done me." Kaname's head snapped to Zero. "I don't mean _that_ kinda doing. I mean drawing."

"He's so last season, baby. Though he was a hit, too. Anyway, let's not keep the ladies waiting any longer! We have a show to put on!"

"I'm not wearing the bra," Kaname protested.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Move it, Juliet!" Hanabusa pushed him out of the room, smacking his ass on the way out.

Kaname's cheeks reddened again, but he said nothing. He entered the living room with Zero and Hanabusa behind him. When the three ladies noticed their arrival, they stopped their small talk to look up at them. Almost immediately, they started talking at once, laughing in unison.

"Oh my God..."

"What in the world?!"

"What did you do to him?!"

Kaname frowned. Maybe he should have looked at himself in the mirror before leaving Hanabusa's room. The women were laughing hysterically, their faces red with tears kissing their lashes. He would have been annoyed if it wasn't for the joy he saw in Yuuki's face.

He sighed. _Haruka has put me through worse. This should be nothing._

"Alright, ladies!" Zero announced. "We're going to put on a little play for you. Please sit back and enjoy the show."

"What scene are we doing?" Kaname asked.

"Doing her monologue on the balcony," Hanabusa provided.

Kaname looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember the lines. He took his place and pretended to be looking out into the night sky.

"Cut!" Hanabusa shouted.

"I haven't even started!" he shouted back.

"Stand on the couch so it seems like you're actually high up."

Kaname rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine." He stood on the couch and Zero stood on the other end, rubbing his belly over and over again. Kaname shook his head and looked at Yuuki, Ruka and Sayori sitting on the other couch across from him.

"Ready?" Hanabusa asked. Kaname nodded. "Aaa~nd action!"

" _O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? De_ —"

"Cut!" Hanabusa shouted again.

"What now?" he growled.

"You got the name wrong."

"No, I'm pretty sure the character names in _Romeo & Juliet_ are Romeo and Juliet."

"Yes, but this is a contemporary version! In this version, the character names are Kaname and Yuuki!"

Kaname's body stilled, his eyes flicking to look at Yuuki to see how she reacted to that. She just had a smile on her face, clearly amused by the whole fiasco. If she wasn't bothered by it, then he supposed it was okay...

"Fine," he ground out. With a sigh, he started over. " _O Kaname, Kaname, wherefore art thou Kaname?_ "

"Perfect!" Hanabusa whispered. "Keep going!"

" _Deny thy father and refuse thy name_..." Kaname trailed off and stopped, the words hitting too close to home. There was an ache in his chest as he realized the similarities between Shakespeare's story and his own. His hands dropped to his sides as he stared off at nothing, suddenly depressed by his situation.

"Kaname? Did you forget the lines?" Hanabusa asked.

Yuuki stood up from her seat, no longer smiling. She walked around the coffee table and stood in front of him, holding his hand gently and tugging him down. He followed, stepping down from the couch and standing there frozen.

"It was a great attempt, Hanabusa," Yuuki said. "But I need some time alone with him now, so I'll be stealing him for the night."

"O-Okay..." he answered. Yuuki tugged on Kaname's hand, leading him out of the living room and going toward her wing of the house. "Did I do something wrong?" he heard Hanabusa ask.

"Nah, man, you're fine," he heard Zero answer. "It's just..." but his voice trailed off as they went further away from the living room.

Kaname fought back the urge to suddenly cry and it surprised him that he felt so bothered by everything. He never really sat down and processed things or dealt with everything that had happened. When Yuuki left, day after day he just took it as it was one minute at a time. Now that Yuuki was in his life again and he also had Ai, and now that he knew what Haruka and Juri were really like, he had been on auto-pilot in order to protect his family from harm.

But things always have a way of catching up to you.

Yuuki urged him to sit down at her vanity. She pulled up a small stool and sat in front of him.

"You okay?" she asked tenderly.

He looked up at her concerned face and provided her a fake smile. "Yeah, just uh, overwhelmed I guess."

She started laughing which made him look at her quizzically.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" she provided. "But I can't take you seriously right now with all that make up on! Oh my gosh!"

His lips twitched into a sincere smile and he nodded. He turned to look in the mirror to see what Hanabusa had done to him and he immediately blanched when he saw his reflection. He looked nothing like Juliet... or even a normal woman.

His his entire face was pale white with rounded blush marks in bright pink on each cheek; eyes had a splash of bright blue with thick black liner bordering it; red lipstick stained his lips. The worst part was it wasn't even done well. For a manga artist, the lines around his eyes were all squiggly and uneven, almost reaching his cheek bones; the lipstick was outside of the lines that created his mouth, so thick that it reached the tip of his nose and the crevice to his chin; spots on his face were missing foundation, giving him a blotchy, white face. He looked like a freak.

Kaname blinked a few times, too stunned to really say anything. Yuuki's giggle made him turn to look at her, finally snapping out of his daze.

"Excuse me, I'll be back. I need to go kill him." He stood up to leave, but Yuuki grabbed his shirt with her tiny hand and stopped him. She brushed away a tear from her cheek and urged him to sit back down.

"It's fine, don't worry. You look um... great, really. You'd make a very interesting looking woman..."

"Ha, ha, very funny." But he wasn't mad. He enjoyed seeing her smile, especially when it was just like it was a year ago. He didn't see any shadows lingering behind her eyes. She looked genuinely happy.

"Sit still. I'll help you get this stuff off."

She rummaged through her drawers until she took things out. The only thing he recognized were the cotton swabs. She moistened them with the liquid she had and gently started rubbing away at his face.

"Wow, he put a lot on. This may take a while."

He sat there silently, watching her tentative face as she carefully removed the make up on his. She tried her best not to press hard or to hurt him, and it only made his heart swell with love for her. He took advantage of their position, drinking his full of her and tracing the outline of her face with his eyes. He burned everything about her into his memory.

She worked on the major parts of his face first, leaving his eyes and lips for last. When she did his eyes, he closed them and basked in the feeling of having her close and touching him, even if it was for the sole purpose of cleaning him up. He missed her touch, he missed being next to her and being able to smell the combination of her shampoo and natural scent.

When she was done with his eyes, he opened them to stare at her again. He wanted to look at her as much as possible while he still could. She retrieved another clean swab and started working on his lips, rubbing away the lipstick as best she could. When she moved the cotton across the cut Haruka gave him, he winced.

Her hand stilled, eyes widening and raising to look into his.

"Did I hurt you?"

"It's fine."

She gently brushed her finger over his wound.

"I didn't notice it before, but you're hurt. Did your father do this to you?"

Her close proximity was driving him crazy again. Her tenderness toward him, the softness of her expression and the concern in her voice, it all blended together and intoxicated him. He felt himself starting to lose his control and the last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable. He couldn't afford to repeat his performance at the recording studio of where she used to work at.

His hand reached up and grabbed hers, stilling the soft caress over his lower lip.

"It's fine," he repeated, this time quieter than before. Her fingers curled around his palm as she looked into his eyes. Her lips parted as she watched him watch her. She was so close to him. So incredibly close in a room that was so dimly lit.

"Kaname..." she whispered.

His name coming from her lips so intimately made him close his eyes and shudder, instinctively squeezing her hand without realizing it. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her closer to him, his free hand cradling the back of her neck and forking his fingers through her hair. His lips crashed against her, both of them immediately moaning at their connection.

He released her hand, pulling her closer to him as he hugged her. Their lips moved together, tasting each other and savoring the sensation it created between them. His desire for her rose with each second that passed. He urged her mouth open with his tongue and when she opened up to him, he entered her warmth and groaned at the feeling of her tongue rubbing against his. The taste of the fruity wine she had earlier lingered and added to her concoction of lust.

Her hands shot up to his sides, pulling him closer to her. Her fingers ran through his hair and down his back, over and over again, grabbing at his shirt. Their breathing quickened and became heavier. When she moaned into his mouth, he pushed himself closer to her, wanting to feel all of her body against his.

He pushed her into the vanity, causing the bottle of liquid she was using to clean his face to fall over. It was enough to make them pull away from each other as Yuuki quickly went to pick it up so it wouldn't pour out everywhere. When she righted it, she turned back and looked at him.

Their eyes were dilated with desire. Her lips were pouty from their kiss and his were sore from Haruka's punch earlier, but he wouldn't have had it any other way. Her flushed cheeks made him want to reach out to her again, to pick her up and throw her on the bed and spend all night with her, but he refrained.

"I'm... sorry," he said, not surprised anymore that he couldn't contain himself. His entire body hummed with delight and remembrance at feeling her against him.

"Don't be," she replied.

"I should go." He stood to leave but she stopped him.

"Wait. We should talk about this."

He _really_ wanted to talk about it, but it surprised him to hear her say that. He slowly sat back down, trying to calm his urges and racing heart.

"I love you," he blurted, immediately feeling like an idiot.

She smiled at him and giggled, making him feel a little relieved.

"You always did randomly utter things and then regret it afterward."

He frowned and looked away, embarrassed. "Yeah, yeah, I can't help it when it comes to you. You have that affect on me," he mumbled.

"You know I love you too, right Kaname?"

His heart stilled.

* * *

 **A/N: Any criticism, positive or negative, is welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	12. Rebuilding and Deconstructing

In the short time that they had been together before everything crashed and burned, he had told Yuuki he loved her several times. She would always grin happily and kiss him or send text messages full of emojis in response. But she had never said it back.

It didn't bother him at the time since he _knew_ she loved him even without saying it. Her actions spoke louder than she could have screamed anyway. That was, of course, until the incident at the hotel; which is why it crushed him so much and so hard.

He didn't realize then how much he needed to hear her say those words to him. He knew it, but hearing it directly from her mouth made such a big difference.

"You know I love you too, right Kaname?"

His entire body froze and went on high alert. He was scared to move, afraid that the celestial image of her would ripple away and disappear forever if he startled her. If he was dreaming, he didn't want to wake up. Her words made his heart bloom with love and pumped adrenaline through his veins. His mouth went dry and he refused to blink, feeling the dry and burning sensation in his eyes as he stared at her like he was a statue.

"Kaname?" She waved a hand in front of his face. When he still refused to move, too shocked to actually do anything, she poked his cheek and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Someone's clocked out for the night." She stood and started to leave, which was the only thing that triggered him to respond.

"Wait!" he pleaded, standing and grabbing her hand. He turned her to him and saw her smiling.

"I wasn't really going to leave, but it worked."

She sat back down and watched his every move. He felt like he was being scrutinized, and with being unsure of what to do with himself, he returned to his seat in front of her and placed his hands on his knees. He held his back straight as if he was getting ready to be questioned by court officials.

"I'm ready," he said with a quick nod.

Yuuki started to laugh.

"What are you doing? Relax."

"I can't relax," he admitted. "I'm excited and nervous and scared and hopeful and anxious all at the same time. So, let's go ahead and talk."

She placed a hand over his and he looked down at it. Her hand was so small in comparison, and he was a bit paler than she was. The softness and tenderness of her touch melted away some of the nerves that ran up and down his spine.

"This is probably well overdue," she started. "I've... always loved you, Kaname. I never said it before because I didn't think the word was adequate enough, but maybe if I did the outcome of things would have been different..."

He shook his head. "Don't blame yourself or regret things. Nothing turned out like we wanted or expected it to, true, but we're here now anyway. Nothing else matters."

She searched his eyes and nodded, pulling her hand from his. He felt her departure like someone just stole his kidney, but she simply brushed away some hair from her face and rested her hand on the dresser, tapping as she thought silently.

"The past year we were apart... it was pretty hard, I'll admit. I was scared to death, always looking over my shoulder even when with bodyguards, and hating what happened to me. After finding out you were a Kuran, it seemed like your name was plastered everywhere. Everywhere I turned, there was something about Harukan or you or your parents posted somewhere or in something. There was no escaping it. I'd see pictures of your mother all dolled up in her expensive clothes with a smile on her face, and it was a constant reminder of the evil that's inside of her; of what she did to me.

"And while she was plastered in magazines and business articles, putting on a charade of how supportive she is of you and your father, and how happy she is and everything she has in life, it just made me angry and bitter. Why did it have to end up the way it did? How come she ruined my life and got away with it and she's able to sit there having an interview like it was nothing? It wasn't fair."

She looked up to him with pleading eyes, trying to ensure that he understood. He reached out to her, giving her knee a comforting squeeze.

"I understand. It couldn't have been easy for you and I wish I was there."

"I've never blamed you for what happened, you know," she said quietly. "It wasn't your fault, if that's what you think."

He retracted his hand from her and looked away. She may have said that, but he couldn't help but blame himself anyway. Shouldn't he have known? And if not, how could she stand to face him if he resembled his parents so much?

"It is what I think," he admitted.

"It's not, Kaname, please understand that." She cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at her. Her delicacy made tears spring to his eyes.

"How can you even stand to look at me when all you see is them?" he whispered, trying to fight back his tears. It broke his heart to think that he'd always be like a walking billboard of her pain. To think that no matter how much he did to prove himself, he'd only always amount to Juri in the eyes of the woman he loved.

"I shouldn't have said that, Kaname. I was a little sensitive at the time." She shook her head. "I don't see your mother when I look at you. You two are so completely different."

Her expression begged him to realize that she spoke the truth. It made him feel slightly better.

"She's not my mother anymore," he corrected.

She pursed her lips and examined his face. "Alright, Juri it is then. You can't be held responsible for your pare—for Haruka's and Juri's actions."

Her words were comforting, but he still didn't know if he should be relieved or not. She may not have seen him at fault for what Juri did to her, but that didn't mean she wanted to restart their relationship, even if they _did_ obviously still have feelings for each other.

"Where does that leave us?" he finally asked, worried she'd say 'nowhere'.

"I'm glad you sought me out, to be honest. I know I said some harsh things at the time, but there hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't thought of you or thought of what the future would be like without you. I'd picture Ai older and wonder how I would explain to her why you weren't around. I'd picture her friends at school talking about Father's Day and what they'd get their dads, then I'd picture her coming home sad and confused as to why she didn't have one to get a gift for."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she failed to fight back her silent cry. Kaname reached forward and wiped them away, pulling her into a hug. He was happy that she accepted his embrace and melted into him. It felt so right, like that's where they belonged. He wouldn't let her go through life alone. He would be the anchor she needed.

If she hated Tokyo and was scared to stay there, he would take her and Ai anywhere they wanted to be. They could start a new life somewhere else, far away from Haruka's and Juri's reach and influence. All she had to do was give him the okay.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki."

"I know. It's okay," she said against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. She sighed contently against him, basking in the warmth and security he provided her. For the first time in a long time, she finally felt safe and at ease.

"I'll make it up to you, Yuuki. I promise. I may not be able to fix your throat so you can sing again, but I won't make you regret life and be unhappy. So, please? Give me another chance?" he begged, rubbing her back and enjoying the feel of her against him.

She let out a shaky breath and tightened her grip around him, nodding her head with approval.

"Okay," she mumbled.

He felt alleviated, exhaling all the worry and anxiety that had been growing inside of him. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and kissed her softly, giving her a bear hug and laughing in relief.

"We'll take things slow, if you'd like," he offered.

"That'd be nice."

"And I'll try to behave and refrain from kissing you. I-I kinda lost control earlier."

She pulled away, her hands loosely holding his sides, and raised a brow at him.

"I rather you didn't."

His mind temporarily went blank before he felt the heat of a blush creep up his neck. _What does she mean by that?_ His eyes glanced at her bed, but his naughty thoughts were interrupted by her laugh.

"Okay, take a step back. Maybe not straight to _that_ , but uh..." She looked away, her own blush tinting her cheeks. It mesmerized him. "I love it when I can make you lose control, s-so kissing is..." She mumbled the rest of her words, keeping her head down.

Kaname gasped and placed a hand over his heart. "Be still, my beating heart. Is Yuuki Cross actually being _shy_ right now?!"

She scowled and pinched his arm, making him yelp in pain.

"Shut it! I can be shy sometimes!"

"I'm just not used to it, that's all. It's cute. You're adorable." He caressed her cheek. "But back to what you said, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why?"

"You say you like me losing control, but realize I may not stop at just kissing you." His thumb traced her lips. "What if I swept you away and we ended up having sex? Are you okay with that? I think we both need some time first."

 _Even though we've had a year!_ the devil on his shoulder shouted into his ear.

 _But it's different now!_ the angel retorted. _And you've only seen her for two months now. And only had the go-ahead to date her again for like five minutes._

 _Who cares about time when what you feel is what's important?! You both love each other, so just bang already!_

 _No, that's not how it wo—actually, he's got a point,_ the angel sighed.

 _My man!_

Kaname shook his head to clear his thoughts. He really needed to keep a leash on his libido. But it was a difficult thing to do when Yuuki's body was against his and when she tempted him by telling him how much she loved his lack of composure. Was she _trying_ to make him lose control? Because the loose shirt she had on with her hair up in a messy bun, it very much accented the curve of a very bare shoulder and her neck.

He wanted to run his tongue all along it, sucking and nibbling on her as he felt her wrapped around him. He licked his lips as he stared at her exposed skin.

"Kaname?"

Her call out distracted him and made him snap out of his lustful thoughts. He cleared his throat and raised his glance to meet her questioning eyes. _Was she expecting an answer or something? What'd I miss?_

"Huh?"

She started laughing at him.

"Oh my gosh. I asked you a question."

"Y-You did? Oh, right. Of course, sure," he answered, not knowing what he was agreeing to.

Her eyes lit up. "Really? Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Suu~ure!" he agreed.

 _Shit, what the fuck did I get myself into?_

She stood and held his hand, prompting him to stand as well. She took the few steps required to be next to her bed and then turned to look up at him. First one leg, then the other; she knelt onto the mattress, crawling toward the middle and pulling him onto the bed with her.

His mind started racing as his eyes widened. He _really_ wished he was paying attention when she asked her question, because what he was thinking was probably _not_ what she asked for. But... but he couldn't help himself!

He licked his lips, staring at the shadows cast upon her face by the soft glow of a small desk lamp. She was so beautiful, so alluring, so irresistible. He stood on his knees in front of her, trying to keep his hands to himself so he could behave himself until she gave him some direction. What he really wanted to do was reach out and touch her face, let her hair loose so he could run his fingers through it, kiss and taste every part of her body, and feel himself buried inside of her.

This was it. This was him starting to lose control again, the urge to taste her lips and act out on his carnal desires overwhelming him. He was about to lean in and kiss her when she turned from him and laid down, snuggling under the blanket.

"Uh..."

She turned her head to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..."

"Are you not tired? We can stay up a bit more if you'd like."

 _Tired? No, no, my dear. More like horny. And excited. And actually really confused._

"Yee~s?" he questioned, elongating his word as he squinted, trying to cover his bases.

"Is that a yes to you're tired or yes to staying up longer?"

She looked a little tired, so a part of him wanted to say he was tired as well so he could let her sleep, but he didn't want to miss out on the opportunity of staying up late with her and talking. They had so much to catch up on.

"How 'bout we stay up for another hour?" he asked, trying to compromise with himself.

"Okay, that's fine. You can get comfortable."

She opened up the blanket to let him in. He wasn't going to deny her such a simple request, so he moved aside and went under the covers as well. But, the problem was that he didn't know what to do with himself. He got on his back and put his arms to his sides, laying down like a straight board. If he moved, or if she moved, then he'd be tempted to do something.

Afterall, _they were in bed together!_

"If you don't want to, you can just say so," she said.

"What? Want to what?"

"Are you okay? I asked if you wanted to stay over tonight and snuggle. I know it's sudden and it's been a while, but... I really missed you while we were apart and it just feels right. But if it's too fast for you, that's okay."

She was asking if _snuggling_ was too fast for _him_ when he was already thinking of all the different ways he wanted to take her?

He let out a snort, feeling somewhat relieved that he finally knew what she had asked in the first place. Now he knew how to act. He turned to his side, facing her, and reached for her hand underneath the blanket. Holding it gently to his chest, he stared into her eyes and absorbed the feeling of finally being with her.

His thumb brushed against her knuckles repeatedly as they stared at each other silently. Talking wasn't necessary as they spent their time conveying their thoughts and emotions through their gaze. He still wanted to at least kiss her, but he refrained.

Her lids started to become heavy, slowly fluttering closed and snapping back open as she fought back sleep. Eventually, she succumbed, her eyes finally resting and her breathing slowing. He felt her entire body relax next to him and it made a sense of joy and relief wash over him to know that she was comfortable.

With her asleep, it gave him time to admire everything he could see of her. _Stupid blanket_ , he mused to himself, but continued to trace his eyes over her face, hair and neck. He pulled her hand up to kiss it, then leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead and cheek.

"Mmm," she quietly grunted with approval. He smiled at her, basking in her warmth.

What he thought would end up being a long and hard night—suffering from blue balls from being next to her but not touching her intimately—ended up disappearing in a blink of an eye. Before he knew it, he was waking up to the sun's rays shining in his eyes. He squinted as he covered his face with the blanket.

He smiled as he felt the warm body next to his. At some point, he had rolled over to his side, putting his back to Yuuki. Too quickly, though, his happy dream shattered as he realized the body spooned up behind him was _not_ Yuuki's.

His eyes snapped open as he threw the covers off of him and looked down, seeing a _man's_ forearm draped over his hip. He followed it up to see the owner's face, but could only lean back enough to see strands of blonde hair.

"Damn it, Aidou!" he shouted, jumping out of bed and falling to the ground with the blanket.

He checked himself to make sure he was still dressed, relieved to see he still had on all his articles of clothing; the buttons on his shirt in place and the zipper on his pants still securely pulled up. He sighed in relief and scowled at Hanabusa, who at this point was awake and watching him with a twinkle in his eyes. He was lying on his side with his head propped up on his palm, elbow lifting him up off the bed. His other arm lay lazily over his thigh, wrist hanging loose.

"Why are you damning me so early in the morning?"

"Why are _you_ here in _Yuuki's_ bed?"

"Oh honey, that's easy. Because _you're_ here in Yuuki's bed."

He sighed, giving up on trying to have a normal conversation with him. "Where is Yuuki?"

"I mean if that's what it takes to let me sleep with you, I'm alright with that. I can call her to join us, but that's aa~all you."

He sputtered over his words as his brows shot up, clutching the blanket to his chest. "W-What?! Where... how did you even get to that conclusion from my question?!" He made an exasperated sound as he stood up from the ground. "Don't even joke about sleeping with Yuuki. I don't care that you're gay. I don't like it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hanabusa dismissed with a wave of his hand. He rolled over to his back, put his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles as he watched Kaname walk around the bed and out of the room, keeping the blanket securely wrapped around himself.

He looked for Yuuki, trying to listen for chatter. His feet shuffled as he took small steps, the covers preventing him from moving freely. Yet he refused to step out of his little cocoon in case Hanabusa popped out of somewhere and pounced on him.

In the kitchen, the sounds of movement and objects clattering around could be heard. He made his way toward it and saw Yuuki swiftly moving around, grabbing bottles and formula and packing it into a diaper bag that was resting on the island.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving now." She closed the flap on the bag. "Okay, okay, I got it. Yes. Yee~s, I heard you. I'll be careful."

She hung up on whoever she was speaking with and shoved the phone into her pocket. With an exhaled breath, she threw the strap of the diaper bag over her shoulder and walked around the island. At some point she had changed into a flowy skirt and button up blouse. Her hair was scooped over to one side, flowing over her shoulder.

When she saw him, she stopped short and raised a brow as she looked him up and down.

"Uh... I didn't realize you liked my blanket that much."

He quickly kicked away and freed himself, emerging from his safety cocoon like a butterfly. He cleared his throat and bundled the blanket into a wad as he threw it onto the couch in the living room.

"Where are you heading?" he asked.

"To my dad's to pick up Ai. She's not feeling well and is being fussy, so he wants me to get her. One of the privileges of being a grandparent, you can pawn them off back to their parents whenever."

He jumped on the opportunity. "Let me go with you."

"Are you sure? You just woke up, you're wearing the same clothes, and it's no big deal. Do you really want to see my dad again?"

"I don't care about any of that. I care about Ai. If she's not feeling well then I want to take care of her. I can handle your father."

"Well... alright, then."

"Just give me five minutes to freshen up." He turned to head to the bathroom. "Oh, and I'm going to kill Aidou for sneaking into bed with me, so say your goodbyes to him."

She covered her mouth as she fought back her laughter. Kaname smiled at her, walking backwards for a few steps to watch her before turning and leaving. He used the restroom, splashed water over his face, and was lucky enough to find mouthwash. When he was done, he met Yuuki at the entrance of the house.

"My bodyguard is waiting outside with the car," she said, handing him the diaper bag when he reached for the strap.

"Alright, let's go."

They sat in the backseat as the guard drove them. Kaname felt weird being chauffeured around by a trained guard, but he didn't mention it. He understood the need for one in Yuuki's situation and he was honestly glad that she had it. Hopefully, she wouldn't need it for much longer.

The drive to her father's house went by quickly and quietly. They sat next to each other, hand in hand. Kaname enjoyed the feeling of being with her, their fingers entwined together and their legs gracing each other. When he glanced over at her, he could see some cleavage peeking through the top of her blouse and it made him blush. He wanted to bury his face in it and gobble her up. He wanted to unbutton her shirt and expose her perky mounds so he could administer his full attention to them.

He cleared his throat as he readjusted himself in his seat, looking away and out the window. She squeezed his hand and went back to staring out her side of the window. He tried to cover his lap the best he could with his free hand and a part of him wondered if she knew he was uncomfortable. The tension between them was palpable, to the point where even the driver grunted and looked at them through the rearview mirror, shaking his head at them.

It didn't surprise him at all how easily and quickly they fell back into step with each other, even with their separation. They just fit, like puzzle pieces made for each other. It was _almost_ like they had been together the entire time, just temporarily apart. Like he had been drafted for military service and recently returned; or like she had just come back from studying abroad for a year.

His musings were interrupted when they made it to Kaien's house. They entered the house and he could already hear Ai's uncomfortable cries. His sexual desire for Yuuki was immediately replaced by his desire to nurture Ai and make her feel better.

 _Dad mode activated_ , he thought to himself.

Kaname walked in before Yuuki and looked toward the living room where Ai's irritated wails came from.

"Uarugh!" he shouted as he fell backward, his face stinging.

"Daddy!" Yuuki shouted angrily.

"You see that, baby Ai?! You see that?! Grandpa got the bug!" Kaien shouted. Ai's cries temporarily stilled as she let out a small giggle at seeing her father on the ground.

"Don't teach her that!" Yuuki reprimanded him.

Kaname blinked a few times as he stared up at the ceiling. He sat up and and tried to rub the sting out of his nose. As he looked around him, he saw one of Kaien's slippers nearby. He picked it up and then narrowed his eyes at Kaien.

"Did you throw this at me?!"

"Bulls-eye! Pow pow!" He made a gun with his fingers and shot at Kaname.

Kaname sighed and got up, flinging the slipper onto the ground near the crazy man. He placed the bag on the couch and leaned over to look at Ai in her seat. Her face was flushed and wet, but she looked happy when she saw him.

"Hi sweetie," he greeted her, holding her hand. Ai cooed at him. "Not feeling well, huh?" As if she understood him and received her cue, she started crying again. "Aaww, it's okay, baby, it's okay. Daddy's here now."

He picked her up and hugged her, rocking back and forth and patting her back. "It's okay. There, there."

Her cries faded and she settled into his embrace. He kept rubbing her back as he turned to see Yuuki and Kaien watching him.

"You don't happen to have an orphanage full of kids or something, do you? You're awfully good with her." Kaien adjusted his glasses on his nose, giving him a speculative glance.

"Ai is my one and only, thank you very much," he quipped, keeping his happiness from the compliment to himself. "So, what's wrong with her?"

"Huh? Nothing."

"I thought you said she wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, nah. I was just kidding. She's not sick, just fussy today. I wanted Yuuki to come over, but I didn't know _you_ would be with her."

"Daddy..." Yuuki growled. She turned to face him, placing her hands on her hips. Kaien took a step back.

"W-What?!"

"Don't you ever joke about Ai being sick just to get me to come over! You know I would have been over later to pick her up anyway! Gosh!"

"But I wanted to have breakfast with you," he pouted.

"You could have just asked like a normal person!"

"But then you would have said no."

"Guys," Kaname interrupted them, amused by their bickering. That kind of conversation would never have happened with his parents. "It's done, so let's forget about it and have breakfast. Well, that's if I'm invited."

"Hmm... I guess I'll allow you to eat. Come along then, Just Kaname!"

Kaname rolled his eyes as he followed him and Yuuki into the kitchen, trying to ignore the fact that Ai was clever enough to seem to know when and how to manipulate him. If she wasn't sick and just wanted to be picked up, then she had a crafty way of doing it.

"Crying to get your way, huh?" he told her, looking at her and noticing that she was watching him. She smiled and jerked her hands around, then grabbed his shirt. "Sneaky little thing. We'll have to snip that in the butt," he told her, kissing her cheek.

* * *

While he wanted to spend the entire day with Yuuki and Ai, duty called and pulled him away from his family. He was thankful to have had most of the morning with them, hanging out at Kaien's. While Yuuki and Kaien talked about family matters and joked around, he listened on while he laid on the ground and played with Ai.

He had Takuma pick him up with fresh clothes from his apartment and had him drive him back to Yuuki's house to get his car. Then, the two of them met with Isaya at a small construction site owned by an older gentleman.

"Mr. Kuran," Yasuhiro Shoten greeted. "Thank you for meeting me here."

The three men bowed their greeting as well. They stood in the small and cramped trailer that had been turned into an onsite office. Machinery and beeps went off outside around them as workers continued with their project. The muted sounds of hammers pounding away and the echo of jackhammers filtered through the closed windows. Blueprints and plans were sprawled out on the single desk.

"I can offer you some water, if you'd like. In paper cups..." he trailed off. He seemed nervous, mostly because he had never dealt with Kaname or someone of his position. The contract that he had with Harukan was done with lower level employees.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Shoten," Kaname advised. Yasuhiro tried organizing papers in an attempt to clean up the desk. "Please, don't worry about all that." Kaname leaned over and grabbed the man's arms to still him. "It's alright. We're not here to inspect you or threaten you."

Yasuhiro looked between the three tall, handsome men in clean business suits and then looked at himself, noticing how dusty and dirty his clothes were from the construction outside. He took his hard hat off and tried to comb his hair to the side with his fingers.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"We're here about the contract you have with Harukan."

"W-What's wrong with it?" he asked, fidgeting with his hard hat.

"The contingencies within it are not suitable or advantageous for—"

Yasuhiro cut him off. "Now hold on just a minute!" he shouted, frustration chasing away his nerves. "How much more can you possibly want from me? I'm already struggling enough as it is to meet your demands and fulfill my obligations to my employees! I can't even afford to break the contract due to the outrageous fee!"

Kaname stood silently as the man went off on a rant, listening to everything he said and making mental notes of it all. When Yasuhiro finally took a breath, Kaname held his hand up.

"You."

Yasuhiro frowned. "'You' what?"

"That's the end of my sentence," Kaname supplied. The contractor scratched at his temple, wondering what he meant. "I mean this contract," Kaname threw a folder stuffed with papers onto the desk, "is bullshit. Only Harukan is making out by the agreements within it, and that's not how a good deal works. Both parties should come out ahead, not just one. I don't even know why you agreed to the terms and signed it."

"I-I..."

"I'm sure you were probably bullied into it, or perhaps you were hard on cash and just needed something to get you going. I don't see the contents as favorable, so I'm here to let you have an out and offer you something better."

Yasuhiro looked at Takuma and Isaya who stood by quietly, then returned his full attention back to Kaname. "What do you mean? How can you do that? It says in the contract that I—"

"Allow me to interject," Isaya finally spoke. "There is a clause in article seven of your contract that states Harukan can terminate your contract without negotiations should the company see fit for any reason, including but not limited to your performance, profit or lack thereof, and needs. We can cancel your contract at any time with no way for you to retaliate or seek compensation."

"B-But... I need the contract for work. I can't do it on my own."

"Don't worry," Takuma smiled, handing him another folder. "We have another contract already set. All you have to do is read it over and sign it if you like what you see. We're thinking you're going to like it though."

Kaname added, "I've carefully drafted the contract, with my legal aid of course, to get _you_ the best deal while also being beneficial for the company. There's no reason for these deals to be a win-lose situation when it can be a win-win for both parties involved."

When Yasuhiro opened the folder and skimmed the header of the first page, his eyes widened. "M-Mr. Kuran, this is a contract with Kurosu Industries..."

"I know," Kaname answered.

"But..."

"Like I said, it's a win-win situation for everyone involved, including me."

"But, why? Why would you help me? I'm so low on your radar, on the totem pole, I don't know what to say. Why waste your time to help me when your company has been making out on the current contract?"

"Because," Kaname said, keeping his gaze locked onto Yasuhiro's, "it's the right thing to do."

* * *

Two weeks later, Kaname, Takuma, and Isaya had met with dozens of individuals to negate their contracts with Harukan. Their days were long and stressful, meeting with managers and owners constantly while trying to keep under the radar. Haruka hadn't showed up to Kaname's office or called him since their last interaction, and Kaname didn't mind at all. Though he did wonder what the man was thinking.

He didn't get to spend a lot of time with Yuuki and Ai. His work had been keeping him extremely busy, but he did manage to spend a few hours a week at their house. He'd play with Ai or hold her, change her diaper, bathe her, or feed her. He did everything he wanted to, including taking hundreds of pictures of her every time he thought she was doing something cute. Which to him was _all the time_.

When Ai took her naps, he'd spend his time with Yuuki, holding her from behind as they lied on the couch and talked or watching something together. They often teased each other when one fell victim to Ai's excretions—if Yuuki laughed at Kaname when Ai peed on him, he'd have his revenge and laugh at her when one of Ai's burps turned into throwing up on her. It was a viciously hilarious cycle between the two.

He got along well with Hanabusa and Zero as well, the two men not giving him a hard time for the things that were done in the past. Just like with Yuuki, they fell back into their friendly banter and nudges. That was, of course, in between fighting off Hanabusa's flirtatious advances. Though if he had to admit it, Hanabusa had calmed down a little.

The two also had been filled in on his plans and desire to destroy Harukan. They both supported him with encouraging words and warnings, as well as offered their assistance with anything they could help with. Hanabusa offered to draw Haruka and Juri in scandalous ways and leak them online, but Kaname politely declined. Zero offered to call them from a burner phone in various voices and harass them at all hours of the night, but that too was declined.

When Kaname and Yuuki had time alone with each other, they spent it by testing the waters of how far they could go without crossing the invisible line they created. They would kiss freely, though both could feel the other fighting back and restraining themselves. He wasn't sure why or how they came to that point, but he wanted to wait for her to give him the go ahead to do more, while she waited for him to give her the okay. They ended up coming to a standstill.

When Yuuki sat behind him and massaged the stress from his shoulders, her hands would sometimes start to wander over to his chest, gently stroking him and leaning into his back. Her breasts would press up against him as she slowly kissed his nape and neck, gently nibbling on his earlobe. Her breath against the small strands of hair would tickle the back of his neck.

If she laid down and propped her feet on his lap, he'd start rubbing them for her. But it would go from trying to loosen up the muscles to slowly moving upward as he squeezed her ankles, to her calves, up to her knees, and stilling on her thighs. He'd lean in and kiss her, feeling her body underneath his and fighting the urge to spread her legs and nestle himself in between them. He'd eventually pull back and go back to rubbing her feet, thinking about grass to distract himself and calm his desires.

On one particular day, he was in his office when his phone vibrated. He had just finished transferring over a contract from Harukan to Kuruso Industries. He grabbed the small device off his desk and checked the caller, seeing it was Takuma.

He answered. "What's up?"

"It's starting to work," Takuma replied. "Have you seen the news about the market? Or read the market prices online or in the papers?"

"No, not yet. Why?"

"Kaname, bro, it's all over the place. The business world is buzzing and going crazy over Harukan's stock prices."

Kaname grabbed his mouse and launched his web browser on his computer, going to the stock market site and skimming over the numbers. Harukan's numbers were in the red, showing a loss in value and price. A first for the company that was established fifty years ago. He allowed himself a small smile.

"I see it now."

"The plan is working, though it still makes me nervous as Hell. I can't wait until this is over with. I wake from nightmares, Kaname. Nightmares where your father is chasing me with a knife, cackling and acting crazy and shouting all sorts of things about getting his own revenge on me. And your mother... oh God, I'm getting shivers just thinking about it."

"It's getting there. Just give it some more time. Hang in there."

"Hope you'll need a personal assistant with your next job, whatever that is. Because I'll need a job!" he started to fake cry.

"Yeah, yeah. I've got you covered, don't worry."

"What _are_ you planning on doing, anyway?"

"I've made sure my assets and finances are separated from Harukan, though I'll still personally take a hit with all this. There wasn't much Mr. Shoto could do about that, but I knew it going in. I'll still have money though, so it won't be a big deal, but let's go out for drinks. I"ll go over my idea with you in person."

"Alright, but you better not get drunk and get into a brawl with other people again."

"Yeah, yeah, those days are over."

* * *

The next morning, Kaname woke up in bed at his apartment. He technically had the day off, so he allowed himself to wake up whenever his body decided to rather than setting his alarm. He was still going to work, just not the type of work a normal CEO would do for their company. Which was, you know, destroying it.

Sunlight filtered in through his tinted windows, shining into his face. He frowned as he pulled the pillow from under his head and covered his eyes with it. He could have sworn that he had closed the drapes the night before, but maybe he forgot.

As he stretched, he started to feel like eyes were on him. A prickling sensation ran up his spine as he opened both his eyes, holding his breath as he tried to listen for any sounds. He heard nothing, but couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was there.

Finally, he pulled the pillow off his face and did a sit-up, the blanket pooling around his waist and exposing his bare chest. Juri sat at the edge of the bed, staring at him. Adrenaline and fear spiked through him, making his mind race.

 _How did she get in here? I changed the code on my keypad._

 _What is she doing here? What does she want?_

 _How long has she been there, watching me?_

 _Do I have anything of Ai's here? Or Yuuki's?_ He quickly did a mental scan of his apartment. _No, no, nothing's here._

He glanced at his phone, noticing it was still in the same spot he put it, so he didn't think she had grabbed it and gone through it. Although he had it locked with a PIN, he wasn't sure that Juri didn't know some sort of sorcery or witchcraft to unlock phones. The last thing he wanted was for her to see all the pictures he had of Ai and Yuuki.

"Hello, Kaname," her cool and calm voice spoke quietly.

She sat with her arms over her lap, one hand hidden from view. Her hair was in another fancy updo. Her elegant short trench coat revealed a large statement necklace around her neck and a cream dress underneath. Her nails were painted to match her dress with patterns and rhinestones on some of them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to see my _son_?"

He pursed his lips, biting his tongue so he wouldn't shout at her that he was no son of hers. Not until everything with Harukan was done.

"You should have called before. I would have made sure to be awake before you got here so I could be a proper host," he lied. _More like so I could have booby-trapped my apartment to explode when you opened the door._

Juri gave him a sly smile that made him wonder if she could read minds.

"I'm sure that's exactly what you were thinking. Kaname," she started, then looked at her nails on one hand, examining them carefully before turning her gaze back to him. Though her face wasn't contorted in anger like Haruka's would get, he could still feel the hatred and vileness pulsing off of her. It honestly scared him how she was able to be so cold. He had never seen this side of her before. She lowered her voice further, creating an intimate threat between the two. "Whatever it is you're planning and doing, stop it now."

He licked his lips, slightly nervous that she knew of his plan.

"What are you talking about?"

She smiled again and it gave him the creeps. He fought back a shudder so she wouldn't see how uncomfortable she made him.

"Harukan has lost millions of dollars in the past month."

"Markets fluctuate all the time," he tried to reason. "It's probably nothing."

"That doesn't happen, Kaname. Not to Harukan. Not without someone influencing it from the outside. _You're_ that outside."

"Why would I do that? I'm the CEO of Harukan."

"I wonder..." Juri pondered, turning her gaze from him and cocking her head to the side.

She pulled her hidden hand out, revealing a child's rattler. She shook the toy to make it jangle around, then looked it up and down. Kaname's heart jumped into his throat as he recognized it, his hands grabbing fistfuls of his blanket to prevent himself from bolting out of bed and slamming her head into the floor.

She smiled at the toy and turned back to Kaname. "... if it has anything to do with Ai and that whore that spawned her."

* * *

 **A/N: Any criticism, positive or negative, is welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	13. Cops and Robbers

" _What have you done?"_

 _She gave him a knowing smile, completely amused by his fear. "Why, nothing, Kaname..."_

He sped as he made his way to Yuuki's house. Call after call to her cellphone went unanswered. As he got closer to her home, his fear and worry rose higher and mingled together into a nerve wracking concoction that almost left him paralyzed. The sheer desperation to see Yuuki and Ai with his own eyes to ensure their safety was the only thing that prevented him from breaking down and shutting down.

" _Where did you get that from?"_

 _She stood from the bed and turned to face him, rattling the toy once more. She flicked it onto the space she had just occupied._

" _You know where. Take my advice, unlike she did, and heed my warning. Stop what you're doing, Kaname. Or you'll suffer a far greater fate than she did."_

The horn on his car blasted as he laid into it, urging a vehicle in front of him to move out of the way. Weaving back and forth between cars, he made his way to his family. When a light turned red, he quickly glanced both ways before running it. A siren blared behind him and he could see the lights flashing in the rear view mirror, but he didn't care. He couldn't stop. Not until he saw Yuuki and Ai with his own eyes.

For several miles he was chased by the cop car. After the officer shouted at him to stop and pull over on his speaker, he called for backup. When Kaname looked in the mirror the next time, there were three cars chasing him.

" _How did you find out?"_

" _There isn't anything I don't know." She trailed a finger along the top of the dresser, flicking her finger up and checking to see if there was any dust that came up with it._

" _Don't touch them," he warned, clenching his fists._

" _I'll do as I please whenever I wish, Kaname. No one can stop me; not the police, not your father, and certainly not you." She turned to look at him. "And for you to realize that, it's best to start off by sending a strong message. I think you'll understand my message clearly very soon."_

His heart raced and he pushed forward, wanting to get there as quickly as possible. He turned down her street and saw her house, slamming on his breaks only when he was in front of it. He threw his car into park and ran out, not bothering to turn it off or close the door. The officers behind him fanned out and stopped, exiting their vehicles and standing behind their open doors as they shouted at him to stop. He ignored them, running through the gate and up the stairs.

Fists fell against the wooden door as he pounded for someone to answer. He glanced over his shoulder quickly, noticing the officers approaching him slowly.

"Yuuki!" he shouted, knocking repeatedly and checking to see if the door was unlocked.

"Sir!" an officer shouted. "Calm down! Put your hands over your head and get down on the ground!"

When the door finally opened, he saw a confused Zero staring at him, eyes widening when he saw Kaname's attire and the police approaching the yard.

Kaname pushed Zero aside as he stormed into the house, frantically looking for the two people he loved more than life.

"Yuuki! Where are you?!" he shouted. He turned into the living room and noticed it empty.

"Kaname? Yo, what's going on?" Zero yelled after him.

His heart continued to race and he felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. And then he heard the faint coo sound of Ai coming from her playroom. He ran to the room and turned the corner, his eyes landing on her in her bouncer and Yuuki getting up to leave the room.

"Kaname?" she asked, her face scrunched up with worry. "W-What's wrong? Why are you only wearing PJ pants? Where's your shirt and shoes?"

"You're safe?!" he yelled as he grabbed her forearms and shook her.

"I-I'm fine! What's going on?"

"Are you and Ai safe?!"

"Yes!"

"Are you hurt?!"

"No!"

He released her and knelt in front of Ai, quickly running his hands over her to make sure she was fine. She stared up at him, her smile slowly slipping as she felt her father's distress. When he was satisfied that she was uninjured, he started searching the room.

"Sir! Come out now!" one of the men shouted.

"Who is that?" Yuuki asked, looking from Kaname to the entrance of the room. Zero ran up and leaned in, watching everything unfold.

"The cops," Zero answered.

"The cops?!" She turned to look back at Kaname. "What's going on?" she asked again, her fear rising.

Kaname threw toy after toy aside as he continued to search, ignoring their questions.

"Where is it? Where is it?!" he yelled, standing and turning to face Yuuki and Zero, toys still in his grip.

"Where's what?"

"Ai's rattler, damn it! Where is it?! It's not here!"

"S-She doesn't have a rattler!" Yuuki shouted back, confused by everything.

Officers came in holding their hands up to show they meant no harm. Ai started crying from the yelling and tension, causing Yuuki to go by her side and pick her up. She and Zero stood to the side as the officers cut in between them and Kaname.

Kaname stood frozen, staring at Yuuki even with the men blocking his view. He swayed forward as a bout of vertigo hit him. He dropped the toys in his hands as he felt weak in the knees. The officers called out orders to him to get on the ground, but he couldn't force his body to move. His heart ached and he felt his entire body tremble.

 _They're safe. They're safe,_ he kept repeating to himself. _Juri knows my weakness. This was her message to me. That she can make me crumble like this without even touching them._

The toy was a deflect much like he had done with Yukio. She didn't need anything that was actually of Ai's; just the idea of it potentially being hers was enough to send him over the edge. The relief at knowing Juri hadn't somehow actually found their address and made it into Yuuki's home to defile the place with her presence, and the fact that they were both safe, made him feel faint.

He tried to calm his heart, but he started to feel nauseated. When he didn't comply to the officer's orders, too stunned to comprehend their existence, they quickly rushed him and tackled him. They twisted his arms behind his back and restrained him with handcuffs, but it wasn't necessary. He was immediately knocked unconscious when he was slammed into the ground—the combination of his nerves, anxiety, and the forceful impact being too much for his body to handle.

Yuuki held Ai tightly to her chest as she screamed for Kaname, scared to death at what was happening in front of her. Zero held her with an arm around her shoulder, trying to calm her and Ai down. Ai cried even louder, throwing a fit as her cheeks reddened and were moistened by her tears.

"Stop! What are you doing to him?!" she yelled at the officers.

One tried to usher them out of the room as two checked on Kaname's vitals. They were concerned about his sudden loss of consciousness and wanted to confirm if he was on drugs or having a medical emergency before trying to move him. When they saw that he wasn't convulsing or foaming at the mouth, they called emergency personnel to the scene.

"Go to your room, grab your phone, and call your dad. Tell him what's going on," Zero said as he pulled her out of the room. He didn't want her to see the man she loved in such a state. She was already hysterical and freaking out and he was concerned about her well being. "Yuuki, look at me."

When she kept her eyes on Kaname, trying to look past him and the cops, he grabbed her cheeks in his hands and squished her face.

"Yuuki!" he yelled. "Snap out of it! It's going to be fine! I'm sure he has a lawyer so go and call your dad because he probably knows who it is. Now take Ai and go. Calm her down, okay? She doesn't understand what's going on and is going off everyone's mood right now, so calm down so she'll calm down. Got it?"

Tears streamed down her face as her lips quivered. She sniffed and nodded her head, forcing herself to take in deep breaths to get ahold of herself. She hushed Ai and rubbed her back as she quickly left to get her phone.

Zero turned back to the playroom. He glanced at his hand, noticing it tremble with fear. He didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, it was a giant mess. He was scared for both Kaname and Yuuki; he didn't know what Kaname had gotten himself into and he was worried about Yuuki falling back into depression.

He made a fist as he raised his head to the officer, taking a deep breath much like Yuuki did.

"Officer, what's going on?"

"Do you know this man? He has no I.D. on him."

He glanced at Kaname's half naked attire, wondering what in the world happened for him to freak out like he did.

"Yes, I know him. He's my friend."

"This friend of yours have a name?"

"I think we all have names, whether we know them or not."

"And what is that supposed to mean? Are you being a smart ass right now?"

"I... his name is Kaname Kuran."

"Kuran, eh? Any relation to that famous family?"

Zero pursed his lips, not wanting to answer for some reason. He knew if the news got hold of whatever it was that was happening, it would be a shit storm.

"What's this about?" he repeated, ignoring the officer's question.

"We're detaining Mr. Kuran for traffic violations, endangerment and resisting arrest."

* * *

He slowly came to, feeling someone holding his hand. Almost immediately he recognized it as being Hanabusa. It no longer surprised him and he came to terms with knowing that he'd probably randomly wake up with Hanabusa with him from time to time as long as he and Yuuki were together.

When he opened his eyes and looked around, he noticed himself in a hospital room. They had put a gown over his chest to cover his bare self. Hanabusa was sitting on a chair next to him, holding his hand and drawing with the other on a sheet of paper that rested on his knee.

He felt something on his other wrist restrict his movement when he went to lift his arm up. Glancing down at it, there was a pair of handcuffs locked around it and attached to the hospital bed.

 _Shit, that's right... I had the cops chasing me. Fuck, I probably scared Yuuki. I'm such an asshole._

He sighed and closed his eyes. The strokes of pencil against paper stilled.

"You awake?" Hanabusa asked.

"Yeah." He kept his eyes closed.

"You know, I've dreamt of having you handcuffed to a bed and being alone with you before, but uh... not under these circumstances."

"I'm sorry," he supplied, not knowing what else to say to his blonde haired friend.

"You're at the hospital, in case you haven't figured that out. The cops arrested you, but since you were unconscious and they didn't know why, you were brought here for the time being. They'll probably take you to the station once the doctors give their approval for release."

"Mm," he grunted. He figured as much, but since he knew that Yuuki and Ai were safe, he didn't care. His eyes snapped open as he sat up suddenly. "Wait, where's Yuuki and Ai? Are they okay?"

"Yuuki's here. She is scared shitless but she'll be okay once you explain what the hell got into you. Ai is fine too, she's with a babysitter and guards."

Kaname sighed in relief. "Good."

"She called her dad. He called your lawyer and assistant. They're all here. I think your lawyer is talking to the police even now. By the way," Hanabusa leaned forward and grinned, "you didn't tell me you had such delicious morsels in your company. Are either of them gay?"

"Since when did someone being gay or not stop you from trying anyway?" He lifted his hand that Hanabusa was still holding to make his point.

"True..." His grinned widened as he stared off, thinking about who knew what.

They heard chatter outside the door to their room as people came closer.

"You can charge him for moving violations and he'll pay the fee, but resisting arrest will be harder for you to prove," he heard Isaya say.

Kaname and Hanabusa looked at the door as they tried to listen in.

"It won't be that hard! We have the footage of him not stopping on our dash cams. How are you going to wiggle out of that, mister fancy lawyer?"

"It's obvious that my client felt his family was in danger and therefore felt it was an emergency to check on their well being. Go ahead and tell me that a jury won't take his side if I present it to them that way."

"And why did he think his family was in danger? From what? You think just because he's rich and powerful that he can get away with anything he wants?"

"Oh, no. On the contrary, Mr. Kuran is adamant about doing things according to the law. You should know that someone in his position is often the mark of those who are jealous and want what he has. Threats to him and his family are unfortunately part of his life, as is for even someone in your position by the criminals you chase.

"It's also his first violation ever, so I don't appreciate you trying to use my client as a martyr and a way to set an example. He's an upstanding citizen who makes numerous donations to shelters and non-profit organizations, not some miscreant punk."

"A good deed doesn't give him a freebie to do a bad one."

"That's true, but really think about your position on this and if you really want to go into battle with me in court over this. Let's not forget the unnecessary force used to subdue him by your officers, rendering an unarmed man unconscious and hospitalized. Surely your officers could have been more gentle. Shall we take pictures of the bruise on my client's face?

"Pick another rich man to crucify for your campaign, Detective. I have his ticket for running the red light and not immediately stopping which will be paid. If there's nothing else, go ahead and remove the restraints on my client so he can go home to his worried family."

They heard the detective grumble and mumble a curse under his breath before the door to the room slid open. Both Kaname and Hanabusa looked away, pretending to examine the scenery around them as if they hadn't been listening.

The detective pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs, then pocketed both. He gave him a stern look.

"Stay out of trouble, Mr. Kuran. I'll be watching you."

He turned and left without another word, purposefully bumping into Isaya's shoulder when he passed by. Isaya dusted his suit off and entered the room, examining Kaname.

"Good to see you awake. If you don't mind, turn to the right a bit."

Kaname raised a brow but obliged, looking out the window. A flash caught his attention and he turned back to see Isaya holding his phone out to his face, taking pictures.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Documenting proof just in case. You never know."

"It really wasn't their fault, though."

"I understand that, but in order to protect you, these are the things that we must do. Tell me, what was that all about anyway?"

He pursed his lips and looked to Hanabusa. He had adjusted himself in his seat to be sitting more forward, pushing his drawings aside. He looked at Kaname expectantly.

"Yuuki is here, you said?" he asked him. Hanabusa nodded. "Can you get her? I want to see her. I'll explain everything when everyone is here."

Hanabusa left, and for the short time it took for him to come back with Yuuki, Kaien, Zero, and Takuma he thought of how he could make it up to Yuuki for scaring her. A part of him was ashamed and didn't want to face her yet, but he had to.

When the group entered the room, Isaya stepped aside to allow them room. Zero glared at him and it surprised him. A doctor followed afterward, letting them all know that he was fine. Stress, fatigue and anxiety had caused him to collapse when he hit his head. The doctor gave him orders to stay calm and relax, to take a few days off and keep his blood pressure down, but Kaname couldn't agree to that. He had too much work to do, especially with Juri knowing about Ai.

"I told you to take it easy," Takuma grumbled. "But noo~, when do you ever listen to me? What do I know?"

"You asshole," Zero bit out suddenly. "Man, what the hell were you thinking? You could have been hurt, you could have hurt someone else. You... fuck this!"

He stormed out of the room, slamming the sliding door closed. Kaname looked to Yuuki and Hanabusa for guidance.

"What was that about?"

"He gets angry when he's worried. Don't mind him," Hanabusa supplied. "It's actually kinda cute. He probably won't admit it but he was concerned about you. He just has a weird way of showing it sometimes."

"I see... I'm sorry." Kaname glanced to Yuuki. She was wringing her hands together, visibly anxious and uncomfortable. He held his hand out to her and she stepped toward him, taking it and sitting on the bed next to him. "I'm sorry, Yuuki."

Tears brushed her lashes as she stared at him. "You scared me to death, Kaname. What happened?"

"Juri knows about you and Ai," he finally admitted. "I don't know how, but she gave me a pretty clear threat. I was... worried that something had happened to you two, especially when you didn't answer your phone. I guess I freaked out a bit."

She gasped and stood, releasing his hand. "W-What?! She knows? No. No, no, no. I have to go, I have to check on Ai."

She turned to leave but Kaien held his hands up to stop her. He stared at his daughter lovingly and pushed her back to the bed, making her sit back down.

"Ai is fine. I have several trained guards with her and sending me updates regularly. Don't worry."

But Kaname could see the fear bleed into her eyes and felt her fingers tighten against his when he took her hand again.

"It'll be okay, I promise. I won't let her touch you two. The good news is that I don't think she knows where you live, so you're safe. It may be better if I don't stop by for a while, just in case she has me followed."

"When will I be able to see you again then? And what about Ai? She's really attached to you, you know."

"I don't know, Yuuki. I'm... I'm sorry to put you through this."

She shook her head and caressed his cheek. "It's not your fault."

He turned to Kaien and bowed his head as much as he could while sitting.

"Maybe I shouldn't have stopped you when you grabbed your sword and were going to take care of Juri..." he joked.

"It's not too late," Kaien shrugged with a smile. "I can be home to get it and at their mansion in just under an hour."

Isaya placed his hands over his ears and started humming. "As your legal advisor, I can't hear these things. If there's nothing else, I'll be leaving to finish cleaning up this mess."

"Mr. Shoto," he said, stopping the older man before he left. "Thank you, and I'm also sorry for putting you through this."

Isaya smiled at him. "Don't worry, by now I'm actually quite used to cleaning up after you." He winked at Kaname to show him he wasn't mad and left.

"What now?" Takuma asked, glancing between Kaname and Kaien.

"I'm not stopping," Kaname admitted. "If a—"

"No, seriously! Fuck you, man! That wasn't cool! You have any idea how worried we all were?!" Zero shouted as he stormed back into the room, cutting him off.

Kaname chuckled and let go of Yuuki's hand, holding his arms up to Zero.

"I know, I'm sorry. Come here."

Zero's anger faltered for a moment as he stared at Kaname like he was crazy.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on, come here," Kaname urged.

Zero shuffled closer, confused, until he was close enough for Kaname to grab him. He pulled the silver haired man into a hug and patted his back. Zero sighed and hugged him back, grumbling.

"Ass. Just don't do something like this again."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. And thank you for always taking care of Yuuki."

"Hey!" Hanabusa shouted. "What the heck?! What about me?!" He pulled Zero back and shoved him aside as he hugged Kaname. Kaname laughed at patted Hanabusa's back as well.

"Alright, alright," Kaname said.

But Hanabusa wasn't satisfied just yet. He tried to crawl onto the bed, making both Kaname and Zero shout at him. Zero grabbed Hanabusa's waist and pulled him back as Kaname pushed him away.

"Down boy, down," Zero chided.

Takuma stared between the three men with his mouth gaping and eyes wide. Kaname couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I... didn't know you had such... _affectionate_ friends."

"They'll grow on you, don't worry."

"I'll grow _in_ you, if you know what I mean," Hanabusa said with a smirk, winking at Takuma.

It made both Zero and Kaname groan as they covered their faces. Takuma's cheeks reddened with amusement. Kaien cleared his throat and Yuuki giggled.

"His uh... _humor_ will grow on you too; you'll get used to it," Kaname supplied. "Anyway, back to the subject at hand. Juri did this as a way to threaten me to stop what I've started with destroying Harukan and thus destroying them. Her plan backfired though. It's only strengthened my resolve. Her actions showed me that she's scared of me and what I can and am doing. It's a good sign.

"I'll just have to be more careful until it's all done. I don't want to hurt any of you."

He looked around the room, seeing it full of the people he could trust and actually cared for. It was strange to him to think that almost a year and a half ago, it was just him and Takuma. Now, his family had grown to include so many others; Yuuki, Ai, Zero, Hanabusa, Kaien, and even Isaya.

While it was true that blood was thicker than water, it wasn't true that you couldn't pick your own family. Sure, you couldn't pick who you were born to, but you could decide who you loved and who you called family.

These people, these individuals concerned for his well being, were his family. He smiled, feeling the courage to continue with his plan even more so.

"By the way," Hanabusa said, tapping his chin in thought as he looked to Zero. "I think we need to start a petition."

Zero frowned. "For what?"

"For Kaname to be half naked all the time."

They all groaned as they rolled their eyes at him. Kaname grabbed his hospital gown as he closed it further, clearing his throat and glancing at Yuuki.

* * *

When he was released from the hospital later that day, he went home and cleaned up, taking a shower and shaving. He wore a vested suit and checked to make sure he was presentable. He looked sleek and like a fashion model rather than a boring businessman. His first destination was Haruka and Juri's house, then meetings with owners that he planned on negating contracts with, and then to the office to continue his regular work. He was slowly starting to absorb the work he normally would have done before Haruka took it away from him.

His drive to the Kuran mansion went silently. He didn't listen to music, he didn't talk to anyone on the phone. He just drove, thinking about what Juri said and did and what it all meant. If she was going to threaten him, then he would have to threaten her. He had to show her that he wasn't going to back down and that she couldn't win.

All he had to do was think about what happened to Yuuki and what she lost, what they both lost because of Juri, and it fueled that special anger he had created for them. He let it rise to the surface so he could cradle and nurture it.

By the time he arrived at the Kuran mansion, he was burning with animosity and hatred. He entered the house, not bothering to take his shoes off, and waltzed around until he found her. When she noticed his shoes still on, her lips tightened in anger at the show of disrespect.

 _How typical of her_ , he thought to himself when she refused to let her face contort in displeasure like a normal human being. _Always putting on a show like she's being filmed._

He walked around the living room she occupied with his hands in his pockets, glancing around as if seeing everything in there for the first time.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching his movements from her seat. Haruka walked in and stopped short at seeing him there. He watched Kaname as well.

Kaname copied Juri's action from earlier, sliding his finger across the mantle above the fireplace and checking to see if any dust came up. It was completely clean, almost sterile. Then he picked up an antique and expensive vase from one of the tables and turned, walking in the opposite direction.

"You were asked a question, boy," Haruka said, though he didn't have the same conviction behind his words like he used to. Not since their incident in his office.

"Oh," Kaname replied, almost as if he had forgotten to answer out loud. He dropped the vase while looking directly into Juri's eyes. The antique piece shattered into a hundred pieces, scattering across the wooden floor. "Oops."

"What are you doing?" she asked again, but this time her voice trembled with anger.

"While you may see Yuuki and Ai as my weakness I see them as my strength. But what about you? What's your strength?"

He picked up the butter knife on the tray that she had used to spread jam over toast. He gripped the handle like he was going to stab something, then walked to a one-of-a-kind painting.

"Stop!" she shouted, gripping the armrest. She moved to the edge of the seat.

"Stop what? Oh, this?" He raised the butter knife and stabbed the painting, dragging the piece of metal across the canvas and tearing it into two. "Oops," he repeated.

Juri's face reddened with anger and her lips disappeared into a thin line. Her brows created a deep V as she watched him. Kaname smiled at her, nodding his head with approval.

"Now if that isn't the most sincere expression I've ever seen on your face! All those fake smiles you put on for show when the cameras are rolling or when people are watching; all those fake laughs and those worried expressions. Doesn't it get tiring? Doesn't it feel good to show how you really feel?"

He pushed a fancy piece of China off its mantle, listening to the ceramic break.

"You've lost your damn mind," Haruka said.

Kaname dropped the butter knife and placed his hands back into his pockets. His head was lowered, so when he stared at Haruka, he looked at him from an angle and through his lashes with a dead and emotionless expression. He took a step toward Haruka and much to his amusement, Haruka flinched. It was a small movement, but Kaname caught him.

His lips turned upward into a devilish smile. He walked until he stood in front of Haruka, then looked him up and down, examining his suit. He dusted the suit off and repositioned the jacket on Haruka's shoulders, patting him when he thought everything was fine. Haruka felt uncomfortable the entire time, slightly leaning back so as not to be so close to him.

"You're right," Kaname whispered. "I have."

Juri stood from her seat, her hands making fists. "You won't get away with this. You can't. You don't have the power. Haruka is the chairman, he'll just boot you out of your position and then you'll be nothing but a jobless piece of garbage."

Kaname glanced at her over his shoulder, still standing in front of Haruka. "Is that so? There's something very important that you two seem to be forgetting."

"And what's that?" Haruka asked, taking a step back when he thought Kaname was distracted.

Kaname took the tea cup next to Juri's little snack tray and spilled the contents onto the expensive and _uncomfortable_ couch, staining the white and floral patterned fabric.

"When we started the Takahashi negotiations so long ago, you told me you wanted me to do a good job to prove myself so that you could retire. But, you both seem to have forgotten that you," he pointed to Haruka, "have already officially and legally retired. On paper, signed and notarized and legally recognized, you are no longer the chairman of Harukan. I doubt you thought things would end up as they did. I'm sure you thought everything would go without a hitch, so why not, right?

"All this time that you've been acting as the chairman has only been in name; everyone has followed your orders only out of fear. Imagine their surprise when they realize you actually have no power at Harukan anymore. I imagine their faces will look somewhat like yours right now."

Haruka was indeed shocked that Kaname had found out about that tidbit of information. Juri, on the other hand, reverted back to her disapproving and pensive expression.

"What do you want?" Haruka finally asked.

He walked up to Haruka again, getting extremely close and staring into his eyes. He lowered his voice. "Threaten my family again, and you'll regret it even more so than you do now."

"So, you're still going to execute your plan, whatever it is you're doing, for Harukan to lose money?" Haruka questioned, his mouth twitching.

"Mm," Kaname sounded out, nodding slowly. "I think for once you two should see what it's like to be on the receiving end of the pain you cause. Well, until next time."

He spun on his heels and left without another word, knocking expensive things over on his way out and listening to them shatter.

* * *

Late in the evening, as people were getting ready to either call it a night or go out into the city, Kaname sat in his office going over the documents that would be presented to his employees soon. With the loss of money and their stocks going down, it would be inevitable that he'd be forced to let people go. But that was all part of the plan.

Kaname had already started the process to sell his stock in the company to Kaien. It would result in Kaien owning majority shares, thus ultimately owning Harukan. They had agreed that the name of the company wouldn't remain the same, and as they absorbed all the employees under the Kurosu Industries umbrella, they would give the employees a choice of either staying or leaving. Severance packages were being put into place for those who wouldn't want to stay.

A knock on his door distracted him from his thoughts as he read over the terms of the severance.

"Come in."

Takuma entered, closing the door behind him. He walked over to his desk and took a seat across from him.

"Yo."

"What's up?" Kaname asked.

"You know the doctor said for you to take it easy. You shouldn't be here the _same damn day_ you were let out of the hospital."

"I'm fine."

"We'll see when you collapse again. I'll be sure to teabag your unconscious body."

Kaname's cheeks reddened as he stuttered, laughing at the same time. "E-Excuse me?"

Takuma just grinned and shrugged. They sat in silence for a while before Takuma spoke again.

"How come you didn't tell me you had an attractive and _single_ gay friend?"

Kaname frowned as he thought of Hanabusa. "I didn't tell you before when Yuuki and I were dating last year?"

"Nope. You only said he was eccentric." Takuma tapped his leg as he watched his best friend. "You know it's difficult for me to be in the dating scene with my background. And if he's friends with _you_ then that means you trust him, which means I can trust him as well."

Kaname placed his arms on the table as he stared at him. Takuma's parents thought that their son chose to be gay. They couldn't accept it and had disowned him, but he still felt their disapproving presence in his life. They were in politics, and so they thought it would be scandalous if anyone found out about it. Though he was unwillingly separated from his family, he still kept his secret from others. Not many people knew and he had a hard time trusting people with the knowledge. He didn't want to chance it being leaked to the press and disgracing his parents.

"I didn't keep it from you on purpose. He's just... I don't know. I've never seen him with the same person twice. He's kinda out there, you know? I didn't want you to end up being just a fling for him and then end up getting hurt."

"Well, I appreciate that, but... at this point I don't even care anymore. I just want some sort of connection with someone. You have Yuuki and I'm happy for you, but I have no one. I haven't had anyone in years. So... think you can put in a good word for me?"

Kaname smiled at his friend. "Of course. Just be warned that he's a big flirt. He'll hit on anyone."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

His phone vibrated and they both glanced at it before turning their gazes back onto each other. He saw the tightening of Takuma's lips and his body tensing; just like a snake stilling before striking out. They stared each other down, seeing who would reach out first to get the phone.

"You're not going to win," Kaname said, keeping his gaze on Takuma and waiting to see who would make the first move.

"We'll see about that. I wonder who texted you... Wonder if it'll be Yuuki again but this time with an actual picture."

"I swear I'll throw you out the window."

"Send me roses for my grave."

And with that they both launched forward across the desk for the phone, seeing who would be able to grab it first. Kaname got it, much to Takuma's disappointment.

"I win," he smiled.

"Damn it!" Takuma shouted, standing and putting his hands on his hips. "Well, at least you're actually _checking_ your messages this time."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Enjoy your phone sex. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I-I'm not going to do that!" he shouted to Takuma's retreating and laughing form.

When the doors were closed, he sighed and rolled his shoulder before checking his phone. There was a single message from Yuuki. His heart quickened with excitement and swelled with love when he thought of her. He still didn't know how he was going to make it up to her for the day's events. He felt horrible for putting her through the heartache, especially after everything she'd been through already because of him and his family.

" _Will you come over? I'd like to see you."_

Kaname frowned when he read the message. Normally, he would have been happy, but he knew that Yuuki wouldn't have texted him something like that. He learned his lesson the hard way when he was crushed the last time Hanabusa sent him a similar message from her phone.

He texted her back.

" _Ha, ha, very funny. Nah, not this time."_

He put his phone down with a sigh, disappointed that the message wasn't actually from Yuuki. He had gotten his hopes up for nothing. His attention turned back to the guidelines that were outlined in the severance packages. His phone vibrated again.

" _Oh. Guess you're busy?"_

" _Yup. Don't you have someone to tie up?"_ he replied back.

A few minutes later, his phone rang, showing that it was Yuuki.

"I'm not interested, man," he answered Hanabusa. There was silence for a moment. "Hello?"

"Uh," Yuuki's voice greeted him. His eyes widened as he sat straighter and leaned forward into his desk. "I wasn't sure it was actually you with your responses, but I guess so. I'm sorry to have disturbed you," Yuuki replied. "I'll um, I'll let you go."

"W-Wait!" he shouted before she could hang up. He felt like an ass, but his excitement from earlier slowly started to return. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Someone else using my phone?"

"Aidou's done it before, so..."

"Ah..."

They remained in silence for a while. Kaname felt his heart hammering away against his ribcage as he started moving papers around with his free hand, unsure of what to do with himself or what he should say. They had become comfortable with each other as they spent time together, but it felt a little awkward after he was arrested.

"So..." he started. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you, if you have some free time."

"Sure. I'm all yours."

"Would you mind coming over? The guys are out and Ai is with my dad and some guards. There are guards outside but I'm alone in the house."

 _Alone? You know what that means!_ the devil started again.

The angel didn't even bother trying this time. _You heard her. Go for it!_

 _We've joined forces,_ the devil whispered. _Embrace it._

"I can come over now, if you'd like."

"I'd like that, Kaname," her voice broke. It caused him to frown.

"Yuuki? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I... was so scared earlier today. Not just because of the cops and all that, but you being hospitalized."

"It wasn't that serious, sweetie. Don't worry about it."

"No, I know it wasn't this time, but... it really got me thinking. What if it was serious? There are no redos in life, you know? Our lives are the only ones we have. What if something happens to you in the future? Maybe tomorrow or in five years, who knows? And what if something does and because we've been holding back, we missed out? What if I lost you forever without ever having you?"

His jaw dropped as he looked around the room to see if anyone else was there to witness her confession. He needed some sort of confirmation that he wasn't dreaming. He desperately tried to keep his emotions in check so he wouldn't get ahead of himself, but he couldn't help but let them slip away and wander.

"I've never denied myself something I wanted before, so why am I now?" she continued.

"D-Denied something you want? What is it you want, Yuuki?"

 _Please say me, please say me, please say me._

"I want you, Kaname. I always have."

 _Yes!_

"You have me," he whispered coarsely, too excited and in shock to respond normally. His body started to tingle with need to reach out to her and touch her, but she wasn't in his reach. "You've always had me, always."

"Come over."

Her voice was so quiet, yet her words and their meaning were like a shout to him.

"I'll be on my way."

He hung up and bolted out of his seat, throwing all the papers on his desk into a sloppy pile and shoving them into a drawer he could lock. With his bag in hand, he ran out of the office and down the hallway, punching the 'DOWN' button on the elevator and impatiently waiting for it to arrive at his floor.

He made sure that he drove according to the law, even though every fiber inside of him wanted to speed his way down the streets so he could be by Yuuki's side faster. He hated it even more that he had to waste time by going in a roundabout way, but he felt it necessary in case someone was tailing him. When he finally made it to her house, he saw some of the guards doing patrols around the perimeter.

They had been given a picture of him and the 'okay' to allow him free access to the house, so they simply nodded to him and let him pass without stopping him. At the front of the door, he stood there for a minute to try and collect himself before ringing the doorbell. His heart raced as he licked his dry lips. It was no secret that he was thrilled; anyone looking at him would be able to tell.

But he didn't want to come off as amateur or stutter in front of Yuuki, so he closed his eyes and tried to take in slow breaths and steadily exhale. When he felt himself calm down, thinking about grass—which he found to be surprisingly quite relaxing—he rang the doorbell.

He waited for only a short time before Yuuki answered. Seeing her standing at the threshold of the house immediately took his breath away. Her hair was down and wavy, falling down her back like crashing waves against a mountain. Her eyes were wide and excited and filled with anticipation. Her lips were parted and he saw her chest rise and fall.

This wasn't going to be a sweet conversation. It couldn't be.

He couldn't control himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Any criticism, positive or negative, is welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	14. Reunited and it Feels So Good

Without greeting, he speared his fingers through her hair, cradling the back of her head as he pulled her to him and kissed her fervently. She moaned into his mouth as her arms shot out to the lapels on his suit, dragging him into the house. As their tongues glided along each other's, both of them breathing heavily, he kicked the door closed and blindly flicked his shoes off.

They walked backward into the house and down the hallway, bumping into the walls, but neither cared. Their desire for one another rose higher with each connecting moment they spent together. He pushed her against the wall, running his hands down her arms and feeling her ribs under her shirt. They swept down her hips and went around to her ass, squeezing it and pulling her against him.

He groaned with pleasure, releasing her mouth for only a brief moment before returning back to it, not wanting to ever stop tasting her sweetness. They fumbled a few more steps down the hallway toward her bedroom before she mimicked him, pushing him against the opposite wall and rubbing herself against his body. She tugged his suit jacket down his arms and went to his vest, unbuttoning it and dragging it down as well. Both caught at the crevice of his elbows and he was forced to remove his roaming hands from her to allow her to push them off completely. It was discarded and forgotten as she went to his shirt, unbuttoning it quickly and throwing it aside as well.

"Kaname," she panted against his lips, removing herself from against him so they could move again.

They walked with urgency as they pulled each other's clothing off one by one. Her fingers ran up and down his smooth and chiseled flesh, feeling the hardened muscles underneath. He felt high, drowning in ecstasy as he felt her hands on him. He unclasped her bra as they made it to her bed.

She jumped back onto the mattress as he followed her, not wasting any time to get on top of her. His lips moved from her mouth down her neck, his hands continuing their exploration down her front and groping her breasts. Her body wiggled underneath him as she held his head to her. Her eyes closed and her mouth parted as her breath escaped her in short pants.

"Kaname," she repeated again, tugging him back up to her lips.

He obliged, kissing her neck and chin up before capturing her lips again. His fingers worried her nipples and he squeezed the petite mounds of her breasts, feeling them harden under his touch yet melt into it at the same time.

He rubbed his cheek against hers, burying his face into her hair and breathlessly whispering his love for her into her ear.

"I love you, Yuuki. I love you."

His breath tickled her and his deep and lustful voice made a fresh wave of desire wash over her, making her moan.

"I love you, too," she panted, running her hands down his back.

He started moving down her body, massaging everywhere he touched as he watched her expressions between nips and licks. At one point he noticed her wince slightly after gasping sharply before it immediately disappeared into a blissful look as she bit her lower lip. He glanced at her neck, wondering if it bothered her.

His fingers trailed down her chest and stomach, causing her to shudder and make goosebumps spread over her skin.

"Does your throat hurt?" he paused long enough to ask, running his fingers over her again.

"Just a little," she admitted.

He glanced at her slender neck as he thought for a moment, his desire for her giving him an idea.

"I'm going to turn your pain into pleasure," he announced.

Her eyes had widened at his statement. He undid her pants and pulled the rest of her clothing off, throwing it behind him and hearing it land with a _thump_. His eyes took in the sight of her being bare for him, her body alert and ready and wanting to be filled. He licked his lips to wet them.

It had been so long since he'd seen her like this. He missed it _and_ her. She turned him on with her soft curves and supple body. She was beautiful, inside and out, and he wanted all of her.

He spread her legs, exposing herself to him, and leaned in between them as he propped himself up with one elbow. He angled himself to one side of her rather than directly on top of her. She stared at him with anticipation, not sure what he was planning.

While directly looking into her eyes, his hand gently rested on her stomach, feeling the softness and smoothness under his palm. Slowly, his hand started to travel downward.

Her breath hitched as she knew what was going to happen. Knew that soon he would be touching her most intimate spot and sending pleasure up her spine. When his fingers were close, he paused.

"Every time you feel pain or discomfort here," he said, leaning down and kissing her throat, "instead of thinking about what happened to you and getting sad, I want you to think of what _I'm_ doing to you. Think of _this_ feeling, right now."

With his last words, he delved his fingers in between her folds, gliding over the swollen flesh and dipping into her. She shut her eyes and moaned, feeling her muscles tense at his touch. His long and slender fingers were quickly coated with her arousal, sliding in and out of her slowly. At the same time, he lowered his mouth and kissed and licked her neck and throat, sucking on her flesh but being gentle enough not to leave bruises.

Her moans were like music to his ears and they urged him to continue. He repositioned himself so he could hold her nape with his free hand, massaging the muscles there and caressing her with his thumb. He didn't stop his movements, smoothly moving his fingers against her and inside her as he lovingly and hungrily nuzzled her neck.

His entire palm rested against her, making sure to rub all of her as his thumb rolled over her nub. It drove her crazy. She grabbed a fistful of his hair as her back arched, grabbing the cover underneath her with the other. Her breathing came quicker and shorter as she got closer to her release.

"That's right," he encouraged her. "Think of only this." He licked up from her clavicle all the way up to her chin, nibbling on her jaw before kissing all the way down to the notch in her throat.

Her muscles tightened around his fingers as she came, calling out his name as best she could. He kept peppering her with kisses as he continued his movements until she was completely done, riding high on her release.

When she was done, he pulled his fingers out and slowly rubbed her outer lips. He looked at her flushed face, the reddened cheeks, her heavy lidded eyes, and the euphoria on her face. She panted for breath as she wore a smile.

"You're beautiful," he whispered to her.

Her eyes dropped from the ceiling to stare into his. Her hands came up to caress his face before pulling him down to kiss him.

"I love you, Kaname."

His heart swelled with joy, feeling it bubble inside him as if he couldn't control his emotions. He didn't know how it was possible to love someone so much.

He slid his hand away from between her legs and while watching her intently, sucked on his wet fingers slowly. He felt the hunger for her but was still amazed when he saw the same intensity reflected in her own gaze as well. She pulled his hand away from his mouth and licked his fingers, tasting herself on him.

He almost lost it.

His hands reached down in between them and he undid his belt and pants, shucking them off. Wasting no time, he slid against her folds before entering her. The wet heat wrapped itself around his member and he shuddered at the intense feeling of it. He closed his eyes as he let out a groan, listening as she did the same.

Her hands gripped his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around him. His hands slid down her sides as he kissed her, hooking his arms underneath her thighs and lifting her legs up higher. It changed the angle of which he entered her, making them both sigh in pleasure. They both panted as he thrust into her.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he sat up and pulled her up with him, making her sit on his lap as he hugged her to him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as she bounced up and down, her head thrown back and exposing her neck to him.

He held her waist with one hand and her back with the other, feeling the softness of her hair slide over his arms with her movements. Her breasts rubbed against him and he watched her as they ground against each other. He leaned in and started grazing and sucking her neck again. She clenched and moaned loudly.

Was it working already? Did she already associate him touching her there with sex? He smiled against her skin, loving all the sounds and pleas she made.

He felt himself getting closer to his release as they continued. Her scent, her voice, her body; it was taking him over the edge.

She lowered her head and pulled his hair back, making him look up at her. She kissed him forcefully, tongue darting out and claiming his mouth. She pushed him back as she repositioned her legs to his sides. His back against the bed, he looked up at her and almost lost his breath at the sight of her; full of desire, love, need. All for him.

Her hands trailed down his chest as she sat straight, then raised herself up from him as she watched him. His mouth fell open as they shared their feelings and need for each other through their gaze. When she pulled up until just his tip stayed inside her, she sat back down, taking all of him in her. He groaned and squeezed her hips, closing his eyes and licking his lips.

She rode him hard, bouncing up and down and then slowing to rotate her hips and have him rub all around her insides. He was getting closer by her movements, completely enjoying and lost in the feeling of her having control.

When he thought he couldn't hold up longer, he felt her body tense against him again. Once more, her breathing shortened and her moans quieted slightly. He thrust up into her as she came down, pulling back as she rose off him, repeating the motion over and over again.

He opened his eyes so he could watch her have her release, their mouths still parted.

"Ka... Kaname~!" she shouted, unravelling around him and coming.

He kept going, shuddering in pleasure at the intensity of her release. She collapsed on top of him, trembling as she tried to continue moving. He squeezed her ass as he slid in and out of her. When she started kissing his shoulder and neck, hearing her pant against his ear, feeling her hair and smelling the nostalgic scent of her shampoo, he found his own release.

He almost froze in place at the force of it, but he tried to keep going, letting out his own loud groan as he spilled himself inside of her. He finally stilled when the pleasure no longer washed over him. He felt her heart beat against his chest, racing away as if trying to escape its cavity. His own heart mimicked her quickened pace.

They lay silently for a while, trying to catch their breath and calm down. When his heart slowed and returned back to its normal state, he noticed that Yuuki's did as well. He scooped her hair out of his face and pulled it all to one side, running his hands down her bare back.

"Mmm," she mumbled against his neck.

He didn't want to pull out of her, but he knew he had to. He rolled her over to their side, sliding out at the same time. She groaned her displeasure at their separation and he smiled in return. Pulling the covers up as much as possible, he threw it over the both of them. He pulled her close to him, already noticing her falling asleep from being totally relaxed; the tension and stress completely gone from her body.

He caressed her lovingly, running his hands gently against her cheek or down her shoulder and arm. He pet her until she let herself go and succumbed to sleep. He listened to her steady breathing and smiled at her serene expression.

After kissing her forehead and nuzzling closer to her, he closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. Shortly afterward, he followed her into the world of dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Kaname woke up feeling refreshed. If the doctor would have just prescribed him a night with Yuuki to rejuvenate himself, then he would have happily and eagerly listened to him. He was so comfortable with Yuuki beside him, nestled against his body, that he couldn't help but smile. He didn't want to move or get out of bed even though he knew that they eventually would have to.

Besides, he missed and wanted to see Ai as well.

But for now, he didn't mind spending all morning alone with Yuuki. They both needed it to mend each other and heal the last of their open wounds in their hearts. At long last, they had become one again—and not just physically. They tore down their barriers and crawled into each other's mind, body and soul. When he looked at her, he felt like everything in the world was right. His heart beat for her and his body hummed with delight, wanting to give her everything.

He brushed some stray strands of hair off her face as he caressed her cheek, tracing his thumbs over her cheekbone. She stirred, untangling her limbs from him as she stretched and yawned like a cat. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at seeing him there at her side.

"Morning," he cheerfully greeted.

Her smile widened. "Morning."

Her voice was a little rough, probably from the heavy breathing and moans. He felt a little bad about it, but knowing it was the result of their pleasure chased away his dark thoughts and replaced it with pride.

"How are you feeling?"

She wiggled closer to him and pulled him into a hug, running her nose along his neck and kissing his jawline.

"Excellent. You?"

"Ah, you know, I'm alright."

She narrowed her eyes at him as she tried not to smile. "Oh, really? Just alright, eh?"

"Yeah, you know." He shrugged his shoulders as he grinned at her, his arms still wrapped around her.

"How 'bout _now_?" she asked as she pinched his side.

He yelped as he flinched back. He tried to keep her hands away from him when she went to pinch him again. He laughed at the cute faces she made as she became determined to get him once more.

"Okay, okay! I surrender!" he shouted between laughter.

"No surrender! I take no survivors!"

She tried to wrestle his arms away as she rolled on top of him, but he grabbed her wrists and held them out to the sides and grinned at her struggles. She huffed as she tried to break free so she could tickle or pinch him, sitting on top of him and causing the blanket to fall away from them. And although he was much stronger than her, she put up quite the fight, giving him a run for his money.

The sight of her on top of him again, completely bare, made his mouth water. His muscles flexed as he sat up without warning, surprising her enough to make her still. He flipped the tables on her as he pushed her back so he was on top of her instead. He pinned her arms to the sides of her head and looked down at her.

She huffed, wearing a blush, as she tried to catch her breath. Her hair was sprawled out around her and she looked completely angelic and delicious.

"I surrender to you," he repeated, losing his train of thought as he stared at her lips.

But then she stuck her tongue out at him, which made him lose his lustful thoughts as he laughed again. She smiled in return.

"I missed that sound," she admitted.

He paused, returning his gaze to her. "Well, you should be able to hear it for the rest of your life now."

"I hope so."

"You know what I miss hearing?"

"What?" she asked.

He pulled her hands up above her head so he could transfer both wrists into one hand, keeping her pinned. His fingers trailed down the length of her limb lightly, watching the goosebumps form and spread. He brushed over her shoulder and went down to one breast, feathering over it and dipping below until he reached the curve of her hip. She moaned as she tried to tug her arms down, but he kept them firmly in place.

"This," he answered, then proceeded to tickle her belly.

Her quiet moan turned into a torturous half laugh, half shout. Her shout made her strain her throat, which made her think of all the things Kaname did to her the night before, which then made her moan again as she writhed under him and felt herself getting aroused again.

He smirked.

"Just wait until I get out of this," she panted between fits of laughter.

"Uh huh."

He continued to switch between tickling her and running his hands seductively over her chest. When he felt that she had enough, he set her arms free. She immediately slapped at his hands and tried to roll away. With her back to him, he laid down and propped his head up with his elbow, watching her settle down and listened to her dying giggles.

"Do you want some tea?" he asked, wondering if that would help soothe her throat.

She peeked over her shoulder at him.

"Hmm, that sounds good, yeah."

"Stay here. I'll go make you some."

He kissed her shoulder before climbing out of bed. He found his pants and threw them on before exiting her bedroom and making his way to the kitchen. The house was quiet so he didn't know if Zero or Hanabusa were home. Although he surmised that Hanabusa could work anywhere so long as he met his editor's deadlines, he didn't know what Zero did or what kind of schedule he had.

After having to only go through two cabinets, he found the tea and the kettle. He got everything together and put it on the burner, leaning against the island with his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for the water to heat up. His eyes scanned the neat kitchen, looking over Ai's bottles and things in the corner.

His thoughts went back to Yuuki and the progress they made. That they fit so well together and fed off each other made him extremely happy. He felt at ease when with her, but the deadly reminder that was Juri never left his thoughts entirely. Until she was completely taken care of, he couldn't become a hundred percent comfortable. He found it odd that although it was Haruka that was constantly torturing him the past year, it was really Juri that he had to deal with. He no longer viewed Haruka as a threat.

"Yes~!" Hanabusa hissed. "My petition worked!"

Kaname chuckled as he turned and placed his palms on the counter, leaning over and looking at Hanabusa. The blonde wore a giant smile as his eyes traced over Kaname's bare chest and low hanging pants. Hanabusa wiggled his brows at him.

"What's up?"

"Me!" Hanabusa shouted, then pointed at his pants.

"Oh my God, man..." Kaname groaned out, covering his face. "It's like you're always on. Do you have an off button somewhere?"

"I have a switch you can pull."

"Aidou!" he reprimanded.

Hanabusa laughed at him as he sat on a bar stool.

"What're you doing?"

"Making tea for Yuuki."

"I'm glad you guys made up," he admitted.

"Me too." Kaname thought of Takuma's request, glancing over Hanabusa and debating on if it was a good idea. But... he had given his best friend his word. "Say, are you seeing anyone right now?"

"Why? You interested?"

"No, but I know someone who may be."

Hanabusa's eyes lit up as he sat forward. "Ooh, really? Do tell!"

"You met him at the hospital yesterday. Takuma Ichijo. He's my personal assistant and childhood friend."

"I knew he was gay!" Hanabusa shouted.

Kaname stilled. Takuma was very careful with what he said in front of people, afraid of what would get back to his parents.

"How?"

"I have excellent gaydar."

"Tha... never mind." He shook his head. "Anyway, I'm not expecting any declarations of love or anything but if you're interested, I'd appreciate it if you didn't just use him and drop him. He deserves better than that."

"Why do you think I'd do that?" Hanabusa gasped, placing a hand over his heart.

Kaname raised a brow at him. "Have you ever seen any of your lovers more than once?"

"Uhh... maa~ybe?" When Kaname gave him a stern face, he amended his answer. "Alright, no. But I can't help it if there are so many delicious morsels everywhere!"

"Alright, never mind."

"No, no! I promise to behave. I'll meet him. He's gorgeous with those green eyes of his too, mmm..."

Kaname raised his hand. "I do not want to walk in on you two doing something like I did the _last_ time."

"Last time?"

"You know, last year with the ball gag and all that with that one guy."

Hanabusa shrugged. "You're the one that just barged in without knocking or ringing the bell."

"Please, I rang the bell before calmly entering. I didn't barge in."

"Whateverr~!"

The kettle started to whistle, making Kaname turn to finish getting Yuuki's tea together. He moved around the kitchen, moving things around and grabbing a tray and a cup, along with a spoon and sugar. He was so into taking care of Yuuki that he completely forgot Hanabusa was in the same room until he spoke again.

"Mmm... angry back muscles. Look at them flex with your movements. I just thought of a scene for my next chapter."

Kaname rolled his eyes as he picked up the tray. "That reminds me, if you're going to see Takuma then lay off the heavy flirting. I don't want his feelings to get hurt."

"You are not being fun right now."

"Yeah, yeah. I have someone else waiting on me who would beg to differ," he said with a smile, winking at Hanabusa before heading back to Yuuki's room.

When he made it back, he saw her propped up against the headboard with pillows behind her back. She was wearing a man's dress shirt that looked familiar but was not the one he had on last night. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and the buttons at the top were undone.

"Do you like wearing men's clothing?" he asked her, placing the tray with her tea on the table next to her.

"Only when it's yours."

He frowned and stared at the shirt. "Where'd you get that from?"

"You left it at my old apartment. Hanabusa found it when packing my stuff."

"Oh..." He was secretly happy that she had kept it. "Wear it often?"

He had asked as a joke, but it surprised him to hear her answer.

"I did a lot when pregnant. Every time I thought I couldn't make it. It was like my connection to you; it oddly gave me support. I'd wear it and hug myself and pretend that it was you hugging me, and it made me feel better for a brief moment."

Her confession made his chest hurt. He brushed her hair behind an ear and traced her jawline.

"I'll always be here with free hugs whenever you need or want them. You won't have to go through things alone anymore."

"I know," she smiled, grabbing his hand and kissing his palm.

"And next time this belly is swollen I'm going to be there." He rubbed her stomach, not for the first time thinking what she'd look like pregnant.

"Ha! What makes you think I'll let you do that to me again?"

"That's adorable if you think we're stopping with just Ai. We're going to have at least a hundred children."

"Rii~ght..."

She added sugar to her tea and stirred it until it melted before carefully taking a sip. He watched her as he lied down diagonally on the bed, propped up with his elbow. After several minutes of comfortable silence, she spoke up again.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Of course not."

"How do you think Juri found out about Ai? I get how she could figure out that you and I could have met again, but how'd she know about Ai?"

He sighed as he thought about his one time incubator, moving to lay on his back. He placed his head on her thigh and stared up at the ceiling.

"It's probably my fault," he shamefully admitted. "After Harukan started losing money, I should have accounted for her doing her own research to find out why. It should have been obvious to me that she would have found out from one of her eyes and ears scattered across the city. Someone probably saw us or maybe she paid someone to get info on you and that led to her figuring it out, I'm not sure."

"It's not your fault. You can't help that she's crazy."

"I know."

She lovingly pet his head, brushing his hair back. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheek, closing his eyes and leaning into it as he absorbed the tenderness of her action.

"Have they always been like how they are? My dad has warned me about them all my life, but I can't imagine they were like that even while at home."

"No. While growing up, I didn't realize what all their actions and what I thought were encouraging words meant. Really, even up until we met again at the park, I didn't know their true nature.

"I did some searching and scooping around of my own recently; talked to some people, even your dad. I got a whole new perspective on them.

"They married because of the wealth and power they gave each other, not out of love. And me? Well, let's just say I was viewed as a long term investment for them. A failed investment, but I guess risks go with any business transaction."

"You are not a failure or a business deal, Kaname."

"To you," he corrected. "To them, I am." He sighed, thinking back on his childhood. "Growing up, I thought they were just thoughtful of my education and wanted to give me every opportunity to succeed in anything I did. They were always supportive and were never cruel. Now I realize it was just their way of grooming me."

"Well, I'm glad they failed in _one_ thing when it came to you."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"That they failed to turn you into what they are. I'm glad you're not a clone of them."

"Aa~nd I love you even more now." He smiled up at her, feeling the beauty of her affection wash over him and make his chest swell with love.

She gave him a cheesy grin. "We should get ready to leave and pick up Ai."

He sat up and crossed his legs as he faced her.

"Can we swing by my place first? I'd like some fresh clothes."

"Hmm, I don't know. I like Hanabusa's idea to keep you topless." Her eyes traced over his bare chest as she took another sip of her tea.

"Keep that up and we'll be leaving much later to get her."

"Hmph," she said with a chuckle, then slowly licked her lips as she stared him up and down.

"Okay, that's it." He undid the button of his pants as he sat on his knees and grabbed her ankles. "You have five seconds to put that cup down before it spills everywhere."

He watched her scramble to place the cup on the tray next to her bed. As soon as he heard the _clink_ of glass against the table, he pulled her legs toward him. It caused her to squeal as she lay flat on her back.

With a grin, he crawled on top of her, raising the dress shirt she wore to expose her naked body underneath. They ended up leaving much, much later.

Once at Kaien's house, they sat at the kitchen table and had a late lunch. He held Ai as he sat next to Yuuki, Kaien sitting across from them. He bounced her on his knee and made faces at her, watching her smile and giggle at him. He listened as Kaien gave an update of all the things Ai did from when she was left with him last night up until they arrived.

Yuuki took a bite of food but swallowed it wrong, causing her to cough. He patted her back as he witnessed her face flush.

"Are you okay?" he asked before Kaien could.

She nodded her head as she glanced at him. He knew what lay beneath her gaze, and as she excused herself and got up, he smiled to himself. To anyone else, she would have just appeared to be uncomfortable, but to him... he saw the arousal there.

"Wanna go to Grandpa so I can go check on Mommy?" He hugged Ai as he stood, walking around the table to hand her to Kaien. "I'll be back."

He followed after Yuuki. When he made it to the restroom, he saw her with her head down, hair covering her face from him, palms resting on the sink counter. His soft steps stopped when he stood at the entrance, leaning against the frame and crossing his hands over his chest. She let out a shaky breath and glanced at him.

"What did you do to me?" she asked quietly. She pushed away from the sink to stand before him. She gave him a confused look.

"What?" he asked innocently, then pushed himself away from the door and took a step toward her. His hand reached out to brush her hair behind her ear, but before he even touched her, her eyes fluttered closed as her lips parted. "What's wrong, Yuuki?" he teased.

"I-I'm..."

"You're what?"

He leaned into her, pushing her against the sink. Her palms gripped the edges as she leaned her head up to him. He watched her flushed face for a moment, wondering if he should tease her further or give in. Knowing that she wanted him so badly, though, made it harder for him to resist her. He placed his hands on the counter behind her, caging her in, as he leaned into her and kissed her. She let out a soft moan and he had to remind himself that they were at her father's house, not somewhere private.

Kaien wanted to make sure they both knew that, however, because as he was getting ready to lift her up on the counter and run his hands up her legs, they heard the distinct ring of metal as the katana was being unsheathed. They were both startled, not hearing Kaien arrive. Kaname jumped away from Yuuki like she was fire. He cleared his throat and looked to the floor, holding his hands in front of him.

Yuuki crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her father.

"Thanks," she told him, unamused by his antics.

Kaien smiled; one that didn't reach his eyes. Instead, he had that deadly glint like he would sometimes get. It made Kaname fear him more than anything Haruka had ever done to him.

"Dear Yuuki, your lovely daughter is waiting for you in the other room. She pooped, so go clean that up."

Yuuki glanced between him and Kaien.

"But..."

"Now," he cut her off, losing any semblance of humor from his voice; his face falling to be devoid of all emotion.

"Y-Yes, Daddy..." she mumbled, looking down and walking away.

When they were alone, Kaname stood there and waited, not knowing what Kaien had planned to say or do. The silence stretched on, and as he stared at the floor he became more nervous. He fingered his collar, trying to loosen the constricting fabric around his neck. Kaien remained silent and Kaname could see the point of the blade near the older man's slippers.

"Um, I'm sorry for doing that in your home," Kaname finally said. He looked to Kaien.

Kaien stared at him silently, eyes boring into his. Kaname fidgeted, hating that he was enclosed in the bathroom with no way to escape. Then, Kaien sputtered and started laughing, pointing the sword at him.

"You're so funny, Just Kaname! I see why she likes you!"

Kaname flinched back from the blade, confused by Kaien's reaction. _Does he not realize how dangerous it is to be swinging that around? Jeez, he's going to give me a heart attack one of these days._

"I bought some presents for Ai. Let's go show her and then I'll help you load them into your car."

Kaien turned from him, but for a brief moment Kaname saw the threatening glimmer behind his glasses. He gulped, making a mental note to never cross him. Unlike Haruka, Kaien was definitely more dangerous. When he compared the two, he realized that Haruka was nothing more than just a bully who couldn't stand his ground if someone stood up for themselves. Kaien, on the other hand... was the real deal. And that was truly frightening.

* * *

 **A/N: Yup, the title of this chapter is totally after the song titled Reunited by** **Peaches & Herb from 1978. Deal with it. -sunglasses emoji face-**

 **Also, just as a fair warning, this story is coming to a close real soon. SO DON'T BE SURPRISED!**

 **Any criticism, positive or negative, is welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	15. Sleep Tight

Time seemed to fly by after he and Yuuki had made up and started dating again. Another two months had passed since their reunion. Ai, at six months, had started to attempt crawling. Kaname had a juxtaposition of emotions; love, awe, and rejuvenation when with his family, yet tired, stressed, and feeling fatigue creep up on him when dealing with Harukan's destruction.

Progress was being made, but it was still draining. Stock prices continued to go down as deals, both small and large, started to pull out from Harukan. Some started breaking their own contracts and paying the fees since they thought Harukan was a slow sinking ship.

With the assistance of Isaya and Takuma, they put together a file that would be 'leaked' to the press. It consisted of illegal acts that Haruka had dealt in and Juri's blackmailing and bribery of people in higher positions and in power. It was extremely difficult to find things on them as they were very careful and meticulous throughout the years, but humans were prone to error, no matter how small. And well, money certainly talked.

Once the information was out there, there would be no amount of damage control that could be done to clear their names of the mess. The Kuran name would be forever tainted and they would be shunned. It would be a total disgrace.

He knew the heat would come onto him as well, but that was an unfortunate result he had to deal with. There wasn't anything he could do about that. It would be difficult to persuade people that he knew nothing of the acts Haruka and Juri did without his knowledge, especially even after he had taken position as CEO.

He only hoped that it wouldn't affect Yuuki and Ai too much. Yuuki had insisted that it would be okay even if it did, that she would stay by his side and they would raise Ai to know the truth, but it still bothered him to think that she would have to go through that. Hadn't she been through enough already?

After his threat to Haruka and Juri two months ago, they had been relatively quiet. He was sure they were up to something, but they hadn't mentioned or tried anything with him. That only worried him more, as he was sure if they didn't attack him directly then they would figure out a way to use his family against him. He didn't want anything to happen to anyone he cared about.

Takuma entered his office, followed by Isaya. The two men sat across from him.

"How are things going?" he asked, glancing between the two.

"Good, but are you sure you want to go through with this? Wouldn't it be better to just continue what we're doing? It's going pretty well. They've already lost so much profit, I'm sure they're scrambling," Takuma said, referring to the documents they had gathered.

"They've lost profit and Harukan is currently failing right now, sure, but what does that matter if they can just rebuild something else? Something I'm not a part of and can't control? They'll just get back everything they've lost because of me. No, we have to do this. Without it, they'll just keep rising up. They're a brand people trust; we have to break that trust."

"I've settled everything on my end," Isaya spoke next. "All I need is the go ahead from you. Tell me when you're ready."

"But man, I'm worried about you," Takuma added.

"I'll be fine," Kaname assured.

Isaya's phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket. He glanced at the name on the screen and stood.

"If you'll excuse me, it's my wife. It's my son's birthday tomorrow, so if you don't need me I'll be leaving."

Kaname and Takuma waived their goodbye, watching as he left. Since he didn't want Takuma to worry about him and hear him nag, he quickly took the opportunity that Isaya's departure caused.

"Hey, how did your date with Aidou go?" A blush kissed Takuma's cheeks, making Kaname grin. "That well, huh?"

"You weren't kidding about him. He's definitely out there, but... I like it."

"He seems to have calmed down a bit too. He's not always trying to sleep with me anymore, so that's a plus for me. Think you'll see him again?"

"I'd like to. He asked me out again, actually, but I'm a bit intimidated by him, to be honest. He's so carefree and open and has so much more experience than I do."

"Don't worry. The fact that he asked you out on a second date should make you feel good about yourself. Like I said, he's never been with the same guy twice so... maybe someone like you is exactly what he needs."

"Thanks," he mumbled, embarrassed by the praise.

"Did you guys meet with Mr. Shoten, by the way?"

Yasuhiro Shoten had ended up being a valuable asset to them. After helping him break his contract, he constantly reached out to Kaname and Takuma to find a way to repay them somehow. Kaname had insisted that his thanks was appreciation enough, but the older man wouldn't relent. Eventually, Kaname caved in and took advantage of his expertise in construction. He needed someone he could trust anyway, so it ended up working out.

"Yeah, the blueprints are already set. We looked over possible plots in good areas that will accommodate the size and needs for the project."

"Good." He glanced at his watch and noticed how late it was. "Let's go home."

He pushed his chair back and stood. His vision blurred as it started to go black, making him sway forward. His hand shot out to the table to steady himself.

"Hey! You okay?" Takuma said, alarmed. He stood from his seat and leaned over the desk, grabbing Kaname's arm. "What's wrong?"

Kaname gave him a smile and waved his hand. "Nothing, I just stood up too fast. It's fine."

"Are you sure? Remember what the doc said a few months ago. You still haven't taken much of a break."

"It's fine, stop worrying about me so much. God, you sound like a mother hen always clucking away at me."

"I'll call Yuuki and—"

"No!" he shouted, grabbing Takuma's hand that held his phone. "Don't worry her for no reason. I'm heading home now and I'll get some rest. I'll be fine after I sleep; I'm just tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning."

"Home to your apartment or home to Yuuki's?"

His time had been split into two: half the time spending it at his own apartment alone and the other half staying over with Yuuki and Ai. He knew he always felt better when he stayed with Yuuki, but the drive was longer than to his apartment. Over the past few days he'd been going to his own place since it was less distracting when trying to research dirt on Haruka and Juri, so he did miss them and wanted to see them, but he was just too tired. Plus, he didn't want to worry her unnecessarily.

"My apartment, _Mom_. I'll be sure to brush my teeth before bed, too."

"I'm just looking out for you. Now I'll know where to start when I need to look for you in case you disappear."

"That doesn't make me feel better, Takuma. You're acting like we're dealing with the yakuza and I'm going to been taken out."

"I wouldn't put it past Juri, to be honest."

"Alright, we can talk about my imminent death later. I'm too tired right now to care."

He took his bag and threw the strap over his shoulder as he headed toward the double doors to the office. In the elevator, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, resting them until the doors opened on the main floor. He felt lethargic. He knew that he was pushing himself every day and the doctor had warned him, but he couldn't stop now. Not until after everything was done.

Once it was all done, then he could rest.

"Sir?" he heard a faint voice say, nudging his arm.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around, a little dazed. A security guard and one of the receptionists at the main entrance were standing in front of him. The guard was keeping the doors open as he watched, whispering something into his mic at his wrist and listening in on his earpiece.

"Hm?" he said, looking back to the concerned expression of the receptionist. He glanced at the LED display panel and noticed he was already on the first floor.

 _That's strange. I just got on..._

"You fell asleep, Mr. President. The doors opened and closed, but when we saw no one come out we checked and found you."

 _I fell asleep while standing? That's a first._

He pushed himself away from the corner and righted himself, clearing his throat and nodding at the woman.

"Thanks," he said while stepping out and heading toward the underground garage.

When he made it to his car, he pressed the unlock button on his keychain and got in the driver's side, throwing his bag onto the passenger seat. The cushion of the seat cradled him and he sighed, feeling his body relax. He put his foot on the break as he was about to start the car before he let his ego deflate. He knew he was in no condition to drive, sleep creeping in on him even as he sat there.

He sighed again, this time out of defeat, and took out his phone. He could call Takuma since he was still in the building, but that would only further worry him and then he'd have to hear about it. He opted to call a driving service instead. After giving the address to Harukan and a description of his car, he leaned his head back and waited.

In just a split second, someone was knocking on his car window. He opened his eyes and looked out, noticing a young man holding a business card against the glass to show he was the driver.

 _That's strange. I just called them. How did he get here so fast...?_

He nodded to the man, then checked his call log. He'd lost twenty minutes, somehow falling asleep without even realizing it. Again. He forced himself to stay awake during the drive home. It was a struggle, but he had requested the driver to have a conversation with him in an attempt to keep his mind alert. It worked, but just barely. He honestly couldn't figure out why he was so tired lately. Maybe everything was catching up to him?

When he got home, he opted to take the stairs up rather than the elevator, afraid that he'd end up falling asleep again but having no one there to wake him. By the time he made it to his floor, he thought he was going to die. It felt like he had ran across the entire shoreline of Japan.

Eight digits into the keyless doorlock created a chime and he opened the door. He practically tripped out of his shoes as he entered into the apartment, throwing his bag onto the ground without caring. His hands reached up to his tie and undid it, throwing it onto the ground as well. In the kitchen, he took out a glass and filled it with water, chugging it down like a dehydrated man. His vision started to blur and he held a hand out to his head, trying to shake it to clear his mind.

The glass he held slipped out of his hand and shattered against the floor.

"What the fu..." he mumbled. He tried to remember where he put his phone so he could call for help. He didn't feel right; a little _too_ tired, a type of tired that felt a little _too_ unnatural.

"Hmm, that's a shame," a woman's voice said from the shadows of his apartment.

Juri slowly stepped into his line of sight, the light from the moon filtering through his glass wall and illuminating half her face. He frowned at her, wondering what she was doing and how she got into his apartment again.

 _How many times do I have to change the code?_

"What're you doing here?"

"I was hoping it'd hit you while you were driving."

"Wha...?"

It was difficult to move his mouth to properly enunciate his words; they all came out garbled together like he'd just visited the dentist and his face was numbed. He tried to take a step toward her, but his body swayed and he fell forward. He felt a sharp pain as some of the glass cut into him. He looked ahead, trying to keep her in view. All he could see were her stocking covered legs and high heels.

They clicked as she moved to stand above him, then crouched down so she could be closer to him. She pet his head, moving his hair out of his face.

"You always were so handsome. Just like your father when he was younger."

"You're... crazy," he managed to get out.

"I know, dear." She patted his cheek and stood. "Goodbye, Kaname. This will be the last time we see each other."

He lay there, feeling nauseated and taking short pants of breath as his heart raced. His eyes fluttered closed as his head throbbed.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Yuuki standing in front of him at the park they had first met at, holding Ai on her hip. When Ai spotted him, she smiled and leaned toward him with her arms out for him to hold her.

"Papa!" she called out, making him smile happily. He took her from Yuuki and placed her on his hip, snaking his free arm around Yuuki's shoulders and kissing her forehead.

"How are my two favorite ladies?"

"Good now that you're here. We've been waiting for you."

They took a leisurely stroll through the park, looking at the vibrant hues the flowers had to offer. Squirrels chased each other and birds chirped as the day went lazily by. They purchased ice cream from a street vendor and then sat at a bench as they watched Ai play with other children in a playground.

"We're still waiting for you, you know," Yuuki said, setting her ice cream aside.

He frowned and tucked her hair behind an ear. "What do you mean? I'm right here."

"Papa," Ai said, suddenly standing in front of them. He didn't even hear her approach them. "Go back, Papa."

"Ai?" he questioned, confused. Something was starting to feel wrong, off.

"Papa, don't you know I'm not this old yet?"

He looked her over, having it dawn on him that she was more a grade-schooler than a baby.

"Kaname," Yuuki spoke again. "You can't stay here. Go back, Kaname. We're waiting for you."

"Kaname!"

His eyes fluttered open as he faintly heard his name being shouted.

"Yuuki?" he croaked, his throat feeling dry.

"No, man! It's me, Takuma! Oh God, you're alive. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I'm... alive? Why wouldn't I be?"

He tried to sit up and felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He winced as Takuma helped him. After being propped up against the refrigerator, his surroundings and the little meeting with Juri slowly bled into his consciousness. Glass, water and blood mingled together on the kitchen floor in front of him. When he glanced down at himself, he noticed his dress shirt stained with blood from the shards of glass still sticking out of his side.

"Jesus, we need to get you to a hospital!"

"Hold on," Kaname said, holding a bloody hand out to stop Takuma from picking him up. "What day is it?"

"Can't you worry about all that later?! No, of course not. You're so damn stubborn sometimes, man! You've been M.I.A. the whole day. No one has heard from you or seen you since last night. Almost twenty-four hours! Okay?! Can we go now?!"

He grabbed a dish towel off the counter and handed it to Kaname.

"I thought you were busy and I had things to do anyway so I didn't think anything of it until Yuuki called worried about you. I'm so glad I asked where you'd be staying yesterday. Bitch all you want about me worrying too much, but look how it paid off!"

"Hold on," Kaname repeated. "Take me to the hospital, you're talking too much for me right now."

Takuma huffed and rolled his eyes as he helped him up. "Do we take them out?" he asked, pointing at the glass.

"I don't know... Don't you keep a knife in to prevent from bleeding out? Maybe it's the same for glass?"

They decided to leave the glass in place until a doctor could take it out. Kaname winced from the pain as they slowly made it out of the apartment and down to Takuma's car. The ride to the hospital was painful, every bump in the road sending a jolt throughout his entire body. He held the towel to his side as best as possible.

"Can you call Yuuki for me?" Kaname asked. Takuma nodded, dialing her number and putting it over the car speakers. It rang for only half a second before it was answered. Yuuki's anxious voice assaulted him immediately.

"Ichijo? Where's Kaname? Did you find him? Did you talk to him? What happened? Where is he? Is he okay? What's going on? Wh—"

"Hey babe," he cut her off, faintly smiling because of her concern for him even considering the circumstances. Although it wasn't the right occasion, he still found her to be cute.

"Kaname?!" she shouted. "Oh my God, are you okay? You didn't call last night like you said you would. Where are you? What happened? Are you okay?"

She started repeating all her questions and Kaname silently listened to her voice, concentrating on that so he could take his mind off of the pain. When she finally stopped to breathe, he answered her.

"I'm fine, no worries. On my way to the hospital right now."

"The hospital? Why? Are you hurt? Which hospital? I'll meet you there."

"It's just a small cut, don't worry, Yuuki."

"No, no, no, Kaname. You don't get to do this to me. Tell me where. I'm on my way."

He gave her the name of the hospital and they disconnected. The rest of the ride went silently, but he could feel Takuma's eyes glance at him every time there was an opportunity to do so. He tried to ignore it, instead thinking back on last night's conversation. The few words Juri spoke were dissected, repeating over and over again in his mind.

" _This will be the last time we see each other."_

What did she mean by that? Was she hoping that he died?

" _I was hoping it'd hit you while you were driving."_

She was hoping _what_ would hit while he drove?

He thought about it, then thought about her past actions. Did she drug him? More than likely, that's probably what she did. She was like a black widow, using her poison on everyone who got in her way. But how? He never accepted any food or drink from her, so how could she have drugged him?

"Takuma, did you notice anything strange at my apartment this morning?"

"Oh," Takuma laughed humorlessly. "You mean _other_ than my best friend passed out and bleeding on the floor? Oh, sure, no. I see that all the time."

"Yes, yes, besides that. Anything moved around or out of place, maybe? Or maybe an object you've never seen at my place before?"

"Oh, you talking about the bottle of sleeping pills I found? Let's talk about that, bro. Since when did you take sleeping pills? And just what were you trying to accomplish? Were you trying to O.D. on them or something?"

"What sleeping pills?" he asked, confused but starting to put the pieces together.

"The ones sprawled out all over the kitchen counter, asshole!"

Kaname frowned. "Takuma, I've never taken sleeping pills before. Those aren't mine."

"Your name was on the bottle."

"They're not mine," he repeated. "But, it makes sense."

"What makes sense? Explain it to me because I have no idea what's going on."

"I think Juri has been drugging me with sleeping pills. I'm not sure how yet, but she was there last night. She said she was hoping it'd hit me while I was driving, so I'm thinking she meant for me to pass out while behind the wheel."

"What?" he asked, incredulous.

"Think about it. I've been really tired lately, right? But only when I'm at home. I thought it was because I was overworking since I always felt alright when staying at Yuuki's. But now I think it's because while at Yuuki's, the pills would get flushed out of my system."

"This is insane, Kaname. You're telling me that Juri, your _mother_ , tried to _kill you_?"

"Yes."

Takuma let out a huff as he pulled into the hospital's emergency lot.

"This is getting out of hand. Maybe you should stop."

Kaname stared at him and shook his head. "I'm not stopping, even if she kills me. I will make them pay and make this world a better place for Yuuki and Ai to live in. No matter what."

Nurses ran to the car to see why they stopped there. When they looked through the window and saw Kaname's bloodied torso, they quickly went into treatment mode and opened the door while another ran off for a stretcher. Kaname grabbed Takuma's arm before they were separated.

"Listen to me. I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Anything. What?"

* * *

The treatment at the hospital yielded satisfactory results. Most of the wounds were superficial with only one laceration needing stitches. The doctor had just finished bandaging the last of it and he was putting on a clean shirt when Yuuki barged in with Ai. Her frantic eyes searched the area until they fell on him, almost immediately seeing the relief flood through her when she saw him looking relatively well. She rushed to him, holding the handle of Ai's baby seat.

"What happened? Show me. Tell me everything."

She licked her lips and he watched as the adrenaline in her system made her jittery. She couldn't stand still and kept looking him up and down.

"Relax," he said calmly, hoping his demeanor would bleed into her and settle her down. "I'm fine. See?"

He held his hands up and turned a full circle for her. She put Ai down as her hands reached for his gown and lifted it up. The sudden movement made him flex which made him wince in discomfort.

"You're bandaged up. How are you fine?!" she shouted, staring up at him with large eyes.

"Okay, so I got a little hurt, but it's okay."

"Stop saying that! Stop saying you're fine and you're okay, damn it!" Her voice broke as tears blurred her vision.

"Yuuki..." He went to pull her into a hug but she smacked his hands away.

"No! It's okay to admit that you're hurt! Don't think just because of what happened to me that you don't have the right to complain. Just say so if something is bothering you!"

Her tears spilled over as she stared at him. He sighed and nodded, reaching out to her again. She allowed herself to be pulled in by him, carefully wrapping her arms around him and trying not to squeeze him hard.

"Okay, sweetie. I understand. I'm sorry."

She gripped his gown as she buried her face into his chest. "Please don't go back there. I don't want to lose you again, but only this time for forever. Just move in with us, we have more than enough room in our house and the guys won't care. If anything, they'd be happy about it."

"Alright, I can do that. That's fine. Please don't cry."

He hugged her and rubbed her back until she calmed down. He inhaled her scent, the intoxicating mix of her shampoo and something fruity. Feeling her against him settled his heart and made him relax. It did dawn on him that he was extremely lucky that he _didn't_ die, and that fact intimidated him and scared him, but he refused to admit it out loud.

He was afraid of dying. He didn't want to leave Yuuki and Ai alone. Not yet.

When she pulled away from him, he smiled at her reassuringly—half for her sake and half for himself—and tamed her hair back into place. His attention turned to Ai, smiling even larger as he undid the buckles and scooped her up so he could hug her.

"I love you two," he breathed out with eyes closed.

"Are you okay to leave?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's get you home."

She grabbed the empty car seat and led him out. During the drive back to her house, he took his phone out and called Isaya. When the call was answered, he heard chatter and laughter in the background before Isaya's voice greeted him.

 _That's right, it's his son's birthday today..._

"Mr. Kuran?"

"Hey there, Mr. Shoto. Happy birthday to your little boy."

"Thank you. Everything alright?"

"Well... I hate to go over this today and I know you're busy, but I'm pretty sure Juri tried to kill me. So, I'm giving you the go; although I need to add something to it before you do."

"Ah..." It was clear that Isaya wanted to back up and talk about his announcement, but decided against it for the moment. Not in front of his family. "Alright. What is it?"

"I'm not sure yet, actually. When Juri broke into my apartment the first time—I'm sure you remember that, you know, when you bailed me out of getting arrested—I had security cameras installed in my apartment."

"You did?"

He saw Yuuki frown and glance at him. He hadn't told anyone about it. Not that he didn't trust his small circle of friends and family, but because he wanted to keep it secret so anyone who visited him would still act completely natural on video.

"Yeah. I'm glad I did because I think Juri has been coming and going as she wishes. I need to watch the saved footage first to see what she's been doing there. I'm certain I'll find some damning evidence and I want you to add that to our other documents before sending it out to the press."

"Alright, consider it done. Are you going to be with Miss Cross?"

He glanced at her and smiled, despite the situation. "Yup."

"I'll be there later this evening then. If you haven't found anything by then, I can help you. We'll go over everything together, then send it out immediately. By tomorrow morning, it will be disastrous for the Kurans."

They disconnected and Yuuki drove in silence for a while. He stretched his arm across the back of her seat and rubbed little circles into her shoulders and neck as she drove. He watched her face speak loudly where her voice refused to. Emotions danced and receded as she frowned and pursed her lips.

"What is it?" he finally asked. "If you want to say something, go ahead."

"I think the guys need to hear this too, so I'll wait. Besides, we're here."

He turned to look out the window and noticed they had parked in front of her house. He nodded and sighed as he exited the car, getting Ai out from the back. When they made it into the house, he saw Zero and Hanabusa in the living room; Zero sitting at the edge of the couch as he bounced his leg up and down, hands clasped together and head bent down, as Hanabusa bit a nail while pacing back and forth.

When they noticed him, they both stopped and looked up, relief rushing over them.

"Where have you been?! Are you hurt?"

"What happened?! Is everything okay?"

Kaname couldn't help but laugh as he looked to Yuuki. They were all so similar when it came to certain things. He held his hand out to stop them from assaulting him with questions. Besides, they weren't as cute as Yuuki was. He set Ai down into a baby walker so she could sit and roll around. He sat down on the couch and put his arm over the back cushion. The movement made him wince since it stretched his muscles, but he felt he needed to seem like he wasn't bothered by anything so as not to worry the others.

They all watched him silently, standing in front of him and wearing their own version of a concerned face. The door rang, making them flinch in surprise and stare at one another.

"Don't worry, it's probably Takuma."

"Ah," Zero said, turning to answer the door. Hanabusa squealed and pushed Zero to the ground. He jumped over his friend's fallen body as he rushed to answer the door instead. "You could have just said so, ass!" he shouted, standing back up and rubbing his elbow.

"W-Wait!" they heard Takuma's surprised voice. "I'm busy right n—n-no, not, don't do that!"

Hanabusa's giggles filtered through the hallway. Kaname blushed as he looked to Yuuki, wanting his own version of intimacy with her. She felt his gaze on her and turned to look at him.

"Ha! If you're thinking about _that_ then you should be fine." She chuckled and sighed as she sat next to him, leaning into him and placing her head on his shoulder and her hand on his thigh.

Zero narrowed his eyes as he felt left out. "Everyone keep this up," he warned. "I'll go call Ruka right now and show all of you up. Everyone's face will be shocked by what we do!" Zero huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Takuma jogged into the room, slapping Hanabusa's hand away from him. He raised his brows to Kaname for help. Kaname obliged.

"Hey, we have things we need to discuss. Can you keep it in your pants for five minutes, please?"

"I could if I was wearing pants."

They frowned at him and looked at his legs.

"You're clearly wearing pants, dude," Zero said.

"Uh huh, but not," in one fluid motion, he pulled his pants down and placed his hands on his hips as he stared around the room proudly, "anymore!"

Takuma's cheeks reddened as he looked away but tried to glance back for another peek. Zero looked up to the heavens as he sighed. Yuuki giggled as Kaname pulled her closer to him so he could bury his face into the crook of her neck.

"Put your pants back on, idiot!" Zero shouted.

"You put them on!"

"You're a grown ass man. You don't need help."

"But I'm free~!" He moved his hips side-to-side as if he was playing with a hula hoop.

"We're going to ignore the half naked man now," Kaname announced, ushering Takuma to sit down on his other side. "Did you bring it?"

"Guys! Don't ignore me!" Hanabusa shouted.

"I brought it. Why'd you need your laptop from the office?"

"You'll see."

"GUYS!" Hanabusa shouted again, but he went unnoticed as Zero went to sit next to Takuma to watch. Kaname flipped the laptop open and started searching for documents. "I hate you guys," Hanabusa whispered.

He pulled his pants back on and grabbed Zero's arm, dragging him up from his seat. When Zero stood, he stole the seat next to Takuma. Zero rolled his eyes and sat on the other side of Yuuki instead.

Kaname brought up a video file and started playing it. It was footage of his apartment from a corner of the room, pointed toward the living room and kitchen. Another camera recorded his bedroom.

"You have CCTV in your apartment?" Takuma asked in surprise.

"Yeah..." he answered, not paying attention as he hit fast-forward. "I believe Juri has been drugging me with sleeping pills and I want to confirm it."

The empty apartment went unchanged, short of the sun rising and falling and filling the room with light and then darkness. They watched silently, the only movement in the lifeless video being dust and shadows.

"I feel like we're watching a ghost movie." Hanabusa grabbed Takuma's hand. "I don't like ghosts."

"You're such a baby," Yuuki muttered.

After several days worth of footage being flown through, all five of them leaning in further and further to watch the screen, a slice of light finally cut through the living room as the front door opened. Kaname stopped the video and let it play at normal speed as they watched Juri walk in.

She slowly examined the apartment, walking around as if she was taking a stroll rather than breaking-and-entering. When she assured herself that no one was there, she went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. The light shined over her face, illuminating her and the kitchen from the darkness.

The water pitcher was removed, as well as other drinks, and placed onto the counter. She left the double doors open as she rummaged through her purse. Yuuki's hand tightened over Kaname's thigh as they watched Juri take out a bottle and dump a bunch of pills into each drink. He placed his hand over Yuuki's to comfort her, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Juri shook each drink, mixing it up until the pills completely dissolved before putting them back into their rightful places. She closed the doors and grabbed her purse before entering the bedroom. She slowly traced the edge of the bed with her finger, making sure not to ruin the covers on his made bed.

When she got her full of it, she left. Kaname hit fast-forward until the front door opened again. It was the next morning and it was him entering. He watched himself follow his normal routine, taking his shoes off and getting undressed—removing his tie and suit jacket and undoing the top buttons in his dress shirt, rolling up his sleeves. He entered his kitchen and took out a glass of water, chugging it down.

"This is from a month ago..." Yuuki muttered in surprise after looking at the time stamp.

"Man..." Zero said, leaning back with wide eyes. "This explains why you've always been so tired when you come over."

They kept watching, fast-forwarding through the emptiness and stopping only when the front door was opened. Juri had entered the apartment several times, each time adding more pills into the drinks and walking around the apartment like she was appraising the furniture or decor as if she were an auctioneer.

And each time Kaname had spent his long days at home, researching things on Juri and Haruka, he would drink and drink, watching as he saw himself get more and more tired. By the time they made it to yesterday's date, Isaya had joined them, standing behind all of them to watch over their shoulders.

Like so many other times, Juri walked into the apartment and added more sleeping pills into the water, ensuring they stayed in Kaname's system and steadily raising the dosage. But before she could walk around the apartment, they saw the door open again. She retreated into the shadows of his living room and the camera was able to see the side of her face, watching with a smile as she watched Kaname stumble into the apartment.

He wobbled over to the kitchen, repeating the ritual as he dragged his feet. He drank more water and they watched as he swayed and raised his hand to his head.

Yuuki tensed next to him.

Juri watched for a minute before she walked out from the shadows and approached him. He dropped the glass and fell forward onto it. They watched her pet him as if she were taking care of a sick child. And when Kaname's eyes fluttered closed, they watched as she took out the pills from her purse and emptied it onto the counter, throwing the container on its side. She left with a smile on her face. The footage showed Kaname lying on the floor, a small pool of blood expanding from under him.

Kaname hit fast-forward again, not wanting or needing to see himself like that or have Yuuki watch it for longer than she had to. The whole night, he stayed there motionless. The only movement was from the screen on his phone as they saw it light up from text messages and calls before going dark again. The sun rose and fell before the door opened again, showing Takuma enter while calling out his name. He glanced at the bottle on the counter before he saw the tip of Kaname's head on the floor, then rushed to him.

Kaname paused the video, knowing what happened next.

They all remained silent for a minute, sitting back and looking at the ground. When he glanced at Yuuki, he saw the tears in her eyes as she struggled to keep herself from crying.

"It's alright," he told her, rubbing her cheek with this thumb.

"Stop saying that..." she whispered.

"It's true though. We now have some pretty damning evidence against her." He turned to look over his shoulder. "Right?"

Isaya cleared his throat. "Are you sure you want this out there for the public to see?"

"Yup."

"If you insist. I have a friend in the police department we can trust. I can assure you he's not corrupt. I'll send these files over to him right now and we can start the process."

"Thank you."

"You should get some rest," Isaya added. "You're going to need it."

* * *

 **A/N: Akira eeeeerrrr muh gaaaawd you're alive! I love you! Thank you! Muah muah!**

 **The next chapter will be posted in just a few days, no later than this upcoming weekend.**

 **Any criticism, positive or negative, is welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	16. New Beginnings

Unfortunately, sleep wasn't an option for Kaname. He had gone into Yuuki's bedroom with her after they put Ai to sleep, but the night was spent talking with Yuuki and trying to assure her that everything was fine. She was distraught and frightened over what happened to him and he wanted to comfort her. After her crying had settled, he laid on his back and held her as she rested her head on his chest. Her hand would tentatively flutter over the bandages on his side, periodically leaning over to brush kisses lightly over it.

Truthfully, he was also afraid of falling asleep; the knowledge that the sleeping pills were still in his system making him try to stay awake in case he fell asleep and never woke up. The last thing he wanted was to die with Yuuki in his arms.

Every time his eyes fluttered closed, he would shake his head and kiss Yuuki or run his hands down her arm or side, wanting to feel her and reassure himself that he was still alive. Once she finally fell asleep, he forced himself to get up. Lying next to her and letting his body get relaxed was the worst thing he thought he could let himself do.

He left the room to take care of business instead, checking in on her and Ai every hour to make sure they both slept peacefully. By the time the sun rose, he had worked out the details with Isaya and Jun Watanabe—Isaya's detective friend at the police station. They held several conversations over the phone, all three of them pulling an all-nighter as they went over all the information they had gathered. Kaname answered several questions for Jun and confirmed that he wanted to press charges against Juri and Haruka.

"And you're sure we can leak the footage and files to the press first?" he asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, yes," Jun answered again. "The information can be leaked. The arrest warrant was hard to get since so many people are afraid of the Kurans, but I know a judge who isn't influenced by them. Although he wasn't happy about us knocking on his door in the middle of the night, he signed it. It was the video that sealed the deal. If it was just the paperwork that you and Mr. Shoto gave me then it wouldn't have been enough."

"Alright, good."

"The press is going to try and devour you, so be ready."

"I understand. And I can be there when they're arrested?"

"Yes, we'll be ready in about two hours."

He glanced at his watch, seeing that it was only eight in the morning. "I'll meet you at their place then."

Kaname disconnected the call and placed his phone on the table. His hands ran through his hair as he held his neck, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. He was so _tired_ , but he couldn't allow himself to sleep.

Yuuki's arms snaked over his shoulders as she hugged him from behind. He leaned back into the couch and stared up to see her looking at him. Her hair cascaded to one side and he reached up to caress her cheek.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No. Did you sleep at all?"

"A little," he lied, not wanting to worry her.

He turned to kneel on the cushion of the couch, breaking her hold on him so he could reach over the back and hug her. They were the same height this way and he took advantage of it, running his hands down the sides of her face and brushing her hair back so he could see her face clearly. He took all of her in; the softness of her cheeks, the edge of her nose, the fine hairs that made up her brows, her pouty lips.

She looked a little tired and her eyes were a little puffy from the crying she did, but she was still beautiful to him. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, hugging her at the same time. Her arms reached up and ran up his back as she held onto him.

"I love you," he whispered as he rested his head on her forehead. He basked in the love he felt for her as he thought of the day's events. "You ready for what's about to happen?"

She nodded and gripped his shirt tighter. "I'll be there for you; always."

* * *

Two hours later, Kaname was exiting his vehicle in front of the Kuran mansion. He had showered and dressed in a clean suit, making sure that he looked presentable and unfazed by Juri's actions. The front of the house was surrounded by reporters, all of them flashing their cameras and shoving mics into his face as they let out a barrage of questions.

"Mr. Kuran! Can you explain what happened?"

"Were you aware of your parents' actions?"

"How hurt are you?"

"What's your position on Harukan?"

"Can you tell us what you plan to do next?"

"How does it feel to have your parents try to kill you?"

"Is this a publicity stunt to get Harukan stock prices to rise back up?"

He ignored them all as he needled himself past them, not stopping until he reached the barrier the police had created. Once on the other side, he was greeted by Isaya and Jun. He bowed down to both as he introduced himself.

"It's nice to put a face to the name, Detective Watanabe."

The older man was tall and had broad shoulders with a stocky build, one that looked a little intimidating, especially next to Kaname's lithe frame. He had a weathered and experienced face, wearing an expression that clearly told everyone around him that he wasn't anyone to be trifled with. His leather jacket was worn and faded with time and the pick in his mouth told Kaname that he was probably a smoker at one point but tried to quit. Stubble accented his upper lip and chin.

He removed the pick from his mouth as he nodded his head to Kaname. "Too bad we're not meeting on more pleasant terms. Perhaps once this is all settled, we can go out for drinks."

"I'd like that."

"You ready?"

"Yeah," he agreed, looking up at the mansion and taking in a deep breath to settle his nerves.

He entered through the gates first, wanting to speak with Juri and Haruka before the police entered the house. Each step up the stairs gave him both a relieved feeling and a nervous one. On one hand, he didn't want to face them again—especially after watching the footage of what Juri had been doing to him—but on the other hand, he was ready to see this all done and put behind him so he could live his life peacefully with his family.

The door opened and he pushed it back as he entered the cold house. This would be the last time he stepped foot into the bleak environment that held no good memories for him. The maids were in a flurry, running around as if they were ordered to do a hundred things at once. He heard the voices he was looking for and made his way toward them.

"What is with that ruckus outside?!" Haruka shouted. "Where is my phone? Where is the remote to the T.V.?! I need to check the news!"

"I'm sure it's nothing, dear," Juri said.

"Nothing?! Why would there be reporters outside if it's nothing? What did that asshole do this time?"

"He's probably gone."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Kaname spoke up, entering the room with his hands in his pockets, "that she was hoping I'd be dead and the reporters would be here to ask questions about it."

Haruka and Juri turned to face him, both surprised to see him for completely different reasons. He watched as Haruka looked confused and Juri's lips pursed into a thin line.

"What are you talking about?" Haruka asked.

"I mean your wife tried to kill me."

Haruka turned to look at Juri. "Again?! You're doing this again?! I thought we talked about this!"

Kaname stilled. Did Haruka know Juri had planned it? Did Juri try to kill him at some other point as well? Or had she done this to someone else and succeeded?

"You're a persistent little shit, aren't you?" Juri spoke, rising from her seat and ignoring Haruka. It surprised Kaname to hear her swear.

"Juri!" Haruka growled.

"Shut up, Haruka. I'm tired of hearing you yap like a little chihuahua," she snapped. She turned her attention back to Kaname as she stepped toward him. Her irritation was quickly replaced by a calm voice, dripping with faux sweetness. "You have no proof, Kaname. I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't do anything. But my, have you not been sleeping well? You don't look so good."

Kaname bit his tongue, not wanting to let her crawl under his skin.

"M-Mr. Kuran!" one of the maids spoke up. "I-I found the remote!"

She bowed deeply as she held her hands out. Haruka snatched it out of her hands and turned the T.V. on. The audio from the T.V. bled into the room as he watched; Juri and Kaname keeping their eyes on each other instead. He wanted to see her face crumble as they listened to the news. She felt so confident that she was untouchable, that no one would dare to rise up against her. That she held so much power and persuasion over people that they would all cower in fear from just hearing her name.

And although she had that right to feel that way, although most everyone _did_ fear her, it ended that day. For that day was when he finally stood up to her and knocked her down a notch; tumbled her down the golden podium she had constructed for herself and stood upon.

" _Details are still coming in, but we received an anonymous tip regarding the conglomerate Harukan, currently ran by CEO Kaname Kuran. Kaname took over as CEO when his father and founder of Harukan, Haruka Kuran, gave up the mantle to his only son several years ago. While many believed that Haruka remained as the head chairman for the company, reports show that he had actually retired a year and a half ago. This information was not announced to the company's Board of Directors, and as a result Haruka remained as a driving force in making decisions for the company._

" _It has also been brought to our attention that while Haruka was still in power, he—with the assistance of his wife, Juri Kuran—had several dealings in acts unbecoming of someone in their position, rising to fame and power as the number one corporation in Japan only due to illegal activities. While details are still fuzzy, we have proof of several of these acts, ranging from blackmailing government officials to bribery of city workers, even going as far as death threats, showing that the Kurans have no boundaries they won't cross. However, due to recent events, their corruption has been brought to light._

" _Kaname, who in the past several months has shown to have taken a new approach on his leadership of the company, has been reported to be the root cause for the company's recent decline in sales. Though stock prices have fallen and stockholders have sold their shares, several witnesses have recently come forward to report that he has been helping business owners and fellow citizens right the wrongs of his parents._

" _Because Kaname has kept this information about his parents from the media and the Board of Directors at Harukan, his leadership skills were brought into question, as well as his ability to run the company properly._

" _We believe that due to Kaname's recent attempts to fix the corruption within his company, an attempt on his life was made. Included in the documents is video footage of Juri attempting to murder him. Again, this is footage of Juri Kuran trying to kill her only blood-related son, Kaname Kuran._

" _We will be playing the video now, but we must warn our viewers that it may not be suitable for everyone and that viewer discretion is advised. Please turn away if you are sensitive to these materials and keep children from watching."_

Haruka dropped the remote and it clattered to the floor as the video started, showing the dark and quiet apartment light up as Juri walked in and entered the kitchen. Kaname remained impassive, watching Juri shut her eyes as she knew what was being played on the television.

The police, who were standing at the entrance of the room, took that opportunity to enter with Detective Watanabe at front and center. Several officers approached Haruka as he continued to watch. Jun stopped and stood next to Juri, twirling his handcuffs.

The video kept playing, showing Juri adding the pills to the drinks, hiding, then watching as Kaname drank it and fell forward. It showed her rub his head, plant the pills on the counter, and then leave with a smile on her face.

" _While it's not clear as to..."_

The reporter came back on screen with a somber expression as she continued to report, but her voice was tuned out as Kaname continued to stare at Juri. He fought back the urge to shout at her or cry, trying to keep his emotions in check. That she, the person who gave birth to him, couldn't care less about his life was sad.

"Haruka and Juri Kuran," Jun started, "you are under arrest for bribery, blackmailing, threatening citizens will violence, and most importantly, attempted murder."

Jun grabbed Juri's wrists and put them behind her back as he cuffed her, the other officers repeating the process for Haruka. Juri opened her eyes, giving Kaname a deadly and icy stare.

"This isn't over," she whispered

"Oh, but it is," he answered, watching as Jun shoved her forward to start walking.

Haruka didn't go as peacefully, struggling with the officers and shouting at Kaname as he was led out.

"You son of a bitch!" he exclaimed.

Kaname smiled and shrugged. "I really am," he agreed, getting a chuckle from one of the officers.

He waited until the officers left first so that the appearance of Haruka and Juri in handcuffs could be used as bait for the reporters. They would go into a frenzy, like a hungry shark smelling blood in the water. When they swarmed the group and the police van, Kaname snuck out and left unnoticed.

He made his way back home to Yuuki and Ai. He was exhausted from lack of sleep, the pills, and the mental and emotional strain. He desperately wanted to doze off, but he was too afraid. He finally decided to put music on, forcing himself to sing along to keep himself awake during the drive.

When he made it home, he dragged his feet and slowly walked up the stairs and went inside, taking his shoes off at the entrance and making his way down the hallway. He saw Yuuki in the living room, rocking Ai and patting her back as she was lulled into taking a nap. He didn't realize until that moment that he could be jealous of his own daughter.

He sat on the couch and watched them, not wanting to make a sound so as not to distract or bother Ai. Yuuki watched him as she hummed quietly. He recalled an earlier memory of how he pictured her taking care of their children, singing or humming them to sleep.

Guilt threatened to consume him as he thought, for the hundredth time, about what she lost because of the Kurans. With a heavy sigh, he turned his gaze downward, breaking eye contact from her.

Rather than only thinking about what she lost, he had to start thinking about what she still had and what she gained. Otherwise, he'd drown himself with self-loathing, and that wouldn't help anyone.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing."

"Did everything go as planned today?"

Kaname nodded. "It's finally done."

"That's a relief. Kinda hard to believe too, you know? It hasn't sunk in yet."

"Yeah..."

"Do your bandages need to be changed?"

"Maybe later." His lack of energy made him not want to get up. "They're fresh from this morning."

"I was thinking... maybe you shouldn't change your last name."

Kaname frowned and looked up. "What?"

"I think it'd be best if you kept it."

"Why?"

"Because you have the power to show everyone that though Haruka and Juri are evil, you're not. There's no point in hiding your lineage with them or trying to run away from who you are. Rebuild the Kuran name so people can see how wonderful you really are."

He stared at her, not sure what to really say. Her suggestion meant that she'd eventually take his last name when they got married. She was okay with that? It was more of a surprise to him than finding out Juri tried to kill him.

 _Ugh, this is too draining. I don't want to think, I want to sleep._

After a moment of silence, Yuuki sat down next to him, her movements slow and careful so as not to wake Ai.

"Talk to me."

Did he want to voice his fear? The one that gnawed at him since he watched the footage of what Juri did? He caved, knowing that he couldn't keep much from her anyway. Her close proximity made him feel relaxed and safe, so he leaned to the side until his head rested on her shoulder.

"I'm sleepy, but... I'm afraid of falling asleep," he finally admitted. "What if I don't wake up?"

"Lay down," she commanded, scooting down to the end of the couch.

He obliged, listening to her without protesting even though he wanted to. He laid his head on her lap as he looked up at her, seeing the afternoon light shine from behind her. The edges of her hair lightened from the sun, making it almost appear to be a fiery red that bled into her normal chestnut shade. She was angelic and lovely, and he stared at her in awe as he felt love swell in his chest for her.

She handed Ai to him and he carefully laid her on his chest, feeling the small weight of her head over his heart. He placed his hand on her back as the protective strings within tugged at him. She didn't even stir, her tiny chest rising and falling as she slept on him, her heart beating at a different tempo than his.

"Go to sleep, Kaname," Yuuki commanded once more.

"But—"

"No buts," she interrupted. "You have dark circles under your eyes. And anyway, you can hardly keep them open. I'm right here, Kaname. I'll watch you; I'll make sure you're safe. So please, go to sleep."

He stared up at her again and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"My guardian angel. Thank you, Yuuki. I love you."

"And I love you."

She smiled back and kissed at him, making him wish he was the air in between them so he could have felt her lips against his. Comfortably leaning back into the couch, she started humming a tune he wasn't familiar with as she caressed his head; smoothing her hand from his forehead down to his dome, over and over again.

He closed his eyes and let out a content sigh, feeling the love she gave him wash over his entire body and soul; cleansing him and chasing away all his doubts and worries. His fear had dissipated, dissolving like sugar in hot water, as he let himself succumb to sleep.

He slept for the remainder of the day; Yuuki staying with him and only leaving when needing to take care of Ai after she woke up. He never once stirred, even when Yuuki took Ai off of him or when Zero and Hanabusa came home; not even when a blanket was thrown over him or when she showered his face with kisses and whispered sweet words into his ear. The group ate together at the coffee table when dinner time rolled around so they could still be near him. And afterwards the three of them hung out, chatted, and played with Ai on the floor next to the couch.

It was their way to make sure that they all watched over him as he recovered from his ordeal. Even if he wasn't conscious to know it, they all stayed with him and protected him that night. Because that's what family did.

* * *

The months following the arrest of Haruka and Juri went painfully by with constant court hearings and interviews with the media. Following their arrest was the start of several investigations which made many people feel uncomfortable as their lives were thrown out into the open. Some of the board members and the doctor who prescribed the sleeping pills for Juri under Kaname's name were arrested as well.

Kaname had also finished his merger with Kaien and Harukan had officially been sold to be under and owned by Kuruso Industries. Much to his surprise, many of the employees stayed at the company even though it was under new ownership. They needed jobs, after all, and the company paid well. Those who did leave were ones suspected of being corrupt and were afraid they'd be caught doing things that were against policy. Kaname stepped down as CEO and signed a contract stating he would stay on for a year as a consultant and advisor until all documents were transferred over.

Another six months passed and they had celebrated Ai's one year birthday. Much to everyone's delight, after two years of dating, Zero and Ruka had announced their engagement, but they hadn't set a date for their wedding yet. Hanabusa had surprisingly become quite smitten with Takuma; enough where he finally retired his manga character modeled after Kaname and created a new one resembling Takuma. It was something Kaname would _never_ complain about, though. Regardless of how comfortable he felt around Hanabusa, seeing himself drawn in sexual positions with other men always made him get flustered.

His apartment was sold and he had moved into the house that was occupied by his new family. When he wasn't working with helping the new board of directors and Kaien acclimate to the workload and rewrite contracts under Kuruso Industries, he worked with Takuma on his side project.

His free time was spent with Yuuki and Ai. He watched as their daughter grew, ate solid foods, learned to walk, said her first words, and became inquisitive and mischievous. Kaien would comment about how much she resembled Yuuki when she was younger and had warned Kaname that he would have his hands full. Kaname didn't mind one bit.

Things started to go back to normal, and once Haruka and Juri were sentenced to prison and finally put behind bars, it was then that he noticed a subtle shift within Yuuki. It seemed like her shoulders had relaxed, tension that she didn't know she had releasing from her body. Her eyes didn't scan the outside world as much and she didn't seem to constantly look over her shoulder anymore. She smiled brighter, laughed louder, and slowly started to return to her adventurous self. He absolutely loved it. Knowing that he helped to heal her wounds and overcome her fears made him proud of himself.

Finally, after long last, his family was complete and truly happy.

* * *

"You think she'll like this one?"

"Good God, no. That's too gaudy."

"Then how 'bout this one?"

"No."

"Bro, why am I even here then? Every one I've suggested you've turned down. I don't know what kind of jewelry Yuuki likes. You're the one wanting to marry her." Takuma huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're here for moral support, ass. Shut up."

Kaname nudged Takuma's shoulder with his own as he continued to look through the clear glass into the case that held dozens of rings. There was a flaw with each one, he found. One was too big, another too small; one too plain, another too busy; one was ugly, the other was merely okay. He moved down the case and continued to look, wanting to pick the perfect ring for the perfect woman. When he started to give up hope that he'd never find the right one, his eyes finally landed on _the one_.

It was a simple and elegant silver ring with a round diamond in the center, surrounded by smaller diamonds around it to make the shape of a daisy, and it was Yuuki through and through. The jeweler assisted him with getting the right size and in just a short amount of time, he was the proud owner of a wedding ring for Yuuki.

"So, you're going to ask her today?"

"Yup," he answered. He walked with a little bounce in his step.

"You don't seem nervous at all. What if she doesn't say yes?"

"Don't be silly. Why wouldn't Yuuki say yes? We're practically married already."

"You're awfully courageous."

They walked toward the exit and to his car. When he pulled out of the garage and onto the street, his thoughts went back to him asking Kaien for permission to marry Yuuki. He had visited him at his home alone, telling Yuuki that he had business matters to go over.

He got on his knees in front of Kaien and bowed deeply, placing his forehead onto the floor. Kaien was surprised at first, pausing what he was doing to stare at him oddly.

"Mr. Cross, I love your daughter very much. I hope you realize that after all the time we've spent together. And I hope you know that her happiness and safety are my number one priority and that I would never be like Haruka or Juri. So please, I'm asking for her hand in marriage."

Kaien had dropped his papers and left the room. Kaname had raised his head in confusion, staying on his knees as he pondered what Kaien was doing. He had expected a long conversation where he would have to answer several questions and try to ease Kaien's worries; he hadn't expected the man to just leave.

But then Kaien returned, holding the unsheathed katana in front of him with both hands. Kaname yelped in surprise as he fell backward onto his ass, holding his hand out.

"Uh, wait...!"

"It'll be painless, Just Kaname. Don't worry."

And after Kaien raised his sword and swung it downward toward him, Kaname shut his eyes tightly and waited. He felt the air rush over his face and then... nothing.

He opened first one eye and then the other, seeing a few strands of his hair flutter down into his lap. Kaien silently laughed to himself, covering his mouth with one hand as he pointed the sword at him with the other.

 _He's freakin' crazy..._ Kaname thought to himself.

"I wish you two the best. You have my blessings."

Kaname shuddered at the memory, not wanting to think of what could have happened if he had moved at all at the wrong moment. Kaien was a genius when it came to business, but he was a complete nut when it came to his personal life and family. He wondered if Yuuki realized that she had some of the same traits as her father.

When he made it home, he and Takuma walked up to the entrance while having a light conversation. It was evening and the sun had set, so the dark windows gave them pause.

"Did everyone go out?" Takuma asked.

"I didn't think they were. I wonder why no one called me."

He entered the code into the keypad and opened the door, being greeted with darkness. He and Takuma took their shoes off as they entered the house.

"Hello?" he called out, turning down the hallway into the living room and flipping the switch for the light.

When the room was lit, Kaname jerked in surprise and shoved Takuma in front of him as people shouted. Yuuki, Zero, Hanabusa, Ruka, Yori, Kaien, and Isaya jumped up and shouted 'SURPRISE!' while using their confetti poppers. Colorful streamers erupted and littered the floor. Surprisingly, even Jun and Yasuhiro were there, but they only used the poppers instead of jumping out from behind furniture.

Kaname cleared his throat and adjusted his clothes, embarrassed about using Takuma as a meat shield.

"Did... did you just throw me out to the wolves?" Takuma asked, staring at him wide eyed.

He chuckled and shrugged, turning his attention back to everyone in front of him.

"What's going on? Is it my birthday or something?"

"It's a surprise party!" Yuuki announced with a grin, hopping over to be next to him.

"What's the occasion?"

His hands slid around her waist and he pulled her against his body, leaning down and kissing her excited face. That she was so happy made him happy as well.

"I have an announcement to make."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted, her cheeks turning pink as she touched her throat.

Her conditioning had turned out better than he had expected, and he normally would have immediately been turned on by her blush, but he couldn't help but stare at her, completely stunned as a smile spread across his face.

"Really?!" He grabbed her hips as he stood in front her.

"Yup! Two months! But it's not yours," she teased, grinning at him.

"Like hell it isn't!" he shouted, thrilled and ecstatic by the news. He picked her up and hugged her, twirling her in a circle. "I love you! This is awesome!"

She giggled and kissed him when he put her back down. He couldn't contain his excitement, and as everyone laughed and cheered them on, he eyed his best friend.

"You knew they were throwing a surprise party?"

Takuma grinned. "Maa~ybe..."

"Asshole!" he yelled with a smile.

"Congratulations, man." Takuma gave him a hug, slapping him on the back.

 _I wonder if I should ask her to marry me now while everyone is here..._

His hand slipped into his pocket and he grabbed the box as he turned back to her, but he paused as he saw her on one knee and looking up to him. Everyone quieted as they watched with happy faces, but he frowned.

"Yuuki, what're you doing? Get up."

"Kaname Kuran, will you marry me?" She took out a black box from behind her and opened it, revealing a wedding band.

"What? No!" he said out loud as he thought about how _he_ was supposed to ask her, not the other way around, and how is plan had been ruined.

Except everyone took his outburst as his actual reply to her question and a blanket of awkwardness fell over the room. He noticed the deadly glint in Kaien's eyes as the light shined off his glasses. But more importantly, he saw Yuuki's face fall, her joy slowly being replaced by hurt and horror.

"No!" he shouted again, this time trying to correct the situation. "I mean yes! But I was going to do the same thing!"

He pulled out the box in his pocket and opened it, showing her the ring he picked out for her. He got on the floor with her, standing on both knees as he took the ring out and grabbed her hand.

"Of course I'll marry you, Yuuki. Will you marry me?"

Her smile came back as her face lit up.

"Duh!"

She wiggled her fingers at him as she bounced in her spot. He laughed at her as the group behind them clapped and cheered again. Staring into her eyes, he slipped the ring onto her finger, then kissed her knuckles. She took his ring out and did the same, but then pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tightly.

"I love you, Kaname," she whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek.

* * *

It was a perfectly sunny day and the temperature was just right. At the national park where they had first met, a section of it was roped off as it was rented out for the Kuran-Cross party. A few decorations were put in place and chairs were set out in rows. White covers tied in the back with a ribbon sat on each chair.

A runner made out of flowers ran through the middle and stopped at an arch. A dozen tea light candles hung from it at different lengths. The gardens surrounding the little wedding area provided a beautiful and colorful view, as well as perfumed the air. Guests sat and quietly spoke with one another as they waited for the wedding to start.

Kaname stood at the arch in a tuxedo, his excitement making him want to run laps around the entire park. He moved the white glove he wore out of the way to check his watch. Soon, Yuuki would be walking down and standing before him as the priest said the rights and they were married. They had already signed the paperwork and submitted it but still wanted a small ceremony with their friends and family. Yuuki had wanted to do it before her baby bump showed.

Thinking of her baby bump made him think of her being pregnant, which then made him get excited all over again. He wanted to have a big family with her and he couldn't contain his joy at being able to be there for the whole duration of her pregnancy. Just thinking of her round belly made him grin like a fool.

His thoughts were cut short when the music started and the procession began. Ruka and Zero walked down the short aisle, followed by Takuma and Hanabusa. Then Ai walked down with a basket full of petals, and although she was a year and a half, she wasn't that clear on what to do. When she saw Kaname standing at the altar, she smiled and ran the whole way down to him, the basket long forgotten.

"Papa!" she shouted, and the guests laughed at how cute she was. He dropped to his knees so she could rush into his arms. He hugged her and picked her up, kissing her cheek and smiling.

Then he turned them to the direction of where she had just come from as the music changed. He saw Yuuki and Kaien start their walk toward them, and his breath caught in his throat at the site of Yuuki in her wedding dress.

He wasn't surprised that she opted out of a traditional white dress; it just wasn't her style. Instead, she wore a colorful short wedding dress, sleeveless with a heart shaped neckline and finished off with a wildly puffy petticoat underneath the short skirt. She held a multi-colored bouquet and grinned happily as she walked down the aisle with one arm laced around her father's.

When they made it to the front, Kaien handed her off to him. He bowed in thanks before Kaien took Ai from him and sat in the front row. All his attention turned back to the beautiful woman next to him.

"You look gorgeous," he told her.

"Thank you. You're pretty sexy yourself. I can't wait to get you out of that suit."

He blushed furiously as he looked around to see if anyone heard her. Thankfully she said it low enough that no one noticed, except his relief was short lived as the priest next to them cleared his throat. Yuuki giggled, and his heart fluttered once more at hearing the sound.

The priest started the short service and in no time they were pronounced man and wife. Kaname dipped her down and kissed her deeply as everyone stood and cheered.

They spent a few hours mingling and dancing as they enjoyed the festive mood. When everyone finally started to take their leave, Yuuki grabbed Kaname's hand and tugged him behind some bushes.

His thoughts immediately turned to sexual ones as he looked around them, trying to see if anyone saw them.

"Ooh, looks like someone wants to get naughty," Yuuki teased.

"With you? Only always."

He stepped closer until his body was against hers. His hands trailed down her bare arms and he closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of her soft skin against his fingertips. He was just so _happy_. His wish and dream for them to be married had actually come true. They shared a breath as their faces hovered close to one another, not yet taking the final step to close the distance and have their lips meet. He licked his lips as the anticipation of feeling hers against his made him unable to control himself.

He was about to kiss her when she pulled her head back, holding his biceps as she smiled at him. He remained standing there with his eyes closed, pretending like she hadn't left. He puckered his lips and shook his head. It made her laugh as she slapped at his arm.

"That's not why I pulled you here, silly!"

"Then why?" He opened his eyes and searched her face.

"Because I wanna get out of here. Feel like running away with me?"

"Where to?"

"Anywhere!" she grinned.

"Hmm... I have an idea, let's go."

He laced his fingers with hers and they ran down a path, hiding behind bushes and flowers until they made it to his car. The knowledge of possibly being caught made their adrenaline rush through their veins, making them short breathed and giggly.

He drove them to a rural location, holding hands the entire time. When they finally reached the destination he wanted, he parked the car and got out, going to her side to open the door for her. She looked around, noticing the brand new building in front of them.

"Where are we? What is this?"

"Think of it as a wedding gift, I guess."

"A building? For what?"

"It's a project I've been working on with Takuma and Mr. Shoten. I wanted to keep it a secret until it was completely done and ready. A~nd it's done! It'll open next week."

He stood in front of her, his back to the building as he held her hands in front of him and searched her face.

"It's a shelter with a small academy attached to the side. The shelter is for abused families; men, women, children, doesn't matter. The shelter will be helping to keep them safe and find them new homes, as well as help those who need it finds jobs.

"The academy will help those with drawing, singing, and acting classes. Your love for singing and anime really inspired me. I've worked out a deal with Hanabusa and Zero to help—paid, of course. Zero will teach some of the singing classes and Hanabusa will teach some of the drawing classes.

"He's also going to work with those in the shelter to create a small comic for each one, personalized with their experiences and story, but ending with them overcoming their issues and fears and coming out victorious. I think if they see their problems as an actual entity that's crushed, it'll give them hope."

Yuuki's eyes watered as she watched him and glanced at the building behind him. She squeezed his hands and sniffed.

"You're doing this because of me and what your parents did, aren't you? You want to help everyone. Oh, Kaname..."

"I hate that terrible things happened to you, but it did help me get a new meaning in life. I would like for you to be a part of it. I know you can't sing like you used to, but if you're up to it, maybe you can help as a coach. Or, don't work at all. I have more than enough to support our family no matter what you decide."

She looked past him to stare at the building, taking in the architecture and landscaping. She smiled wistfully. Proudly, she commended him. "You've created a safe place and shelter for victims, Kaname."

"No," he answered, brushing her cheek with his thumb. He lovingly stared into her eyes as she turned to look at him. He thought of her strength and courage that allowed her to get through everything that happened to her. He thought of the overwhelming love he felt for her. "Not victims, Yuuki. Survivors."

The end.

* * *

 ** **A/N: In case you guys are wondering, no, daisies are**** ** _ **not**_** ** **my favorite flower. My favorite are roses. So yes, you can send me roses any time you want and I'll squeal in excitement and THROW MYSELF AT YOU.****

 **ANYWAY GUYS THIS CONCLUDES SCL! If you've made it this far then I thank you from the bottom of me icy heart. I am now marking this story as complete.**

 **I'll be taking a break from writing VK fics as I explore other mangas that I enjoy. Hope to see some (if not ALL! C'MERE, YOU CUTIES!) of you there.**

 **Any criticism, positive or negative, is welcome.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
